Happiness through tragedy
by deli41321
Summary: Nathan and his twin sister Molly move after tragedy befalls them, only to find a group of people who complete them. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, and Mills.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything One Tree Hill related.

Chapter One

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of winter when the lives of Dan and Deb Scott changed forever. "Push Mrs. Scott your almost there, we can see the head," doctor Adams announced. Finally the moment they had been waiting for Molly Elizabeth Scott was born into the world. "Wait, what's this, umm Mrs. Scott keep pushing, there seems to be another one." The doctor exclaimed. Sure enough minutes later Nathanial Lee Scott was born into the world as well. _

_The twins grew up extremely close to each other. That is until something happened that would change their lives forever. _

"Nathan hurry up, there is no way I am going to be late for my first day of classes", Molly yelled. Molly never did understand why it took Nathan so much longer to get ready then it did her.

"Chill Mol I'm sure that you will still be the first to class ok." Nathan teased her. Sometimes he wondered if they were really even related.

After a couple more minutes both bounded out of their apartment ready for their first day of college to start. Who would have thought that this day just like many before would change their lives so much?

Molly unlike what Nathan had said was not the first person in her lecture hall. No sitting right up front was a girl about her height who had a chestnut colored hair. A little unhappy with herself for not being first Molly sat down silently two seats away form the girl.

"Hi, my names Haley James."

"Molly Scott, are you a freshman to?" Molly asked.

"No, I mean I should be but I graduated a year early so I am a Sophomore now." Haley corrected her.

Molly was a little intimidated by this but tried not to show her discomfort.

"I know what your thinking, wow this girl must never get out huh, well that's not entirely true. I know how to have some fun every once in awhile." Haley defended herself.

"Actually I was just thinking that you must be really motivated, but good to know you have to." Molly chuckled back at her.

The rest of the kids began to file in as Molly and Haley continued to talk. The professor came in shortly after, and both Molly and Haley knew this class was going to be interesting.

_Sorry I promise more Nathan next time, and the rest of them will come in soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill related. The only character I own is Molly.

Chapter 2

Nathan walked carelessly around the halls not really caring about whether or not he made it to class on time. The only thing he was looking forward to was basketball practice. So far all of his classes had been shitty; sure there were some hot girls in the class but other then that they left little to be desired.

As he walked into his last class of the day he noticed a very bubbly brunette near the back of the lecture. She looked to be pretty hot so he decided to go and sit with her.

"Hey pretty girl what are you doing sitting back here all by yourself." Nathan asked.

"Oh well aren't you just subtle." Brooke laughed at him.

"What can I say; I like to get right to the point. My names Nathan by the way."

"Well Nathan my name is Brooke and just to let you know I have a boyfriend." She answered.

Damn I should have figured, the first hot girl I see and she's already with someone. Well we'll just have to see if we can change that.

"A boyfriend huh well that's never stopped me before." Wait what are you doing, you not ever a player like that. You've been with one girl and even then it didn't feel right.

"Look Nathan normally I would punch you at this point but I am going to cut you some slack seeming how you are Lucas's cousin." Brooke replied.

"Wait your Lukes girlfriend?" Nathan asked.

Shit it's not like Luke and I already had enough problems let's just add trying to screw his girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know. Do you think that we could not tell Luke about this?" Nathan pleaded.

"Sure I suppose we could do that." Brooke smiled at him.

Hey maybe they would be able to be friends anyway.

On the other side of campus Molly was having some of her own problems.

402…402…where the hell is this room. Molly thought to herself.

"Ahh this day sucks." Molly blurted out.

"Whoa there Mol you going to be ok." A grinning Lucas asked her.

"Luke oh my gosh I am so happy to see you. Please tell me that you know where 402 is. I really don't want to be late, because if I'm late then I will miss notes, and if I miss notes then I won't be ready for the test, and if I'm not ready for the test then I am going to fail, flunk out of school and end doing road kill pick up for a living."

"Molly calm down, yes I know where it is I actually have a class there too." Luke answered.

"Awesome, I think that this day might have just gotten better buddy."

"Yes I do seem to have that effect on people." Lucas smirked back.

"Cocky much." Lucas began to grin." Actually don't answer that lets just go." Molly almost pleaded.

Linking arms they made there way to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own any this having to do with One Tree Hill. Except of course this story. Oh and Molly is mine as well.

Chapter 3

Nathan sighed as class ended and he got ready to head back to the apartment. He didn't have practice until 6 and this gave him a couple of hours to go back and sleep. Or so he thought.

As soon as Nathan walked in the door he knew that sleep was not going to be an option. There sat Molly at the table books spread out everywhere completely freaking out.

As soon as he closed the door her eyes shot up and he could just sense the argument about to happen.

"Oh my gosh Nathan what am I going to do? They say that you are supposed to spend 2 hours for every hour inside of class doing work. But I was sitting here when I realized that I don't have that much time." Molly breathlessly got out.

"You know Molly you never used to care this much, how come all of a sudden your like psycho college girl." Nathan laughed at her.

"OH sorry Nathan you see unlike some I actually have to study. I didn't get a full ride for some stupid sport. I have to work hard if I want to stay here. So I would appreciate it if you just shut your mouth and left me alone if you're going to be an ass." Molly yelled.

"Oh sorry that I'm not as smart as Molly, I'm sorry that I don't love to stress myself out about stupid shit. And I can't believe that you would knock me for getting a basketball scholarship especially when you know it was the only way that we could go to the same school." Nathan yelled back.

"Yeah well now I wish you hadn't gotten it. I didn't realize that I was going to have to deal with you pretending to be someone your not. I saw the way you were walking around all cocky and shit like you owned the place now. Well guess what Nathan no one cares ok no one cares about you and your stupid basketball so why don't you just leave." Molly venomously got out. However immediately regretting it.

Nathan's face fell. Did she really just say that? Did she really just basically tell him that she didn't care about him? After everything they had been through he thought that she would be the one person he could always rely on. But no he saw now that he had no one. Not even his twin….his other half as the used to say.

Molly felt her heart break at the look on his face. Stupid why would you say something like that.

"Nathan I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that. People care about you, I care about you. You know I do. I mean after all you are my other half how could I not." Molly tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh so now you feel like you have to, well guess what Mol I don't need your pity." With that Nathan walked out. Leaving Molly to think about how her words had hurt him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan went to the gym the one place where he knew he could find peace. Or at least he hoped he would. He was shooting around for awhile when he realized that he was no longer alone. He turned to see who it was only to realize that he didn't know him. The boy walked up to him and took the ball out of his hands shooting it effortlessly into the hoop.

"The names Jake, you must be the new Scott kid right." Jakes asked.

"Ah yeah, should I know you?" Nathan asked.

"Nah but you will since we will be playing together for the next 4 years or so." Jake smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess so." Nathan replied.

The two boys shot around for awhile making idle talk. Jake told Nathan about where he was from and about his long time girlfriend Peyton. After awhile the rest of the team showed up and it was time to practice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well well well if it isn't my little cousin Nate." Lucas sneered at him.

Great thought Nathan, as if this day wasn't bad enough. Now I am going to have to listen to Luke tell me how I screwed everything up. How I ruined my family. I don't know why he hates me so much it's not like I did anything to him. Well I mean I did hit on his girlfriend but that was unintentional.

"What do you want Luke." Nathan asked.

What I want Nathan is for you to leave this team. There is no way in hell I am going to let him take my spot on this team. I worked to hard for it to let this punky home wrecker ruin it for me.

"Just wanted to show you how it's done that's all." Lucas replied.

Before the boys could get into it further the coach came out and gave his usual speach. There will be no fighting with teammates. Everyone on the team has an important role…..until finally it was time to buck up and show him what you were made of.

Nathan did incredible all of his shots were going in and the way he moved was incredible. He was driven and graceful all at the same time. The coach had never seen anything like this.

Looks like Scott might just be what we've been needing the coach thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still have nothing.

Chapter 4

After practice the coach had decided that he wanted to talk to Lucas and Nathan about the team. Both of the boys were a little caught off guard to see the other one there as well.

"Ok boys so as you both know normally there is only one captain. But Lucas you really carried the team last year, and as for you Nathan I was extremely impressed with your performance today. With this being said I have decided to make you both co-captains." The coach said.

Nathans head was spinning. Was this really happening he had only had one practice and he was already being made into a captain? No he must be dreaming this kind of stuff doesn't really happen to people.

This has got to be a dream Lucas thought. Here I bust my ass all last year and what do I get for it co-captain with my idiot cousin who has only been here a day.

"Coach don't you think that the other players are going to be a little angry when they find out that you choose a freshman as co-captain." Lucas asked trying to reason with the man.

"I don't really care son, Nathan here has talent, as do you so I see no reason why this should be a problem for anyone." The coach answered crossly.

Nathan still couldn't believe it this was really happening. "Thank you so much sir."

"No problem kid and by the way you can call me coach or whitey like the rest of the kids." He answered.

Wow this is so amazing thought Nathan I can't wait to tell Molly. Then it hit him he couldn't tell her. She didn't care anymore. She had come right out and said it. She told him that she didn't need him, well then he didn't need her.

Nathan decided to go to the little coffee shop across campus and try to calm his nerves. When he first walked in he thought that maybe it was closing time. The place was vacant except for an elderly couple in the corner.

Then there it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. It was just a laugh but it was beautiful. A second later the waitress walked out her laughter still consuming her body.

Nathan felt his whole body go weak. She was gorgeous she had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. There was a sparkle in them unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Can I get you something?" The waitress asked.

"Oh umm yeah can I get a cup of coffee please." He finally got out.

"Sure coming right up. Oh by the way my name is Haley and I will be your waitress for tonight." She said with a smile.

That smile god it made him want to just take her and kiss her. Wait what no he had just met this girl. He couldn't possibly be thinking like this. Then his hand grazed hers as she handed him the cup. It was like a bolt of lightening had hit him. Right then and there he knew he was in for the ride of his life.

Nathan thanked her, paid, and then got out of there as fast as he could.

- - - - - - - - - - - --

Molly had been sitting up all night trying to figure out how she was going to get through to Nathan. She knew as well as anyone that as soon as he put his walls up it took a lot for them to come back down. The hardest part was that it had always been her breaking down the walls not helping him put them up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the door. She looked up and saw the most genuine smile on his face that she had seen in a long time. Then he looked down at her and it was gone.

Nathan went to walk past her and into his room but she grabbed his arm just in time.

"Nathan please talk to me. I really am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it Nathan I swear. I am so proud of you for how far you've come, not just in basketball but as a whole. We've been through a lot of bad shit together I know that. But when you walked in the door you were truly happy for that split second. And Nathan I want to be able to share the good memories with you too." Molly finally got out.

Nathan just looked at her not really sure what to say. He could tell that she wasn't lying; her eyes always gave her away. But still she had hurt him and not it was time for her to know what it felt like to just be left. With that he walked away and into his room. Leaving Molly to finally go to her room and rest as well.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Haley was back at the coffee shop thinking about the boy who had been in earlier. There was something about him. The way that he looked at her made her feel so special even if it was just for a second. She knew that she didn't really know him and in fact maybe she was going crazy but deep down she knew that he was going to be important to her. She just didn't know why or how. With that she locked up and got ready for another sleepless night and fun day of classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still own nothing of much importance.

Chapter 5

All seemed quite and peaceful at UNC that is until alarm clocks started to go off.

Nathan looked over at his alarm clock and seeing that it was only 6 turned back over. He knew that even if Molly was mad at him she would come and wake him up. He didn't mind this all that much since he decided that he could no longer be mad at her.

Sure enough a few minutes later he heard his sister walk quietly into his room. He knew what she was planning, it was the same thing that she had done for the past 18 years. Not this time though no way. As soon as Molly went to jump on his bed he sprang up grabbed her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

Her scream could have woken the whole complex or given her one either way he was satisfied.

"God Nathan are you trying to give me a freakin Panic Attack. Cause if so then you almost succeeded." Molly asked.

"Nope I just wanted to surprise you with my lightening quick reflexes." He laughed.

"So I see that you are no longer mad at me." Molly said happily.

"Oh yeah and how can you tell." Nathan asked her.

"Because your eyes are a medium blue instead of the almost black color that they turn when you get mad." Molly stated matter of factly.

"That was so cheesy Mol really you need to stop saying things like that. People are going to think that you are weird." Nathan laughed.

Molly threw some of her toast at him, not really having a comeback.

"Oh so Nathan are you ever going to tell me why you were so excited when you came home last night." Molly asked excitedly.

"Oh its no big deal really." Nathan replied. After what Molly had said the day before he still wasn't sure if she looked down on him or not when it came to ball.

"Nathan it was a big deal, your smile reached all the way to your eyes, and you haven't smiled like that in forever."

"Once again, your talking weird. But yeah um Coach kind of made me co-captain. And now I know that you are not overly impressed with basketball but yeah that's what I was so pumped. Oh and I met a really beautiful girl at the café down the street." Nathan shrugged.

"Ok wait did you just say beautiful cause I don't think I have ever heard you use that word, so now who is talking weird. And of course I am excited for you, being a co-captain freshman year is a huge honor. You should be proud of yourself; you have definitely worked hard enough for it." Molly answered.

"Ok well enough of this mushy stuff how about we get ready and head out. I call shower first." With that Nathan ran.

"No, Nathan you take forever, come on let me go first and then I will have time to dry my hair." Molly pleaded.

Too late though she heard that water turn on and Nathan's terrible singing begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly finally made it to class barely on time no thanks to Nathan. She knew that she should have just left him there. A good long walk/run would have done him some good. But no she as to nice for that. She decided to go and sit next to Haley again. She didn't know her all that well but the two had seemed to have a lot in common.

That day in class the teacher told them that they were going to start there midterm project. Even thought it was still the first week of school it was never to soon to start he said. Haley and Molly decided to be partners since neither knew anyone else that was in the class.

They had decided that they would meet at Molly's apartment around 8 to make an outline.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things for Nathan were going pretty shitty. He was late to his first class and ended up sitting next to Brooke who for some reason seemed to be mad at him.

"Brooke why are you in such a mad mood." Nathan whispered.

"Oh I don't know maybe because my boyfriend was in the shittiest mood ever last night. You wouldn't know why now would you. Oh wait I think it had something to do with his cousin trying to take his spot on the team." Brooke shot back.

"What I don't want his spot, all I did was go to practice ok it's not my fault that they coach thinks I have potential." Nathan responded.

"Sorry, look I know that it probably wasn't you. Lucas can get a little territorial about these kinds of things. He was pissed when I told him that I had a class with you. You seem like a pretty decent guy and I don't really know what the problem with you and Luke is, all I know is that if you two are going to be co-captains then you are going to have to learn to get along."

Nathan knew that she was right, however him and Lucas getting along was easier said then done.

Later that night Nathan had practice. It was terrible just as he had predicted. Lucas had talked to all of the guys about what had happened and no one was too happy. They were setting moving picks and throwing elbows everywhere. The only person who seemed to have not been affected by Lucas was Jake. Finally after Tim gave Nathan a shot to the face with his elbow the coach had had enough. He couldn't stand to look at any of them anymore. And with that practice was cut short.

Nathan got back to the apartment a couple of minutes before 8. He was surprised to see Molly calm and collected.

"Hey Nate how was practice."

"Oh it was wonderful, especially the part where everyone decided to use me as their punching bag."

At this Molly looked up from her spot on the couch.

"Oh my gosh what happened to your eye? Come here that needs to be cleaned." Molly said in a motherly tone.

"Mol I'm fine really I am going to go shower and then I will let you look at it after ok." He knew that she was too stubborn to give up so he hoped that she would just except this.

"Fine I have some work to do anyways I suppose."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 8 and Haley had shown up just as planned. Haley heard someone in the shower but she just assumed that it was Molly's roommate. Who knew that the love of her life was just behind that wall.

The two girls were talking and figuring out what the project should be when the bathroom door opened. There stood Nathan dripping wet in just a towel. Haley looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't believe that her new friend was with her mystery man. Or so she thought.

"Nathan we have a guest I really think that you should put some clothes on." Molly pointed out.

"Oh umm yeah sorry I didn't know any one was here. Ah nice to see you again Haley." Nathan stammered. With that he made a dash for his room and closed the door.

Are you kidding me, the girl that I have been thinking about all day just saw me standing half naked like a deer in freakin headlights. Smooth Nathan real smooth.

"Oh so you know Nathan?" Molly asked.

"Oh um yeah kind of, he came into the café that I work at to get some coffee. I thought he was so good looking...don't worry though know that I know he's your boyfriend I will just stop talking to him." Haley stated.

Molly almost choked on her water.

"My boyfriend, wait you think Nathan is my boyfriend" Molly burst out laughing.

Nathan walked out and heard Molly laughing uncontrollably.

"Whats so funny." Nathan asked

"Oh nothing just Haley here thought that you were my boyfriend." Molly managed to get out in gasps.

All Nathan could do was laugh as well.

"Ok I guess I don't see what is so funny about all of this." Haley said.

"Oh sorry umm Nathan it my brother…my twin brother." Molly cleared up.

Haley couldn't help but smile with this new found information.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ChadsLover **and **Naturalnin** thank you so much for your positive feed back. I hope that I don't disappoint you._

Disclaimer: When I finally own something I will let you know.

Chapter 6

"_Oh so you know Nathan?" Molly asked._

"_Oh um yeah kind of, he came into the café that I work at to get some coffee. I thought he was so good looking...don't worry though know that I know he's your boyfriend I will just stop talking to him." Haley stated._

_Molly almost choked on her water._

"_My boyfriend, wait you think Nathan is my boyfriend" Molly burst out laughing. _

_Nathan walked out and heard Molly laughing uncontrollably. _

"_What's so funny?" Nathan asked _

"_Oh nothing just Haley here thought that you were my boyfriend." Molly managed to get out in gasps._

_All Nathan could do was laugh as well._

"_Ok I guess I don't see what is so funny about all of this." Haley said._

"_Oh sorry umm Nathan it my brother…my twin brother." Molly cleared up._

_Haley couldn't help but smile with this new found information._

Then as quickly as her smile had come it faded. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red. She had to think of something to say and quick. But nothing would come out so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to get the hell out of there.

"Oh umm you know what I just remembered that I have to pick up the late shift at the café tonight. Umm I guess we will have to work on this some other time." Haley barely got out.

"Oh ok just let me know when you want to work on it." Molly answered.

"Yeah ok bye." And with that Haley was out the door.

"So Nathan you want to tell me what that was all about." Molly smirked.

"Oh umm I don't know….how would I know, she's the one that left not me."

"Oh yeah Nate that was real convincing."

"Ok ok, she's the girl that I met at the café."

"Oh you mean the one that is beautiful?'

"Yeah that's the one, but as you can clearly see she's not interested." He said with some sadness in his voice.

"Oh really cause she told me that she thought you were hot." Molly laughed.

Nathan's head shot up. "Really? She said that. You're not just pulling my strings?"

"Hey that's what she said; now I think the better question is what are you going to do about it?"

Molly walked out the door at that and left him to think about what he should do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly was bored and so she decided to go and give Lucas a little visit. She wasn't really too happy with him for letting the guys beat the crap out of her brother.

Molly knocked on the door and to her surprise it was opened by a bubbly female.

"Oh umm sorry I must have the wrong room, I was looking for Lucas Scott, and well your clearly not him so umm sorry." Molly said.

"Oh no don't leave this is the right room, Lucas is just at the gym right now. I'm his girlfriend Brooke, and you are?" She raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Yeah sorry I am Lucas's cousin Molly, its nice to meet you, Lucas has told me a lot about you."

"Molly oh right the one that moved from New York, I remember him talking about you. Your Nathan's sister right?"

"Yeah that's me lol. Umm well I should be going; can you just let Luke know that I stopped by?"

"Yeah sure or umm you could stay and wait for him, he should be back soon and I am so bored. We could watch a movie or something you know." Brooke pleaded.

"Sure why not you don't seem like a psycho killer, so what movie are we watching?"

"A Cinderella story." Brooke squealed.

"No No No, I hate chick flicks, why can't we watch like Braveheart of Gladiator."

Brooke began to pout and make puppy eyes. Molly may have just met her but this girl had some power.

"Ok fine Brooke but just this once ok."

"Deal, oh hey I have a great idea, do you want to go shopping tomorrow." Brooke asked.

"Umm well I don't really have any money but I suppose it doesn't hurt to look around."

To bad she didn't know that Brooke is a psycho shopper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas came back from the gym to find his two favorite women passed out on the couch. There laid his lovely girlfriend and his little cousin. Deciding that they would be more fun if they were awake he went to go get his bullhorn, then he remembered what happened last time he woke Molly with that. Deciding that indeed he did want children some day he gently shook them instead.

"Come on sleepy heads, rise and shine." The two girls just rolled over away from him.

Plan B Lucas thought.

"Hey Molly don't you have a class at 8."

"uh uh" he sort of heard.

"Well its 10 now so I think you're a little late." He fought back his laugh.

Molly sprang up "What, are you kidding me, I'm going to fail, Luke why didn't you get my up sooner." Molly glared at him.

Lucas couldn't take it any longer he burst out laughing.

"Lucas this is not funny, wait Lucas its dark out, oh I see 10p.m. you are such a jerk." She couldn't help but laugh as well.

Okay now to get Brooke up Lucas thought. This one would be even more fun.

"Watch this Mol."

"Brooke sweetie, you need to get up." Lucas cooed

"No baby just let me sleep ok." Brooke whispered.

"Ok but you're going to miss the sale at Barnes then." Lucas replied.

With that Brooke was up faster then Molly only she didn't take time to look around. She ran to the bathroom and got in the shower.

"Oh my gosh Lucas that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Don't you think you should tell her?" Molly asked.

"Nah, now this gives you and me some time to talk."

"Ok Luke but I have a bone to pick with you."

"Mol if this is about Nathan, you know how I feel."

"Yeah Luke I know but that doesn't mean that you have to get the rest of the team to treat him like crap, he has worked really hard to get where he is, you have no right to try to take it away from him."

"What about me huh, I've worked hard to then that idiot comes in here and takes it all away in a day, a day Mol, now you tell me how is that fair."

"Look Luke that sucks and I get that, but it's not like Nathan came out trying to take stuff from you ok. And you know what I don't even know why you two don't get along."

"Molly you know why, you know that I can never forgive him for what happened, for what you had to do because of him."

"Luke don't you think that he already feels bad enough, and I don't blame him ok it was a choose that I had to make, and if I had the chance to go back I would do the same thing otherwise Nathan might not even be here."

"Whatever Mol I think that you should go, don't give me those eyes ok, Mol I'm not mad at you, come here give me a hug and I will see you tomorrow."

"K Love you Luke see you tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan had decided to go to the Café for a cup of coffee or at least that's what he told himself. Really he wanted to see if Haley was there. And to his surprise she was.  
Wow maybe she wasn't running away from me. Then he realized though that she wasn't working she was just another customer tonight.

Nathan decided that it was now or never so he quietly took a seat next to her.

"So this is what you call working huh." Nathan smirked

God there it is that Smirk, I don't know if I love it or hate it. Oh crap Haley respond respond.

"Oh umm ahh it wasn't to busy so they ummm decided that they didn't need me after all." Oh god just shoot yourself now.

"Really, ok then if you're not working would you like to go for a walk with me, its pretty nice out." Nathan asked.

Oh my gosh Yes Yes Yes Haley thought.

"Actually I should probably stick around, you know in case it picks up." Wow way to blow that one Haley.

"Oh ahh ok, I guess I will just see you later then." Said a defeated Nathan.

And with that he was out the door.

Haley think come on do something you can't just let him walk away like that.

"Nathan wait up, on second thought I would love to go for a walk with you."

And there it was a real genuine smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I was away this weekend and didn't really have time to write.

This is the whole background story of what happened to Nathan and Molly before they went to college. It is extremely long and you probably don't have to read it to understand the story.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

How it all began.

It was the third week in November when the world of Dan Scott changed forever. He and his wife Deb had been expecting now for 9 long months. They had been hoping for a girl,

but little did they know they were about to get the best of both worlds. "Push, come one Deb just keep on pushing", Doctor Smith said. "I can see the baby", Dan exclaimed as he

kissed Deb's forehead. Deb gave a hard push and then there she was Molly Elizabeth Scott. "Wait there's another one", Doctor Smith nearly shouted. "Another one how can this

be", Dan asked rather confused. "I don't know we must of missed it, come on now Deb just one more big push and you'll have both of your babies." the doctor answered.

Moments later Nathanial Lee Scott came into the world as well. Both of the parents were shocked and nervous. They didn't know how they were going to raise two children in

there little two bedroom apartment.

As the years went by the two children were inseparable, however as the twins got closer their parents became more distant. They lived in a nice house; Dan now owned a real

estate business so money was not an issue. Due to his strenuous work schedule Dan was barely ever home and Deb began to drink heavily in his absence. By the time the kids

were 10 they had learned to live on their own for the most part. After school they would go to the park to play basketball instead of going home. They already knew what they

would find; their mom would be passed out on the couch like usual. Neither one of them could take it anymore, it hurt too much to watch their mom slowly kill herself. At one point

they decided that they were going to run away and go live with their grandma Lee, sadly she passed away before they ever even got the chance to visit her.

During the middle of freshman year a new girl moved in down the block from Nathan and Molly. Her name was Tiffany Timmons, her and Molly became instant friends. They

did everything together, literally where you found one the other was sure to be their as well. This angered Nathan at first, what was he supposed to do while his sister was off with

her new friend? It had always been the two of them against the world, and now he felt like he was not only losing his sister but his best friend. The answer however was basketball;

he loved the sport more than anything in the world. He would have played his whole life away if you had let him. Eventually after sulking for weeks he too became friends with

Tiffany, the three of them would all go down to the courts and play until dark. Things were going well for the kids, that is until Dan lost his business.

The family was almost bankrupt; they were forced to move out of their gorgeous Victorian style palace into a two bedroom, one bathroom trailer. After hearing this a lot of the

twins "friends" refused to hang out with them anymore. Seeing as how they were no longer rich, their social stature was gone as well. Molly didn't handle this very well; she would

cry herself to sleep every night. She just didn't understand how she could have been a friend to such awful people. Nathan on the other hand chose to just shut everyone out. He

had always been like that; it was his only way of coping.

Tiffany though she was different, she made sure to stand by the two siblings no matter what. And it wasn't easy for her, a lot of people made fun of her for hanging out

with the "trailer trash twins", as they now liked to call them. She didn't let it phase her though; she knew that Molly and Nathan were probably her only true friends. The other kids

would have turned on her as fast as they had Nathan and Molly.

As the months went by things just continued to get worse and worse for the family of 4. A couple of nights before the twins seventeenth birthday the family came to an end. Dan

who had started drinking after he lost his business came home roaring drunk. Deb was always drunk so a fight was bound to happen. Normally the two would just argue, throw a

few things, and then pass out. This night though was very different, this night Dan caught Deb in bed with another man. He flew off the handle, it was all over now. He told the man

to leave, but not before threatening his life if he ever came back.

Dan instantly ran at Deb pushing her clear across the room. The sound of the shaking wall woke the twins instantly. Nathan decided to go and see what the problem was while

Molly went back to sleep, she figured it was just the usual. When Nathan arrived in the room he saw his father standing over his mother with a pistol. "Oh my god, what the hell is

going on", Nathan thought. "Dad what are you doing", Nathan asked fear written all over his face. "I'm giving your mother what she deserves, the death of a whore." Dan

answered. At that instant he pulled the trigger. Nathan saw it all happen; all he could do was freeze. The shot rang through his ears, and the smell of the gun powder burned his

nose. The sound of the gun shot woke Molly from her not so peaceful sleep and at once she was by his side. She screamed as soon as she walked into the room. The site being too

much for anyone to handle, but not Nathan he just stood there, jaw to the floor, paralyzed.

Dan rushed over to the children grabbing each by the arm. Molly froze and just looked into the fiery eyes of the monster that stood before her. He then went to hit her, no such

luck this time. Nathan snapped out of his daze and seized his arm, whipping his father towards him. It became an intense battle between father and son, but Dan was stronger then

Nathan and he quickly had him overpowered.

Molly tried to stop her father but he just punched her and then sent her flying into the corner of the bed. As Dave continued to beat Nathan, Molly noticed the gun in the corner

of the room next to the body of her mother. She very slowly crawled to it, trying not to touch her mother's dead body. The site was awful; it took everything she had not to just

pass out right there. She carefully picked up the gun and when she held it in her hands she felt a serge of energy and sadness. At that instant she knew that she was going to have to

kill her father in order to save her brother. Dan was still beating on Nathan; at this point Nathan was unconscious. Molly crept up behind the man that she had once called daddy,

put the muzzle to his head and then as he raised his hand to strike his son again she pulled the trigger.

Molly threw up as soon as she saw all of the blood. Then she just stood their in shock, that is until she realized that her brother wasn't moving. Her instincts quickly kicking in,

she checked to make sure that he was still breathing. He was, shallowly but surely. She proceeded to call the police as well as Tiffany. When the ambulance arrived they took

Nathan away, Molly was not permitted to ride with him because the police had to ask her some questions. Molly explained everything that she knew about what had taken place t

hat night. She later swore never to speak of it to anyone but Nathan ever

again. Tiffany rode with Molly in the police car attempting to calm her down the whole way to the hospital.

Molly had needed some stitches from where she had smacked her head off the corner of the bed but other then that she had not been harmed. Nathan however was in a coma,

having suffered severe head trauma during the fight. He had bruises all over his body and a couple of cuts on his face. Molly stayed with him the whole time though. There was no

way that she was ever going to leave his side, not now anyway. Everyday she would pray to god that he would just wake up. That she would be able to see his crystal blue eyes

stare back into her big brown ones.

"Nathan the doctors say that you can hear me so I figured maybe it was time for me to talk to you. Oh where do I even start? I suppose the truth is probably best. I love you so

much Nathan, there is no one left on this earth who means as much to me as you do. You're my twin my other half and I need you. I don't know how much longer I can be strong

for both of us. Tiffany stops by a lot I know that she just wants to help, but there is nothing that anyone can do. No one can change what happened. That night was terrible and

we're all still facing it. All I need is for you to wake up so that I know that everything is going to be ok. I'm so scared I can't even imagine my life without you in it. You're my little

brother, bad things aren't supposed to happen to you. Just know that I love you and I want nothing more then for you to be ok."

With that Molly broke down, everything that she had been holding in for the past two weeks came flooding into her all out once. She kept seeing it over and over again, her

mothers' dead body and her father mercilessly beating her brother. "God how did we get so screwed up", Molly thought to herself. She knew that there was a time when they had

all been happy, she just couldn't remember when that day was. A few more days passed and Molly became more and more worried about her brother. The doctors kept telling her

that the longer he was in the coma the worse off his mental state could be. She began talking to him more and more hoping that maybe it really would help.

"Hey little brother it's me Molly again… God Nathan I really need you, things just keep getting worse. You've always been the strong one, and I know that it's supposed to be

my turn now but I just don't think I can do it. I thought about killing myself last night, stupid I know but it just seemed like the best option. But then I thought about you and when

you wake up, I couldn't just take the easy way out and leave you with no one. So I am going to be stronger, I'm going to be more like you, and even if you don't wake up for

another 10 years, I'll still be right here, in this spot waiting for you." With that she kissed his hand and began to sob, something that she had been doing a lot of lately.

Molly had all but given up hope when finally after a month of torture she felt his hand squeeze hers' back. She nearly jumped out of her chair she was so frightened. His eye lids

began to flutter and then there they were the most gorgeous blue eyes you could imagine. "Did you miss me", was the first thing that Nathan asked with a weak smile. Molly began

to weep "Oh my gosh Nathan, more then you will ever know", she smiled back at him. She hugged him for what seemed like forever, and she would have held on longer had the

doctors not come in to examine him. That was the first time that she had left his room for more then an hour since the whole thing had happened.

After the doctors were done examining him Molly came back into the room. "So did you hear me talking to you?" Molly asked. "Ah yeah Mol I heard everything that you said,

which means that we need to talk." Nathan said. Molly just shook her head in agreement. "Killing yourself Molly, it's not like you to even think such a thing. I know that it must

have been hard for you over the past couple of weeks, but I really thought you were better then that. I know that your better then that. Don't you remember our promise that we

made to each other." Nathan asked. "What promise" Molly asked a little confused. "We were 12 and down at the courts, mom and dad were having another one of their many

fights so we decided to leave. We were both pretty upset so we came up with our deal, our pact. We promised each other that no matter what happened between mom and dad

that we would always stick together, we wouldn't let anything tear us apart. Now I know that we were just kids, but I guess I just always thought that it really meant something."

Nathan said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Nathan, I did mean it when we made that deal, its just you don't understand, I killed a man Nathan, I killed our father. And then I

thought that I had lost you too ok. I thought that I wasn't going to have anyone, and I couldn't live without you." Molly finished in almost a whisper. "Well Molly I'm not going

anywhere, so promise me no more of this suicide talk ok." Nathan said. "Yeah ok Nate, no more" Molly answered.

Nathan was released with a clean bill of health four days after he woke up. He was warned though to stay away from all contact sports or anything that could cause head trauma.

Now that Nathan was ok there was a lot that needed to be figured out. First of all where were these two kids going to stay? Their grandparents were dead and their parents had

been only children. Thankfully while they were both at the hospital Tiffany had been doing what she could do to help. She knew all about what had happened both from talking to

Molly and because her father was on the police force. She also found out from he father that sometimes children are emancipated or allowed to live on their own in these kinds of

situations.

It was December 29 one of the coldest days of the year, Nathan and Molly sat in the court room ready to hear their future. Thankfully the judge decided that since Nathan and

Molly were both 17 and respectable young adults he would allow them emancipation. This came with rules though too, if either of them were to get into any kind of legal trouble, or

fail a subject it would be grounds for reconsideration. They would have a trial period so to speak of for 4 months.

Nathan and Molly could not stand to live in there home after what had happened so they sold it to a newlywed couple and got an apartment. The apartment was small it had one

bedroom, a small bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. The upside was that the complex had a ball court and a swimming pool. The rent was just right for them. Molly decided that

she would get a job at the local store in town while Nathan got back on his feet. Even though he was no longer physically ill, mentally was a whole other story. He kept seeing it

over and over again, the image of his father or Dan as he now called him shooting his mother. Why would he do that, Nathan just couldn't understand. In a way Nathan blamed

himself, he was unable to save his mother, and then he himself had to be saved by his sister. Nathan 6'3, 210 pounds of what most people would call pure muscle had to be saved

by Molly his 5'5, 120 pound sister. "How pathetic is that", he thought to

himself. Now because of him his sister had to carry around the fact that she had shot a man, and not just any man but their father.

Molly knew that Nathan blamed himself but there was nothing that she could do about it. She had tried telling him multiple times that she didn't blame him, Dan was sick and she

had done what she knew she had to do. Still she would wake up in the middle of the night to him sobbing. It broke her heart to hear it. Nathan had always been the strong one, the

person that she leaned on, but now, now he needed her. She would try to comfort him, but he would just push her away. He already felt weak and having her coddle him like that

just made it worse. Finally one night though the flashbacks were just more then he could handle. It was so real the shot rung through his ears once again and for a moment he

thought that he could smell the gun powder. He decided to go out to the courts, the one place where he always felt at peace, the one place where his past couldn't touch him.

Molly knew where he had gone but decided that it was best to just let him get it all out. He needed to deal with it his own way. She decided to go out into the living room and

wait for him. When he came back in he did something that he had before been to proud to do. He came in and seeing his sister sitting on the couch he laid down, put his head in her

lap and just let it all out. "Why Molly why us, were we really that terrible, even our own parents couldn't love us", Nathan sobbed. Molly lifted Nathans' head, cupping his face in

her hands. "Nathan look at me, what happened was not our fault, our parents were screwed up. So maybe we got a shitty deal in life, but you know what we still have each other.

And I don't know about you, but that's all I need." Molly answered.

Nathan just shook his head, deep down he knew that what she said was the truth. They stayed there like that for hours just crying together. Her stroking his hair and him

rubbing her back. It was then that Nathan truly started to believe that no matter what they would always have each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for all of your feedback it had really kept me motivated to continue writing.

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the Character Molly and any others I decided to make up and throw into the mix.

Chapter 8

"_Really, ok then if you're not working would you like to go for a walk with me, its pretty nice out." Nathan asked._

_Oh my gosh Yes Yes Yes Haley thought._

"_Actually I should probably stick around, you know in case it picks up." Wow way to blow that one Haley._

"_Oh ahh ok, I guess I will just see you later then." Said a defeated Nathan._

_And with that he was out the door. _

_Haley think come on do something you can't just let him walk away like that._

"_Nathan wait up, on second thought I would love to go for a walk with you."_

_And there it was a real genuine smile._

Nathan and Haley had been walking silently for some time now. Neither one of them really knowing what to say to the other. It would seem as though the silence would be ackward but it wasn't they seemed to have this natural calm around each other. Finally Nathan decided to break the silence.

"So Haley how did you meet my sister."

"Oh umm well we have a couple of classes together."

"Well I figured that much, it just seems like you two became friends really fast, I'm glad Molly doesn't really have a lot of female friends."

"Oh well I don't know if we are really friends, we are just working on our midterm project, but I definetly think she is someone that I could become friend with."

"And what about me huh you going to become friends with me." Nathan smirked.

"Well I don't know, I mean do you think that you are worthy of being my friend." Haley giggled.

Nathan faked hurt, " Haley James that was just plan mean, of course I'm worthy, honestly who could be more worthy then me."

"Wow Nathan that didn't sound cocky at all." Haley countered.

"Well what can I say I am a pretty cocky guy if you know what I mean." Opps I hope that she can take a joke well.

"Oh really cause I was talking to Lucas earlier and he told me you were anything but cocky."

The anger in Nathan was starting to boil.

" Wait you know Lucas."

"Well yeah we met last year, he is one of my best friends, why." Haley asked.

"Now I get it, I should of know that a girl like you wouldn't really be into me. So whats the deal huh, you screw with my head and then Lucas screws you." His anger began to take control of him.

"What you have no right to say something like that, you see unlike you I'm not into hurting people, oh and by the way Lucas is dating my best friend Brooke, and I would never to that to her." Haley was becoming angrier by the minute.

"You know what Haley save it, I know the way that Lucas is ok, he will do anything to try to get to me, but I'm done, I'm just done, you can tell him that he won ok." And with that Nathan began to walk home.

"Nathan wait, I'm telling you the truth ok, I know that you and Lucas don't get along, that's why I was scared to go with you earlier." With this Nathan stopped walking.

"why would you be scared, did you think I was going to hurt you or something." Nathatn became defensive again.

"what no, just Lucas is my one of my good friends and when he find out that I like you he is going to feel betrayed ok."

Nathan smirked. "So you like me huh."

"Yeah Nathan I do, but after the things that you said tonight I'm not sure you're the guy I thought you were." Haley looked disappointed.

"Look Haley I really am sorry, its just that lucas has tried so many times to bring me down that I guess I am just always on the defense when it comes to him." He said sincerely.

"Yeah ok, but look it is getting late so I am going to head back to the café and maybe I will see you around." And with that she began to walk away.

Nathatn wasn't really sure how he should feel. He knew that he really liked her but what if it really all was part of same plan. He didn't know if his heart could take something like that. Most people didn't know but Nathan was broken. He was screwed up and he knew it. The only other person that really understood was Molly, and Nathan knew that he could never really open up to anyone until he fought his demons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early the next morning when Molly got a call. Argh why would someone be calling this early on a Saturday. Molly checked the caller id on her cell phone and didn't recognize the number so she just rolled back over.

A couple of minutes later the phone rang again and again and again. Finally Molly answered, "Who are you and what the hell do you want." Molly bit out.

"Woah there Molly is that anyway to talk to your new best friend." Brooke asked.

"Oh Brooke, sorry I didn't know whose number it was and sometime I get weird calls.' Molly answered.

"Like kinky weird, cause if that's the case I might need to borrow your phone sometime." Brooke said huskily.

"god Brooke that is so gross, so what do you want anyway."

"Molly please tell me that you didn't forget, well let me remind you we are going shopping today.' Brooke screeched.

"Right umm give me like an hour and I will be ready ok."

"Good oh and two other people are coming with us."

"Who" Molly asked a little nervous for the answer.

"Oh just P.Sawyer and Tutor girl."

"Right whoever they are, well Brooke why don't you all meet me here in an hour k bye."

Why did I agree to this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was eating breakfast thinking about everything that had been said last night when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Nate can you get that, its probably Brooke and her two friends." Molly asked.

"Yeah sure why not, its not like I have better things to do." Nathan answered.

When he opened the door he was shocked at what he saw, there before him was the bubbly brunetter known as Brooke a less bubbly blonde, and the girl of his dream Haley.

"Oh umm hey guys Molly should be right out."

"thanks Nate." Brooke answered.

"So what are you guys doing today." Nathan asked.

"Oh we are all going out shopping" Peyton said with little enthusiasm.

"And your taking Molly with you, good luck with that she hates to shop, she is an in and out as fast as possible kind of person." Nathan said.

"Oh well trust me Brooke will change that, she seems to have like magical shopping powers." Good one Haley could that have sounded any more pathetic.

"Glas someone has faith in me." Brooke smiled.

Molly walked out of her room in just a simple v-neck black sweater and a pair or ripped up faded blue jeans, with her gray and pink converse.

"Molly please tell me that's not what you are wearing." Brooke gasped.

"Umm yeah why not, its not like we're going anywhere special right." Molly asked confused.

"Molly there are going to be hot guys there, don't you want to look nice for them." Brooke asked.

"Actually Brooke I don't really care about all the hot guys, I would rather just be comfortable."

"Oh my gosh you're a lesbian aren't you." Brooke asked shocked.

Nathan spit his milk out everywhere and just started laughing.

Molly's face began to tense up in anger, how dare she say something like that, just because I don't want to dress up for the boys.

"No, Brooke I'm not, but unlike you I don't look down on people who are." Molly spit out.

"Woah there Molly I wasn't like putting it down or anything I was just asking. And I think that you need to take a step back there girl." Brooke said a little frightened. Lucas had told her the Molly could have a bad temper and that he had seen her kick the crap out of guys twice her size.

"Molly she was just kidding, why don't we get going before you two shed some blood ok." Haley asked.

"Yeah whatever lets just go." Molly answered.

"Oh Nathan, Jake said for you to call him if you want to hang out and maybe play some ball." Peyton said as she was walking out the door.

OH so that must be Peyton, Jake said she was pretty and she is, but she doesn't have anything on Haley.


	9. Chapter 9

Naturalnin: The Naley is sad but trust me it will all come into place.

Cadi Cay: I'm glad that you like it, and I will try to make it even better.

Disclaimer: The only character that I own is Molly.

Chapter 9

After the girls left the apartment Nathan found himself rather bored. He decided to call Jake and take him up on his offer to play some ball.

"Hey Jake this is Nathan, Peyton said that you wanted to get together and play ball?"

"Yeah I do, just give me a minute to drop Jenny off at the sitter and then I will meet you on the court."

"Sound good man."

Nathan decided to get a head start so that he could have so time to himself on the court as well. Or at least he was hoping for it. But of course nothing ever goes the way that you would like it to. When Nathan got there he saw that Lucas and Tim were there as well.

"Well Well Well what do we have here." Tim asked.

"Looks to me like we have my little cousin." Lucas replied.

"Lucas, lets not get into all this ok, I came here to shoot around with Jake not argue with you." Nathan replied.

"Oh come on Nathan I was just trying to be nice, really why would I want to fight with you."

"I don't know Luke why do you always want to fight with me."

"Because you ruined Molly's life that's why." Lucas spit out.

"You know what Luke you have no idea what you're talking about ok. You don't know anything about what happened that night so just drop it." Nathan stepped closer to Lucas.

"Hey Nate, man looks like I got here just in time." Jake ran up to them.

"Hey why don't we play a little game of two on two rookie." Tim asked.

"I might be a rookie but I'm also the co-captain Tim." Nathan glared at him.

"Enough talk lets get this game going. First team to 30 losers well there losers." Lucas smirked.

The game was intense; it was a battle between the two Scotts. Sure Jake and Tim helped but to an on looker it would have seemed like a game of one on one instead. There score was close and the tension rising when Lucas game Nathan a shot right to the stomach to make the winning basket.

"Cheap Luke, that was real cheap." Jake said

"What do you now Jake, you're lucky to even make it off the bench." Lucas answered and with that he and Tim walked away.

"Hey Nate are you alright, that looked pretty nasty." Jake asked.

"Yeah man I'm fine; I think I am just going to go back to the apartment"

"That's alright I have to go get Jenny soon anyways."

"Jake I hope I'm not out of place or anything but who is Jenny?"

"Oh sorry, Jenny is my daughter."

"You and Peyton have a kid?"

"No she's not Peyton's, well not biologically, her mother left her after she was born and I have been raising her ever since."

"Wow man that is amazing, I don't think I would ever be able to do that."

"Trust me you would." And with that Jake walked away and left Nathan to his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brooke I really don't know how you can wear these kinds of shoes, they are so uncomfortable." Molly grumbled.

"Come on Mol every girl has to have at least one pair of stilettos ok." Brooke answered.

"It's true you know, I used to think that same thing as you Molly until I used the heal to fight away some creepy guy." Haley said.

"Tutor girl don't lie, he was a vendor trying to sell you a hotdog and you like flipped out on him." Brooke teased.

"It was my first time in New York City ok, can you blame me for being a little paranoid." Haley defended.

"A little, Haley I think you might have sent him to the hospital." Peyton laughed.

At this point Molly was laughing too. "I can't believe that you did that to someone."

Haley just pouted and went to look at some shirts.

"So Peyton how do you know Brooke and Haley." Molly asked.

"Oh well I went to school with Brooke and then we met Haley here last year. She was Luke's tutor and I don't know she just seemed to mesh with us."

"Oh that's cool, you all just seem so close, I would have though you were all friend forever."

"Don't worry people will think that of the four of us soon enough."

All Molly could do was smile it had been a long time since she had any true friends other then Tiffany and she was states away.

"Hey Molly so where is it that you guys moved from." Haley asked.

"Oh we lived in a small time in New York."

"How small are we talking?"

"Well let's see we graduated 58 and we have like a thousand more cows then people." Molly laughed.

Brooke we had been eavesdropping had to cut in.

"Wait cows, that's to gross, did you touch them."

"Well yeah Brooke I worked on a farm for a couple of years. I even shoveled cow poop." Molly fake gasped.

"I have to sit down, this is too much to handle." Brooke said.

The other three girls just laughed at her. Molly had a feeling that this was the beginning of a really amazing group.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nate, I'm back are you here." Molly asked.

"Yeah I'm in my bedroom, give me a sec."

"Ok cause I need some help with my bags."

"Wait did you just say "bags" as in the plural, this can't be good."

Nathan walked out of the bedroom and his jaw almost fell to the floor. They were everywhere.

"Molly how the heck, we don't have this kind of Money. You bought this much stuff for yourself."

"What, Nathan no, those two bags are mine, those two are yours, and the other six are groceries, do you really think I would spend that much on clothes, yeah right."

"So those two are mine huh, what did you get me?"

"Oh just some shirts and a pair of pants."

"Clothes, how exciting."

"OH wait I almost forgot I also got you something else, but it's a surprise so you will just have to open them."

"A shoe box, Molly if these are dress shoes I am going to kill you." With that he ripped the box open. He was so surprised he could have fainted,

"How, how did you know that I wanted these?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Nathan you have been eyeing those Jordans for months now. So do you like them?"

"Are you kidding me of course I like them, but Molly they are way to expensive."

"Not anymore." Molly began to smile.

"Please tell me you didn't rob a bank." Nathan seriously asked.

"Nathan no, Haley got me a job at the Café, so now we will have some extra money."

"That's awesome, you know I could get a job too, I mean I don't want you to be the only one working."

"Nathan you have basketball and homework, therefore you have no time for a job ok, don't worry about it I really don't mind, and it will let me hang out with Haley more. She is really great you know."

"Thank you so much Mol these are amazing, oh and yeah I know." Nathan smirked.

Ok let me know if you think that Molly should hook up with Tim or Skills later on ok.


	10. Chapter 10

**I was in a writing mood so I did this chapter too. Who knows I may even do the next one. Remember though I need to know who you want Molly with. Tim or Skills**

Disclaimer: I own Molly and creepy phone guy.

Chapter 10

It was about 10 on Monday when Nathan woke up. He rolled over and debated on wither or not to actually get up. He knew that this week was going to be hell. And he just didn't want it to start. He went out to the kitchen and saw that Molly had already left for class.

Go figure Nathan thought, she'll probably even go on Thursday. Lord knows she doesn't want to miss a class. He poured himself some cereal and turned on ESPN.

Nathan heard his phone ring and he debated on whether or not to actually go get it. Figuring that it was probably Molly calling to wake him up he decided to get it. However the caller ID showed a number he didn't know.

"Hello." Nathan said.

"Hi is this Nathan Scott." The man asked.

"Yes it is may I ask who is calling." Nathan said

"Oh just someone from your past."

"Looks I really don't have time for games who the hell are you." Nathan was getting annoyed now.

"Oh come on you don't remember the man who was screwing your moms brains out the night that she was killed."

Nathan dropped the phone, it was too much, this couldn't really be him. He picked the phone back up.

"Look man what do you want?"

"I want to make your life miserable the way that you made mine, you and your sister ruined everything."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Your mom and I wanted to be together, but she didn't want to leave you kids with just your dad."

"Yeah well how is this my problem?" Nathan asked

"Your mother died because of you two, if it weren't for you she would have come with me and Dan never would have killed her." The man answered.

"Screw you, that's not true. Look don't ever call this number again, or I'll have you arrested." With that Nathan slammed his phone shut, grabbed a ball and went to the court out side the apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Haley I was wondering when you were going to want to work on that midterm project." Molly asked.

"Well I don't have a shift tonight and you don't either so if you want I could come over around like 6 or so."

"Yeah or you could come for 5 and have dinner with us."

"I don't know I have so much work."

"Oh come on Nathan makes really god Mac n Cheese."

"I love Mac n Cheese it's my favorite." Haley said excitedly.

"Yeah I know Brooke told me" Molly fessed up.

"Sure I will come for dinner then, see you later."

"Later Haley, oh and wear your hair down in loose curls Nathan really likes it like that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly got back to the apartment around 1 and saw that Nathan wasn't there. She really wanted to talk to him thought and tell him that Haley was coming over so she decided to look for him out on the courts.

"Hey Nate how was your day." Molly asked.

"Oh umm it was ok, you know the usual." He lied

"Yeah right, I'm not buying it."

"Look Mol I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok, well do you want to play a game of horse, or are you afraid that I will kick your ass." Molly teased.

"You always win at horse, lets play some one on one instead." Nathan suggested.

"Hey it's not my fault I have a better shot then you, and you know that I suck at one on one I haven't played ball since 10th grade."

"Ok so then how about we play horse to warm up and then a game to 10." Nathan tried to compromise.

"Ok sounds good to me."

Nathan was right Molly kicked his butt in horse. He had a good shot but she was just on fire. She had always been the shooting guard when she played so it came as no surprise that she could hold her own. Nathan often wondered why she didn't continue to play.

The one on one game was very different it was much more competitive, but Molly had no way to defend against his dunk. She just wasn't tall enough. The score ended 6 to 10 Nathan winning.

"Oh Nathan I almost forgot to tell you that Haley is coming over for dinner, and I told her that you would make Mac n Cheese." Molly smirked.

"You tell me this now, what time is she coming over." Nathan began to panic knowing that he def needed to shower.

"Chill Nate you have plenty of time for a shower she won't be here for another two hours or so."

"How did you know that I was worried about showering?"

"Please Nate I can read you like a book."

With that the two of them went inside to get ready for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was little before 5 when Haley got there and Nathan was just finishing dinner. Her hair of course was down in loose curls just the way Nathan liked it.

The three of them sat at the table and began to eat in silence. That is until Haley broke it.

"Wow Nathan this is really good, when Molly sad Mac n Cheese I just assumed she meant from the box." Haley said.

"Thanks, my mom taught us to cook when we were younger; I always do dinner while Molly does dessert." Nathan said.

"Wait there's desert too." Haley's eyes got big.

"Yeah I made some double fudge brownies." Molly answered.

"This is going to be the best dinner of my life." Haley exclaimed.

After dinner the two girls decided to get started on their project, unfortunately Haley couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Hey Molly can ask you something, and if it's to personal just let me know." Haley asked.

"Ok shoot." Molly answered.

"I was just wondering why Nathan and Lucas don't get along at all, I mean Lucas loves you so why doesn't he like Nathan."

Molly began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. What was she going to say? I mean you can't just come out and say oh well he blames Nathan for me having to shoot our father.

"Well then didn't always hate each other, the three off us used to get along great. We would go to Tree Hill every summer when we were little, we would all go down to the river court and play ball for hours. Then it was off to the Café for some good food. Then one summer we didn't go and then we never went there again. Lucas and I stayed close but him and Nathan kind of drifted. And I don't think I can really tell you the rest, it would be up to Nathan. Sorry."

"No it's fine I mean I feel so noisy for even asking," Haley looked down embarrassed.

"It's fine Haley, I know that you like Nathan, so you're probably just trying to figure him out."

"I do not like Nathan." Haley blushed.

"Yea ok, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Would you be bad if I did like him, I mean we just became friends and I would hate to ruin in."

"Look Haley you are really nice and I like you a lot, and that's why I'm not going to lie to you. Nathan is a really nice guys he is, he's the kind of guy that goes that extra mile to make you feel special. But at the same time he doesn't really do romantic, you have to be really special to get that out of him. I only know of one girl that he has ever really cared for and she did a number on him alright. Made it even worse that she was one of our best friends."

"That must have really hurt him; I mean to have someone that he trusts do that to him." Haley asked.

"Yeah it did, after that Nathan started putting up walls, then even more things happened and they just got thicker. Nathan is a great guy he just doesn't really let people in. But I promise you that if your patient and you earn his trust you will meet the most amazing person ever." Molly gushed.

"Wow it sounds like you know him so well."

"Yeah well he is my twin and my best friend too, it's my job to know him better then I know myself."

"Well I have to get going, but I will def take your advice, thanks Molly."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cadi Cay**: Thanks for all the support. And yes Jenny will call Peyton mom. Oh and I know that the Naley is taking awhile I just want it to seem a little more realistic. But there will def be some serious Naley by like chapter 14._

Disclaimer: I only own Molly and the creepy phone guy.

Chapter 11

Ok so I realized that I have been neglecting the other couples so I am going to do this chapter mostly on them.

"Peyton hurry up were going to be late and we still have to drop Jenny off at the sitters." Jake said.

"Jake it's Tuesday I don't have class, which means that Jenny and I are going to have a girls day aren't we princess." Peyton said taking the not so little girl from Jake.

"Yeah daddy, mommy and I have a girls day." Said a 4 year old Jenny.

"Ok I can see when I'm not wanted, but come her Jenny because I am not leaving without a kiss from my baby girl."

With that Jenny crossed her arms in front of her. "No" Jake looked dumbfounded. "Why not Jenny?"

"Because I am not a baby I am a big girl, and you need to respect that." Jenny answered.

"Oh I see that we have been hanging around our Aunt Brooke a lot huh. Ok Jenny I'm sorry can I get a hug and kiss from my big girl." Jake pleaded.

"Of course silly all you had to do was ask right." Jenny smiled at him

"Ok well Peyton you two have fun with your girls day and I will be home later. Jenny you be good for mommy ok."

"Yes daddy."

"Jake she is always good." Peyton laughed.

With that Jake was out the door and it was time for the girls day to start.

"Ok Jenny so what do you want to do on our girls day huh." Peyton asked her.

"Well I want to watch Anastasia and then we should paint." Jenny said very matter of factly.

"Jenny we have been watching Anastasia for the past month. Don't you want a different movie?" Peyton pleaded.

Jenny put her finger on her chin like she was thinking and then responded. "No, not really,"

"Oh you have been hanging out with Aunt Haley to much too."

So the rest of the day the two watched movies, painted, and did other girly stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

On the other side of campus Lucas and Brooke were having some fun of there own.

"So Broody what do you think we should do today huh?" Brooke gazed up at him from her spot on his chest.

"Well Cheery we can always have a replay of last night you know." Lucas smirked.

"Of course I meant what are we going to do after that." Brooke giggled.

"Umm another replay." Lucas asked.

"Lucas I am serious I want to go out and do something." Brooke pleaded.

"Fine, but it won't be shopping got it." Lucas sternly said.

"No shopping got it, so you think that maybe we could go for dinner at the Café?"

"Yeah Brooke that sounds like a good idea Haley and Molly are both working tonight."

"Yes I can't wait to see Tutor girl and the female Scott."

"No nickname for her yet huh?"

"No I can't think of one." Brooke pouted.

"Well you know Nathan and I used to call her Lee Lee when we were younger, she hates it lol."

"Perfect, now lets get to that replay shall we." Brooke cocked her eyebrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Tuesday and Molly didn't have any classes so she decided to just lounge around the house. She was sitting on the couch watching Gladiator when her phone rang. She checked the ID but had no idea whose number it was so she just let it ring through.

A little later after Nathan had come home Molly's phone rang again. It was the same number but this time she decided to answer.

"Hello, Molly Scott speaking."

"Well hello young lady, it's been a long time since I have talked to you." The man said.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have no idea who this is." Molly answered.

"What did your brother not tell you I would be calling? I talked to him yesterday."

"No sir Nathan did not tell me that you would be calling."

At the mention of his name Nathan came out into the living room.

"Molly who are you talking to?" Nathan asked.

Molly put her hand over the phone. "I have no idea but he said that he talked to you yesterday."

Oh shit Nathan thought, this can't be good.

"Molly give me the phone." Nathan ordered.

"Umm ok, what the hell is going on?"

"Hello this is Nathan what the hell do you want?"

"I told you, I want you and your sister to suffer for what you did."

"Look we didn't do anything so just leave us alone. Or I swear I will call the cops."

"And what tell them that I was calling you? It's not like I have really threatened you yet so you have nothing."

"Look just leave us alone." Nathan almost pleaded.

"I will for now, oh and tell you sister that she looks very pretty in that pink shirt." And with that the man hung up.

"Shit." Nathan yelled. He began to pace and become tense.

"Nathan what the hell is going on, who was that."

"It was him Mol, the guy who ruined our lives."

"You mean Ryan, the guy that mom was seeing." Nathan just nodded. "Why would he be calling us? I mean I know that it's close to the day but we didn't even know him."

"Molly he wasn't calling to offer sympathy, he was calling to threaten us. He said that he wants us to suffer the way that he did."

"Nathan what does that mean, and why didn't you tell me that he called yesterday Nathan." Molly was beginning to get angry.

"I didn't want to worry you I figured that it was no big deal."

"Look Nathan you need to tell me this kind of stuff, I need to be able to trust you ok."

"Yeah, look Molly just be on the lookout because wherever he is he can see us."

Molly turned extremely pale.

"How do you know he can see us?" She started to panic.

"Because he told me to tell you that you look nice in your pink shirt."

"Look Nathan this is bad, and I have to go to work. Do you think that you could maybe drive me and then pick me up after? I just don't really want to walk." She begged.

"Mol of course, there is no way I am going to let you walk with him around somewhere."

With that the two headed off to the Café, where a run in between Nathan and Lucas was sure to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Naturalnin: Yeah the guy is creepy, but you can expect him to just keep getting creepier. Oh and I have a feeling that Lucas and Nathan are going to have to put aside their differences soon.

Cadi Cay: Sorry that it creeped you out while you were babysitting lol. Oh and I have some more Naley for you now.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Molly and the creepy guy.

Chapter 12

Nathan and Molly drove to the Café in silence, neither of them really new what to say. Each was lost in their own thoughts of what the hell was going on. As they pulled up they both got out and entered, the sound of the bell bringing them back into reality.

"Hey Molly you're a little early, didn't want to be late your second week huh." Haley teased.

"Yeah Haley something like that." Molly sighed.

The two girls went in back and started talking.

"Hey what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Haley laughed.

"No, more like talked to one." Molly answered.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Look you know how I told you that some bad things happened for Nathan and Lucas to not get along." Haley nodded. "Well let's just say that the guy that caused it all is calling Nathan and me." Molly got out.

"Holy shit, that's not good. Are you sure that you want to work because I can cover for you." Haley asked concerned.

"Thanks Haley but its no problem I can work, it's probably safer here anyway." Molly answered.

The two girls hugged and then back out front to face the madness. Molly started to wait on some of the customers while Haley went to go talk to Nathan.

"So Nathan what's going on?" Haley asked.

This broke Nathan out of his daze.

"Huh, oh nothing really just class and shit." Nathan replied.

"Really class normally have you so worked up." Haley asked.

"No not really, it's just complicated I guess." Nathan said.

"Well I probably know more then you think I do."

"Wait Lucas told you about what happened." Nathan looked horrified.

Haley put her hand over Nathan's to try and calm him down, all it did was make her nervous as the energy shot through her arm.

"No Nathan, Molly and I are friends remember she filled me in on some of it."

"Some of it, so not everything?" Nathan looked worried.

"No, she told me that it was up to you whether or not I knew the rest." Haley answered.

Nathan was debating whether or not he should just tell her when the bell rung again. Only this time it was not a good thing, because in walked Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke ran up to Haley. "Hey there Tutor Girl what's going on?"

"Not too much Tiger, so what are you two up to on this fine night huh."

"Well we thought that we would get dinner, but it looks like you are busy with the other Scott boy so I am just going to go find the female Scott." And Brooke was off.

"Hey Haley listen to this." Lucas said. He knew Molly was going to flip when Brooke called her Lee Lee.

"What, Brooke who told you that, never mind, LUCAS SCOTT you are so died." Molly screamed.

"Lucas what did you do." Haley asked.

"Well Brooke didn't have a nickname for Molly so I told her to call her Lee Lee." Lucas smiled.

Nathan just started laughing. Now he understood why his sister was so pissed.

"And what the hell do you think you're laughing at Nalee." Lucas asked.

Now it was Haley's turn to laugh. "Ok where did you guys come up with these?"

Nathan began to blush. "They were names that Molly and I called each other when we were really little. You see whenever mom would yell it was always Nate Lee, Molly Elizabeth get your butts in here. We were really little and couldn't talk that well so Molly called me Nalee cause that's what it sounded like to her. And I thought that her name was Lee Molly so I started calling her Lee Lee I think we were like 2 when we started this. Then Lucas picked up on it and that's the story of the wonderful nicknames." By the end Nathan was laughing hysterically.

Molly ran from out back.

"Lucas how could you tell Brooke about that, you do realize that she is going to call me that all the time now right." Molly was fuming.

"Mol chill its funny ok, and how come you don't get mad when Nate says it huh." Lucas raised his eyebrow. He knew he had her now.

"Well Nathan called me it till we were like 16 that's different ok." Molly huffed.

"Yeah just like you called him Nalee right?" Lucas laughed.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about that one, oh Nathan looks like we are going to have some fun with you now." Molly laughed.

Lucas and Nathan were both having fun and laughing until the realized who they were laughing with. Both of them stopped and just kind of looked at each other.

"This doesn't mean were friends Nathan." Lucas said. Nathan just nodded in understanding.

"I still think that the whole thing was your fault." Lucas spat out. Once again Nathan just put his head down and nodded. Not Molly though she was not going to stand for this.

"Lucas Eugene Scott how dare you say something like that." Lucas looked shocked.

"You have no idea what happened that night ok, so don't go around acting like you do. It was my decision got it, no one else's. And I would do it all again in a heart beat. So if you want to be bad and blame someone then blame me not Nathan." By the end everyone in the café was looking at her.

"Don't defend me Mol."

"Why not Nathan?" Molly was a little confused.

"Because it was my fault, I should have been stronger. It should have been me protecting you." Nathan could feel his facing getting hot as he held in tears. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to leave.

Everyone just kind of stood there not really knowing what to do, each secretly wanting to go after him for different reasons.

"Well I hope that he still remembers to pick me up." Molly tried to joke but it came out flat.

"You know Molly you can go, I can take care of the Café by myself." Haley suggested.

"No, look you get off in 15 minutes anyways why don't you go after him." Molly suggested.

"Yeah but what will I say to him."

"You don't have to say anything when it comes to Nathan, just sit there with him and let him be the first one to speak." Molly nudged her towards the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley found Nathan out by the docks where they had been a couple of nights ago. She did what Molly had told her and just sat down next to him.

The presence of someone else on the bench didn't go unnoticed by Nathan but he knew who it was without even looking. She smelled like a mixture of Vanilla and Raspberry, and that smell was unforgettable.

After awhile Nathan felt bad for just making her sit there in silence, so he decided it was now or never.

"You know, I've been trying to run from this for a year, but it seems like it just keeps biting me in the ass." Nathan said.

Haley didn't know if she should say anything so instead she just took his hand in hers and rubbed small circles with her thumb.

"It will be a year on Thursday that it all happened. But sometimes I feel like it was still yesterday. Every day when I wake up I wish that I had just been dreaming and that my family was together and happy again." Nathan began to tear up again but he quickly pushed them away.

This didn't go unnoticed by Haley and her heart went out to him. He looked like a lost little boy sitting here trying to open up to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that you really don't want to here about this." Nathan said. He began to stand up but Haley pulled him back down onto the bench. This surprised Nathan and so he looked over at her for the first time. And what he saw in her eyes was special it wasn't pity or hate. It was concern and maybe even love. It was then that he knew she did care.

"Nathan I do care, but if your not ready to tell me then that's fine ok." Haley looked right into his eyes as she said this. Nathan just nodded his head and the two of them sat in silence again until it was time for Nathan to pick up Molly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Molly and Nathan decided that they would both sleep out in the living room on the pullout couch. Each one a little afraid of what Ryan might try to do.

"Nathan are you awake." Molly asked.

"Well I am now Lee Lee." Nathan smiled at his use of her old nickname.

"Yeah ok Nalee, so how was your talk with Haley huh." Molly nudged him under the blanket.

"It was nice; she just sat there and listened. I felt like I could really trust her you know."

"Yeah, she is really nice. So did you tell her everything?" Molly was curious.

"No I just told her that it was a night that I wish wasn't real." Nathan replied.

"Oh my gosh you now what?" Molly almost screamed.

"What Mol." Nathan said annoyed.

"I just realized that if you and Haley were to date you would be Naley. How ironic is that." With that the two of them just started laughing. Leave it to Molly to come up with something like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Molly and Ryan (the creepy guy).

Chapter 13

Nathan and Molly woke up around 7 the next morning since the both at a class at 8.

"Nathan I forgot how much of a bed hog you are, I'm surprised I didn't fall of in the middle of the night." Molly joked.

"Yeah well you take all of the covers, your lucky I didn't freeze to death." Nathan joked back.

"You know I kind of felt like we were back to being 10 and having slumber parties in the tree house." Molly said.

"Yeah it made me think of when we had to share the bedroom in the trailer." Nathan replied.

"Leave it to you to come up with the bad memory. You are such a pessimist."

"Hey at least a pessimist can never be disappointed."

"I'll give you that one." Molly replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was walking to class when he got a phone call from the same number as before.

"What do you want Ryan?" Nathan spat out.

"Hey if I was you I would be nicer." Ryan replied.

"Oh yeah and why is that." Nathan asked.

"Because I am sitting in the same room as your sister and your little girlfriend."

"What are you talking about, I don't have a girlfriend."

"The girl that you were with at the docks last night." She's very pretty you know."

"Look leave Molly and Haley alone ok. Me and you will settle this."

"Oh no I don't think so, you sister is looking awfully nice, I'm thinking I have some business with her."

"You're a sick bastard you know that. Leave her the hell alone."

With that Nathan hung up and began to call Molly. She was in class though so her ringer was off. He decided to text her instead.

_Molly you and Haley need to get out of that class now. Ryan is there. Meet me in the courtyard._

When Molly got it she turned around and sure enough there he was the devil himself.

"Haley we have to go."

"Molly what are you talking about class just started."

"Look Haley I need you to just trust me ok, Nathan and I will explain it later once we get out of here."

"Wait does this have to do with the Ryan guy."

"Yes, now come on we need to leave now. He's in this room."

With that the two girls grabbed their stuff and bolted out of the room, not paying any attention to the questioning teacher.

The two girls met Nathan in the courtyard.

"Ok you two I am a pretty patient person but what the hell is going on." Haley asked trying to hide her temper.

"Look Haley I think that we need to get everyone together and tell you all at once. It's obvious that none of us are very safe." Molly answered

Nathan got out his cell phone and began to call everyone telling them to meet at the apartment as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After everyone was at the apartment Nathan started to explain.

"Ok so Molly and I had something bad happen last year and now there is a guy that seems to be after us." Nathan said.

"Yeah Nathan we get that, but I think that we deserve to know why at this point." Haley said.

Nathan just kind of looked down. He didn't think he could re tell it.

"Ok, so it will be a year ago tomorrow that I shot our father." Molly said.

Everyone in the room except Lucas and Nathan gasped.

"You shot your own father." Peyton asked. She couldn't imagine hurting her dad.

"Ok Lee Lee there is obviously more to this so why don't you just spit it all out." Brooke said.

"So it was late at night and my dad was supposed to be gone for the weekend on some business trip thing. My mom was having an affair with a man named Ryan and he was over when my dad got home. Both of my parents were drunk. This happened all the time though so when we heard the yelling we figured that it was nothing. Then we heard a loud thud on the bedroom wall so Nathan went to go see what was going on." Molly said.

"When I walked in I saw my dad standing over my mom with a gun pointed at her head. There was nothing I could do. He shot her right there in front of me." Nathan began to tear up so he stopped.

"When I heard that shot go off I ran into the room, it was then that my dad turned around and came after us. Nathan stood in front of me so that our dad wouldn't hurt me. The two of them got into a fight and dad hadNathan pinned to the floor just beating him. I saw the gun that was in the corner of the room by my mom so I went and got it. I went back over to where they were fighting and I shot my father." Molly finished.

"Oh my gosh, so wait was he going to kill both of you as well." Jake asked.

"Probably, he had beaten me so bad that I was unconscious by the time that Molly shot him and I was in a coma for about a month after that." Nathan replied.

"And you two have been carrying this with you the whole time." Haley asked.

"And now this Ryan guy has been stalking you." Lucas asked.

"Yeah pretty much, he was in mine and Haley's class today." Molly answered

"After that we knew that we had to tell you guys because none of us are safe. I am so sorry that you guys had to be dragged into this." Nathan said.

"Yeah leave it to you to put us all in danger." Lucas said to Nathan.

"Lucas after listening to the two of them you still think this is Nathan's fault." Brooke asked.

"I never really thought that it was Nathan's fault." Lucas confessed. "I just felt like I needed someone to blame."

"Well then blame Ryan because right now we all need to stick together." Peyton said.

"Ok well I think that we should all stay here tonight, we will be more of a force if we are all together." Jake said.

"Jake you can't have Jenny here, that is to unsafe." Molly said.

"Your right I am going to call the sitter and see if Jenny can just stay there for the night." Peyton said.

"Ok no one is leaving now until after we have Ryan taken care of." Molly said.

"I am going to need clothes though." Brooke whined.

"Brooke I have enough clothes for us girls and I'm sure that Nate can find some stuff for the guys." Molly answered.

"Fine." Brooke relented.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

It was around 1 in the morning and they were all asleep out in the living room. All but Nathan and Molly of course. It was now Thursday the day that it had all happened and they couldn't even go to their moms' grave.

The two of them were startled out of their thoughts by a knock on the door.

The sound of it woke everyone from there light sleep. The guys decided to go to the door to see who it was. When Nathan looked through the Peep hole his heart dropped there stood Ryan with little Jenny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oth2007**: I'm glad that you liked the Naley, I will try to have some more for you soon.

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are Molly and Ryan.

Chapter 14

_There was Ryan with Little Jenny._

"Holy shit." Nathan said.

"Nathan what's going on?" Molly asked.

"It's Ryan and….he has Jenny."

"What, we have to let them in." Jake yelled.

Nathan didn't know what to do he just stood there frozen. He knew that Ryan had something planned but he couldn't just leave Jenny out there with him. With that he opened the door. Jake and Peyton just looked shocked.

"You're the Ryan that is stalking us." Jake asked.

"That's right Jakie boy, these are the two people who ruined my life." Ryan replied.

"Jake how do you know him." Nathan asked angrily.

"He is Nikki's brother, you now Jenny's mom." Peyton answered.

"Oh my god I think I need to sit down." Brooke said.

"How did you get Jenny?" Jake asked.

"Well once she saw me it was easy she ran right out the door to me." Ryan answered.

"Uncle Ryan can I get down now? I want to go see mommy." Jenny asked.

"No, sweetie I need you for something." And with that he pulled a gun and put it to the little girls head.

Jenny began to squirm and cry in fear.

"Now everyone listen and do exactly as I say or I will kill her." Ryan said.

It took everything in Jake not to just pounce on him and Peyton began to sob fearful for her daughter.

"Ok Ryan what is it that you want." Molly asked.

"Well you of course." He answered.

"What are you talking about?" Molly was getting nervous.

"I want to see if you're as good as your mom was." He smirked.

That was it Nathan had had enough.

"Look you sick Fuck that's enough, just put Jenny down and you and I will settle this man to man."

"Oh cause that worked so well for you with your dad right. If I remember right I think it was your sister who settled it for you."

He tightened his grip on Jenny and Molly who had always loved kids couldn't take it.

"Fine." She said.

"What do you mean fine." Nathan asked her.

"I'll do whatever you want Ryan just put her down ok." Molly looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe that she was going to loose her virginity to this man.

"That's what I thought." And in one swift movement he put jenny down and grabbed molly.

None of the kids new what to do, none of them had ever thought that something like this could happen. Nathan though was already knew what was going on. Him and Molly had always had a plan of what they would do if one of them was ever in trouble.

When Molly got into the bedroom she hit one on her phone and then set it on the night stand.

Nathan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he knew that it was her. He put it on speaker phone so that everyone would know what was going on.

"I knew that you wanted me little girl." Ryan said.

"Your right I always have, but let me assure you I am not a little girl." Molly said huskily. This is so disgusting she thought to herself.

"So are you ready to get this done with." Ryan asked.

"Sure, but you need to put that gun down. I am all for kinky but that is kind of weird." Molly said.

"Fine but I am leaving it right here on the nightstand so no funny business got it."

"It never even crossed my mind." Molly lied she knew that Nathan could hear everything and it was just a matter of time before he came through that door.

"Now little lady let me assure you, you have never seen anything like this."

"Oh my god you're so big, I wish we had thought to do this sooner." Molly said.

Nathan couldn't stand it anymore he didn't want his sister to have to go through with this. Nathan burst through the room and ripped the man off of his sister. Molly quickly turned over and grabbed the gun off of the nightstand before Ryan could.

The two men began to battle it out on the floor. Molly knew though that Nathan didn't have a chance Ryan had been a body builder before he gave into drugs.

By now everyone was in the room and once again Molly found herself in an ackward position. Ryan seeing that Molly had the gun stood up with Nathan held in front of him.

"Now little girl you don't want to do that." Ryan said. At that he tightened his grip on Nathan's neck.

"What you mean shoot you, because right about now that is all I want to do." Molly shot back.

"Look here kid I could snap his neck so fast you wouldn't know what had happened." Ryan seethed.

Molly began to freak out a little. She looked at Nathan and she had never seen him so scared in her entire life.

"Now put the gun down and I will drop your brother got it."

Molly did as she was told and put it on the floor.

"Now as for the rest of you get out." Ryan saw that none of them were moving so he tightened his grip on Nathan even more. At this point Nathan couldn't breathe and he was starting to struggle.

"Ok. We're going just please don't hurt him." Haley pleaded. With that the others walk out into the living room trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Ryan told Molly to stay in the room while he took care of some business. Ryan went out and with the gun pointed to Nathan's head and proceeded to take everyone's cell phone. He didn't want to have to worry about anyone calling the cops. After he was done he dropped Nathan and went back into the room that Molly was in.

"Ok little girl I think that we have some business to finish." Ryan laughed.

"Please don't, why can't we do something else. I don't want to have sex with you." Molly pleaded.

"Oh come on I'm sure you're a whore, just think of me as a client."

"I'm a virgin ok, and I really don't want you to be my first."

Ryan didn't care though he began to rip at her clothes. Molly tried to fight back but he was way to strong for her.

Nathan and the rest could hear her screams but there was nothing that anyone could do. They new that if anyone left to get the cops then he would kill one of them.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore he went to the door and began to try to break it down.

"Leave her alone you sick fuck, stop touching her." At this time he broke into sobs. Why couldn't he help her, she always had to suffer because he was weak.

After awhile Ryan came out and just walked out the apartment door.


	15. Chapter 15

Cadi Cay: I knew that this would be killing you so I decided to update today. And just to let you know all is not how it seems to be. ; )

OTHFAN23V: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Molly and Ryan for right now.

Chapter 15

After awhile Ryan came out and just left the apartment.

Everyone just stood there not knowing what to do. Then the three girls all sprang into action at the same time. Running into the room to be with Molly. When they got in there though they were extremely surprised at what they saw.

"Molly hunny what are you doing." Peyton asked.

"Putting my clothes back on what does it look like." Molly said.

"Ok Molly look we need to get you to the hospital." Haley said.

"Haley I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Molly you were just raped, you are going now." Brooke answered.

"No Brooke I wasn't." Molly sighed.

"Weren't what." Haley asked.

"I wasn't raped."

"Wait so he just left you alone." Brooke asked.

Molly began to cry. And the three girls went over to comfort her.

"No he was going to. He still had his gun and he was getting ready to take off my underwear when I remembered that Nathan had put a gun under both of our mattresses incase we needed them ever. So I slipped my hand under my mattress and pulled the gun on him. He was so surprised he dropped his and stopped. I quickly grabbed his gun as well and told him to get the hell out or I would shoot him. Then he just got up and left." Molly was sobbing at this point. "What if the gun hadn't been under there, he would have raped me, thanks god Nathan is always thinking ahead." Then Molly noticed that Nathan was no were to be seen.

"Guys where is Nathan." Molly asked.

"Well after he tried to break the door down he sort of broke down so Lucas and Jake carried him to his room and left him in there." Brooke answered.

"They left him alone in there with a gun, are you kidding me." With this Molly forgot about everything that had just happened and ran to her brothers' room.

OH shit the girls were thinking, with that they ran out as well. Before anyone could say anything to Molly she ran into Nathan's room and locked the door.

Nathan was laying face down in his pillow, his whole body racking with sobs. Molly sat next to him and put her hand on his back.

At the feeling of her hand Nathan looked up and saw Molly sitting there. He immediately sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"It tried Molly, I tried to stop him, I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough. This is all my fault and I will never forgive myself for what happened to you." Nathan said looking away.

"Nathan look at me, ok fine don't look at me but listen you saved me."

"What do you mean I saved you, because of me he just raped you."

"No Nathan because of you he didn't get the chance to."

With this Nathan turned around and looked at her, he realized that indeed she had not been raped. But now he wondered how she stopped it.

"But oh, I mean I heard you screaming." Nathan looked so confused.

"I know, and he would have done it too, but then I remembered what you had put under our mattresses." Molly smiled

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that, thank god you remembered." Nathan once again pulled her in for a hug. He knew that she was still going to be traumatized by what had happened but at least it was not as bad as it would have been.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the other room the girls were telling Lucas and Jake about what had happened. The two guys couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were both so relieved that she was ok.

Lucas had always known that Molly was tuff but this was beyond anything that he had ever imagined.

Jake decided to call the cops and inform them of everything that had gone on. There was no way that he was about to let Ryan skip town and get away with what he had done not only to Molly and Nathan but to Jenny as well. Now his little girl was going to be scared for a very long time.

It was about 6 by the time that Nathan and Molly came out to see everyone else. There were hugs all around even between Nathan and Lucas. They decided that none of them really wanted to go to class today, and knowing that they would probably all be needed for questioning the just stayed at the apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At around noon some officers arrived and asked the kids some questions. The officer had a daughter around Molly's age and so he really felt for her and the rest of them. They informed the kids that they would contact them as soon as they had found Ryan and that for now they should get a restraining order against him.

They all knew that it wouldn't do any good but they went and got them anyways.

Later that night everyone went back to there places except for Haley who went with Lucas and Brooke because she lived alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was lying in his bed just looking up at the ceiling when he heard his door open. Looking towards it he saw his sisters small frame standing in the door way.

"What's wrong Lee Lee." Nathan asked. He knew it always made her feel better when he used her nickname.

"Umm I was wondering if I could stay in here with you tonight. I just don't really want to be alone Nathan." With that she started crying. Before she was trying to be brave for everyone else but now that she was alone the events of the day really hit her. She could have been raped, killed even and that scared her more then she ever thought possible.

"Lee Lee you know you can always stay in here, Come on I have a whole side of the bed just for you."

Molly smiled and got into the bed. Nathan put his arm around her and she snuggled right up to him. She didn't care if people would think that it was weird that she was snuggling with her brother. He was the only one who could make her feel safe.

"Thanks little brother."

"For what Mol."

"Just always being there when I need you."

With that the two fell asleep knowing that the other one was safe next to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Cadi Cay: I am so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I have been really busy and sort of unmotivated. But I promise you some really good stuff and hopefully a couple of chapters.

Naturalnin: I am glad that you have been enjoying the story; it motivates me to keep going. Oh and trust me there will def be some Naley coming up soon.

OTHFAN23V: Yeah I just didn't have the heart to actually have something bad happen to her.

Beachiegal: Thanks for reviewing and you can expect a lot of Naley in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are Molly and Ryan

Chapter 16

The rest of the week dragged on for everyone, life was changed forever but it still had to go on. Ryan had been found and was now in prison awaiting his court date in which all of the kids would speak. He was being charged with Kidnapping, Assault, and attempted Rape.

Molly and Haley were keeping busy at the café, Brooke and Peyton had cheerleading, and the boys all had basketball. The group of friends had tried to stay as busy as they could.

It was now Monday and they all had decided that they needed to go back to class and try to concentrate on their work. Thankfully no one had a class alone. The only people who didn't have a class together were Nathan and Haley.

Neither one of them had really talked too much about what had happened that night at the apartment. Haley knew that it was connected to the things that they had talked about on the docks and so she really didn't want to push Nathan, he would come to her if he wanted to.

It was late Monday night and Haley was getting ready to close the café, Lucas was supposed to be picking her up but when the bell rung the person standing before her was def not Lucas. Not that she was disappointed, who would be if Nathan Scott came to pick them up.

Nathan didn't have the car so they would have to walk back. Along the way the two of them began to talk.

"So I don't know if I ever told you but I am really sorry that you had to be dragged into all this." Nathan muttered looking at his feet.

"Nathan it's fine, I just don't know why you and Molly didn't tell us before." Haley answered.

"Well we didn't really know you that well yet, and I mean how do you tell that to someone. It doesn't exactly come up in casual conversation."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. But that night at the docks, I mean what held you back then."

Nathan looked at her debating whether or not to tell her. "Well I didn't want you to pity me or anything." I hope I didn't just sound like an ass.

"Well as you can clearly see I am not the type of person. I mean we all have bad things happen in our lives, we just have to get past them and try to make things better." Haley answered.

"You talk like you know." Nathan inquired.

"Well on some level I do I guess." Haley began to get nervous. She had never told anyone about this not even Lucas. Now all she could do was hope that he didn't ask.

"What do you mean you kind of know?" Nathan asked

"Well, I don't know I guess I have just been through some stuff too."

"I'm not trying to pry Haley you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just know that I am here to listen if you need it." And there was such sincerity in his eyes that she could have melted.

"No I'll tell you, just promise not to like totally freak out ok." Haley pleaded.

Well this doesn't sounds good Nathan thought. "I'm not going to make a promise that I can't keep, but I will try not to freak out."

"I suppose that will have to do. So I had this boyfriend when I was in high school, he was a musician and I thought that we were in love. He was my first you know, the only person I thought that I could ever love. But then things started to go bad, I told him that I felt like we were growing apart and he like flipped out. That's when he started beating me. I knew that I didn't deserve it but I was too afraid to tell anyone." At this point Haley was starting to tear up so Nathan took her and pulled her to him.

The feel of his body relaxed her immediately.

"Who was he; I mean what was his name." Nathan asked through gritted teeth, he couldn't imagine anyone hurting Haley.

"Chris, Chris Keller." Haley answered.

"Wait as in the Chris Keller that toured with the Wreckers." Nathan asked.

"Uh yeah how would you know something like that, oh my gosh your gay aren't you." Haley began to laugh.

"No I am not gay thank you very much; Molly dragged me with her to the show in NYC." Nathan said

"Oh well yeah that's the Chris Keller alright." Haley said.

"Yeah well if I ever see him I am going to pound the shit out of him." Nathan said.

At his words Haley felt really safe for the first time in a long time.

"So how about you, who was your first big love or heartbreak." Haley prodded.

"Well I don't think that I have ever really been in love, I mean I have liked someone a lot but I have never told anyone other then family that I loved them." Nathan admitted.

"Oh, so you have no heartbreaks then." Haley asked. Molly had told her that some girl really did a number one him. Maybe he just didn't want to tell her.

"Oh no, I've had that. Senior year after everything happened I started dating one of my best friends Tiffany. Me, her, and Molly had been friends since middle school. So we were dating for awhile and we had actually just well you know had sex. I knew that I wasn't in love but I thought that she was so I didn't want to let her down. But then like two weeks later I went to her house with Roses and chocolates. To bad what I found wasn't as sweet. She was on her living room couch screwing one of my teammates Vegas." Nathan finished.

Haley took his hand in hers and started walking.

"That had to of been awful to have one of your best friends do that to you. What about Molly she must of felt like she was in the middle of it." Haley said

"Actually as soon as I told Molly what has happened she went over to Tiffany's and gave her two black eyes and a fat lip." Nathan began to laugh at the memory.

"Wow sounds like she can get protective."

"That's nothing you should have seen what I did to Vegas later." Nathan said.

"Why, oh right cause he was screwing your girlfriend." Haley said feeling stupid.

"Well yeah and the fact that he was dating Molly." Nathan replied.

"What that is so screwed up." Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Nathan smirked.

"So I guess then I better not do anything to hurt you then huh." Haley said. Whatever bravery she had summoned to say that quickly went away.

"Oh yeah and why is that." Nathan said playing along.

"Well I wouldn't want your sister to beat the crap out of me now would I." Haley asked

"I wouldn't let her touch you even if you had ripped me into a million pieces." Nathan replied.

With that the two of them walked silently all the way to Haley's door room. After they parted ways both had a lot to think about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tuesday Morning

"Mommy Mommy Mommy." Jenny said jumping on her bed.

"What Jenny is everything ok?" Peyton asked.

"I just want to start our girls day." Jenny shouted.

"Oh hunny mommy doesn't feel very good today. But how about I call Aunt Brooke and see if she will have a girls day with you." Peyton suggested.

"But I wanted to spend the day with you mommy." Jenny began to pout.

"Well then how about you go get some movies and we can watch them here in bed huh." Peyton asked.

"YEAH, I always like it when we snuggle and watch movies." With that Jenny was out the door and getting her movies.

When she came back in she was holding up none other then Anastasia of course.

What have I gotten myself into Peyton thought.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

With everything that had been happening recently Lucas had almost forgot that the twins birthday was on Thursday. He had no idea what he was going to do but he knew exactly who to recruit for help.

"Hey Brooke I need your help with something." Lucas said from the shower.

"Broody I am not coming in there, we have plans for today.' Brooke replied.

"No not that, well I mean unless you want to. But I was thinking more along the lines of a surprise birthday party."

"Wait whose birthday is it." Brooke was beginning to get interested.

"Molly and Nathan, their birthday is on Thursday and I was hoping that you would help me to plan something nice for them you know. Not too many people just us and maybe some family."

"Lucas not to sound awful but what family."

"Well my mom and dad, and the Scott grandparents." Lucas answered.

"Oh ok, do you know of anyone else that hey might want there."

"Well I know that Molly is good friends with a Tiffany Timmons maybe we can get a hold of her. And I am going to call some of the guys from the old river court."

"How do they know them?"

"Well they came to Tree Hill every summer until 10th grade."

"Oh so right before we met."

"Exactly Brooke, so how about you make the party plans and I will call the people."

"OH this is going to be so exciting, I have to call P.Sawyer and Tutor girl this is going to be the best party ever."

"Good Brooke they deserve it."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I know own Molly and Tiffany.

Chapter 17

Brooke had been working hard for the past two days to try and make the perfect party. So far everything was set. All of the guests had said they were coming except for Tiffany who hadn't called back.

They had decided to have to the party in Tree Hill at the club Tric that Karen owned. Lucas had told Nathan and Molly that they were just all going there for the long weekend so they had no idea about the surprise. In all honesty with everything that was going on the two had almost forgotten all about their 18th birthday.

When they pulled up to the club Molly and Nathan were slightly confused, but then Lucas told them that Karen owned it so once again they thought nothing of it. When they walked in everything was dark and then bam there they were all of their friends and family. It wasn't a lot of people but it was all they needed.

Molly immediately ran at Karen. "Aunt Karen oh my gosh I have missed you so much." Molly started to tear up. "Well I've missed you to Lee Lee." Molly smiled at the recent use of her childhood name. "Now where is that handsome nephew of mine?" "Oh you must be talking about me Aunt Karen." Nathan said from behind her. "Oh my gosh Nathan when did you get to be so tall, last time I saw you I think Molly may have been the tall one." Karen began to laugh. "Hey don't make fun Aunt Karen I'll carry you right out of here." The three of them talked for awhile and then they began to mingle with the other guests.

"So Molly what are you to good to say hello to your old friends." A boy behind her asked.

Molly turned around and was pleasantly suprised. " Skillz, guys oh my gosh how are all of you."

"Oh so the rest of us our guys huh, do you even remember our names." Junk asked.

"Well lets see there's Skillz, Fergie, Mouth, and wait who are you….mmmm oh Junk." Molly laughed.

They then all began to talk and reminisce about old times when Molly heard a very familiar voice behind her.

When she turned around she saw Tiffany standing right before her. The girls had sort of made their peace after everything that had happened, but Molly didn't Nathan to have to see her. And what made it even worse was that she had Vegan with her.

"Hey Molly, how have you been." Tiffany asked pulling her into a hug.

"Umm ok, look Tiff what the hell are you doing here and with Vegas none the less."

"What is it a crime for me to come and see my best friend on her birthday."

"Look Tiff you might have been my best friend a couple of years ago but you lost that title when you slept with my boyfriend while you were dating my brother." Molly spat out.

"Oh Mol I thought that we had gotten past all that."

"Yeah we did for the most part, but Nathan is a different story and I don't want him to have to see you."

"You always did do his fighting for him." Vegan answered.

"Oh really because I remember you looking pretty shitty after he got his hands on you."

At this point Molly was shouting and people were starting to stare including Nathan.

"Oh so he stood up for you once, but how many times have you had to cover his ass huh." Vegas shot back.

"What are you talking about Vegas?" Molly was bursting with anger at this point.

"I think you now what I'm talking about, I think they all do. I'm talking about how Nathan was so weak that a drunk fumbling fool was able to beat that crap out of him causing you to have to shoot him." Vegas said.

"What. Tiffany how could you have told him, you were the only one who knew what they hell really happened. I can't believe that I thought you were my friend. And as for you Vegas you better take a step back before I show you what I learned in self defense class." Molly spat out.

"Molly you don't scare me, you may put up a front but really your just a scared little girl who pretends to be tough so that people won't mess with you. But I've seen you for what you really are. I scared little tease."

At that Nathan had had enough.

"Vegas I suggest you step back before I rearrange your face again." Nathan roared.

"Oh big bad Scott here to safe the day. So tough his daddy put him in a coma for a month. So tough he cried to his sister every night for a month. Right like I'm supposed to be afraid of you." Vegan retorted.

"No you don't have to be but you sure as hell should be. But you know what I'm not going to fight you here, I respect my family and this is not the time or place." Nathan said.

"Oh yeah well I bet I can get you to change your mind." With that Vegas lunged forward but instead of hitting Nathan he decked Molly right in the face.

At that Nathan's blood boiled and he tackled him to the ground hitting him over and over until security came and pulled him off of Vegas. Once they had Vegas Molly came over and punched him right in the nose breaking it on contact. That would teach him to ever touch her again.

"Are you ok Molly?" Nathan asked looking at her already swollen eye.

"Yeah I've had worse. Remember the elbow incident of 02." She laughed. "How about you, he didn't get any in did he?"

"Nope, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction."

As the party went on things got back to normal. Nathan was standing over in a corner just kind of watching everything when his grandpa Scott came over.

"So I saw what you did tonight, that was very honorable of you to try to walk away, and ever better of you to stand up for your sister." Royal Said.

"Umm thanks gramps." Nathan said a little uneasy.

"Look Nathan I know that we haven't really talked since everything that has happened but I love you and Molly very much. And I just want you to know that I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened that night. Danny well he was always a bad seed, I just never thought it would go that far. But you let me and your grandmother know if you need anything ok."

"Yeah ok grandpa I will" Nathan smiled. Maybe his family would be ok.

Over on the other side of the room Molly was icing her eye.

"So Molly you going to be ok." Keith asked her.

"Huh oh yeah Uncle Keith I am going to be just fine."

"You know that was one hell of a punch you threw back there."

"Yeah well I learned from the best right." Molly elbowed him.

"Indeed you did, whoever taught you must be pretty awesome." Keith smirked.

"Oh well now I know for sure that Nathan gets his cockiness from the Scott side."

"Not just Nathan, you and Lucas too you know."

"I am not cocky, I am just confident." Molly laughed

"Sure whatever you say. Just don't let that pride get in the way if you or Nathan need anything just let Karen and I know. We have always thought of you two as more of our children then anything else." Keith said.

"Thanks Keith that really means a lot to me, and I will be sure to take you up on it." Molly answered truthfully.

With that the two shared a hug and got back to the party.

- ----------------------------------

It was late and the party was over when everyone decided to go back to Karen's for the night. There were only two rooms so everyone decided to just sleep down in the basement lounge.

After everyone else was asleep Nathan decided to go for a walk. He ended up at the River Court so he decided to get the ball from under the trashcan a shoot around a bit.

After awhile he heard footsteps behind him, when he turned around there she was the girl of his dreams Haley James.

"You want to play a game of horse." Nathan asked.

"Oh please I am basketball retarded." Haley giggled.

"OH come on you can't be that bad."

"Trust me it is worse then that bad, although I do have one heck of a granny shot if I do say so myself."

"OK, so no basketball do you want to go for a walk or something." Nathan asked.

"Actually I was thinking that we could lay out on the court and just look at the stars." Haley asked shyly

"Yeah sure it's been a long time since I have done something like that."

The two of them sat just looking at the stars with there hands intertwined like always.

"So that girl at the party, she's the one." Haley asked.

"Yeah that was Tiff alright, although she used to be a lot different, Vegas has really changed her."

"Do you ever miss her?" Haley asked kind of nervous.

Nathan squeezed her hand tighter,

"Nah I got something better."

At that moment a star shot across the sky both closed their eyes and wished that this moment could last forever.

**You guys I really need to know who do you want Molly with Skillz or Tim. I am not going to update until I got three answers.**


	18. Chapter 18

So I know I said that I wanted three answers but since I got two that were the same it was good enough lol.

**Cadi Cay:** Thank you for all of your support, and I agree with you Tim is kind of an idiot so I will save him for later lol.

**OTHFAN23V:** Thank you for all of the positive feedback and I will def have a lot more Naley for you in the future. After all they are my favorite couple.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Molly and Tiffany.

Chapter 18

It was the morning after the party and Lucas woke up to find two fewer people in the room then there should have been. He decided to go upstairs to see if maybe they had decided to make breakfast but no such luck, Nathan and Haley were no where to be found.

After they had seen the shooting star Nathan and Haley had seemed to drift of into a deep slumber out there on the court. They were awoken by the sound of a ball being bounced on the court. When Nathan opened his eyes he saw Skills and Fergie standing over him.

"Late night huh dawg." Skills asked.

"Umm yeah something like that man." Nathan answered.

"So is this where you bring all your ladies, cause last time I checked asphalt really wasn't that comfortable." Fergie joked.

"No, we were just laying here talking and we must have fallen asleep. Dude what time is it." Nathan asked.

"Time for you to get your punk ass back to Luke's before they all think you're missing." Skills answered.

Now to wake up Haley, boy this girl sure could sleep.

"Haley, come on you have to get up." Nathan whispered.

"No, just let me sleep a little longer."

"Haley we have to go back to Lukes." Nathan started to laugh.

"I'll just meet you there." With that she put her arms over her face.

Ok I guess we need to do this the hard way. With that Nathan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan what the heck are you doing," Haley screamed.

"I am taking you back to Luke's and since you wouldn't get up this was the only other way." Nathan answered.

"Well I'm no expert but isn't the guy supposed to carry the girl nicely you know like in his arms not over his shoulder." She argued.

"Haley you watch way too many movies, and anyways that's only when he wants her to stay asleep, I wanted to wake you up." He countered.

"Fine but I am up and can walk now thank you very much."

With that Nathan set her down and they began to walk back to Luke's house.

"So last night was fun, I don't think things have been that peaceful in a long time." Nathan said.

"Yeah, you know I always seem to have a good time with you, well except maybe when freaky people are stalking us." Haley joked.

"You know that's not very funny, but yeah we do seem to have fun. So now do you think that I am worthy of being your friend." Nathan grinned at her and then gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes.

"I can't believe that you remember that and I think you have proven yourself worthy thus far, But the privilege can be revoked at anytime." Haley answered.

Nathan put his hands up in defense. "Hey I am going to be a perfect angel."

"Yeah I bet you are." Haley smirked.

With that they walked into the house to find all of the others sitting at the table for breakfast. However as soon as they walked in all eyes were on them.

"So Nathan where were you two last night." Lucas asked.

"Oh umm I went down to the courts and then Haley showed up later." Nathan said a bit nervous as to where this was going.

"Oh so then are you two like a couple now, cause that would be so cute." Brooke gushed.

"Umm, no Brooke we are just really good friends ok." Haley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah because that's what it looks like alright." Peyton snorted.

"Well it is what it is, not that it would be anyone else's business anyways." Nathan retorted.

"Hey all I'm gonna say is that if you two hook up your doing the laundry Nathan cause I'm not touching that." Molly laughed.

Haley was begining to turn bright red from all of these questions.

"You know I think that I am going to take a shower and then go help Karen at the café." Haley said.

"Oh cool I'm going to go with you; I haven't worked at the café in years now. It will be good to revisit my original waitress days." Molly said. Really she just wanted to get a chance to feel Haley out for answers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls had been at the café for a little while when Molly decided that it was time for them to take a break. She simply couldn't handle it anymore. She had to know what was going on with Haley and her brother.

"Ok Haley spill what the heck is going on with you and Nathan." Molly asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean we haven't even really talked about it."

"Well I think that you need to before you both end up at the point of no return."

"What would be so bad about being together?"

"Nothing Haley as long as it's what you both want." Molly answered.

"Oh so then you don't think that Nathan wants to be with me." Haley said all of a sudden feeling extremely sad.

"No Haley I think that he likes you a lot I guess I just want to make sure that you feel the same way about him."

"Why do you need to know shouldn't it be between me and him."

"Sure Haley probably but Nathan comes to me for advice all the time, and there is no doubt in my mind that this time will be the same. I just don't want to tell him to go for it if you don't feel the same way for him."

"I really like Nathan a lot Molly I do, but I think that Nathan has demons that he's fighting. And I can't be with him if he won't really let me in."

"Haley I don't think you see how much he has let you in. His walls are so small when he is around you, he really seems to trust you and that is good. And I think that if you make the commitment to really be with him/ be there for him those walls will disappear."

"You really think that I can do all that, that I can change him." Haley asked.

"Change him no, but see the real Nathan yes. He's in there and you are so close to getting to him. Just stick it out a bit longer and I promise you won't be disappointed." Molly assured her.

"Thanks Molly you have really helped a lot."

**It wasn't the longest ever but I felt like you needed to know what was going on in Haley's head. **


	19. Chapter 19

**OH my gosh I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. My class schedule is crazy this semester but I am going to try to update once a day if I can.**

**Beachiegal**: Oh trust me they will be together very soon. I don't think I can wait much longer myself lol.

**OTHFAN23V:** Thank you for all of your awesome support. And of course there will be a ton of Naley in the future.

**Cadi Cay**: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter hopefully this one will please you as well.

**Naturalnin**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the little bit of Naley that I had. I am still trying to figure out how exactly I want the two of them to get together, but I have a feeling it will happen soon lol.

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are the ones that are not on the show.

Chapter 19

"Hey Molly do you know where my uniform is?" Nathan asked.

"Umm I washed it earlier and I think I put it in your middle drawer." She answered.

"Thanks MOM." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah you remember that next time your being mean to me."

"When have I ever been mean to you?" Nathan pouted.

"Nathan that face has no effect on me, and how about that time when you put plastic wrap around the toilet bowl huh, no one likes to have pee splash up on them."

"Hey that was after you put hair remover in my shampoo bottle ok, what I did was tame."

"Yeah I suppose your right, so are you ready for your first official game?"

"I'm ready, just really nervous. You're going right." Nathan asked.

"Well I have a lot of work that I have to do." Nathan just looked down at the floor. Molly punched him in the arm. "Of course I am going to be there, even if I have to stay up till 2 a.m. to finish my work." Molly smiled.

"Thanks Mol, it always seems easier when I have someone in the crowd that I can focus on."

"Oh trust me Nate you're not going to be looking at me." She smirked.

"And why is that Molly." Her surprises always made him a little nervous.

"Because I am bringing Haley with me, and we all know how you like to make eyes at her."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yeah Nathan you are lol."

"What do you think about that?" Nathan asked.

"About what, the fact that you're obvious."

"No, about me and Haley." Nathan said a little annoyed at his sisters lack of common sense at the moment.

"Haley and I. I think that you two would be great for each other. She's really nice and I know that she likes you a lot."

"She really does like me." Molly just nodded. "So then do you think that I should go for it?"

"I think that you need to make sure that you want to be with her. Make sure that it is not just all about the chase."

"What I can't believe that you would even say that."

"Nathan I don't mean it in a bad way, I'm not saying that you're like a man whore or anything, I just want to make sure that you really do like her."

"Aren't you supposed to be one my side in all of this, shouldn't you be asking her these questions."

"I already did, I know that she really likes you and has no intentions of hurting you, but Haley has become a really good friend of mine and I just don't want to see her get hurt either."

"I won't hurt her." Nathan stated.

"But you will Nathan." He began to get angry. "Hold that temper and listen to what I have to say. If you can't open up to her and put your walls down then you will end up hurting her. If you don't trust her completely then you will start to shut her out whenever life gets tough and that will hurt her. I just want you to be sure that you are ready to be yourself and lay it all out there for her."

"I don't know if I can do that with anyone. The only person who really knows me is you. Everyone else always thought that I was some big player, a tough guy. I just don't know if I'm ready for anyone else to know that I've only been with one person and that I'm weak." Molly could see his spirits starting to fall.

"Nathan look at me, I think that Haley is going to admire you for being honest and for not trying to pull that tough guy bullshit with her. And you are not weak. I know that you think that a lot of stuff has been your fault but it hasn't and Haley knows that as well. She already knows all about our past you don't have anything that you really need to hide from her. If you open up to her I think that you two will be able to have something amazing."

"You really think that."

"Yeah I really do, now come on its time for your game. I'll drop you off and then go get Haley."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The game was awesome it was UNC against Syracuse. Everyone knew that it was going to be a good game.

Nathan and Lucas were playing amazing. They were working together and as a result UNC was winning by 14 points. Nathan had never felt such a rush in his life; this was nothing like high school ball.

All of the girls were having a great time in the stand cheering for their different men. You had Peyton cheering for Jake. Brooke cheering for Lucas. Haley cheering for Nathan. And Molly cheering for all of them.

After the game the gang had made plans to go and get something to eat at the café Molly and Haley worked at. Once they got their all of the couples separated. Molly decided to take Jenny so that Peyton and Jake could have a little bit of time to themselves.

"Ok Jenny so what do you want to do while mommy and daddy eat." Molly asked.

"Umm I think that I want to play basketball." Jenny answered with a smile.

"Really basketball huh, so then you want to be like your daddy."

"Yup I love my daddy and I want to be just like him."

Molly told Peyton and Jake that she was going to take Jenny to the park and that she would drive her back to their place after.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting over in a corner booth talking about the game and their plans for the week. Anyone who looked at them could have seen that they were in love.

"So Broody, what do you think we should do this weekend"

"Well Cheery I was thinking that since it's going to be the start of Christmas break we could all take a road trip."

"Oh my gosh that's right I forgot all about Christmas break." Brooke squealed.

"Where do you think we should go?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea, we will have to talk to everyone else and see what they want to do. I'm glad that you and Nathan are getting along so that we don't have to worry about any fighting."

"Hey you know you like it when I get all manly."

"More like immature Luke."

This caused Lucas to stick out his lip and pout. "I think that you just took away all my manliness."

"Well if you're good for the next hour I can think of away to get it back." Brooke said huskily.

"Oh Cheery how I like the way you think."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton and Jake were sitting at a small table across the room from Brooke and Lucas just enjoying their time with each other.

"This is so nice. I mean I love Jenny but sometimes I feel like we never have anytime for each other." Peyton said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I've missed you."

"I think we should see if Molly would watch her once in awhile for us so that then we can go out."

"Yeah Jenny just met her but she seems to really like her."

"Nathan was telling me that Molly loves kids, I guess back home she would run a daycare during the summer to make money.'

"Well then sounds like we have ourselves a babysitter."

"Don't you think we should ask her first?" Peyton giggled.

"Way to ruin my dreams Peyton."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Nathan and Haley had decided to sit at the counter together since neither was really sure about what was going on between them. Nathan decided to talk first.

"Look Haley I've been thinking a lot lately about you and me."

Oh god this doesn't sound good, this is bad really bad. He's going to tell me that we can't even be friend anymore.

"Oh umm ok." Haley struggled to hold back tears.

"We have a lot of fun together, I just feel like something is missing."

This is even worse then I thought, I'm not even good enough for him.

With that Haley stood up. "I'm sorry that you feel that I'm not good enough to hang out with Nathan." With that the tears began to fall and she ran out the door.

The rest at the gang looked at Nathan wondering what he had just done.

That did not go like it should have Nathan thought.

"Haley wait up, where are you going. You didn't even let me finish." Nathan said.

"Oh you mean you were going to belittle me some more, maybe talk about some hot girl that you liked." Haley shot back.

"Well yeah actually I was gong to talk to you about some hot girl that I like. I was going to ask you where you thought I should take her on our first date." Nathan said trying to get through to her.

"Look Nathan, I am not going to help you go on a date with some skank." Haley spat out.

"Wow you don't think very highly of yourself now do you." Nathan smirked.

"Nathan what the hell are you talking about." Clearly getting fed up.

"Haley its you, you're the girl that I was going to ask out." Nathan smiled.

"But you said that something was missing." Haley said.

"Yeah I was trying to tell you that I wanted to be more then friends." Nathan said.

"You know Scott you don't have a very good way with words."

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just nervous and didn't really know what to say."

"Nathan Scott nervous."

"I'm not as tough as I seem you know." Nathan admitted. In a way taking Molly's advice.

"Yeah I know that's why I would love to go out on a date with you." Haley smiled.

"Really." Nathan's whole face lit up.

"Really." Haley answered.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I still only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 20

It had been a long night and everyone was tired. The three couples all went back to their places and Molly dropped Jenny off shortly after.

Nathan couldn't sleep though so he decided to go out to the court and shoot some hoops. He couldn't believe that Haley had really just agreed to go out with him.

He saw Molly's light turn off so he decided to go inside.

Nathan lay in his bed for what seemed like hours trying to go to sleep. When he realized that sleep would not come until he got this off his chest he went into his sister's room. He knew that she was sleeping but had to wake her up.

"Hey Mol." Nathan said.

"Hmm." Came a sort of reply.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Molly didn't want to wake up but she knew that if Nathan dared wake her up to talk it had to be important.

"What do you need to talk about?" Molly asked sliding over to make room for Nathan in her bed.

When Nathan didn't slip in she knew that it had to be more serious then she had thought.

"Ok so it looks like this is going to be a milk and chocolate cake kind of talk huh." Molly asked.

"It's nothing bad Molly. It's actually exciting, I'm just nervous." Nathan said.

"Yeah well now I am craving chocolate cake so I say we have some anyways." Molly said.

She got everything out and laughed to herself as the two of them put peanut butter on the cake. Something that they both had done since they were little.

"Ok so what has you so excited that you decided to wake me up at 2 in the morning." Molly asked.

"I asked Haley out." Nathan blurted.

Molly almost tipped over in her chair from his bluntness.

"Really, you finally asked her out."

"Yup."

Molly just stared at Nathan. "AND."

"And we are going out tomorrow night."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not taking her out anywhere, I want to have her here for a nice dinner and then I am going to set up the court like a dance floor.

"So your kicking me out tomorrow huh."

"Well yeah sort of, sorry, I mean you can stay here if you want."

"And intrude on you two no way."

"There is something else though."

"I need you to help me find a dress for Haley tomorrow, and I need to get some new dress pants." Nathan said.

"Wow you are really going all out here huh. So why do you need me to help you with a dress."

"Well you guys are about the same size so I just thought that it would make it easier."

"Nathan have you looked at the two of us lately. I have no chest and Haley is freakin huge. You really think I am going to be able to help you." Molly asked.

"Uh yeah I guess I don't really look at your boobs Molly jeez, well now then what am I going to do."

"How about I take Haley shopping and just kind of find a dress that I think you would like, have her try it on and then tell her that it is so fabulous she has to buy it."

"Yeah but how will you get her to wear it tonight."

"Nathan after I will just tell her that you are taking her to a fancy place and that was why she needed it."

"Oh good thinking."

"What are you going to make her?"

"Mac n Cheese of course."

"Of course."

"And how about desert Nate what are you going to do for that."

Nathan kind of smirked at her. "Actually I was hoping that you could help me with that too."

"Wow am I going on a date with Haley tomorrow or are you." Molly asked.

"Funny Mol, will you help me?"

"Yes I will help you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"Molly I really don't see why we had to go shopping today." Haley said.

"I told you that I need to find a dress for my cousins wedding." Molly answered.

"Oh my gosh Molly look at this dress." Haley exclaimed.

It was perfect Molly thought. It was a light blue long evening gown. It was silky with some flower bead work near the top.

"Haley that dress would look gorgeous on you." Molly said.

"Yeah to bad I'm not the one looking for a dress." Haley said.

"Haley, a girl can never have too many nice dressed."

"Yeah ok who are you Brooke gosh."

"Look Haley just try it on ok."

"Fine, but I am not going to buy it." Haley stated.

When Haley came out Molly knew that it was def the one. It fit her perfect and she knew that Nathan would appreciate the halter style top and the slit that went to mid thigh.

"Haley it is perfect how can you not get it."

"Molly I don't have any money with me." And with that she walked out of the store disappointed.

Molly quickly grabbed the dress paid for it and followed Haley out to her car.

"Here take this." Molly said.

"What is it?"

"This is what you are wearing on your date with Nathan tonight."

Haley just looked at her shocked.

"Why do I need something this fancy?" Haley was getting nervous.

"Haley calm down I already talked to Brooke and Peyton they are going to help you get ready, now go home and make yourself beautiful."

"Wait why aren't you leaving."

"Because now I have to get my brothers clothes lol."

"Oh and Haley remember what I told you about Nathan not doing romantic."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Peyton had been trying to calm Haley down for the last hour. Telling her that she looked great and that Nathan wasn't going to know what to do with himself.

"Haley if you touch your hair one more time I am going to chop your hand off." Brooke said.

"I'm just nervous ok, and Nathan likes my hair in soft wavycurls not all done up." Haley said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I did your hair then?" Brooke said.

"I don't know.'

"Well quick go shower we are going to redo it then." Peyton said.

"We will never have enough time." Brooke protested.

"Yes we will, you will do her makeup while I do her hair."

"That might just work." Brooke said.

"OK tutor girl hurry up in the shower now."

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Nathan stop pacing." Molly said.

"I can't help it I am so nervous. You remember the sign right."

"Yes as soon as I see my light flicker in my room I will light all of the candles and turn on the CD player."

"You're the best Mol."

"I know." She laughed.

"So how do I look?"

"Well since I picked out your clothes I have to say that I did a damn good job since I didn't have much to work with." Molly smirked.

"Your just upset because I got the good looks." Nathan smirked back.

"Keep telling yourself that little brother.'

"Ok so she is going to be here any minute, god I think I might puke."

"Nathan calm down, dinner is almost done and I already have the chocolate pie done and in the fridge for you ok. All that you have to do is not pass out ok."

"Yeah ok, and thanks again Mol."

"No prob I am just going to go shoot hoops and wait for your signal."

A couple of minutes passed and Nathan was as nervous as ever. Then there it was a knock on the door. His heart began to jump as he realized that this was it. He just hoped that he hadn't forgotten anything.

He opened the door and was rendered speechless.

Haley looked at him and didn't know what to say. He looked so good in his sky blue shirt, black slacks, and black tie. The outfit made his eyes really twinkle.

"Hi" Nathan managed.

"Hi " Haley smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Cadi Cay: Yeah I wanted Nathan do be different in this one; I am sick of all the ones where he is a total jerk. And yes you are a very loyal reader, thank you.

Oth2007: You wanted the date well here it is. I hope that it meets your standards lol.

OTHFAN23V: Thank you for reviewing on both of my chapters. And I promised that if you updated once I would twice so here is one of those.

Disclaimer: I still only own that characters that are not on One Tree Hill.

_Oh and by the way the episode tonight was freakin awesome. I am so glad that Nathan and Haley are getting back together and the fact that he had all that stuff from the tour was so cute. _

Chapter 21

A couple of minutes passed and Nathan was as nervous as ever. Then there it was a knock on the door. His heart began to jump as he realized that this was it. He just hoped that he hadn't forgotten anything.

He opened the door and was rendered speechless.

Haley looked at him and didn't know what to say. He looked so good in his sky blue shirt, black slacks, and black tie. The outfit made his eyes really twinkle.

"Hi" Nathan managed.

"Hi " Haley smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two of them just stood there for a few seconds, neither really sure of what to do.

"So are you going to invite me in, or make me stand out here all night?" Haley asked teasingly.

"Oh uh yeah, come on in, sorry." Nathan stuttered.

"It's alright I can forgive you just this once I suppose."

"Well good to know you give second chances."

"So tell me what do you have planned that causes me to have to wear this dress huh."

"Oh well I just thought that maybe we could have a nice candle lit dinner. I'm sorry I mean I should have asked you first."

"Nathan. Calm down its fine. In fact it's really sweet. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Yeah well I've never done this before."

"I know." Haley smiled. Molly had told her that Nathan never did romantic unless the girl really meant a lot to him.

"Ok so would you like to get started on dinner, because I know I'm hungry?"

"Sure, what is on the menu for tonight?" Haley asked.

"Well Mac n Cheese of course."

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be awesome." Haley smiled.

"And then for desert we have a chocolate pie with a peanut butter sauce." Nathan smirked.

"You made desert too, Nathan this is too much."

"Actually I have a confession to make."

"And what is that." Haley teased.

"Molly made the pie."

"Yeah I figured you don't seem like the desert making type." Haley couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on his face.

"I'll have you know that I can make some pretty mean Jell-O." Nathan retorted.

Haley couldn't hold in her laughter at this point. "Nathan a 5 year old can make Jell-O."

Nathan began to pout. And Haley couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Well now that we are done with dinner it is time for phase two of the date." Nathan said.

"Wait there's more. Nathan Scott you are just full of surprises."

Nathan went into Molly's room and gave the signal. He just hoped that she had been paying attention.

"Ok Haley you have to close your eyes for this." Nathan said.

"No way. You might walk me into a door or something."

"Haley I am appalled that you would even think that. But I was actually thinking that I would carry you anyways." Nathan smiled.

"OH so your going to throw me over your shoulder again huh." Haley crossed her arms in fake anger.

"Well no actually I thought that I would steal an idea from all of those movies you watch and carry you the right way." Nathan teased back.

"Well if you must." Haley faked annoyance.

When they got to the court Nathan was happy to see that Molly had set up everything perfect for him. He had to remember to thank her again for all this.

"Ok Haley you can open your eyes now." Nathan whispered into her ear as he set her down.

The feel of his breath on her face made her shudder. No one had ever had this effect on her.

When she opened her eyes she was mesmerized, it was amazing. There were candles and rose petals all over the court and there was some soft music playing in the background.

Haley threw her arms around Nathan.

"Nathan it's beautiful."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Nathan, I really can't believe that you did all this for me." Haley was beginning to tear up.

"Haley, are you ok. Maybe this was all I little to much. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Nathan it's just so perfect, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Haven't you ever seen someone cry when they're happy?" Haley smiled up at him.

"Well then Miss. James may I have this dance."

"You most certainly can Mr. Scott."

"You know this may sound weird but I knew that I would be with you from the first time I saw you."

"It doesn't sound weird at all, because that night after you left the café all I could think about was you and how you were going to change my life forever."

With that Nathan began to lean in towards her more.

"Well then Miss. James would you do me the honor of officially being my girlfriend."

Haley began to lean up towards him.

"I would love to Mr. Scott."

As the last word came out of her mouth their lips met. It was the most passionate and electrifying thing that either of them had ever felt.

"Wow." Haley said.

"Yeah wow." Nathan answered.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones that I made up.

Chapter 22

Nathan and Haley's date had ended and she had long since gone home.

Nathan was sitting on the couch just reminiscing about the night when Molly came bounding through the door.

"Hey there little brother." Molly said.

"Hey there Lee Lee, what's going on?"

"So tell me." Molly went and sat next to him on the couch putting her feet in his lap.

"Ok, but first get your feet away from me. You know I hate feet."

"Fine, ok now tell me." Molly gave him the pleading look.

"Why the look I'm going to tell you any ways." Molly began to smile. "Ok so dinner was great, she loved the pie by the way." Molly took a fake bow. "And then after that we talked for a little while before I gave you the signal. Which thanks again for; it was all set up perfect."

"I do what I can." Molly shrugged.

"Ok so we got out there and she started crying." Nathan sighs.

"Wait hold up. Nathan Scott you made that girl cry. What the heck did you do?"

"Chill Mol she told me that they were happy tears because no one had ever done anything like this for her before."

"Oh that's so sweet."

"Yeah so then I told her that I don't usually do this stuff, and then she said "I know" which seemed kind of weird to me." Nathan noticed that Molly was looking down trying to avoid his gaze. "Lee Lee what did you do." Nathan cocked his eyebrow.

"I may have kind of, sort of, maybe told her that you didn't do romantic because you had never found a girl who was special enough before." Molly said looking away.

"Molly normally I would be mad, but it worked in my benefit so all I am going to say is thank you but next time don't say anything like that." Nathan laughed.

"Well glad I could be of so much help…. So spill how did the night end."

"We kissed."

"YOU KISSED."

"Yup we kissed."

"Well how was it, which means leaving out any weird details though Nate."

"Ok well since there are no weird details. I simply asked her to be my girlfriend and then we kissed. And even though I am going to sounds like the cheesiest person alive and I will kill you if you ever and I mean EVER say anything to anyone, it was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I mean it just felt so right. Like Haley and I were made for each other meant to be you know." Nathan looked over and saw that Molly was tearing up.

"Ok now why are you crying?" Nathan asked.

"It's just. I haven't seen you this happy in so long, it's just nice to have the old Nathan back." Molly answered.

"Wow twice in one night that I have provoked happy tears, I am damn good."

"Way to ruin the moment Nalee." Molly pushed him.

"Ok Lee Lee so what do you want to do, I kind of owe you for all the stuff you did to help me."

"You don't owe me Nate, and I was just going to watch a movie, you however are more then welcome to join me." Molly answered.

"Ok, but no chick flicks."

"Nathan I never watch chick flicks." Molly said laughing.

"Umm The Notebook." Nathan answered.

"Nathan that is one. Ok that doesn't count you and I both know that I would rather watch a good action movie."

"Ok then Lee Lee what's on the schedule tonight."

"Hmmm how about either Gladiator or Braveheart. You pick."

"Let's go with Braveheart we watched Gladiator last week."

With that the two settled into the couch watching movies and talking just like they used to before life got hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley got back to her dorm to find Brooke and Peyton waiting outside her door.

"Hey you two." Haley said upon seeing them.

"Tutor girl your back, spill I want all of the details." Brooke squealed.

"Well Brooke there aren't any of your kind of details but I will tell you both anyways." Haley smiled

"Thank god there are no details, having to listen to Brooke's are enough. I don't know if my ears could take anymore." Peyton laughed.

"Ok so I got there and he looked amazing. I am talking like hottest guy ever here." Haley gushed.

"I personally like Lucas better." Brooke said.

"I don't know I think Jake is perfect." Peyton chimed in.

"Ok Ok so perfect for me then. So I get in and he has this candle lit dinner all set up. He made me Mac n Cheese." The other two girls sighed. "Oh and for desert we had a chocolate pie with peanut butter sauce."

"Ok tutor girl you are making me hungry." Brooke whined.

"So after we were done eating we talked for a little while about different things."

"Ok so when is the part where you rip each others clothes off and have wild crazy animal sex." Brooke asked.

"BROOKE, you are the most inappropriate person I know." Peyton laughed.

"Well Brooke sorry but I will never get to that part because it didn't happen." Brooke began to pout. "Anyways he tells me to close my eyes and he carries me outside. When I open them I see that there are candles and rose petals thrown all over the basketball court. And he has this really soft music playing in the background." Haley sighed.

"Did you cry Haley?" Peyton asks.

"Yes lol, and he totally thought I was upset. If you could have seen the look on his face. But then I told him that they were happy tears because no one had ever done anything like that for me." Haley said.

"Wow this boy is smooth he must have a lot of practice." Brooke said.

"No, he said that he had never done anything like this before." Haley defended.

"Haley honey just because he says that doesn't mean that it is true." Peyton rationalized.

"Yeah well Molly had told me awhile back that Nathan didn't do the whole romantic thing, because he had never found anyone special enough before." Haley stated.

"Oh, well then go on this boy is a sweet heart.' Peyton said.

"Ok so then he asks me to dance and everything is going great. He told me that the first time he saw me he knew that we were meant to be together. And then you know I told him what I had told you guys. So then he asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed."

"YOU KISSED." "HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND." Peyton and Brooke yelled at the same time.

"Yup." Haley giggled.

"AND." The both said again.

"Well of course I said yes."

"So how was the kiss?" Brooke asked.

"It was amazing Tiger. I mean it just like shot energy through my whole body. It was perfect like we were meant for each other you know."

"Yeah we know." Brooke answered.

"Well if the kiss is that good, just imagine what the sex will be like." Peyton blurted out.

"P.Sawyer you totally just stole my line."

"Well you too I am tired, but you can stay if you want." Haley said

"Oh I know a slumber party." Brooke said following the other two inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Once again I am so sorry for not updating. I know that I hate when other people take this long. So I am not going to make excuses I am just going to try to do better.

**Cadi Cay**: I'm glad that you liked the two chapters. And I wanted Nathan to be nice in this story like he is more so now on the show.

**Oth2007:** Well I figure using lol is easier then stopping the conversation to say that they started laughing. But I am glad that I am not the only one who uses it.

**Naturalnin**: Yes they are official, but don't expect it all to be fun and games. It never is with Nathan and Haley.

**OTHFAN23V:** I am glad that you enjoyed the chapters. I always like getting your feed back.

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are those that are not on the show or any other show for that matter.

Chapter 23 (Lucky number 23 oh yeah)

It was now Friday morning and Haley had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Even though they were dating she still wasn't sure how serious it was. She knew that she wanted it to be totally exclusive but what Nathan wanted could be entirely different. Thank god she had first class with Molly; she would finally be able to get some answers.

Haley walked into her classroom and saw that Molly was already sitting in the seat next to hers.

"Hey Molly what's going on?" Haley asked smiling.

"Oh nothing much just trying not to fall asleep." Molly answered.

"Why are you so tired?" Oh no maybe Nathan had been upset after their date.

"Well you see my idiot brother kept me up all night talking about how wonderful you are." Molly faked annoyance.

"Really." Haley beamed.

"Oh yeah, and I was trying to watch Brave Heart I could have killed him."

"So what did he have to say?"

"Oh no way, I am not going to play messenger for you too. Although as your friend I am wondering how did the date go for you."

"Molly it was great, Nathan was so sweet and everything was just set up so perfect. By the way you can make one hell of a pie."

"He admitted that he didn't make it, he is too funny."

"Oh and Molly if you could have seen the basketball court it was so beautiful there were candles and rose petals everywhere." Haley sighed

"I bet it must have just been amazing, I wish that I could have seen the look on your face." Molly said, deciding not to tell Haley that she had in fact set it all up. She couldn't steal all of Nathan's thunder now could she?

"I cried."

"Yeah Nathan told me haha. I yelled at him and asked him what he did to you."

"Oh poor Nathan first he thinks I'm crazy then you yell at him. I'm surprised he stays around."

"Nah he loves us to much to leave us. Anyways he knows that I would just hunt him down."

"And how would you find him?"

"We kind of have that weird esp. thing going on."

"So do you think that Nathan wants to be with only me or that he wants to be like non exclusive." Haley blurted out.

"Wow, well that came out of left field. But let me assure you, my brother only has eyes for you."

"You know Molly you always have a way of making me feel better."

Molly shrugged. "I do what I can."

With that the two friends burst into a fit of laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Later that day at basketball practice Nathan found it strange that no one was hassling him. Then he remembered that him and Lucas had made up for the most part.

"So Nate I hear that you are quiet the charmer huh." Lucas chuckled.

"What are you talking about man?" Nathan looked confused.

"Oh Brooke came home asking me why I am never good to her like you are to Haley. Way to set a bar for the rest of us."

"You're just mad because you never thought to do that first."

"Yeah well maybe if I had Molly to help me like you did."

"Hey man the plan was all me I just needed help with some of it."

"Yeah whatever, maybe next time you can just for warn us you know so that we can make sure to plan something for our ladies too."

"I suppose I could do that."

"Nate what have you done to us." Jake asked.

"Look Luke already yelled at me for both of you. Next time I will for warn you two ok." Nathan asked.

"Yeah ok man."

Lucas pulled Nathan aside from the rest.

"Look Nate you're my cousin and I'm glad that we are getting along again. But if you hurt Haley I will kill you man."

"Luke you don't have to worry about that. I really like her ok. I am not going to do anything to hurt her. And I have missed this too, you know us being friends and shit."

"Yeah whatever don't get all mushy on me man."

"Says the kid who used to cry during homeward bound." Nathan laughed.

"I thought that shadow wasn't going to make it" Lucas brooded.

"Every time, the ending wasn't going to change."

"Whatever, look lets just get back to practice ok." Lucas changed the subject.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After practice Nathan went back to the apartment to shower before Haley came over for dinner.

"Hey Molly have you seen my blue t-shirt."

"I think it's still in the wash, but your blue long sleeved one is in your bottom drawer."

"Ok, how the heck did you know that."

"Well since I put all the clothes away because someone else is too lazy I have a certain system."

"Oh and what is that."

"Underwear and socks in the top drawer, t-shirts in the second, shorts and pants in the third, pajamas in the fourth, and long sleeved shirts/sweaters in the last."

"You are so weird sometimes."

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Well Nate looks like your girl is here huh." Molly nudged him.

"Yeah." Nathan said getting a little nervous. He was dating her but that didn't mean that she didn't still have this effect on him.

"How about I go get the door, well you check on the lasagna ok."

"Yeah sure."

Molly opened the door to see not Haley.

"Hey Skills umm what are you doing here." Molly asked.

"What a brother can't stop by to see his favorite girl."

At that Molly began to blush she had always kind of had a thing for skills even when they were younger.

"Of course you can always stop by whenever you want; we are actually getting ready for dinner if you want to join us."

"Girl you know I am always down for some food."

A little later Haley arrived and they all began to eat. Most of it in silence no one really knowing what to say to the other. However underneath the table you could find Molly's leg shaking. While Nathan and Haley had locked hands. All was well or so it seemed.


	24. Chapter 24

Cadi Cay: Since I wanted your forgiveness I decided to update as fast as I can. And your right there sure is more drama to come.

Naturalnin: Don't worry everything will be ok for the most part. I just like to shake things up as you can tell.

OTHFAN23V: Yeah Skills was in the chapter about their birthday. Molly and Nathan used to spend the summer in Tree Hill with Lucas and the guys.

Beachiegal: I'm really glad that you liked the chapter. I know I hate cliff hangers too but I just couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: If I owned them then I wouldn't be writing this lol.

Chapter 24

Dinner seemed to go by deathly slow for Molly and Skills, neither one really having the guts to start up a conversation. After dinner Molly and Haley did the dishes.

"So Molly what is going on with you and Skills?" Haley asked with a wicked grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Molly defended.

"Oh please I could have cut that tension with a knife."

"Fine but you can't say anything to anyone got it, not even Nathan."

"But won't he find out anyways."

"Probably but it will just be better if I tell him, he always gets really defense when it comes to me and guys."

"Gotcha, ok so spill."

"Well I really like Skills, I have ever since we were like 8 and I kicked his ass at basketball."

"Wait so you like the wussy guys."

"Hey he is no wuss, and I liked him because he didn't let me win."

"Oh, so then you have always been stubborn." Haley giggled.

Molly swatted her with the towel.

"Hey not fair, and yes. I don't know we have just always got along really good. And normally things wouldn't be this weird but we kind of made out at the party, and I don't really know where we stand."

"Molly Elizabeth why didn't you tell me about this. I am supposed to be one of your best friends." Haley scoffed.

"Aww Haley don't feel bad I haven't told anyone ok. I just wanted to wait until I knew what was going on. So please don't say anything." Molly pouted.

"Fine I won't say anything, as long as you keep me posted."

"Deal."

And with that the girls finished the dishes the whole time laughing up a storm. Causing the guys to wonder what in the hell they were talking about.

Nathan asked.

"How damn fine I am of course." Skills smiled

"Yeah ok man; there isn't anyone here who wants your black ass."

"Oh really then why was your sister playing kissy face with me at the party."

Nathan's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Molly what." He almost yelled.

"Oh shit man she didn't tell you, dawg I swear I thought you knew." Skills was getting a little scared due to the look Nathan was giving him.

"You better have good intentions with her. Or I swear to god I will kill you."

"Look man I like your sister, really I do. I just don't know what the hell she wants. I mean she macks on me that whole night and then I don't see her or hear from her until I decided to come over."

"Skills man she is probably just nervous and shy about it."

"Molly shy, yeah like we will ever see that day."

"She's changed a lot in the last two years. You two may have been good friends then but she is definitely not the same person anymore."

"Man please tell me that she didn't turn into one of those hoes cause that would just kill me."

"No, she's not and why would it kill you."

"Dude I have been in love with you sister since we were 8 and she kicked my ass out there on that basketball court."

"Wait you like her because she beat your punk ass."

"NO I like her because she didn't rub it in."

"Ok look man all I am going to say is that you need to make the move cause she's not going to, and remember what I said if you hurt her I will kill you.

After dinner the foursome decided to go outside and shoot some hoops. Haley wasn't that excited about it but she had been out voted.

"Ok so how do we want to do teams?" Molly asked.

"How about you and Haley against me and Skills." Nathan smirked.

"That is not far Nathan we both know I can't play ball to save my life." Haley pouted.

"Nate man why don't you and Haley be on one team and I will be on Molly's team." Skills suggested.

"Yeah that works then we both get stuck with someone who can't play." Molly teased.

"Oh girl you're lucky your on my team or else I would kick your ass right now." Skills replied.

"Ok you two don't make me separate you, lets just get this started." Nathan said.

"Umm what do you want me to do?" Haley asked kind of confused.

"Ok Hales well how about you and Skills guard each other and I will take care of my little brother here." Molly smirked.

"Oh Lee Lee it is on now." Nathan smirked back.

"Are they always like this when they play?" Haley asked.

"Hey you should have been there for the elbow incident of 02, or the shoulder hit of 04." Skills laughed.

The four kids started playing and sure enough it started to get competitive, for everyone but Haley that is.

Molly had already been knocked down twice by Nathan. While Nathan took an ugly shot to the stomach from her. All Haley and Skills could do was laugh at the two siblings.

The game was tied and Molly had the ball for the winning shot. She set her feet and was about to shoot when she heard a laugh that was going to ruin there night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Cadi Cay:** Ok so Molly has hair the color of Haley's in the first season with dark brown eyes. And she has a body kind of like Peyton, but is darker colored like Nathan I hope that this will help you some.I am just trying to find a pic of what I am imagining.And sorry again about the cliff hanger I know how you hate them. That is why I am updating right now.

**OTHFAN23V:** Ok so you are not going to get to find out who ruins the fun night.

**Beachiegal:** I know it how you hate cliffhangers and I just couldn't do it so I wrote out the next chapter. And there is no cliffhanger this time you can be assured of that.

Chapter 25

That's when Molly heard a laugh that she knew could ruin the whole night. Nathan had heard it as well and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey it's Nalee and Lee Lee." Said a drunken Tiffany.

"Tiff what the hell are you doing here." Molly asked.

"Well I came to see Nathan of course; I could use a little Scott action." She said winking at him.

"Tiff I have a girlfriend ok so there will be no Scott action." Nathan replied.

"Nate that's never really stopped you before; you were always such a supposed player in school." Tiffany shot back.

"Yeah Tiff suppose, and we all know that you're the only person he has been with so don't even start this shit." Molly spit out.

"Molly no need to get all mad, don't tell me that you like his new girlfriend more then you like me."

"Tiff you and I were friends for a long time, but you've changed. And I simply don't want to be friends with someone like you. And yes I really do like Haley a lot I think that she is really good for Nathan." Molly answered.

"Oh really, and where is this little whore huh. I would like to give her a piece of my mind. We all know that Nathan will never be over me."

"More like you need to get over yourself." Haley said stepping out from behind Nathan.

"This is Haley; she's not even that pretty. What are you thinking Nathan?"

"Your right Tiff she's not pretty. She's beautiful." Nathan answered.

"What are you talking about? Nate baby you know that we are meant to be together. We always have been. It's supposed to be you me and Molly against the world."

"Like Molly said you've changed." Nathan spat back.

"I'm the one who changed huh. You two come here and think that you are just the coolest shit with all of your new friends. Well guess what they will never stand by you. They are all going to leave you just like the old ones did. Oh and Nathan don't expect Haley to stick around for too long, your bound to screw up sooner or later. You always do." Tiffany said with a satisfied smirk. When she saw that Nathan was starting to buy it.

Molly went to end it all but Haley grabbed her arm.

"No Molly let me." Haley said taking a step towards Tiffany.

"OH so now you're all big and bad too huh, lets see what you got." Tiffany urged.

"Look you have a lot of nerve coming here and trying to ruin things. Why is it that you can't just leave Nathan alone huh? You're the one who hurt him, so what makes you think that he is going to hurt me. I like Nathan a lot bitch and I'm not just going to stand by and watch you try to tear him down, that's just not how it's going to work. So I suggest that you leave before I put my foot so far up your ass you'll be sucking on my toes." Haley got out in one breath.

"You have a lot of nerve you know that. But just you wait; Nathan will never really let you in. He'll just put up more walls until he pushes you away like he did me." Tiff said.

"Yeah well unlike you I'm willing to fight for him." With that Haley took Nathan's hand and led him back towards the apartment.

"Tiffany I think that you should leave." Molly said.

"And how am I going to get back huh, you wouldn't want me to drive drunk like Anthony did now would you." Tiffany said knowing that this would rip Molly apart.

"You have no right to ever talk about him you stupid bitch." Molly yelled.

Skills put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"It was your fault you know, he told you that he loved you and you just shot him down. It was to much for him to handle so he got drunk, got in his car, and he died that night Molly you killed him. You kill everyone." Tiffany began to cry.

Molly didn't know what to do she had always blamed herself but she didn't know that other people did too.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, how was I supposed to know that he would do that." Molly asked.

"And you two say that I'm the bitch, at least I've never caused two deaths." Tiffany said not caring who she hurt in her drunken state.

Molly couldn't take it anymore she sank to the ground in sobs.

"Look Tiffany I may not know you but I think that you need to leave." Skills said speaking for the first time.

"And who are you, another one of the guys that she is just going to led on and then ditch." Tiffany said trying to get to him too.

"No I'm her friend and I am going to take care of the mess that you just made."

"Whatever but just remember I told you so."

"Yeah well I will cross that bridge when I come to it."

With that Skills picked Molly up and carried her into the house leaving Tiffany outside cold and alone.

Skills got Molly up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Nathan who had been sitting on the couch next to Haley got up to get it.

"Skills what the heck happened." Nathan asked taking his sister from Skills.

"I don't know man that chick mentioned something about an Anthony and it being her fault and she just like broke down." Skills answered.

"Shit I should have known that she would do something like that. Look man I am going to put her in her room will you stay with her till I am done talking to Haley."

"Yeah man of course you know I will."

Nathan put Molly in bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am going to go talk to Hales ok Lee Lee, but Skills is going to stay in here with you."

With that Nathan shut the door and went back out to where Haley was.

"Hey, how is she. What happened?" Haley asked concerned.

"OH just something that Tiff said to her, I will leave it up to her to tell you sometime if that's ok.' Nathan almost pleaded.

"Yeah that's fine. So Nathan what was up with that girl I can't see how you ever could have liked her."

"She wasn't always like that. In fact she as the only one who was there for us when all that shit happened with our parents."

"So then what happened to her?"

"I don't know she just kind of started to hang out with other people. Sometimes I think that its because Molly and I tended to just hang out with each other after everything. Even when we dated I knew that she was different I just couldn't admit it to myself."

"Nathan I have to ask you this and please do not get mad at me."

Nathan just nodded ok.

"Nathan do you still have feeling for her."

"What, Haley no of course not. I kind of can't believe that you would even ask me that."

"Nathan I just want to make sure before I really fall ok."

"Oh Haley I'm already falling."

With that Nathan kissed her and the two just settled in on the couch enjoying the company of the other.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Skills had some questions of his own but he decided that now would not be the best time to ask them.

"Hey Skills."

"Yeah Mol"

"Thanks"

"For what"

"For always saving me, I feel like you only ever see my weak side."

"Molly what are you talking about girl you are strong as hell. I mean I used to be scared of you when we were little."

Molly couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yeah but a lot has happened since then."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not tonight, but I promise I will sometime soon."

"I suppose that will do, well I am going to get heading out cause I am sure that you probably just want Nathan right now."

He went to walk out but her voice stopped him.

"Actually could you stay with me until Nathan actually gets here?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Lee Lee."

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was getting late and Haley decided that she should probably get going.

"Well Nate I had a great time with you guys tonight, minus the psycho ex girlfriend." Haley laughed.

"Yeah I could have done without that." Nathan smiled back.

"Ok well I am working tomorrow till 4 then I am coming here so that Molly and I can work on our project."

"Ok that works because I have practice till 7."

"Ok well then after you shower do you want to just like rent a movie and all chill."

"Sounds like a plan Hales."

Nathan gave her a kiss goodbye and couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

- - - - - - - - -

"hey Skills how is she doing man.' Nathan asked.

"She fell asleep a couple of minutes ago."

"Good, thanks again man for looking out for her."

"Nate you and I both know that I would do anything for her, I just wish that she knew that."

"Trust me man a part of her already knows."

"Alright Nate well I am going to bounce I got a long walk back to Lukes."

"Man why don't you just stay here. You can take my room cause I am going to stay in here with her in case she wakes up."

"Why do you need to be in here?" Skills asked a little worried.

"Ok well I am guessing that you know about Anthony."

"Well yeah some of it."

"Ok well Molly saw it all happen, she was following him trying to get him to pull over because she knew that he was drunk. He missed a turn and hit a tree; his body was thrown from the car."

"She saw all of this happen."

"Yeah, she ran to him to try to save him but it was too late, he had died on impact. I don't think she ever really forgave herself. She had just kind of buried it."

"You two have been through so much shit, it's a wonder ya'll are still normal. Well Nate man I'll be in your room if you need me. Take good care of her."

"I always will man."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan had fallen asleep in the chair next to Molly's bed just thinking about the things that had happened all in one day. When he woke to the sound of Molly's screams.

"No, please god no. Don't take him." Molly screamed.

Nathan walked over to her and began to shake her lightly.

"Lee Lee wake up, it's just a dream."

"Anthony please, god no, he's too young."

"Come on wake up, it's ok."

"Someone help, someone please help me. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Anthony. I didn't mean it." Molly cried out in her sleep.

"Molly hunny come on you need to wake up." Nathan said his heart breaking for his sister.

All of a sudden Molly shot up screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan staring back at her. She lunged herself into his arms and just started to cry.

"It was so real Nate, it was so real." Molly whispered.

"Shh. Molly I know. It's ok though it was just a dream." Nathan assured her.

"But Nathan it wasn't a dream ok it really happened. I killed him Nathan. I sent him over the edge." Molly sobbed.

"Lee Lee it was not your fault, you tried to stop him there was nothing that any of us could do." Nathan tried to reason.

"I know I just wish that I could have changed it all." Molly continued to sob.

Nathan crawled into her bed and pulled his sister close to him. Her sobs so hard that they racked even his body.

"I don't know what I would do without you Nathan. You always know how to make me feel better."

Nathan just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Hoping and praying that this wouldn't be the thing to finally break his sister.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cadi Cay:** Yeah I don't like Tiffany either but I am thinking about having her change her ways and maybe hook up with Tim let me know what you think of that lol.

**Beachiegal:** Yeah I think that I am going to try to cut Molly some slack for awhile lol. And as always there will a lot more Naley coming soon.

**OTHFAN23V:** Yeah I think that Skills is going to become a permanent in the story. And let me know if there is anyone else that you want to see more of.

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own the characters that I made up.

It had been a long restless night for Nathan; Molly had woken up countless times crying and or shaking. It was times like these he wished that her and Tiffany were still friends. She had always seemed to be able to calm her down, only now it seemed that she was the one upsetting her. Nathan was just glad that she hadn't had a panic attack, those had always scared him. Finally it was morning and they were supposed to meet Lucas and Brooke at the café for breakfast.

"Hey Molly it's time to wake up." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan I don't want to go. I am so tired. How about I just meet up with you guys later."

"No, you're going but I will shower and get ready first so that you can sleep a little longer."

"Thanks Nate you're the best."

Molly laid in bed but decided that sleep was simply not going to come to her. She went out into the kitchen to see none other then Skills making breakfast.

"You know if you burn down the apartment we can't be friends anymore." She teased.

"Well I see that someone woke up in a very sarcastic mood."

"What can I say; I am a girl of many different sides."

"You mean you can have psycho mood swings."

"Shut up, I swear a girl has one bad day and she is thrown to the lions."

"Molly it was like a whole week."

"And would you like me to explain to you why it is that it lasted a whole week."

Skills started to look a little sick at the mention of the woman's cycle.

"Uh no I think I can do without the explanation."

At that moment Nathan walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok so who wants eggs?" Skills asked thankful for the interruption.

"You do realize that we are going to the café for breakfast right." Nathan asked.

"Please dawg Molly here could eat a five course meal and still ask where desert was."

"Hey, that is so not….ok it's true I'm not even going to try to lie." Molly laughed

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The three of them finally arrived at the café to see that all of their other friends were already there. At the booth sat Brooke, Lucas, Tim, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny.

"Ok so now that everyone is here Lucas and I had an idea to present to all of you." Brooke said.

"If this has anything to do with a new sex position I don't want to hear it." Molly stated.

Brooke just glared at her. "Actually we were wondering if you guys would all want to go on a road trip starting say today."

"Today; Brooke why didn't you mention it sooner." Jake asks.

"Well we wanted to surprise everyone, and we just thought that it would be a fun way to kick of winter break." Lucas said.

"And where exactly would we be going." Peyton asked.

"Well we were thinking about maybe stopping in tree hill for Christmas and then going to New York for new years." Brooke answered.

"Well Tree Hill sounds good, but I'm really not to sure about New York." Nathan said after looking at his sister who had visibly paled.

"Actually Nathan I think that it would be a good idea, I have some things up there that I need to take care of." Molly struggled to get out.

"Oh Lee Lee I am so sorry I totally forgot that you guys came here to get away from New York." Brooke apologized.

"Don't worry about it; I think that it will be fun for all of us." Molly answered.

"I don't know if I can." Haley admitted.

"Tutor girl why not." Brooke whined.

"Well I kind of said that I would stay back here and work. I mean I knew that my family wouldn't be around so I figured it would be a good way to make some extra money." Haley shrugged.

"No way I am not going to miss spending Christmas with you." Nathan said.

"Yeah if Haley can't go then none of us will go." Lucas said.

The owner of the café had overheard that conversation among some of her young employees and couldn't help but feel bad for Haley. She knew there were other people that she could get to work instead.

"Haley dear, I couldn't help but overhear and you know I have plenty of workers I think that you should go with your friends." Ann said.

"Really Ann that is so amazing I am so going to owe you." Haley gushed.

"How about you train the next new person and we call it even." Ann winked.

"Ok so it looks like we all need to get back and pack." Brooke clapped.

"Sweet I can't wait to see all you girls in your hot little bikinis." Tim said.

"Tim you do realize that New York is cold right, like there is actually snow."Skills said.

Everyone began to laugh at Tim's randomness.

They all left and went back to their places to pack but Molly just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and unknown to her Nathan was having the same feeling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cadi Cay:** I love how you always seem to know where I am going with me story lol. And I will take your advice and not go with the whole Tim Tiffany thing.

**OTHFAN23V:** Haha yeah they are going towards the cold. But them being in Times Square for New Years is going to play into my story.

Disclaimer: I still only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 27

Nathan and Molly had just gotten back to the apartment from the café and were frantically trying to get everything packed.

"Molly I don't think I have enough socks." Nathan said.

"Well it was your turn to do that laundry this week so whose fault is that." Molly said.

"Well what am I going to do?"

"How about you add the socks to the list of things that we need, go to the store and I will pack up all of our shit ok." Molly said a bit annoyed with her little brother.

"There is no way that I am picking up tampons."

"Fine then you can stay here and pack up all the clothes and I will go to the store." Molly at this point was more then annoyed.

"How about you do both and I will load up the car?" Nathan said at this point just trying to get a rise out of her.

"You know what Nathan that's it I'm going to the store to get **my** stuff, then I will pack **my** bag, and load **my** stuff into the car. You can do whatever you want with yours." With that Molly stormed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of campus Lucas was having a very different problem with Brooke.

"Cheery there is no way that you are ever going to need all of this stuff."

"What do you mean; a girl has to be prepared for anything."

"Brooke you have everything from bathing suits to Eskimos coats." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah well the hotel in NY has a hot tub and it is going to be cold standing out in Times Square." Brooke reasoned.

"I know that. But why do you need 6 suits and 4 coats."

"I like to have my options ok."

"Fine Brooke but you are carrying half of these bags."

"Lucas that (Brooke counts on her fingers) 4 bags and they will be so heavy. How about you carry mine and I will carry yours." Brooke smiled.

"No way, I only have one and you need to learn the art of roughing it."

Brooke huffed and just continued to pack.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake and Peyton had decided that they would ride with Brooke and Lucas.

"Jake we are only going to be able to bring like one bag each." Peyton said.

"Why is that? I mean I am going to need more then one bag for Jenny's stuff." Jake pointed out.

"Yeah but we all know that Brooke is going to bring her whole closet." Peyton laughed.

"Ok so then how about we both make a little extra room in ours for two of Jenny's toys each." Jake said.

"Daddy I don't need to bring any toys its ok." Jenny said.

"That's very nice of you sweetie but I don't think that you are going to want to go three weeks without any toys." Peyton said.

"Three weeks. Mommy I would be ok without my toys. But I will die if I can't bring Anastasia." Jenny whined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Haley was rummaging through her closet desperately trying to find some nice outfits. Realizing that all she had were t-shirts and jeans she decided that she could just borrow some of what Brooke brought. Haley was finishing up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Tim what are you doing here." Haley asked a little surprised that he was there.

"Well Lucas said that Brooke and him would meet us both here." Tim replied.

"Oh ok but I am going to put you to work then." Haley laughed.

"Haley we can't have sex right now, they could walk in any minute."

"Tim you are such a tool, how about instead you carry my suitcase for me." Haley asked pouting.

"James you know I'm a sucker for the puppy dog eyes." Tim whined.

"Please Timmy, I would love you forever." Haley said batting her eyelashes.

"Fine you win this time."

"Score James 1 Smith 0 "

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skills showed up at the Scott apartment to find Nathan desperately trying to sort through Molly's clothes.

"Nate dude you look like you could use some help." Skills said laughing.

"Yeah I guess I kind of do. I just have no idea what she is gong to want to bring." Nathan admitted.

"Dude that's why you just pack a little bit of everything."

"Oh and when did you become a master packer?"

"You do realize that I grew up with Brooke right."

Neither one of the boys could hold in there laughter.

Second later they heard the door open and close.

"Nathan you better love me." Molly said.

"And why is that Lee Lee." Nathan said smirking.

"Well seeming how I gave in and got all of your shit too."

"Oh well then I think we are even." Nathan smiled.

"Nathan how are we even I still have to pack up all of my stuff."

"Actually while you were gone I already did that, but you can look through it if you want."

"Nah I am just going to trust you on it, so how about we add this stuff to your suitcases and get the heck out of here."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Still have just the characters that I make up.

Chapter 28

Everyone met up at the café and after talking for a while realized that they were going to need more then just the two cars.

"How about Nathan, Me, Skills, and Molly ride in one. While Lucas, Brooke, and Tim ride in another. Leaving Peyton, Jake, and Jenny in the last one." Haley said after some arguing.

"How come I have to ride with the two sex freaks?" Tim asked.

"Because we all hate you." Peyton answered laughing.

"Fine but I am not riding with them tomorrow just for today. We can switch it up." Tim said.

"Yeah ok, sounds good now lets get a move on." Molly said.

The ride was long for everyone. Especially for Jake and Peyton who were listening to Anastasia for the third time that day.

"Jake I can't take it anymore I am going to call Lucas and see when the heck were are stopping."

"Hello." Brooke answered.

"Hey Brooke its Peyton ask Lucas when the heck we are going to be done for the day."

"He called his grandparents earlier; we are going to stay there tonight."

"Ok but how much farther is that."

"Lucas said that it should only be like another half and hour or so. Do you think that you will be able to hang in there Miss Anastasia?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Oh yeah laugh now but tomorrow she is gong to ride with you."

"That's fine I happen to love the movie. Ok well P.Sawyer I am going to call Molly and let her know what is going on."

- - - - - - - --

"Hey Brooke what's going on." Molly asked.

"Ok Lee Lee so Lucas called the grandparents and I guess that we are going to stay with them for a couple of night."

"Umm The Scott grandparents or the Roe grandparents."

"The Scott grandparents."

"Oh ok, umm sounds like it should be fun." Molly was hoping that there wouldn't be too many pictures of Dan around.

"I know that it is going to be weird for you guys but can we just try to make the best of it." Brooke begged.

"Brooke it won't be weird I love my grandparents I am just going to have to try and avoid pictures of him."

"Oh right hadn't really though about that, well we will all be there to distract you ok."

"I am actually more worried about the other one (meaning Nathan) but we will talk about that later."

"Yeah ok well Lee Lee we should be there in like 20 so we will talk then."

- -- - - - - - - - - - -

All three of the cars had pulled up to the house. It was one of the largest buildings in the whole town.

"Ok so how about you boys unload the cars, well us girls take a look around." Brooke asked.

"No way Brooke more then half of these bags are all yours.' Nathan said.

"Brooke go ahead and look around. I will carry your bags in ok." Molly replied.

"Lee Lee you rock." With that Brooke hugged her and then took off into the house.

"Wow you kids made really good time." Royal said coming out of the house.

"Yeah well lets just say we don't need as many pit stops as when we were 5." Nathan said laughing.

"And how are my favorite two boys huh." Mae asked.

"We are great grandma. Just a little tired maybe." Lucas said after they were done bringing all of the bags in.

"And now where is that beautiful granddaughter of mine." Mae asked.

"Oh now you know that we won't be related until Lucas and I get married." Brooke giggled.

"Oh Brooke I didn't even see you come in. How are you dear?"

"I am good but I think that Miss Molly is a little afraid to come inside."

"Well it looks like she's not the only one." Lucas replied nodding to Nathan who was also standing outside looking at the house.

"Molly and Nathan get your butts inside here before your grandmother goes insane." Royal shouted.

Both of the kids just looked at each other and proceeded to go inside. As soon as they got through the door Mae smothered them in hugs and kisses.

"Grandma not in front of the girlfriend." Nathan whined.

"So you mean then that you and Haley are finally dating." Royal asked.

"Yes we are Mister Scott." Haley answered.

"Well it's about damn time the boy grew some balls and asked you."

"Oh grandpa you know you really shouldn't pick on Nate, it was a birth defect there's nothing he can do about it." Molly said laughing.

"You know your not funny right." Nathan said causing everyone else to laugh along with her.

They all sat and talked for awhile before the kids decided to look around a bit.

They were walking down the hallways when a picture caught Molly's eye. There it was the picture of her parents wedding day. Molly stopped and grabbed Nathan's hand to bring him towards the picture.

"They looked so happy then." Molly said.

"Yeah, do you ever wonder when it is that they changed?" Nathan asked.

"I think it was right after this was taken." Molly said sadly.

The others noticed that they had stayed behind and decided to go and see what they were looking at.

"I forgot this picture was here." Lucas said putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Are those your parents?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Molly simply said.

"Your mom was beautiful." Haley said taking Nathan's other hand.

"Wow Nathan you look a lot like your dad." Jake said.

"Yeah Nathan you do; only you have kinder eyes." Peyton observed.

Everyone just kind of looked at her.

"What I'm an artist I notice this kind of stuff ok."

"You know if you weren't with Jake I would think that you were trying to steal my boyfriend." Haley joked

"You know Molly you don't really look like either of them." Tim said

"When we were younger we used to tell Molly that she was really Karen's" Skills said remembering the easier days.

"I remember the one time you guys actually even got Keith to go along with it." Molly said laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was time for dinner and all of the kids were starving. Jenny had just woken up from her nap and was full of energy.

"Mommy I am hungry." Jenny said.

"Hunny Mrs. Scott will have dinner ready in just a couple of minutes ok." Peyton said.

"Ok, Hey Uncle Nate will you play Barbie's with me until dinner is ready." Jenny asked.

Nate thought about it for a minute and then decided that his pride could take the hit. "Sure Jen I would love to." Nathan said sitting next to the little girl with her Barbie's.

"Wow I bet that brings back the old time." Haley said.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"Well didn't you ever make Nathan play with your Barbie's?" Brooke asked.

"Umm I never played with Barbie's; I was always more into trucks, mud, worms, and sports." Molly said laughing at the lookson their faces.

"Wow you and Peyton would have been best friends." Jake said. Causing Peyton to smack him.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Tomboy." Peyton defended.

"Amen to that sister." Molly answered.

The three girls just stood there watching Nathan play Barbie's with Jenny. They could all tell that he would be a great father someday.

_Molly: Nathan is going to be the most amazing dad. Nothing like the one that we had. Oh I so can't wait to be an aunt._

_Peyton: Well it looks like Jenny might have just made a new best friend. He is even playing with the girl ones. I need to get the camera. This picture will be priceless._

_Haley: I wonder if Nathan will be this good with our kids someday. Wait what am I thinking we just started dating. But I love him. OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Cadi Cay:** I know that you love tragedy but you might have to wait a couple of chapters for anything major to happen. I am thinking New Years is when it will all really hit the fan lol.

**OTHFAN23V:** Yes she does love him, now to see what she is going to do about it. And the better question does he love her?

**Beachiegal:** I am glad that you like the chapters. This is not an ASAP update but I hope that it will do.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 29

Dinner was almost over and everyone had been having a good time.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am exhausted." Haley said with a yawn. Really she just wanted to be away from Nathan so that she could think about her new feelings.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too." Molly said.

"Oh kids that is actually something that I wanted to talk to you all about. Now I don't want you all to think that I am a party pooper but I don't want mixed rooms ok." Mae said.

"Oh don't worry grandma we already have the rooms all worked out." Lucas said.

"We do." Nathan asked.

"Yeah while you were playing with Jenny we decided that I would stay in a room with Haley, You and Lucas, Jake Tim and Skills, and then Peyton Brooke and Jenny." Molly said covering up her brothers' stupid remark.

"Ok well then it seems like you guys have it all figured out. Now if you excuse us we are going to go to sleep." Royal said.

"Ok goodnight guys I love you." Molly said.

"And we love all of you." They said.

"Wow that was a close one, Nathan you can be the biggest dumbass sometimes." Lucas said.

"How was I supposed to know that you guys had already planned it?" Nathan pouted.

"We didn't but thanks to your stupid comment I had to come up with rooms off the top of my head. So I hope everyone is happy with them." Molly said.

"Well how come I have to be away from my little girl." Jake asked.

"Because Skills and Tim are not going to want a four year old to wake them up in the morning." Peyton answered.

"That's ok, because I wanted to stay with mommy anyways." Jenny stated.

"And don't forget Jenny you get to hang out with Aunt Brooke too." Brooke stated.

"Ok, but tomorrow can I stay with aunt Hawey and aunt Mowy." Jenny asked.

(Jenny may be four but she still has a hard time with L's)

"Of course you can stay with us sweetie, we would love to have you." Haley said hugging the little girl as Peyton and Brooke took her upstairs.

"Well you boys can stay up if you want but I am dead tired. So Haley say goodnight to your lover boy and then we can get some sleep." Molly said

"Oh but Molly shouldn't you say goodnight to Skills." Nathan asked causing them both to turn red.

"I was planning on it Nate." With that she went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya in the morning stud." And then just walked up the stairs.

"Molly Elizabeth Scott get back here there is not way that you are not going to say goodnight to me your own brother." Nathan stated.

"You know Nathan I can't date you if you want kisses from your sister." Haley said causing everyone to laugh but Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nalee goodnight I love you and I will see you in the morning." Molly said giving Nathan a kiss on the forehead just like she had when they were little.

"Goodnight Lee Lee I love you and I will see you in the morning." Nathan replied also giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok Haley wrap it up so that we can go to sleep." Molly said.

Haley gave Nathan a lingering Kiss. "Goodnight Babe, see you in the morning."

"Night Hales."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Up in Peyton and Brookes room they were having a hard time with Jenny.

"Ok sweetie I think that it is time for you to go to sleep." Peyton said.

"Are you going to sweep right now?" Jenny asked.

"No hunny Mommy and I are going to have some grown up talk and then go to sleep." Brooke stated.

"Well I am a big girl now so I want to stay up too." Jenny pouted.

"How about you can stay up tomorrow night with Aunt Haley and Aunt Molly." Peyton said. Knowing that they would kill her for it later.

" I guess that will be ok. I love you mommy night. I love you Aunt Brooke night."

"We love you too Jenny babe." The both said kissing her cheeks.

The two talked for a little while and then realized that they were more tired then they had thought. They decided to go to sleep so that they could be ready for the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Downstairs that boys were all playing NBA live and of course arguing over who was the better player for real.

"I definitely have the better jump shot." Luke said proudly.

"Yeah but I have a dunk that's unstoppable." Nathan pointed out.

"What about me. I have one of the meanest fade aways there is." Jake stated.

"Yeah well I can dribble the hell out of that ball." Tim smiled

"Umm I can play damn good street ball." Skills said causing the other guys to laugh.

"How about tomorrow we have a game three on three." Luke said.

"Yeah but there is only five of us." Jake said.

"Don't worry Molly will play on a team." Nathan said.

"But dude she's a girl." Tim said causing the guys to roll their eyes.

"Yeah but that girl is going to kick your ass out on that court." Skills said. Getting agreements from both Lucas and Nathan.

- - - - - - -- - - -- ---

Meanwhile in Molly and Haley's room Molly was trying to get Haley to stop pacing.

"Ok I swear if you don't stop your going to fall through the floor." Molly said laughing.

"I just don't know what I am going to do." Haley admitted.

"About what, Haley come on talk to me."

"It's just weird, I really don't know if I should tell you this or not."

"Haley you don't have to tell me, it's ok I'm not going to like hate you if you don't."

"Can ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"The other night when Nathan had to stay with you, what was going on?"

"Oh man, umm normally I wouldn't tell people this but I will make you a deal. I will tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"Deal but you might be disappointed when you find out what mine is."

"Ok so I will go first. Well you see the summer before Junior year I was dating this guy named Anthony. Everything was awesome we were really happy, but then he started acting funny. I couldn't figure out what it was, and then one night at a party he came up to me and told me that he loved me. I didn't know what to say, I just kind of froze there. I realized that even though I really liked him I wasn't in love with him. I told him this and he got really angry. He ended up locking himself in the bathroom with a bottle of Southern Comfort. When he came out I could tell that he was gone. I tried talking to him but he just pushed me away. Next thing I know I hear his car leave the driveway. So I ran and got my keys. I hadn't been drinking so I was just going to follow him you know make sure that he got home ok. Well I caught up to him at a red light but after that it got harder he was going about 110 and I was losing him. That's when I see him go off the road and hit the tree. I hit the brakes and ran to him hoping that he would be ok. He had been thrown from the car and he died instantly. I kept thinking that I should have saved him. That I should have just told him that I loved him too. But that would have been a lie. I guess that no matter what there was no way to win." Molly finished biting her lip trying not to cry.

"Oh my gosh Molly I had no idea, I am so sorry. I should have just told you my secret so that you didn't have to go through all that again.' Haley said taking her into a hug."

"It's ok you're the only one other then Nathan and Tiffany that I have talk to about it.It feels kind of good to tell someone who wasn't there you know. Who won't judge."

"You are so much stronger then I could ever be. I would never be able to live through what you have been through."

"I never could have done it without Nathan; he has always been the strong one. Part of it is because he holds his emotions in. But either way he was still always the one holding me together. I just hope that someday I can help him when he needs it." Molly admitted.

"So I suppose that now it is my turn." Haley said.

"Hell yes it is come on girl lets here it. Although if it has to do with my brother and sex I would rather hear a different one." Molly laughed.

"Actually umm I think that I might be in love with Nathan, no thats a lie I know that I'm in love with Nathan." Haley said blushing.

"Holy shit are you serious. You guys haven't even been together that long."

"I know but when I saw him with Jenny all I could think about was him and I having a family one day you know."

"Haley this is awesome. I am so happy for you. Have you told Nathan yet?"

"No, and no offense but after your story I don't know if I want too. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way." Haley said getting worried.

"Haley do not use my story as a way out. I know that your scared but Nathan would never hurt you like that ever. I know that he cares a lot about you. Now I don't know if he loves you or not but I know that if not then he is damn close."

"So then what should I do?"

"I think that you need to tell him when you heart tells you that its time."

"You know you can be really wise sometimes."

"Yeah I like to think of it as one of my many skills."

"Speaking of Skills."

"Not tonight Haley we can talk about that tomorrow."

And the house was silent as the last two had drifted off to sleep. Some peaceful and some tormented but sleep none the less.


	30. Chapter 30

**Beachiegal:** You will get what you want in this chapter. And I know that mills sounds weird but I thought it was better then Solly.

**OTHFAN23V:** Umm you are going to get half of what you want and the rest will just have to come later. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Still only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 30

It was now noon and everyone had officially woken up. Meaning breakfast was eaten and coffee had been drank.

"Ok so what are we all doing today?" Brooke asked.

"Well us guys and Molly are going to go play some ball at the court." Lucas answered.

"Wait who said that I was playing." Molly asked barely awake yet.

"Come on Molly we need you for three on three and we both know that you would be mad if we didn't ask you to play." Nathan said.

"True, ok so whose team am I on." Molly asked.

"Mine" everyone said except for Tim.

"Why do you all want the girl on your team?" Tim asked.

Molly became angered by this.

"Ok I am on whatever team Tim isn't on and I am guarding him." Molly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I have idea, how about the Scotts against the non Scotts." Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Wait that's not far. Molly and Nathan have that whole twin thing going on." Skills whined.

"Yeah but we have Lucas so that make up for it." Nathan said laughing.

"Your lucky we're on the same team little cousin." Lucas said putting him in a head lock.

"So are you two just going to fight all day or are we going to go and play." Jake asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got to the court the guys and Molly started to warm up.

"While you guys are playing what are we supposed to do." Haley asked.

"You can be our cheerleaders." Lucas said laughing at her.

"Oh come on Peyton it will be just like in high school. Tutor girl and Jenny can cheer to." Brooke said excitedly.

"Fine but who is cheering for who." Peyton asked.

"Well you can cheer for Jake, I will cheer for Lucas and Tim, Haley can cheer for Nathan and Skills, and Jenny can cheer for Molly." Brooke answered.

"Yay I get to cheer for Aunt Mowey." Jenny yelled.

"That's right munchkin and you better cheer loud." Molly said tickling the little girl.

"Ok lets get started, who gets ball first." Jake asked.

"You guys can have it, your going to need it." Nathan answered.

"Dude you're the one with the girl on your team, you should have it." Tim said.

"How about you take it Tim and we see if you can hold on to it." Molly smirked.

"I hope you're ready for me to blow by you." Tim said with confidence.

Almost as soon as the ball hit the pavement Molly stole it from him and made a three pointer.

"Oh I'm sorry Tim am I to fast for you." Molly asked with a smirk.

All the rest of the guys just laughed while the girls tried to figure out what happened.

"Yay Aunt Mowey kicked his butt." Jenny cheered.

"Lucky shot Molly, that won't happen again though." Tim said.

"Your right it won't cause it's our ball and we're going to keep it." Lucas replied before Molly could say anything.

The game went on for about 20 minutes everyone was having fun except for Tim who couldn't stand that he was getting beat by a girl. The Scotts won of course 25 to 12.

"Well that was an easy victory." Lucas smirked.

"Yeah well lets switch the teams up a bit and see how it goes." Skills said.

"Ok how do you want to do it?" Jake asked.

"Oh I know. I want to pick your teams this time." Haley said.

"Ok babe go ahead," Nathan said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Ok so Lucas, Nathan, and Tim on one team and Jake, Molly, and Skills on the other." Haley said proudly.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good match." Peyton said.

"Ok so who is guarding who?" Jake asked.

"Jake you take Tim, Skills you got Luke, and I will take care of my little brother." Molly smirked.

"What you afraid of the Tim man." Tim asked.

"No I just want a challenge." Molly shot back.

"Dawg you should just stop before she buries you." Skills laughed.

This game was a lot closer. At first Lucas Nathan and Tim were ahead but then Jake made a fade away that put them in the lead. The score was tied and Molly had the ball, she went to shoot and then out of no where BAM Nathan stuffed the ball right down into her face.

"Ow Nathan shit, you ass." Molly cursed.

"Mol are you ok, let me look at that."

All of the girls had rushed over to make sure that she was ok.

"If you broke it I am going to kill you." Molly said.

"Take you hand away and let me look at it." Jake said.

Molly did as she was told and Haley almost passed out when she saw the blood.

"Wow that is bleeding a lot." Lucas said.

"That's why girls shouldn't play with guys." Tim said.

With that Brooke wheeled around and decked him right in the jaw.

"Ow what was that for." Tim asked.

"Oh well it looks like guys can get hurt by girls too." Peyton shot at him.

"Come on lets get back and clean this up so that we can get a better look." Skills said guiding her to the car.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got back Mae was hysterical.

"Oh my gosh Molly what happened." She cried.

"It's no big deal grandma I just got hit in the face with the ball." Molly answered.

"I told you kids not to play to rough. Do you know is it broken?" Mae asked.

"Oh Mae leave the kids alone I am sure that Molly has had worse why don't you let them take care of it and then you can ask them questions." Royal said.

Lucas and Nathan just gave him thankful looks.

Skills took Molly into the bathroom and began to gently wash her face.

"You don't have to help you know, I'm sure that it's really gross and you hate blood." Molly laughed.

"Nah its ok, I really don't mind helping you." Skills answered with a smile.

"So do you think that I am going to end up with two black eyes?" Molly asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Great I'm going to look like a poster child for domestic abuse."

"Well at least you can laugh about it."

"What else is there to do?" Molly shrugged.

"Umm I don't know get Nathan back."

"Nah he didn't mean to do it, it just happened."

"Molly Scott you are one tough chick."

"Yeah well when you grow up with all boys you kind of have to be." She laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe that I hit her in the face." Nathan said to Haley with his head in his hands.

"Nathan I'm sure she is fine." Haley reassured him.

"I know that she will be I just feel bad."

"Well she told me that when you two were younger you would try to give each other black eyes. Looks like now she will have two." Haley laughed.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better."

"Nathan it's not like you did it on purpose and Molly knows that. I doubt that she will even be mad at you."

"She won't be and that makes me feel worse sometimes I wish that she would just yell at me for all the stupid shit that I do."

"Nathan why are you being so hard on yourself it was an accident."

"It's not just this Haley it's everything. I feel like I'm always hurting her in some way or another. That's all I do is hurt people."

Haley sat next to Nathan and grabbed onto his hands.

"Nathan look at me I know that you have a lot of issues between you and Molly. But the past is that past and you need to let it go. I'm not trying to tell you to forget about it because that can never happen. But at some point you need to move on and let yourself be happy. Molly told me once that the thing that hurt her the most was seeing you in pain. We all love you so much and it kills us to see you like this."

"I just don't think I can get past it all."

"Nathan you need to stop holding your emotions in and just let them out that is the only was to really grieve and move on."

"Why do you care so much about me moving on?" Nathan asked with such pain in his eyes.

"I care because you're my boyfriend and because I love you." Haley said.

"You what you you love me." Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes Nathan I do I love you, and I know that it hasn't been that long but I think that all of the things that we have been through together just made us that much closer."

"Haley I, I'm sorry but I don't think I know how to love anymore." Nathan said walking away from her.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly went up to her room to find Haley on the bed sobbing.

"Haley hunny what's wrong." Molly asked putting the girls head in her lap.

"I told him and he said that he doesn't know how to love anymore."

"Oh Haley I am so sorry, this is all my fault I told you to go for it, I should have thought about it more."

"It's not your fault he's the one that doesn't love me not you."

"Haley if it makes you feel any better I think that he does love you but he is just scared to admit it."

"Why would he be afraid to admit it?"

"Because once he admits it, it makes it real and when it's real he can get hurt."

"But I won't hurt him." Haley sobbed.

"I know that, Nathan just needs some reassurance."

"He left I don't know where he went."

"I am going to go get Brooke and Peyton for you and I am gong to go find Nathan ok."

"Actually I just want to be by myself if that's ok."

"That's fine I will be back in a little bit."

"How are you going to find him?"

"I already know where he is."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly found Nathan right where she knew she would, sitting on the bench in front of the court.

"Hey buddy is this seat taken." Molly asked her broken brother.

"Hey Molly are you ok, I didn't mean for that to happen." Nathan said not even looking up.

"I am fine but I know two other people who aren't"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Haley is in our room crying and you're out here once again trying to run from your feelings."

"I made her cry, god I am such an ass. I should have just stayed away from her. And after I promised that I would never hurt her."

"Nathan why are you lying to her."

Nathan looked up at his sister whose eyes were already beginning to turn a light purple and sighed.

"I really don't think I can love."

"Nathan what are you talking about, you have more love in you then anyone else I know."

"Yeah Molly for you, but that's easy I mean it has just always been like this, it wasn't a feeling that all of a sudden just came to me."

"Are you scared that you love her or scared because she loves you."

"How is it that you always seem to know what I'm feeling?"

"Lots of practice." Molly said laughing.

"I just don't know what I am going to do about it."

"You are going to do the only thing that you can do. You are going to let that girl know how you really feel."

"But what if I end up hurting her." Nathan said biting back tears.

Molly pulled her brother into a hug.

"Some times that's just a chance that you have to take for love."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Still just the made up characters

Chapter 31

Nathan and Molly were still sitting on the bench when her phone began to ring.

"Hello, yes this is Molly Scott. Oh it is. No we're not in town. Yes we can come back. Yes I am going to testify. Thank you sir." Molly said.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"That was officer VanAernem. He said that Ryan's court date is in two days and he wanted to know if we would all testify." Molly said staring ahead at nothing.

"It's going to be ok Molly he's going to go to jail."

"Yeah I know it just sucks because this vacation was going to be so much fun." Molly sighed.

The two left and went back to tell the others. Nathan the whole way thinking about how he was going to make it up to Haley.

"Molly you go back and I will be there in a little bit ok." Nathan asked.

"Yeah sure, just be careful little brother."

"I always am."

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Molly got back she had everyone come into the living room even a tear stained Haley. The grandparents weren't there thank god Molly knew that they would only worry.

"Ok so I got a call from an officer VanAernem regarding Ryan. His court day is in two days and he was hoping that we would be there to testify. Now I said that I would but I don't want to ruin your vacation so I can always meet back up with you later." Molly said.

"No way we are all going to go and be there." Jake said looking over at Jenny.

"Yeah Uncle Ryan is a bad man and I don't like him no more." Jenny stated.

"Ok well then I guess that we all need to pack and go back." Molly said.

"Molly don't worry we will still make it to Tree Hill for Christmas." Brooke answered.

"Yeah I know I was just hoping for a couple of weeks without drama." Molly sighed.

"Hey Molly where's Nathan." Haley asked.

"Oh he said that he had something that he had to do and that he would be back soon." Molly said.

"Oh ok, he's ok right."

"Haley he is fine. I think the better question is how are you."

"I am ok, I mean I knew what I was getting my self into I knew that Nathan could be closed off. I promised him that I would fight for him though and I am going to do just that."

"That's awesome Haley I am really glad that Nathan found someone like you. I can't think of anyone that I would rather see my brother with." Molly smiled.

"Thanks molly that really means a lot to me."

"And your friendship means a lot to me."

The two girls hugged and then started packing up their stuff. Molly packed up Nathan's stuff too because she didn't know when he would be back.

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan walked into the house and heard everyone upstairs. He went into Haley and Molly's room to see the two girls sitting on the bed laughing and talking.

"Oh my gosh and then there was the time that Lucas and Nathan asked me and Karen to dress them up like girls because they wanted to be able to go bowling too. It was a girls night out and they thought that they would be able to go then. So we got them all dressed up took a picture and then left without them. It was so funny." Molly said laughing.

"You know Lee Lee I may just have to tell Skills some stories about you now." Nathan said from the doorway.

"Oh hey Nate, I am going to go finish packing your stuff so that you can talk to Haley k."

"Yeah thanks Mol."

"So… umm look Haley I am really sorry for the way that I reacted."

"No Nathan its ok, I mean I knew that there was a chance that you didn't feel the same."

"Haley it's not that I don't like you because I do a lot. It kind of scares me how much I like you. I'm just not sure that I am ready to love yet and I am really sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Nathan said looking away.

"Nathan I love you of course I still want to be with you. It's like I told Molly earlier you warned me ok you told me that it would be hard for you. I knew that and I promised to fight for you. And that's exactly what I am going to do." Haley answered

"I just don't understand how you can be so forgiving."

"It's not like you have really done anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have just left when you told me, that was a jackass move on my part and I am really sorry."

"Yeah I'm still a little pissed about that."

"I thought so that's why (Nathan goes outside the door) I got you these."

"Purple roses Nathan those are my favorite how did you know."

"I didn't, I just thought of you when I saw them."

"You're just trying to butter me up so that I won't be mad anymore."

"Is it working?"

"Come here." Haley kisses him. "Now how could I be mad with that?"

Nathan and Haley just stand there looking up at each other.

"Ok love birds time to break it up so that we can get on the road." Brooke said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was down stairs trying to figure out the rides again.

"Ok well Brooke and Lucas have Jenny this time." Peyton said handing Brooke Anastasia.

"So that means then that Tim can ride with Me and Peyton." Jake said.

"Leaving Me, Nathan, Haley, and Skills again." Molly said.

"Yup so now that that is settled lets go." Lucas said.

"Ok but I am driving my car." Molly stated.

"Ok but you better be able to keep up." Jake teased.

"No you better hope that you can keep up. She's a Scott and we know how to drive." Nathan said.

"You are such a piece of work." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Ok you two enough lets get going." Peyton said

Everyone got in the car and started the journey back. The friends all had fun passing each other on the highway. They looked like a bunch of race car drivers swerving in and out of the lanes on the highway. In the end it was Lucas in first place Molly in second and Jake in third. They decided that they would all go back to their homes for the night and then meet up in the morning to talk about the trial.


	32. Chapter 32

_JayGurl 23:_ Thank you so much for your review. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story. And I will try to develop the Molly Skills relationship more for you. It won't be in this chapter but def the next.

_OTHFAN23V:_ Right now they are going back to UNC for the trial but after that they are going to Tree Hill for Christmas with Karen and Keith.

_Beachiegal_: I don't know how much you are going to love this chapter lol but I was drawing a blank so I went with it. But I promise a better one next time.

_Othlovinolo:_ Yeah I thought that Haley seemed like a purple rose's kind of girl lol. And you can expect more Naley cuteness in the upcoming chapters.

**_Ok so this chapter is just the trial you don't have to read it if you don't want to, it won't really affect the story that much._**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up.

Chapter 32

It was now that day of the trial and all of the kids were nervous. It was decided that Nathan, Haley, Molly, and Jenny would testify.

When they arrived some officers escorted them to a back room where they would be unable to hear each others testimonies. The others were led into the court room were they sat on the prosecutors side.

The judge entered and the trial was in full swing before they knew what was going on. The first person to the stand was little Jenny. They ended up having to call Peyton up to sit with her.

Judge: Ok Jenny do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god.

Jenny: Yes Mommy told me that it is not nice to lie.

(Ryan's lawyers name will be Edd while the other one will be Harley)

Harley: So Jenny where were you when your Uncle took you.

Jenny: I was at my babysitters in the kitchen when I saw Uncle Ryan come to the door.

Harley: Why did you go with your Uncle Ryan?

Jenny: He said that we were going to go get ice-cream and then he was going to bring me home to Mommy and Daddy.

Harley: Is that what happened.

Jenny: NO we didn't even get ice cream he lied to me. And then we went to Aunt Mowey and Uncle Nathan's house.

Harley: And what happened when you were there.

Jenny: I asked if I could get down to see mommy but he wouldn't let me. (Jenny started to cry a little)

Harley: It's ok Jenny calm down. Why wouldn't he let you go see your Mommy?

Jenny: I don't know but he started to hold me tight and he put something on my head.

Harley: That will be all.

Judge: Would the defense like to cross witness.

Edd: No sir we feel that the child has been influenced too much by the others already.

Judge: Ok well then next we have Haley James. Miss. James do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?

Haley: Yes sir I do.

Harley: Haley how is it that you came to be at the house that night?

Haley: Well Nathan and Molly had been getting weird calls from some guy that I didn't know. And then the day that it all happened Nathan called us in class to let us know that Ryan was there. He was actually in our class room. Nathan and Molly decided to have everyone come to the apartment so that they could let us know what was going on. Then we had all just decided that we would be safer together rather then apart.

Harley: At what time did Ryan show up?

Haley: It was about one in the morning or so.

Harley: And what happened when he arrived.

Haley: Well we let him in because Nathan saw that he had Jenny. Once he was let in he put a gun to Jenny's head and said that they only way that he would put her down was if he got what he wanted.

Harley: And what was it that he wanted.

Haley: He wanted to have sex with/ rape Molly. He said that he wanted to see if she was as good as her mom.

Harley: And then what happened.

Haley: Well the first time Nathan ran into the room and when I got in there I saw Ryan choking Nathan and Molly standing with his gun pointed at him. Ryan told Molly to put it down or he would break Nathan's neck. He told us all to leave the room and he took are cell phones from us. Then we heard a lot of screaming, and after Ryan just walked out.

Harley: And how was Molly after all this.

Haley: Well she was ok because he didn't get the chance torape her. I guess that Nathan had put a hand gun under their mattresses so she told him to leave or she would shoot him.

Harley: That will be all from me Miss. James.

Judge: Would the defense like to cross witness.

Edd: Yes sir.

Edd: Miss. James is it true that Nathan Scott is your boyfriend.

Haley: Well yes he is but we weren't dating then.

Edd: How long had you known the Scotts when all of this happened?

Haley: Well I didn't know Nathan and Molly that well but their cousin Lucas is one of my best friends.

Edd: Now in your opinion wouldn't you think that Molly pulling a gun on the defendant was an act of violence a threat so to speak.

Haley: Well he had her at gun point so I like to think that it neutralizes the situation, and then when you factor in the whole him ripping her clothes off I would say that she had every right.

Edd: Do you think that she would have actually shot him?

Haley: I don't know sir.

Edd: That will be all.

The court took a short recess and then it was time for Nathan to reach the stand.

Judge: Mr. Scott to you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Nathan: Yes sir I do.

Harley: Ok Nathan so is it true that yourself and Molly had been getting strange phone calls from this man.

Nathan: Yes sir they started coming a couple of days before the incident.

Harley: And what did he have to say when he called you.

Nathan: He kept talking about how he wanted us to suffer the way that he had. He said that the death of our mother had been our fault and see we needed to pay.

Harley: What exactly happened the night of the incident?

Nathan: Well he had called me and told me that he was in my sister and girlfriends' class, which scared me so I called them and told them to meet me in the courtyard. Then we got everyone else together and we told them about what was going on.

Harley: What happened when he arrived?

Nathan: Well I wasn't going to let him in but then I saw that he had little Jenny. We let him in and he put a gun to her head and said that he would let her go if Molly would sleep with him. He then dragged her into the room but she called me phone and set it on the dresser. I could hear everything that was going on, she was pretending to go along with him so that he wouldn't hurt anyone but I couldn't let her do that so I went into the room and punched him. He had me overpowered and was choking me. Molly took the gun and pointed it at him. I don't really remember too much of what happened after that except hearing her screams. After he left though she came into my room and told me that the gun under the mattress had saved her.

Harley: Why did you put a gun under your mattresses?

Nathan: We knew that there was a chance that Ryan could come back again and we both wanted to be safe and protected.

Harley: Thank you Nathan that will be all from me.

Judge: Defense.

Edd: Nathan how old were you when you mom was killed?

Nathan: I was 17.

Edd: Did you or your sister ever seek counseling after what happened.

Nathan: No sir, we had each other we didn't need anyone else to talk to.

Edd: So is it safe to say that your sister could be mentally unstable.

Nathan: No, Molly is one of the sanest people I know.

Edd: And yet she has shot a man.

Nathan: She had to, he had just shot our mother was beating me to death and would have killed her last.

Edd: Did she ever show remorse for what she did.

Nathan: She doesn't regret doing it because she knew that she had to but yes she does wish that it hadn't come to that.

Edd: Do you think that she would have shot Ryan.

Nathan: If he had hurt any of the rest of us yes, but I don't think that she would have shot him for going after her.

Edd: That is all Nathan.

Judge: Ok and now we have our last prosecution witness Molly Scott. Molly do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?

Molly: Yes sir I most certainly do.

Harley: Ok so we have already established from the other what had happened. But what happened between Ryan and you.

Molly: Well he had called me the day before everything happened. Nathan talked to him though. And then he of course showed up in mine and Haley's class room.

Harley: How do you know Ryan?

Molly: He was the man that my mother was having an affair with the night that my father shot her.

Harley: So what happened after he took you into the room?

Molly: Well I called Nathan so that he could hear us talking and then that way he would know when Ryan had put the gun down. Once the gun was put down Nathan ran into the room and tried to protect me from Ryan. Ryan had Nathan and was choking him so I grabbed his gun off of the night stand. He then told me to put the gun down because he would snap his neck faster then I could blink. I of course put the gun down.

Harley: So what happened once he came back into the room?

Molly: I told him that I was a virgin and that I didn't want to have sex with him. He started to rip my clothes. I screamed but he put his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet or he would kill Nathan as slow as humanly possible. He was taking off my pants when I remembered that Nathan had put a gun under each of our mattresses.

Harley: What happened then?

Molly: I pulled the gun on him and it startled him causing him to drop the one that he had.

Harley: So he was raping you at gun point.

Molly: Yes, but thankful he didn't get the chance to actually rape me. I told him to just walk out and leave or I would shoot him.

Harley: But you never actually pulled the trigger or anything.

Molly: No, I actually realized that the safety was still on on my gun.

Harley: No further question Miss. Scott.

Judge: The defense.

Edd: So you met this man when he had an affair with your mom.

Molly: Yes sir.

Edd: So then would you say that he is to blame for her death.

Molly: No my dad is the one to blame he is the one that pulled the trigger.

Edd: Ah yes your father, you shot him didn't you.

Molly: Yes sir I did shoot my father.

Edd: Now would you like to tell us why you shot your father.

Molly: He had just shot my mother and he was beating my brother to death. I had tried to stop him but he punched me and threw me into the corner of the table and then went back to beating Nathan, I couldn't let him kill my brother so I did what I had to do.

Edd: Why couldn't you have given him a non fatal shot instead?

Molly: I just did it on instinct ok; I had to stop him from killing Nathan.

Edd: So you killed your father knowing that you could have just shot him in the arm or something.

Molly: No sir I knew that he wouldn't stop unless he was dead. He was to drunk to feel anything.

Edd: Now would you have shot Ryan if he had not just left.

Molly: I honestly don't know. At the time I was just focusing on looking serious enough.

Edd: But had it come down to it.

Molly: Yes I would have shot him in order to stop him from raping me.

Edd: So then you would have killed him.

Molly: No I said that I would have shot him; I would not have killed him.

Edd: I think that the fact that you would have shot him speaks for itself. Done your honor.

After Ryan gave his testimony the trial was over and all of the kids waited out in the lounge until it was time for the verdict.

"You guys all did really good up there." Brooke said.

"Yeah you didn't even look scared." Lucas commented.

"Well then I fooled you because I was about ready to pee myself." Haley laughed.

"Oh wow Haley that real attractive" Tim pointed out

"I just kept thinking about him behind bars, that's all I needed." Molly said.

"You didn't looke nerbvous at all babe." Skills said giving her a small kiss on the cheek

"How about you Jenny you were so brave." Nathan asked.

"Mommy told me that I could watch Anastasia and eat ice-cream." Jenny grinned.

"Wait Peyton you actually told her that she could watch it." Jake looked shocked.

"It was the only way ok; anyway she is staying with Nathan and Molly tonight so they get to watch it with her." Peyton said.

"Wait I didn't know that Jenny was staying with us." Molly said.

"Yeah me neither" Nathan replied.

"Well now you know." Peyton said laughing.

They all just joked around for awhile until it was time for the sentencing.

Judge: I hereby find Ryan Caswalie guilty of child abduction, attempted rape, attempted murder, and stalking. He is sentenced to life in prison or 20 years with parole.


	33. Chapter 33

_**I couldn't leave you with just the trial. It felt too unfair to me. **_

Disclaimer: Just the characters that I make up.

Chapter 33

All of the kids had gone back to their places. Molly and Nathan had indeed taken Jenny. Tim and Skills had decided to stay at Haley's so that they wouldn't have to drive over the next day.

Jake and Peyton's

"How long has it been since the two of us have actually been alone for the night." Jake asked.

"Not since we were still living in Tree Hill." Peyton answered.

"It has been to long; thank god they took Jenny for the night."

"I know, I love you Jake so much but sometimes I just feel like we never have enough us time."

"I know what you mean babe, how about at least once a month we try to plan a night just for us."

"I think that sounds wonderful."

"You know Peyton I can think of a couple of things to occupy or time."

"Oh really Jake and what might those things be." Peyton asked

At that Jake grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Oh my god Jake stop it, Jake please."

"Not until you say Jake is the hottest boyfriend in the whole world and I love him."

"Never." Peyton said trying to get away.

"Ok but then you're not getting free." Jake said just tickling her harder.

"Ok Jake is the hottest boyfriend in the whole world and I love him." Peyton got out between breathes.

"Well that was fun, now for the next thing."

"Hmm I think I am going to like this thing better," Peyton said suggestively.

"Oh I know you are." Jake smirked.

"Cocky much." Payton raised her eyebrow.

Jake looked down "I don't know you tell me."

With that Peyton blushed and then attacked him hungrily. The two made love all night long.

Brooke and Lucas 

"Wow babe today was intense I am so tired." Brooke yawned.

"Yeah I know who knew that the court room could really take it out of you.' Lucas sighed.

"Well I think that it is about time that we went to bed." Brooke smirked.

"Cheery how is it that you always have enough energy for that." Lucas asked shocked.

"Oh Broody I didn't even mean that, I am actually really tired tonight. I was hoping that you would just hold me." Brooke said shyly.

"Brooke there is nothing else that I would rather do in this whole world."

The two got undressed and slipped into bed, entranced by how perfectly their bodies molded together.

"I love you so much Lucas I wish that we could stay like this forever."

"Forever wouldn't be long enough Brooke."

And with that the two feel asleep with dreams of each other.

Molly, Nathan, and Jenny

So far the night had been going good. The three of them were sitting watching Anastasia it had always been Molly's favorite Disney movie and Nathan had to admit that he didn't exactly hate it. The movie was finally over and now it was time to go to sleep.

"Ok so where are we all going to sleep?" Molly asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could just pull out the couch and all sleep out here." Nathan said.

"Yay it will be like a swumber party." Jenny cheered.

"Ok, but first Jenny you need to brush your teeth and get into your pj's k." Molly said.

"And well you are doing that me and Aunt Molly will get everything set up ok." Nathan smiled.

"This is going to be the best sweep over ever." Jenny cheered.

Jenny had gotten ready and they were all curled up on the pull out couch. It had started with Molly and Nathan on the outsides and Jenny in the middle. But after a couple of minutes Jenny managed to get cuddled up right in Nathan's side.

"She really loves you ya know." Molly said pointing to Jenny.

"Yeah she does doesn't she." Nathan smiled.

"You're really good with her."

"I really love her; she is such a good little girl."

"You even played with Barbie's for her Nate."

"How did I know that you would hold that against me?"

"I'm not I think that it is really sweet, you are going to be an amazing father some day."

"I hope so, sometimes I have nightmares about being a father."

"Why are they nightmares Nathan?"

"Because I always end up being just like him."

Molly turned so that she could look at her brother.

"Nathan you don't ever have to worry about that. Our father was heartless; he didn't know how to love. There is no way that you will ever be like that. Trust me."

"I really hope that your right."

"I know I am."

"So what about you Mol you still want kids some day."

"Nathan it hasn't changed I still want to have two and then adapt a little girl form China and a little boy from Indonesia."

"Yeah you've wanted to do that since we were like 10." Nathan laughed.

Jenny began to stir so Nathan just brought her closer to him.

"Night I love you Jenny bug." He whispered giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Haley, Tim, and Skills

Back at Haley's the three of them decided that they weren't really going to be able to get much sleep. Instead they decided to stay up for awhile and play card games.

"Do you have any 4's?" Haley asked.

"Nope go fish." Tim answered.

Haley dug into the pile and pulled out a four.

"Damn girl you must be cheatin. You have won every game so far." Skills pouted.

"I can't help it if I am the go fish master." Haley smiled.

"Yeah well I say that next we play NBA live 2006." Tim stated.

"Ok but I should warn you that Nathan has been teaching her how to play." Skills said.

"Live it to Nathan to take away the one thing that I have over Haley." Tim whined.

"Oh Timmy it's ok I'm not that good at it yet." Haley soothed.

"Yeah man and I bet that you could probably beat her at a game of horse." Skills said thinking about Haley's terrible shot.

"Good point." Tim said.

The three of them stayed up laughing and talking for hours about anything and everything. They finally all went to sleep at around 4 in the morning. Skills was passed out in the chair and Haley and Tim had fallen asleep on the couch.


	34. Chapter 34

**Naturalnin:** I am really glad that you are still enjoying the story.

**Cadi Cay**: Your drama will come soon enough but I wanted to give them a little bit of a break lol. New Years though that is all you need to know lol.

**Beachiegal**: Yes Ryan is in jail but let's not forget who his sister is. You never know when she can show up.

**OTHFAN23V:** Same goes to you as for beachiegal. But I am glad that are putting up with all of my drama and random scenes lol.

**Othlovinolo**: Yeah I almost always update two at a time; I just think that it keeps people more drawn to the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other then the characters that I make up.

Chapter 34

The night was good for everyone and when they woke up in the morning it was like the start of a new life knowing that they were all now finally free. Or so they thought.

Around 10 they all met up at the café and decided that they would just drive right to Tree Hill as there was only three days until Christmas.

Car 1: Nathan, Haley, Tim

Car 2: Brooke, Lucas, Molly, Skills

Car 3: Peyton, Jake, Jenny

_**Car 1**_

"Guys I really have to pee." Tim whined.

"Dude you like just went." Nathan said.

"Yeah Timmy and we told you not to get the large drink." Haley laughed.

"Oh wait I have an idea." Tim took the cup that his soda had been in and started to pee in it.

"Tim what the hell are you doing, that is sick." Nathan said disgusted.

"There is no way that is going to stay in the car with us. So you better find something to do with it soon." Haley shrieked.

_**Car 2**_

"Guy's I'm bored." Brooke whined.

"I have an idea." Molly said.

"OH this should be good." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah you always thought of the worst games when we were kids." Skills jabbed her.

"Well I want to know what it is." Brooke stated.

"Ok well I know that you normally only play this when you are drinking but I thought that we could play I never." Molly said.

"Ok but what would we do instead of drinking." Skills asked.

"Well everyone will start out with ten points; you loose a point each time that you have done something. And the loser will have to run butt ass naked around the house when we get there." Molly laughed.

"Oh Lee Lee I love the way you think." Brooke squealed.

"Ok fine." Skills said.

"OH I will go first." Brooke stated.

"Go ahead EG." Molly said.

"EG." Lucas asked.

"It's short for energizer bunny." Molly laughed.

"Ok, so I never saw my parents have sex." Brooke laughed.

Both Molly and Skills lost a point

"Ha ha, alright I never had sex with more then one person at a time." Molly said.

Brooke lost a point.

The game had been going on for awhile and it was Molly 4, Lucas 2, Skills 3, and Brooke 3.

"Ok I never had a cheerleader strip naked in my car." Skills says.

Lucas is now down to one point.

"This is not going good I should have come up with something different for the loser." Molly laughed.

"Last one, I've never fantasized about having sex with one of my best friends." Brooke said.

Molly, Skills, and Lucas all lost a point. Lucas losing the game.

"Wait Molly who have you thought about." Lucas asked getting a little protective.

"No one." Molly said beginning to blush.

"How about you Skills, huh who is the lucky girl." Brooke giggled.

"Oh, umm no one that you know." Skills said trying to get away from answering.

"Wait Lucas what about you, who is it." Molly asked.

"I'll tell if you tell." He grinned.

"Fine, its skills." Molly said shocking them all. "Now Luke who was yours."

"It was Peyton." Lucas said "But it was before I was dating Brooke." He said smiling at her.

"Ok Skills your last, so who was it." Lucas asked.

"Uh Molly actually." He said getting flushed.

"Sounds like you two have a fantasy to act out." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke you and I both know that I am waiting until marriage." Molly pointed out, but secretly wondering what it would be like.

_**Car 3**_

"So Jenny what did you do last night with your Aunt and Uncle." Jake asked.

"Well we watched Anastasia which Aunt Mowey said was her favorite too, and even Uncle Nathan likes it." Jenny smiled.

"Nathan likes it too huh." Peyton laughed.

"And then we had a swumber party in the living room. And Uncle Nathan gave me snuggles."

"Well it sounds like you two really like each other huh." Jake said.

"Oh yes daddy I am going to marry Uncle Nathan I think." Jenny stated.

"Oh my gosh Jenny, I didn't realize that you had a crush on Uncle Nathan." Peyton laughed.

"Well Mommy he is really hot."

"Oh you have been hanging out with Aunt Brooke to much again, or actually this time it could be Aunt Haley." Jake said laughing to himself.

"Jenny I thought that you wanted to marry your daddy." Peyton asked.

"Nope I decided that I want you to marry daddy." Jenny said causing complete silence in the car.

"I am going to call Molly and tell her that Jenny is going to be her sister in law." Peyton said breaking the silence.

"Hey Peyton what's up." Molly asked.

"Well Jenny just told me something very funny."

"And what is that."

"Well she told me that she thinks that she is going to marry her Uncle Nathan."

"OH my gosh that is too funny, I knew that she liked him but I didn't think she had a crush on him."

"Yeah me neither but it is really cute."

"I can't wait to tell Nathan." Molly said hanging up the phone.

_**Car 1**_

They were all talking and laughing after having thrown Tim's little problem out the window, when Nathan's cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah Mol."

"So I just found out the funniest thing ever."

"Funnier then Tim peeing in a cup and throwing it out the window."

"What, I don't even want to know. But no it seems that our little Jenny has a crush on you."

"And how do you figure?"

"Well she told Peyton and Jake that she thinks she is going to marry her Uncle Nathan."

"OH man, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't know but make sure to break it to her lightly, maybe tell her that she needs to find a boy her own age." Molly said laughing.

"You are really enjoying this huh."

"Oh more then you will ever know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got to Karen's in Tree Hill Molly informed everyone of the game that they had played and told them what Lucas had to do. Everyone laughed as Lucas took his losers lap around the house that is until he ran right into his mom.

"Mom umm oh my gosh." Lucas said covering himself and turning bright red.

"Lucas." Karen said covering her eyes and laughing. "What are you doing?"

"I lost a game and this is what I had to do." He said feeling more uncomfortable as the other came around and saw him talking to his mom.

"Well how about you put some clothes on and then all come inside." Karen said still covering her eyes.

That night the gang ate dinner and then went off to bed, taking the same arrangements as they had at the other house.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Still just the characters that I make up.

Chapter 35

It was around 9 in the morning when everyone got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Karen had made breakfast for all of them and the coffee had just finished brewing. The guys and girls decided that they would all go to the mall since they had yet to get Christmas presents for everyone. For some it would be easy while others had no idea what they should get for the other.

"I don't know what I am going to get for Brooke this year." Lucas said after looking in the 5th store.

"Why don't you get her a new sewing machine dude, the one that she has now is crap." Jake suggested.

"Dude you are a life savor." Lucas hugged him.

"Ok enough with the male bonding what the heck am I going to get Haley." Nathan asked.

"Good question Haley is really hard to shop for because she doesn't really love one thing more then another." Jake said.

"Actually she is really into music I remember her telling me that she was saving up for a keyboard." Lucas said.

"Ok, well that's a start but I know nothing about keyboards." Nathan said frustrated.

"Maybe not but Molly does why don't you have her meet up with you" Lucas suggested.

"What would I do without you guys right now?"

He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Yeah Nate."

"Hey I need your help with something real quick."

"Well I am kind of busy right now trying to figure out what to get for Skills."

"How about I will help you if you help me."

"Ok, deal but I am not doing all the work."

Ok girls I will be back in a little bit apparently the boys need a little bit of help.

"Oh good you can be our spy and tell us what they get for us." Brooke said.

"No, way you can wait two days to find out what you got." Molly said.

"You are no longer one of my best friends." Peyton said pouting,

"Don't lie you know you love me."

"Yeah Yeah just hurry back and at least give us hint." Haley pleaded.

"Nope not even hints see you later." Molly smiled and walked away.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok Nathan so what is it that you need help with." Molly asked.

"Actually we all kind of need help." Jake said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well then we better get started because I have to shop for all of you yet." Molly said laughing

"Ok me first, I need you to help me find a good sewing machine for Brooke." Lucas said.

"Oh well that will be easy they have a design store here." Molly said.

"Ok so which one to you think is the best." Lucas asked looking at the similar machines.

"Ok well on this one you don't have to respin the bobbin, it has 12 different stitch types, and can use 3 kinds of string at the same time. And ever better it is on sale." Molly said grinning.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite cousin?"

"Yes but I love hearing it."

"Ok me next." Jake said.

"Let me guess you want to get Peyton art supplies."

"Well yeah."

"Ok Jake I am art retarded but lucky for you Tiffany was really into art so we will just get the stuff that she used to use."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok so does she like to paint or draw more?" Molly asked.

"She does both but she sketches a lot."

"Ok so then get some of those acrylic paints, those charcoal pens, that sketch pad, these oil pastels, and three of these canvases." Molly instructed.

"Damn girl you are good."

"Ok Nathan so looks like it's just you and me now huh." Molly smirked.

"Yeah and I know that you will be able to help with this." Nathan said.

"Ok well what do you want to get for her?"

"I want to get her a keyboard, but not just anyone. I want to get a really good one."

"Your right I can help you with that, and I know that Haley will really like that."

They went into the music store and Nathan couldn't help but notice that his sister kept looking at a certain guitar.

"Ok so I think that I found a good keyboard for her. I tried it out and it seems to be pretty in tune already. It has voice and key recording, along with a synthesizer, and it actually prints out the sheet music for you." Molly said smiling.

"You are better then I thought, how much is it though." Nathan asked.

"It's a lot but don't worry about it, you can just use some of the money that grandma Lee left us when she passed away."

"Molly that money is supposed to be used for college not toys."

"Yeah Nathan but we both got full rides and therefore can use it for other stuff."

"Fine but you need to use it then for the gifts that you get."

"Ok deal. Now to get back to the girls"

"Wait I thought that I had to help you too."

"Yeah but I think I have an idea for Skills. So I will see you later."

"Later but remember no telling them." Nathan warned

"I already told them that they are not even going to get hints so don't worry about it."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Wow Molly that didn't take you very long." Brooke said.

"Yeah well they all knew what they wanted to get they just didn't know what was better then what." Molly said.

"Your really not going to tell us at all are you." Peyton asked.

"Nope not a word. Those boys will beat me up if I do."

"They wouldn't hit a girl." Haley said.

"Well one is my brother and the other my cousin trust me they would have no problem wrestling me." Molly said laughing.

"Ok well Peyton and I are going to go shopping for our men, and I am going to leave you to help Haley now." Brooke said.

"Ok Haley what do you need help with." Molly asked.

"I just have no idea what to get for Nathan."

"Ah yes Nathan is very hard to shop for, that's why this year I made him a gift."

"What did you make him?"

"It's a colleague of us growing up throughout the years.I have at least one picture for every year."

"Oh that is really nice. Ok so what do you think I should get him?"

"Well when you think about Nathan what is the first thing that comes to mind."

"Basketball." Haley said laughing.

"Ok well then I can help you. I know that Nathan has been wanting to get a new hoop for the apartment. He wants to get one with a break away rim so that he can dunk on it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh my you would all be lost without me." Molly said laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got back to the house later that night Molly realized that she had never seen Skills there. Maybe he decided not to get my anything she thought to herself. Over in the corner you couldn't help but laugh as all of the girls were trying to get the guys to tell them what they had bought. It was decided that everyone would get one gift for everyone else. They all went to sleep in their rooms and couldn't wait for tomorrow which was Christmas Eve.


	36. Chapter 36

**Beachiegal:** Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback it is because of that I try to update so soon lol. I hope that you enjoy.

**Cadi Cay:** I put some old drama in their for you and once I do Christmas I am going to skip almost right to new years just because I don't want to keep you waiting lol.

**Othlovinolo:** Yeah well I am in college and don't have a roommate lol so I have lots of time to update. And I am really glad that you are enjoying this story.

**OTHFAN23V:** Hey I put a little comedy in this one for you but for the most part it is fairly serious. Thanks for all of the support.

**Naturalnin:** I am glad that you are still enjoying the story even with my slow paced story line lol. Hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 36

Neither Nathan nor Molly could go to sleep that night. They were both haunted with the realization that last Christmas Eve Nathan was in a coma at the hospital, and this would be their first real Christmas without their parents.

Nathan walked down stairs to see his sister sitting in front of the tree just looking up at it. He decided to sit down next to her.

"You couldn't sleep either." Molly asked.

"Nope, I just kept thinking how this is our first real Christmas without them."

"I know, even if things were bad all year they always tried to make Christmas good for us. It was the one day that there was no drinking or fighting in our house."

"Yeah like the year after dad lost the business they still made sure that we had one gift each."

"I always loved Christmas; I think it was because the day always seemed so perfect."

"Yeah and now we have a new family to celebrate with." Nathan said putting his arm around his sister.

"Yeah I guess that your right." Molly said leaning in to him.

Both began thinking about Christmas's past.

_Molly and Nathan age 8_

"_Lee Lee I can't sleep." A little Nathan said walking into Molly's room._

"_Why not Nalee." _

"_I am to excited to go to sleep." _

"_How about you can stay in my room and we will wait up all night for Santa." _

"_Okay." Nathan said climbing into his sisters' bed._

_The two feel asleep minutes later cuddled up with each other._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Molly and Nathan age 12_

"_Hey Lee Lee." _

"_Yeah Nalee." _

"_Do you think that we are going to get any presents this year since dad has no money?"_

"_Well I know that you will get at least one." _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I know because I got you something with the money I made babysitting." Molly said smiling._

"_Lee Lee I told you not to get me anything because I didn't have money to get anything for you." Nathan said sad that he had nothing for his sister._

"_Nalee I don't expect anything from you. I know that you couldn't find a job." _

"_I have an idea how about next time you don't want to do a chore I will do it for you." _

"_Sounds good, so do you want your present now." _

"_YES." Nathan said jumping up out of the bed that they shared in the trailer._

"_Ok here it is open it." Molly said smiling._

"_You got me a new basketball, Lee Lee this is awesome." _

"_Well I knew that your old one wasn't holding air that good anymore and we both know that you can't live without basketball." _

"_You are def the best twin anyone could ask for." _

"_Yeah well your not so bad yourself little brother." _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Molly and Nathan age 16_

"_So Nalee what did you get me this year for Christmas." Molly said smirking at him._

"_Who says that I got you anything?" Nathan said smirking back._

"_Fine then I guess that you don't get yours." _

"_You know that you couldn't really hold out on me like that." _

"_Wanna bet." _

"_Ok, fine so yes I did get you something this year as well." _

"_Ok well you open yours first." Molly said handing him the bag._

"_How did you get this?" Nathan asked shocked._

"_I got it on eBay." _

"_They sell this kind of stuff on e-bay." _

"_Yeah you can get almost anything."_

"_But a signed Michael Jordan jersey, Lee Lee this must have been a fortune. I can't take it." _

"_Oh yes you can and you will, look we both know that mom and dad don't have enough money to get us the gifts that really matter so it's up to us to get them for each other." Molly said logically._

"_Ok well now I feel like what I got you is nothing, but here it is." Nathan said looking down at his feet as she opened it._

"_Oh my gosh Nathan this is amazing, how did you know, I never told anyone." _

"_I hear you in our room when I am out back on the court, you're really good and I think that you need to use it." _

"_I can't believe that you got me a whole 6 months of voice lessons. You are def the best little brother ever." Molly said giving Nathan a huge hug._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"So I was thinking what are we going to do about our tradition." Nathan asked.

"I was actually just thinking the same thing." Molly laughed.

"How about we get each other two things and will we secretly exchange themore specialone tomorrow night and then wait till the morning to give theother one." Nathan smiled.

"Sounds like a deal, but no one can know that we got each other two things. Brooke hates it when you break the rules." Molly said laughing.

"You know though I don't care about what they all say tomorrow night we are sharing a room because we always stay together on Christmas Eve."

"I know you would have though that we would out grow it, but then again we did have to share a bed at the trailer."

"Yeah but I don't think that it would have changed even if we didn't."

"I suppose you're probably right. Well I am going to try to get some sleep. Night Nalee." Molly said laughing and kissing his forehead.

"Night Lee Lee." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning everyone woke up and decided that they would go and finish up their shopping before they went down to the river court for a quick game of 4 on 4.

"Yo Nate man I have no idea what I am going to get for your sister." Skills said looking around.

"Dude you could get her almost anything and she would be happy."

"Yeah I know but I want to get her something that is really special you know."

"Well you know she is really into music."

"Nah I didn't know that but it will def help. They just came out with these cool like travel sound boards."

"Skills man that will be perfect and it will kind of help with what I got her."

"What did you get her man?"

"I got her a guitar that she had been eyeing all day long."

"How come I never knew that she could play the guitar?"

"I don't know but she can also play the flute and piano. Oh and she sings."

"Damn and I thought she was only good at basketball."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok Luke so I thought that I knew what I wanted to get Skills but I really have no idea." Molly said laughing.

"And why do you need me."

"Luke you are one of his best friends. I mean what does he like besides basketball."

"Well he likes you."

"Not helping here Lucas."

"You know you could always write him a song."

"Luke no way. You, Haley and Nathan are the only people who have ever heard me sing and it is going to stay that way for awhile."

"Wait why has Haley heard you."

"Oh the class that we have together is a composition class. And for our midterm project we are working on some songs."

"I did not know that. Now back to Skills you know he has never had a pet."

"Never."

"Nope."

"Well then it is settled I am going to get him a puppy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of the kids were officially done with their shopping and were getting ready to head down to the river court where Lucas had already called Junk and Fergie. Oh and Mouth of course to commentate.

"Ok so how do you guys want to do teams?" Jake asked.

"How about the river court guys against the rest of you." Lucas said.

"So that will make Jake, Nathan, Me, and Tim on a team." Molly said.

"Yup and Me, Lucas, Fergie, and Junk on the other." Skills said.

"And I am going to cheer for Uncle Nathan." Jenny shouted.

Nathan couldn't help but blush at the little girl and her fascination with him.

"Jenny you are supposed to be my cheerleader." Molly said pouting.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mowey it's just that I should really cheer for my future husband." Jenny stated.

Everyone started laughing except for Jenny who got mad and Nathan who was embarrassed.

The game started and everyone was having fun. The game ended with the river court team getting the home court advantage and having a very flustered Nathan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got back to Lucas's house Karen and Keith were just finishing up the Christmas Eve dinner. Once at the table everyone took a turn saying grace.

"I would like to thank god for this food and all of the wonderful children that he has brought to this table of mine." Karen said with tears in her eyes.

"I would like to thank god for the wonderful family that he has blessed me with." Keith said.

"I would like to thank god for this food and for the opportunity to spend the holidays with a real family." Haley said wishing that her parents could care more.

"I would like to thank god for bringing the Scott family into my life and for giving me Karen who even after all I have done still allows me to spend Christmas with them again." Brooke said getting a little teary.

"I would like to thank god for my family and for all of my friends who are able to join us for this holiday." Lucas said.

"I would like to thank god for my family as well as this new family that we have made." Jake said.

"I would like to thank god for these wonderful people who he has put in my life, they have all really changed me for the better." Peyton said.

"I would like to thank god for mommy, daddy, my aunts, and my uncles, and especially Uncle Nathan who I am going to marry someday." Jenny said causing everyone to stifle their laughter.

"I would like to thank god for these wonderful people he has allowed me to meet this year. And I also thank him for my family who even in the worst of times always seems to pull through. And I would also like to thank him for making sure that I am never alone." Molly said squeezing Nathan's hand.

"I would like to thank god for these new friends that I have made and for my family who has been there forme even in my darkest times. And also for the people who I know are going to be there." Nathan said squeezing Haley's hand.

"I would like to thanks god for all of these cool friends of mine as well as this food that is looking mad good." Skills said.

"Umm I really just want to eat." Tim said causing everyone to laugh and dig in.

They all sat there talking about the different things that they had gone through in the year. And hoping that the coming of this next year would be better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Molly stayed in the same room just like they had talked about. This left Skills and Luke in one room. Tim and Jake in another. And finally Haley, Peyton, and Brooke in the last one with Jenny.

"Ok Nalee who is going to go first this year."

"Well I think the last time I went first which means that it is your turn."

"Nope last year I got what I wanted so it is yours."

"But I never got you anything."

"You woke up Nathan that was all I wanted that year." Molly said tearing up.

"You're still going first." Nathan said hugging his sister

Nathan handed Molly her package and couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Molly opened it and inside was a silver locket with their date of birth engraved on it. And on the inside was a picture of the two as infants and then one of them at graduation.

"Nathan, I don't even know what to say." Molly said visibly crying now.

"Turn it around." Nathan said smiling.

One the back it said Nalee and Lee Lee "Never Apart."

"You just want to make me cry now." Molly said nudging him.

"I just thought that it would be perfect for you." Nathan said holding his crying sister to him.

"Do you remember when we decided that we would never be apart?" Molly asked.

"Yeah I do." Nathan said rubbing his neck.

_Molly and Nathan 10 years old._

"_Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean for the ball to go threw the window." Nathan said pleading with his father._

"_Yeah daddy it was an accident." Molly said siding with her brother._

"_No there are no accidents that lead to a broken window you two need to learn." Dan shouted._

_Dan grabbed Nathan by the throat cutting off most of his air._

"_No daddy let him go. You're going to hurt him." Molly cried out._

"_No you two need to learn." Dan said tightening his grip on his young son who was now beginning to struggle more._

"_Daddy please hurt me instead. Please daddy leave him alone." Molly sobbed tugging on her dads arm._

"_Not until I think that you two have learned your lesson."_

_Nathan began to struggle less and go limp under Dan's hand. Dan dropped his son to the floor kicking him in the stomach and the walking out the door._

"_Nathan, Nathan please talk to me are you ok." Molly asked putting her brother's head in her lap._

"_It hurts really bad Lee Lee." Nathan said starting to cry._

"_It's ok Nalee." Molly said rubbing his back._

"_No, its not he could have killed on of us." Nathan said holding on to his sister for dear life._

"_And that is why we will never be apart." Molly said looking right into her brothers tear stricken eyes._

"_Never Apart." Nathan asked with pleading eyes._

"_Never." Molly said rubbing his already bruised neck._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"That was the night that we started sleeping in the same bed all the time." Molly said

"You know sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I can still feel his hands on my throat."

"Is that why sometimes you still come into my room rubbing your neck."

"Yeah, you know I can't have anyone touch me on my neck other then you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well once Tiff and I were hanging out on the couch and her hand just grazed my neck and I like freaked out."

"I never knew that. You might want to for warn Haley thought."

"Yeah."

"Oh I almost forgot you still have to open your present." Molly said.

Nathan opened the box and couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

"Did you make this yourself?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, kind of funny how we both gave sentimental things." Molly said laughing

"I didn't know that you had all of these pictures. There has to be at least on for each year."

"Yeah there is. And of course I put my favorite one on there." Molly said pointing to the one of Nathan on her shoulders.

"Yeah but look at this one." Nathan said pointing to the resent one of Molly on his shoulders.

"I guess it just goes to show that we will always hold each other up." Molly said.

"That was so cheesy but true, I really love this thanks." Nathan said hugging his sister.

"Well how about we go to sleep huh."

"Sounds good to me but I call side by the window,"

"Fine but just this once and only because you got me the coolest gift ever." Molly said smiling.

"Night Lee Lee I love you."

"Night Nalee I love you too."

With that the two drifted off to sleep in no time at all. Both excited and nervous about what the next day would bring.


	37. Chapter 37

**Nathanlvr**: Thank you so much for reviewing I always love to hear from people. Oh Naley is my favorite so there is going to be a lot more of them soon.

**Shuis119**: I hope that after reading this chapter you will kind of see where I was going with it. I am going to try to slowly get away from just their relationship.

**Cadi Cay**: Last chapter before you get what you have been waiting for.

**Beachiegal:** Thank you for the positive feedback. I am trying to make my chapters longer so I hope that you will enjoy that.

**OTHFAN23V:** I'm glad that you liked the bounding. And now for some bounding of other couple I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 37

It was Christmas morning and everyone was super excited especially little Jenny who had gone around and woke everyone up.

"I want to open my presents PLEASE." Jenny begged.

"Don't you think that we should eat breakfast first." Jake asked.

"No way I am with Jenny on this one I say that it is time for presents." Brooke shrieked.

"Ok fine we can eat breakfast later." Jake relented.

They all sat on the floor in a circle with Brooke in Lucas's lap. Jenny in-between Jake and Peyton. Haley lounging in-between Nathan's legs. And Molly sitting in-between Skills and Tim.

"Ok so I think that Jenny should open one of hers first." Peyton said.

It took awhile but soon everyone had opened all of their presents except for the ones from their others.

(I listed below what each person got for them)

**Jenny**

Jake: Daddy's Princess earings

Peyton: A dress up Princess outfit.

Brooke: A new Anastasia movie.

Lucas: Beach Barbie

Molly: Kiss a lot baby.

Tim: Crayons and coloring books

Skills: A small purple basketball.

Nathan: A princess sleeping bag for their slumber parties.

Haley: A little princess stereo.

**Brooke**

Jenny: An I love my Aunt Brooke shirt with her picture on it.

Jake and Nathan: A gift card to the design shop.

Molly: A cute emerald green halter top with matching drop earings.

Peyton: The new Panic at the Disco CD.

Tim and Skills: A bottle of Tequila.

Haley: A gift certificate to Suburban Filth.

**Jake**

Jenny: An I love my daddy t shirt

Nathan: A new Lakers Jersey.

Lucas: Some strings for his guitar.

Brooke and Molly: A gift card to the music store.

Haley: Some movie tickets.

Tim: A new basketball.

Skills: The new Black eyed Peas cd.

**Peyton**

Jenny: An I love my mommy t shirt.

Lucas: The new Fall out boy cd.

Nathan and Skills and Tim: A month of free art lessons.

Molly: A pair of Green and Black converse.

Brooke and Haley: A gift certificate to FYE.

Tim and Skills: A new set of paint brushes.

**Haley**

Jenny: An I love my Aunt Haley t shirt.

Lucas: A gift card to Barnes and Noble.

Peyton: The Sheryl Crow greatest hits Cd.

Molly: Some sheet music and new pencils.

Tim and Skills: "The Notebook" on dvd.

Brooke: A new pair of silver stiletto heals.

Jake: A vanilla sugar bath set.

**Molly**

Jenny: An I love my Aunt Molly t shirt.

Haley: Some sheet music and new pencils

Tim: A gift card to Victoria Secret (this resulted in a smack on the head from Skills)

Lucas: A Miami Heat Jersey.

Brooke: A short red halter dress with black drop earings.

Peyton and Jake: The new Papa Roach cd.

Nathan: A new guitar.

**Tim**

Jenny: An I love my goofy Uncle t shirt.

Nathan and Lucas: NBA live 2006

Molly and Haley: The three stoogies classic dvd set.

Brooke: A Scooby doo tie and sock set.

Peyton: The 2005 rap greatest hits cd.

Jake and Skills: New basketball sneakers.

**Skills**

Jenny: An I love my Uncle Skills t shirt.

Nathan and Lucas: Some new nets for the river court.

Brooke: A Jordan sweat suit.

Peyton: The classic Michael Jackson Cd.

Tim, Jake, and Haley: A certificate to Dicks sporting goods.

**Lucas**

Jenny: An I love my Uncle Lucas t shirt.

Haley: Free tutoring in Math for the year.

Molly: A set of classic Steinbeck books.

Nathan and Jake: The new X-box 360.

Peyton: The Nada surf cd.

Skills and Tim: A set of games to go with the console.

**Nathan**

Jenny: An I love my Uncle Nathan the most t shirt.

Lucas, Jake, Skills, and Tim: A new flat screen TV. to replace the piece of crap he had.

Peyton: The new Rap revolution cd.

Brooke: Some new Basketball shorts with matching jerseys

Molly: Season tickets to the Bobcat games.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was now time for the gang to open the presents from their significant others.

"Ok Lucas so I want you to open what I got for you first." Brooke said excited.

Lucas looked over and saw a large box being wheeled in by Nathan.

"Brooke what the heck did you do." Lucas asked surprised.

"Just open and see Broody."

Lucas tore at the paper and was speechless when he saw what was inside.

"Oh my gosh is this what I think it is." Lucas asked.

"If you think that it is 24 volumes of the greatest stories and poems ever written then you are correct." Brooke squealed.

"OH my gosh Cheery this is the best gift ever." Lucas said giving her a kiss. "I love you, you know that right." Brooke just nodded.

"Ok well Cheery now then I think it is your turn to open yours."

"Yay." Brooke grabbed the present that Lucas handed her and began to rip it open.

"A new sewing machine Oh Broody I have really needed on of these thank you so much." Brooke said giving his a kiss.

"Ok well now it looks like Skills and Molly are up." Brooke said

"Ok well Skills how about you can see yours first." Molly said. With that she whistled and in ran a chocolate lab pup.

"You got me a puppy." Skills asked picking up the cute pup.

"Well Lucas told me that you never had a pet so I thought no time like now." Molly said smiling. "Oh and here, I also got all the things that you will need like a dog bed, bowls, and food."

"Girl you are even better then I had thought." Skills said giving her a kiss. "Alright well yours is not as cute but I think that you will like it."

Skills handed her the package and she tore into it just like Brooke had.

"Oh my gosh this is a sound board with a built in amp. How did you know that I was into music?" Molly asked in awe.

"I have my ways of finding out." Skills grinned.

"Well I love it thank you." Molly said sitting in his lap and giving him a soft kiss.

"Ok well now I say that Peyton and Jake go next." Molly said laughing as Skills blew on her neck.

"Alright Peyton I think that you should open yours first." Jake said smiling.

Peyton opened the presents and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Jake this is a lot of supplied. Oh my gosh this must have been a fortune."

"There is no price to much for you." Jake said grinning.

"Oh I love you Jake, ok now your turn." Peyton said handing him his present.

Jake opened it and was a little surprised at what was inside.

"A Peyton this is a baby carrier, diapers, and a shirt that says I'm a big sister." Jake said.

"Wait omg are you, you're pregnant." Jake shouted.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you and I thought that Christmas would be perfect."

"Oh my gosh this is the best day of my life, we're gonna have a baby." Jake said with tears in his eyes kissing her lovely girlfriend.

They got congratulations from everyone and now it was time for one last couple to go.

"Ok well nothing can really compare to that." Haley said laughing.

"Yeah but I think that you will like your gift, go ahead and open it." Nathan said brining out the huge box.

"Oh my gosh what did you do buy me a house." Haley laughed.

"Just open it babe." Nathan said kissing her.

Haley opened it and began to cry.

"Oh Nathan this is the one, I've been looking at this for months. How could you have known?" Haley said turning towards her boyfriend.

"I had some help and I wanted to get you something that was perfect, something that you would really like." Nathan said taking her into his arms.

"Thank you so much. It's perfect." Haley said.

"You're perfect." Nathan said causing Haley to smile.

"Ok Mr. Hot Shot your turn." Haley said.

"Should I be scared?" Nathan asked.

"I can't believe you would ask such a thing." Haley feigned hurt.

"Hey just checking."

"Ok now you have to come outside for yours ok."

Nathan and everyone else followed Haley outside and there it was the thing he wanted most.

"What Haley that is awesome. That has an actually glass backboard and a break away rim." Nathan said giving her a kiss.

"Well when I think of you I think of basketball so it just seemed right." Haley said snuggling into him.

"It's awesome babe. This couldn't have been a better Christmas." Nathan said giving Haley a loving kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The kids all hung around the house eating, playing games, and singing Christmas carols.

"Nathan I love you but no more singing for you." Molly said laughing.

"Hey I happen to think that he has a very sexy voice." Haley said sticking up for her boyfriend.

"Haley he is tone def." Molly said laughing.

"Well everything about him is perfect to me." Haley said smiling and sitting down in Nathan's lap.

"See that Molly at least someone appreciates me." Nathan smirked

"I'm going outback you too make me sick." Molly laughed.

It was time to go to sleep and since Karen and Keith had gone to the Roe residence for the night the kids decided to have some fun with the sleeping arrangements.

"Ok so I say that Jake and Peyton get one room. Lucas and I another. Molly and Skills. Nathan and Haley. And then Tim can watch Jenny for the night." Brooke said.

"Why is it that I have to play babysitter?" Tim whined.

"Because Theresa couldn't come, this leaves you as the only single one." Peyton smiled.

"Well that's ok because Jenny is way cooler then all the rest of you anyways." Tim said throwing the little girl over his shoulder.

"Can we watch Anastasia Uncle Timmy?" Jenny laughed.

"Of course Butterfly we can do whatever you want." Tim said going into their room.

The rest of the gang said goodnight and were off to their rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can you believe that Peyton and Jake are going to have a baby?" Molly asked Skills.

"Nah, but I think it is really cool."

"Yeah and Jenny is so excited she can't wait to be a big sister."

"I had always wished that I had siblings."

"That's right I always forget that you're an only child. That must have been lonely sometimes." Molly said looking in his eyes.

"Yeah it was, like when my parents would fight and stuff I never had anyone to back me up you know. I was always alone." Skills said turning away.

Molly turned his head and gave him a kiss. "Your not alone anymore babe." With that Skills wrapped his arms around her small frame and the two of them drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"So Broody what do you want to do here all alone in your bed?" Brooke asked.

"Well Cheery I was thinking about reading from the books that you got me." Lucas said waiting for her reaction.

"I knew that I should have gone with a safer gift." Brooke huffed.

Lucas drew her near to him.

"Ah Cheery I was just kidding, I love you and there is nothing that I would rather do then spend the night holding you in my arms."

"Sometime you say the sweetest things." Brooke said tearing up.

"Do you ever think about the future." Lucas asked.

"Yeah all the time, I wonder if we will get married and what are kids will look like." Brooke confessed.

"Yeah I think about that stuff all the time too. Look Brooke I know we're not ready for it now or anything but I would like you to be my wife someday."

"There is nothing that I would want more in the whole world Lucas."

The two spend the night just talking about the future and holding on to each other for dear life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're really going to be parents." Jake smiled at Peyton.

"Well Jake we kind of already are." Peyton said laughing at him.

"I know but we are going to have a baby of our own. Do you know how far along you are."

"About three months now actually. I have an appointment in a couple of weeks and we will be able to find out the sex of the baby."

"Really, Peyton this is all so amazing. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Jake really I just want the baby to be healthy but we do already have a little girl so I think that it would be nice to have a little Jake running around."

"Oh you mean you don't want a little angry Peyton." Jake laughed.

"Hey you better watch it these Hormones are crazy. I might just kill you in your sleep." Peyton declared.

"OH well this sounds like its going to be fun." Jake said kissing Peyton and pulling her close to him.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"So how did today go for you?" Haley asked looking over at her restless boyfriend.

"It was good, different but it was good." Nathan said looking over at her. God she looked so beautiful. He loved everything about her. The way that he hair fell around her face, and the way that her eyes sparkled when she laughed. That's when Nathan decided that it was just time to lay it all out there and let her know how he really felt. If she loved him then she would understand and she would be there for him.

"Come on Nathan something is one your mind you can tell me ya know." Haley said leaning towards him and putting her hand on his bare chest.

"I know its just, I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy spending Christmas with you because I did. It was great. I just I guess that I just miss my family." Nathan said. He could feel the tears forming in the back of his eyes.

"Nathan I know that this is hard for you. That's why I'm not even going to tell Brooke that you and Molly got each other two things." Haley said.

"Wah how did you know that." Nathan asked.

"Well Molly had told me that she made you a colleague so when you got something else I just put too and to together."

"Your good you know that really good." Nathan said pulling her closer to him.

"So what did you give her?" Haley asked looking into his eyes.

"I got her a locked. It has our birthdate on the front. Two pics inside, and then I had our motto put on the back."

"I don't want to seem noisy but what is your motto."

"Never Apart." Nathan said once again having to remember the awful night. As he did so he began to rub his neck.

"Hey babe are you ok, does your neck hurt." Haley asked him concerned.

"No, it's just that well the motto kind of came out of a mind situation." Nathan saw the look of confusion in her eyes. "I have never told anyone this, but when we were 10 we had been playing ball when it went threw the window. It was an accident but my dad didn't see it that way. He came in and grabbed me by the neck choking me until I almost fainted. I remember hearing Molly cry and ask him to hurt her instead. Then he dropped me kicked me in the stomach and walked out. Molly came and stayed with me until I felt better. It was then that she promised me that we would never be apart."

"Oh my gosh Nathan I never realized that things were always that bad with your dad." Haley said with tears in he eyes.

"Hey babe it's ok." Nathan said pulling her close to him.

"I know it's just that I love you and I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. Nathan you were only ten years old how could he have done that." Haley said looking up at him.

"You know Haley I love you too." Nathan said looking right into her big brown eyes.

"You have no idea how I've wanted to hear you say that." Haley said kissing him with one hand resting on his cheek and the other on the side of his neck. But Nathan didn't even care. He loved Haley and she loved him, he knew that he could trust her. They were in love and nothing could change that. Everything was going to be just fine.

YEAH RIGHT.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nathanlvr:** Sorry I have to put some drama in this. But don't worry it will all work out in the end.

**Beachiegal:** I knew that you would hate the Yeah Right lol but it needed to be done. Just remember that Naley is my favorite.

**Tutorgirl323:** I am really glad to have you as a reviewer, and thank you for the positive feedback.

**Shuis119:** Yes I too love the Naley but you are right about there being drama. I mean it wouldn't be One Tree Hill without it.

**OTHFAN23V**: Yes I thought that it was time that Nathan got his real feeling out there.

**Oth2007:** I do feel very honored thank you and I am glad that you like this story. And it seems as though Nathan is going to get the short stick once again sorry.

**CADI CAY:** HERE IT IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO VERY PATIENTLY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I made up.

Chapter 38

It was a couple of days after Christmas and the kids had just arrived in NYC, none of them could wait to see the ball drop the next day. Brooke using her parents' money rented them the whole top floor except for on of the suite rooms that was already taken.

"Hi I have a reservation for Davis." Brooke said sweetly to the man at the front desk.

"Ah yes Miss. Davis we have been expecting you. All of the rooms are ready." The man said handing her the keys.

"Sir I was told that there was someone else staying on the floor as well are you able to tell me who it is." Brooke asked.

"All that I can tell you is that he is a musician and is going to be playing at the new years bash." The man said quietly.

"Thank you so much sir."

"You kids have a nice night now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got upstairs they saw that it was actually a huge suit in which all of the rooms were connected through the main lounge area.

"Guys this means that we will actually see and be able to hang out with this musician guy." Brooke squealed.

"Hey don't you already have a boyfriend." Molly asked pointing to Lucas.

"Hey we can look just not touch." Peyton laughed.

"Amen to that sister." Haley said giving her a high five.

"Yeah ok you guys go me there." Molly said laughing.

Everyone had put there stuff in their rooms and had gone downstairs to get some food, except for Haley and Molly who weren't really hungry. It was a little while later that Molly heard the main door shut.

"Oh my gosh, you're the musician who is staying here. I saw you here last year. You're amazing." Molly gushed.

"Well thank you little lady. You don't look so bad yourself." He said licking his lips. Wow this girl in going to be one easy score.

Just then Molly turned around when she heard Haley's voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Haley asked.

"Haley." He asked startled.

"Yeah Chris it's me, now tell me why the hell are you here."

"Well didn't you hear this is where I am staying? Oh of course you heard you're here for some Keller action."

"I wouldn't want anything from you even if you were the last jackass alive." Haley spat.

"Haley you guys know each other." Molly asked

"Oh yeah sweet thang Haley and I go way back." Chris said

"You know what your kind of an ass and the name is Molly."

"Chris you really need to leave." Haley said stepping away from him.

"OH really and who is going to make me Haley you, I don't think so you never have before." Chris said inching closer to her as well.

"Ok look buddy you are way out of line I suggest that you leave before I get my brother up here." Molly said.

"Don't worry Haley and I are just going to have a little bit of fun." Chris said grabbing her by the wrists."

"Chris come on let me go."

Molly quickly texted her brother.

"I suggest that you let her go now before I do some damage to you." Molly spat.

"Sweet thang you don't scare me at all." Chris said beginning to pull Haley towards a room.

Just then the door swung open.

"Hey leave her alone you bastard." Nathan said ripping Chris away from Haley.

"Ok let me guess you're the brother of that sweet thang over there." Chris said pointing to Molly.

"Yeah I am. But I am also Haley's boyfriend."

"Oh how sweet Haley finally decided to move on."

"I suggest that you leave before I rip you to pieces. I know all about the way that you treated Haley and you're lucky that I don't just kill you right now." Nathan spat.

"Whatever she said it's a lie. I never forced myself on her. She is just a whore who couldn't get enough of me."

Nathan immediately punched him in the face.

"Well Haley hadn't told me about that part but now I'm really going to beat your ass." Nathan said punching Chris again.

"Nathan, come on stop that's enough." Haley said trying to pull Nathan off of Chris.

Nathan got up furious. "Why are you defending him after everything that he did to you Haley?" Nathan yelled at her.

"I'm not I just don't want to get kick out of the hotel or worse see you get sent to jail." Haley reasoned.

"You know what Haley this is bullshit and I'm not going to stay around to watch you go back to him." Nathan said slamming the door behind him.

"Aww looks like your boyfriend isn't as great as you thought huh." Chris said getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Haley you should go after him." Molly said.

"And leave you here with this jackass no way."

"Haley trust me everything will be fine I'll even call Lucas ok." Molly said dialing the familiar number.

"Look no need ladies. I have some clubbing to do anyway but I will see both of you later." Chris looked over at Molly "I'm looking forward to seeing a lot of you sweet thang."

"Oh stuff it you fucking pig. I'm not some slutty ass groupie. Oh and by the way you were off key in three of your songs." Molly said glaring at him.

"Bull shit Chris Keller is never off." Chris said walking out the door.

"Now go Haley." Molly said.

"But what if he won't listen to me. Why can't you talk to him first?"

"Because Haley you guys are never going to get anywhere if you don't talk to each other. Now go before you can't find him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley began to walk around the city wondering where Nathan could have gone when she saw him sitting alone on a bench in the park.

"You know you can't keep running away." Haley said sitting next to him.

"I'm not running I'm just trying to calm down."

"Nathan I don't understand what happened back there."

"You lied to me." Nathan said looking down.

"What are you talking about I never lied to you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that he forced himself on you?"

"I just didn't think it was that important."

"NOT IMPORTANT, HALEY I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND OF COURSE THAT IS IMPORTANT." Nathan yelled.

"Calm down Nathan it was a long time ago it didn't mean anything."

"Right and that's why you came to his defense in there."

"Nathan I wasn't defending him."

"You know what Haley I thought that I could trust you but this is just bullshit. If you can lie to me about something like that then what else are you lieing about?"

"Nathan I'm not lieing to you." Haley said beginning to cry.

"Save the tears Haley they aren't going to get you anywhere this time."

"Nathan what am I going to do tonight." Haley asked since they were supposed to share a room.

"I don't know, you can stay with Chris for all I care." Nathan said walking away from her.

"Nathan come on you can't really mean that." Haley said grabbing his hand. "Nathan I love you please don't do this."

"I love you too but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. I've had enough people in my life that I couldn't trust I don't need another Haley."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley got back to the hotel and began pounding on Molly's door.

"Haley, hunny what the heck happened." Molly asked taking her friend into a hug.

"I think Nathan just broke up with me." Haley said sobbing.

"Oh hunny, come on in here I think that we need some girl talk."

"What am I going to do without him Molly I love him so much."

"Haley sweetie what is he mad about."

"Well I had told him that Chris used to hit me but I just left out the part about how he kind of forced himself on me."

"Haley oh my gosh, Chris did that too you."

"Yeah and I guess that I just didn't want Nathan to have to worry about it." Haley said crying louder.

"Haley honey how could you have kept something like that from him." Molly asked softly as not to upset her more.

"I don't know. I was scared that he would think less of me. That he would think that I was dirty."

"He could never think that about you, he loves you so much Haley."

"Then why is he leaving me." Haley asked with pleading eyes.

"This is Nathan's way of dealing with things. As soon as things get hard he pushes people away."

"All that I want is for him to just understand, I mean it was just a mistake."

"Oh my gosh Haley I have an idea." Molly said.

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to a club tonight."

"Molly I don't think that is going to solve any problems."

"Haley just trust me you know the song that we were working on."

"Yeah."

"We're going to finish it and you are going sing it tonight."

"Molly how is that going to fix things with Nathan and I."

"Haley just trust me ok."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly and Haley had finished working on the song and were getting ready to go out along with the rest of the gang. The only person who wasn't getting ready was the one that needed to be there.

"Molly he's not even going to go."

"Oh yes he will." Molly said knocking on Nathan's door.

"Go away."

Molly opened the door anyway.

"What part of that didn't you understand Molly." Nathan asked her angrily.

"Don't you dare even talk to me like that. I didn't do anything to you." Molly said using the same tone.

She knew that with Nathan you had to fight fire with fire.

"Fine, what are you all dressed up for."

"We are all going out to a club now get your ass ready."

"Is Haley going?"

"Of course she is going."

"Well then I am going to stay here."

"That's it Nathan you have no reason to be mad at that girl. I have spent all afternoon with her and from what she has told me you are being really insensitive."

"Oh so now then your siding with her. Great I can't even trust my own sister." Nathan said turning away from her.

Molly went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Nathan.

"Nathan you know that I love you and I have always told it to you straight. And the truth is that right now you are being an ass."

"Thanks cause that's what I really needed to hear."

"Well sometimes the truth isn't what you want to hear."

"I just don't know why she didn't tell me."

"Nathan I'm sure that she has her reasons but you're not going to solve anything by sitting in here and sulking."

"If I go I'm not talking to her Molly, I just need a night to think."

"That's fine you don't have to say a word to her just come."

"Alright give me a couple of minutes."

Molly began to walk out. "Oh and Nathan I know that a lot of people have disappointed you but don't put Haley in a position where that's all she can do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll understand later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was around 11 when they got to the club and Haley was more nervous then ever. It had been decided that Molly would accompany her on the piano and thanks to the sound board that skills had gotten her they had the rest all laid down.

Nathan had been sulking all night and hadn't so much as looked at Haley. When he heard an announcement come over the speakers.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have Haley James accompanied by Molly Scott."

Nathan looked up and saw Haley standing nervously on the stage just staring back at him. The music began to play and her voice filled the room, speaking the words to only Nathan.

I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good. The bad.

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I.. I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I.. I just wanna love you

Why, you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a..  
I wear a..  
I wear a Halo

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oooh I.. I just wanna love you

I just wanna love you  
Haaaa halo, hah-ay, hay halo _(repeat x9)_

All that Nathan could do was just stand there and look up at the girl who had just sung her heart out. Her voice had been so beautiful, so very different from anything that he had ever heard before. The room became flooded with applause and that's when he came out of his trance. He saw that Haley was looking at him and in an instant he too was clapping.

"See I told you it would work." Molly whispered to Haley as she took a bow.

"And that's why you are one of my best friends." Haley said hugging Molly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan walked over to the two girls and hugged his sister first. He just stood there looking at Haley for a moment trying to figure out what he felt when he heard someone calling her name. And there he was Chris Keller.

"That was amazing babe." Chris said grabbing Haleyand kissing her before she could say anything.

"Chris what the hell do you think your doing." Haley asked pushing him away.

Nathan was ready to punch Chris before he spoke.

"It's ok Haley I think that it's time you tell Nathan." He smirked

"Tell me what Haley." Nathan asked putting his arm down.

"I have no idea what he is talking about." Haley said to Nathan.

"Haley come on, you need to just tell him. I mean at this point I feel kind of bad for the guy."

"Haley tell me right now, what is he talking about." Nathan almost begged.

"Nathan I swear there is nothing to tell." Haley pleaded back.

"Haley you guys just started dating and already with the lies." Chris spat.

"Chris shut up you have no idea what you are talking about." Haley yelled causing people to begin to stare.

"So you mean to tell me that you don't think it's important for Nathan to know that you're leaving soon." Chris said with a smile.

"Haley what does he mean your leaving." Nathan asked.

"Haley here has been offered a record deal by my manager." Chris said.

"Chris I just talked to him, I haven't even thought about what I am going to do." Haley said.

"You see Nathan he wants Haley and I to work together you know like a couple." Chris said putting his arm around Haley.

"Is this true Haley." Nathan asked too hurt to even notice her discomfort.

"Nathan I was going to tell you, I swear I was right after I decided what I was going to do." Haley said putting her hand on his arm.

"Get away from me, god you know I thought the song was a sign you know, the truth of how you felt and then you go and do this. Why do I feel like your always lieing to me Haley." Nathan said pushing past her and leaving.

"What is your problem Chris you had no right to say anything." Haley said walking away.

Just then Molly stepped out from the shadows.

"You are a real ass you know that, Why can't you just except that she is happy with out you." Molly asked.

"She will never be without me, do you really think that I am just going to let her go."

"Well you better knock it off because right now you're fucking with my family. And trust me no one gets away with that." Molly glared at him.

"Speaking of fucking when are we going to hit the sack sweet thang." Chris flirted.

"I'm serious stay the hell away from Haley and the rest of us."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Chris asked stepping towards her.

"This." Molly said as she kneed him in the balls. "I mean it stay the hell away."


	39. Chapter 39

**Cadi Cay:** I am glad that I didn't disappoint you lol and I am hoping that Nathan will redeem himself for you in this chapter.

**Beachiegal:** Don't worry you know that Naley is my favorite I couldn't actually split them up. I think that you will def enjoy this chapter.

**Nathanlvr:** No I am not going to make it like on the show; this story is going to be very different from that lol.

**Shuis119:** Nathan is going to have a long way to go before he can totally change his ways but don't worry it will all come in good time.

**Oth2007:** I love the song too it is one of my new favorites.

**OTHFAN23V:** Yeah I thought that it would be funny to have Chris taken down by a girl and yeah he is a jerk I don't like him at all lol.

**Blupixie02:** that sucks that it cut out on you I hope that you were able to get it later. If not let me know and I can send it too you. Thank you for the review I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Just own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 39

It was late and everyone was back from the club including Chris who was sitting out in the lounge icing his crotch.

Molly and Haley had decided that they would share a room since Nathan was being a stubborn ass and Skills had volunteered to sleep on the couch in the lounge.

Nathan was lying in his bed when he heard his door open slightly.

"Nathan can we please talk." Haley asked softly.

"I really don't think right now is the best time." Nathan said tiredly.

"Oh umm ok, I'll umm I'll see you later I guess." Haley said closing the door.

Haley went back into hers and Molly's room and started to cry.

"What did he say?" Molly asked.

"He said that it wasn't a good time." Haley said sarcastically.

"You know what that's it, this has gone too far he is being an ass." Molly said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To remind my brother that he's no saint either."

Nathan heard his door open again.

"Haley I told you not now."

"Yeah well I'm not Haley." Molly said

"What the hell do you want now huh to take me to a club so that my girlfriend can hit on someone else? Oh wait you already did that." Nathan spat sitting up in bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nathan?"

"What is wrong with me, what is wrong with you I can't believe that you are taking her side."

"Nathan you have no right to be mad at her."

"No right so you don't think that I had a right to know that she was going to leave."

"She's not going Nathan." Molly screamed at him. "She was never going to. She told the man that the only was she would sign was if A.) I went with her. And B.) She never had to see Chris."

"Right but that still would have been her leaving."

"Yeah Nathan eventually, after we were done with school. That's three years from now at least."

"Yeah well it doesn't change the fact that she didn't tell me."

"Nathan she had just found out and you were already mad at her what was she supposed to do run up to you and say 'Hey I know that we just had a fight but I got a record contract and I am going to leave someday' yeah because that would have gone over real well."

"I just wish that she would have told me it sucked to find out from the asshole." Nathan said finally lowering his voice.

Molly sat down next to her brother and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know it does Nate, but you can't keep pushing Haley away like this its not fair. She wants to fight for you for your relationship, but you have to fight as well."

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Nathan said looking down at his sister.

"OH Yeah, I'm pretty sure flowers aren't going to fix this one." Molly laughed.

"Maybe if I kill Chris that will make it better." Nathan smirked.

"Oh I have a feeling he won't be bothering us for awhile." Molly smirked back.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked his sister cautiously.

"Oh I just made sure that he can never reproduce and make little demon children." She smiled.

"And that is why you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister dumbass, now go talk to Haley."

"Yeah ok, and thanks Mol you know for putting me in my place."

"That's what I'm here for little brother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley was sitting on the bed crying when she heard a knock on her door.

"Chris I already told you to leave me the hell alone." Haley said throwing something at the door.

"Well then I sure am glad that I'm not Chris." Nathan said smiling at her. His smile quickly faded when he saw all the tears that he had caused.

"Look Nathan if you came to yell at me some more I really just can't handle it tonight ok."

Nathan sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Haley I came to apologize, I'm so sorry I should have given you time to talk to explain what was really going on."

"Nathan we can't keep doing this." Haley said getting out of his lap and standing in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

"I mean you either need to learn to trust me or we can't be together." She said shakily.

"Haley I really am sorry, and I promise you that I am going to try harder. I love you and I guess I just got afraid that I was gong to lose you." Nathan admitted.

"Nathan the only way that you're going to lose me is if you keep pushing me away." Haley said intertwining their hands.

"I know and I really am going to try harder I promise you Hales."

"I know you will, but one more thing you need to learn to come and apologize by yourself I don't want to have to send your sister in their every time your being an ass."

"Yeah me neither she can be scary when she is mad." Nathan said causing Haley to smile.

"I really do Love you Nathan more then anything else in the entire world. This music thing would be great but its not for a few years yet and it is not worth losing you over."

"Hales how about we will just worry about that when the time comes. I don't want to fight anymore. Come on lets go back to our room and get some sleep."

"Sounds good." Haley said smiling at him.

They were lying in bed just holding each other when Nathan broke the silence.

"Haley what is it that you want." Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean what do you want in a boyfriend. In a relationship."

"I want someone who'll kiss the tip of my nose when it's snowing outside and pull my cold hands out of my pockets and into his. I want candid Polaroid's. And hand-picked flowers for no reason. And long drives in the summer with the windows rolled down and our favorite songs blaring on the radio. I want to walk in comfortable silence. And to dance with or without music playing. I want genuine conversations underneath the stars cradled in his arms. And to fall asleep on someone's shoulder and wake up next to them. But most of all I just want you." Haley said looking right into his eyes.

"I love that about you." Nathan said.

"What about me." Haley asked.

"I love that you take joy in the simple things in life. I love how you don't want the expensive gifts and crazy vacations. I love how you are just content to sit and talk for the whole day. I love how the things that you want are things that I can give you. I love everything about you Haley, from the way that your hair frames your face to the way that you scrunch your noise up when your confused. I love how you look beautiful even when you haven't showered in two days. I love to watch you sleep because you just look like an angel so peaceful and perfect. I love the fact that you can see the real me and that you except it. But most of all I just you, everything little thing about you all of it Haley I love it all." Nathan said looking in her eyes the whole time.

"Nathan that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Haley said tearing up.

"And you're the only person Haley that I will ever feel this way about."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can just feel it Haley every time I look at you, even when I'm mad I can't deny that I love you and I always will."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence just relishing in the touch of the other. It was that night in that room that the two of them not only spoke their words of love but showed each other the love that they felt for one another.


	40. Chapter 40

**Nathanlvr:** I am really glad that you liked the ending of the chapter. I thought that it would be a nice subtle way of ending it. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for all of your support.

**Beachiegal:** That chapter was all for you lol. I knew how much you wanted them together so I decided not to prolong the fight lol.

**Cadi Cay:** Yes they did indeed have sex lol. I just don't think I could write a sex scene to save my life so I just hinted to it lol.

**Oth2007:** I am really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. And thank you so much for all of your positive reviews.

**OTHFAN23V:** Yes they are back together. That doesn't mean the end of all the drama though. What fun would that be? Thanks again for the awesome reviews.

**Shuis119:** Yes they are back together. I love Naley and I can't keep them apart lol

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 40

It was now New Years day and everything was as it should be. All of the couples were happy together, and even Tim was having a fun time hanging out with Jenny. Chris had decided to stay in another hotel as to avoid the wrath of either Scott twin.

"Haley, come on baby its time to get up." Nathan whispered in his ear.

Haley snuggled her naked body in closer to him. "But I would rather stay in here with you." She whined.

Nathan put his head in the crook of her neck. "I would love that too babe but we both know that's not going to happen." Nathan said placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"God I love you so much, last night was perfect." Haley said turning so that she could look into his eyes and was flush against him.

"Last night was more then perfect Hales I don't even know how to describe it." Nathan said wrapping his strong arm tighter around her waist.

"Well I am going to go take a shower." Haley said giving him a kiss on his pouty lips, putting on a t-shirt and walking to the door. "Well are you coming or not."

At that Nathan shot out of bed and put on a pair of boxers.

Out in the lounge everyone couldn't help but notice the two run into the bathroom.

"Hi, Bye." Nathan said shutting the door behind them.

"OH my gosh I so did not even want to know that." Molly said shaking her head at the unwanted visual that came to mind.

"Well I think that they are adorable." Brooke said.

"I love them together Brooke I just don't want to have to think about them "being together" so to speak."

"Molly it's a waste of time Brooke thought it was cute when she walked in on her parents." Peyton said laughing.

"Brooke that is sick, what it wrong with you." Molly asked laughing.

"What its just sex everyone does it." Brooke defended.

"Not all of us." Peyton said pointing to Molly.

"Yeah well even the Virgin Mary over there is going to have it some day." Brooke said.

"Oh wow Brooke thanks, I may like that nickname even better then the last." Molly said shoving her lightly.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could all go shopping today." Peyton said.

"Wait P.Sawyer you actually want to go shopping." Brooke asked amazed.

"Well they have awesome vintage shops and stuff here." Molly said.

"Eww guys I don't want to go to the Salvation Army again." Brooke whined.

"Brooke it's not the Salvation Army. God you are such a whiner sometimes." Peyton said glaring at her best friend.

"You know Brooke there is a cute little boutique right down the street that we could go to as well. How about we each pick 2 places that we want to go and then everyone will be happy." Molly reasoned.

"Yeah except that You, Peyton, and Haley are all going to want to go to vintage, thrift, and music stores." Brooke complained again.

"WELL THEN BROOKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME WITH US." Peyton yelled at her.

"Holy shit Peyton were did that come from." Molly asked.

Brooke just looked at her friend totally taken aback.

"I'm sorry Brooke, its just these damn hormones have me all emotional and shit." Peyton said.

"OH my gosh change of plans we are going baby shopping instead." Brooke said.

"But Peyton doesn't even know the sex yet." Molly pointed out.

"That's ok we can get stuff in green and yellow." Brooke said clapping her hands.

Brooke went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in their Hales we are going shopping for baby clothes." Brooke said.

"Wow Brooke way to kill the mood." Haley said coming out a couple of minutes later.

"Haley I love you but I really don't want to know." Molly said laughing.

"You don't want to know about how huge your brother is." Haley asked laughing.

"EWWW Haley I am going to kill you for that." Molly said chasing Haley around the table.

Soon all of the girls were chasing each other playing something sort of like tag. The boys just stood in the door ways watching their hilarious girlfriends.

"Ha Haley your it." Peyton said.

"That's not far your pregnant and I'm afraid to hurt you." Haley whined.

"Well suck it up Hales cause your it either way." Molly said.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Haley said as Molly leapt over the couch causing Haley to run right into Brooke.

"Oww Haley, watch where you're going."

"Oh my gosh Brooke I am sorry." Haley said laughing at her friend.

"Ok girls that's enough we don't need you killing each other." Lucas said wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Broody will you beat her up for me." Brooke said pointing at Haley.

"Sure." Lucas said picking Haley up and tickling her.

"No, Lucas stop. Oh my god." Haley said gasping.

"Not until you say it Hales." Lucas grinned.

"Nope." Haley said defiantly.

"Ok then." Lucas said just tickling her harder.

"Lucas stop before I pee myself." Haley laughed.

"Not until you say it." Lucas said.

"Ok fine LUCAS SCOTT IS A HOT PIECE OF MAN MEAT." Haley said laughing.

"Aw Haley I never knew that you felt that way." Lucas said standing up.

"One day I am going to get you back Scott." Haley said standing behind Nathan for protection.

"Aww babe are you scared of Lucas." Nathan asked teasing her.

"No, I'm just trying to catch my breath." Haley protested.

"Yeah ok Haley." Molly said smirking at her.

"Now Lee Lee your not one to talk." Nathan said walking closer to her.

"Nathan don't do it. Nathan I'm warning you." Molly said backing up.

"Don't do what Molly." Nathan played confused.

"You know what I am talking about. Come on Lucas help me out here. Skills. Someone come on." Molly said trying to get away from her brother.

"Nope looks like your not getting away this time." Nathan said sprining at her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Nathan please don't." Molly begged while the others just laughed.

Nathan had her over his shoulder and he started to spin around as fast as he could.

"Nathan stop. Come one I'm gonna puke all over you I just ate."

"Not going to work this time you have a stomach like a steel box."

"I'm not going to say it." Molly began squirming.

"You're going to make me drop you." Nathan said still spinning.

"Molly just say it before Nathan pukes." Skills said laughing as Nathan started to look a little dizzy.

"Argh fine. NATHAN IS THE BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER EVER AND I BOW BEFORE HIS GREATNESS." Molly said

"Now see Molly was that really so hard." Nathan said stopping causing him to lose balance and both of them to fall to the floor.

"God Nathan get off of me you fat ass." Molly laughed.

"Fat, Haley will you please tell her that this is all muscle." Nathan smiled.

"It's true Molly, ALL of it." Haley said laughing.

"Oh my god I think I 'm really gonna be sick." Molly said getting up and walking to the bathroom causing everyone to laugh.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a couple hours later and the girls were walking around the city hitting up almost every store that they saw. Meanwhile the boys decided to go out and get some things that would make this a new years to remember.

The guys had decided to take the girls out to dinner at one of the fanciest places in town. They had actually called a couple of weeks in advance in order to make a reservation. They were now at one of the local shops looking for dresses for the girls and nice clothes for themselves. It was decided that each guys would pick out something nice for his girl and then they would go back and get the rooms set up. Tim had decided to be Jenny's date for the night and bought her the cutest little pink dress he could find.

The girls had a blast shopping and hanging out all day. To an onlooker it would seem that they had all been friends forever. You would never guess that one of them had only been with the group for almost 2 months. And Jenny of course was having the time of her life hanging out with all of her Aunts and her Mommy. When the got back to the hotel they couldn't believe what they saw they each had a different kind of flower petal leading from the middle of the lounge to their room.

Haley: Purple rose petals.

Brooke: White orchid petals.

Peyton: Orange Carnation petals.

Molly: Pink Lilly petals

Jenny: Small clusters of baby's breath.

Each girl followed the trial to their room wondering what the heck was going on.

Jenny was the first to get to her room since she ran and when she opened the door Tim was holding up a pretty little dress for her.

"Uncle Timmy why do you have a dress." Jenny asked

"This dress is for you sweetie I was hoping that you would be my date for tonight." Tim said getting eyes level with her.

"Of course Uncle Timmy. I love you." Jenny said giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Jenny bear." Tim said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Now lets get you ready in this pretty dress ok."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Peyton opened the door to her room and saw a black strapless dress lying on the bed surrounded by petals and Hershey kisses. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey babe." Jake said coming up behind her.

"Jake what is all this for." Peyton asked turning around and giving him a tender kiss.

"We guys are taking you all to dinner." Jake said holding her close to him.

"Oh babe this is just so perfect." Peyton said starting to cry.

"Peyton sweetie are you upset." Jake asked brushing away her tears.

"No. I'm happy it's just these damn hormones." Peyton said laughing.

"Come on how about we take a nice hot bath and then get ready."

"Sounds perfect Jake."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly walked into her room and saw a royal purple satin dress lying on the bed as well as a card addressed to her.

_Molly,_

_I know that we have not been dating for very long, but you have been one of my best friends since I can remember. I can't imagine spending my time with anyone but you. You mean more to me then you could ever imagine, and I was hoping that you would agree to go to dinner with me tonight._

_Love,_

_Skills._

Molly looked around the room and saw him standing in the corner behind the door. She flung herself into his arms.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said staring to cry.

"Don't cry babe." Skill said wiping her tears away.

"I'm just so happy is all. I really never thought that you liked me this much. I always thought that I was alone in it." Molly said smiling.

"I always thought that about you." Skills said smiling back.

"Well then I say that we have wasted enough time." Molly said giving him a soft kiss.

"I would have to agree with you on that one babe." Skills said wrapping his muscular body around hers.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley walked into her room to find a huge bouquet of purple roses as well as a package of easy mac which she couldn't help but laugh at. Then she saw him standing their in his black shirt and kaki pants.

"Nathan what is all of this." Haley asked him.

"What can't I do something special for my girl?" Nathan asked brining her in for a kiss.

"Well yes but Nathan your going to spoil me with all of this romantic stuff." Haley giggles at him.

"Oh well then I guess that I will just have to bring the dress back." Nathan sighed.

"Dress, what dress?" Haley asked excited.

"Well Haley I was going to ask you to go to dinner with me and then show you the dress that I bought for you to wear. But I wouldn't want to spoil you now would I." Nathan smirked at her.

"No, its fine I like being spoiled." Haley said kissing him long and hard.

"Well then let me go get it." Nathan smiled.

When he came out Haley caught site of the most gorgeous light pink gown that she had ever seen. It was so simple and pretty. It had small straps and went all the way to the floor. Having six slits from the bottom to about mid thigh.

"Oh my gosh Nathan that dress is gorgeous." Haley gasped.

"No, you're gorgeous." Nathan said taking her in for one more passionate kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Brooke cautiously walked into the room wondering what the heck was going on. When she got into the room everything looked like it had when she left it.

"Broody where are you." Brooke asked confused.

"I'm in the bathroom." He answered.

Brooke opened the bathroom door and was shocked at what she saw. There were petals all over the floor. There was a nice bubble bath ready with candles all around the edge and of course a naked Lucas in the tub.

"Broody what is going on?" Brooke asked giggling at the site of Lucas in a bubble bath.

"Well I just thought that my girlfriend might want to clean up before I take her out to dinner." Lucas smiled.

"Well then you thought right." Brooke said getting undressed and sliding into the tub. "Now what am I going to wear." Brooke contemplated.

"Don't even think about it. I bought you a dress to wear." Lucas smiled.

"Oh no should I be scared."

"Cheery you have no faith in me."

"I'm just kidding Luke I'm sure that whatever you got me will be just perfect." She said moving so that she could lean against his chest.

(Brookes by the way is going to be like the red one that she wore in the first season at the Scott ass kissing party, you know the one where she got drunk and almost ruined Nathan and Haley)

**Make sure to let me know if you guys have any ideas for the story or if there are certain things/ couples that you would like to see more of. I am writing to please you guys so just let me know and I will try my best.**

**Delia**


	41. Chapter 41

**Mary-023:** Thank you so much for your review. I always love hearing from new people.

**Cadi Cay:** Thank you for the advice I will try to put more Molly and Skills in along with the other couples. And I have to say that I am going to steer clear from the major drama for a bit. But that doesn't mean all is perfect lol.

**Othlovinolo:** Most of the time I update really fast so it is easy to miss them lol so don't worry about it. I am really glad thought that you enjoyed the chapters.

**Oth2007:** Peyton announced that she was pregnant on Christmas it was her present to Jake. And Molly and Skills never like officially had like a big "ask out" scene or anything they just kind of ended up together.

**Shuis119:** I as well feel bad for Tim that is why he will find someone in the near future. And I am glad that you liked the comedy I tried to put in there.

**Nathanlvr:** So I was totally thinking about doing what you had suggested so it was nice to see that someone else had the same idea. And I am going to start putting it into action in this chapter so enjoy.

**OTHFAN23V:** Sorry nothing exciting is really going to happen at dinner. I am having a bit of writers block so I am trying to play it safe for now so that I don't end up ruining the story.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 41

All of the girls had gotten together to help each other with hair and makeup. The guys had been patiently waiting out in the lounge now for almost 2 hours.

"What the heck could be taking them so long?" Skills asked.

"Dude this is nothing. It once took Brooke 5 hours to get ready." Lucas said.

"I swear I will leave them here if it takes that long." Jake said.

Nathan was getting ready to speak when they heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD BROOKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME."

"Lee Lee you look good."

"NO I DON'T I LOOK LIKE A WHORE."

All of the guys just looked at each other.

"This is not going to be good." Nathan said laughing

After a little while longer all of the girls came out looking gorgeous, even little Jenny had some makeup just like the big girls.

"You girls all look amazing." Tim said as he picked up Jenny. "And you Jenny bear is that make up I see."

"Yup I get to be a big girl tonight." Jenny said proudly.

"You guys put makeup on my baby." Jake said trying to rub it off.

"Jake relax its harmless." Peyton said laughing at him.

All of the guys took turns complimenting their girlfriends and then it was time to go.

"Have I told you yet how damn sexy you look." Skills whispered to Molly.

"A couple of times but I don't mind." She said blushing.

"And just to let you know I don't think you look like a whore."

"Oh my gosh you guys heard that." Molly gasped blushing deeper.

"Oh yeah." Skills said laughing.

"Well I made her redo it; I swear I looked like I needed to be dropped of on a corner somewhere."

"I bet you would make a lot."

"Wow that was almost smooth." Molly laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got to the restaurant they were seated immediately. (Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Tim, Skills, Molly)

"Hi may I take your orders." The waiter asked.

Nathan: Prime rib

Haley: Mac n Cheese

Lucas: Medium steak

Brooke: Chicken Parmesian.

Peyton: Chicken Cordon Blue (I don't know how to spell it lol.)

Jake: Venison

Jenny: Chicken fingers

Tim: Prim Rib

Skills: Cheeseburger

Molly: Lobster tail

After everyone had ordered they began to talk about what they were going to do for the night.

"So I know that we were supposed to go and see the ball drop but I don't really feel like watching Chris Keller perform." Molly said knowing that Haley and Nathan were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah its going to be really crowded anyways." Brooke said.

"We could just go back to the room and play some of our fun games." Tim said with a smirk.

"I love games, what games are we going to play." Jenny asked innocently.

"Oh umm, we're going to play twister." Peyton said knowing that Jenny hated that game.

"But I don't like that game." Jenny pouted.

"How about you get Uncle Nate to play Barbie's with you again while we all play twister." Peyton said laughing at the look on Nathan's face.

"Actually I think that I would rather have Uncle Tim play with me." Jenny said.

"Aww I think that Nate just lost his little love." Haley said teasingly.

"But Jenny I thought that you wanted to marry Uncle Nate." Tim said.

"Yeah but he has Aunt Haley and you have no one so I just wanted to make you feel better." Jenny admitted.

"Jenny hunny you don't tell the person that you are trying to make them feel better." Lucas said.

"Opps." Jenny said laughing.

"Great I just got dissed by a four year old." Tim pouted.

"Yea dawg its sad when even the young can see threw your crap." Skills said laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was done with their meals and it was now time to go back to the hotel and have some fun.

After they had all played candy land with Jenny she went to sleep. Of course giving all of them a good night kiss.

"Ok so now to get started with our games." Brooke clapped her hands.

"And what magnificent game to you have planned for us first Brooke Penelope Davis." Molly asked with a smirk.

"Well Molly Elizabeth Scott I thought it would be fun to play truth or dare." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke we always play this game." Peyton whined.

"Yeah but we never had Skills, Molly, and Nathan before." Haley pointed out.

"See I knew that someone would be on my side." Brooke stated.

"Hey what about me, I am always on your side babe." Lucas said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah man because you're whipped." Tim said, however not getting laughs from anyone else.

"Ok Brooke so who is going to go first." Nathan asked realizing that this game was going to happen either way.

"Me of course, so Skills truth or dare." Brooke asked evilly.

"Umm truth."

"How many people have you had sex with?"

"Oh umm…sex…well that would be uhhh…well none." Skills said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh you and the Virgin Mary are perfect for each other then." Brooke squealed.

"Dude you're a virgin." Tim said laughing.

"Dude your alone, so I wouldn't be talking." Jake said backing up his friend.

"Ok so enough fighting, Skills its your turn." Peyton said.

"Haley truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Lucas a lap dance." Skills said laughing.

"Skills that's weird, he's my friend, Brookes boyfriend, and my boyfriends cousin." Haley pouted.

"Well rules are rules Haley come on."

"Fine." Haley huffed.

Haley straddled Lucas and began to grind into his lap slowly taking his shirt off in the process. She then turned around and shook her ass in his face causing everyone but Nathan to laugh.

"There happy now." Haley asked.

"Almost." Lucas said with a wink.

"You are so sick." Haley said hitting him.

"Hey you're the one that put your ass in my face." Lucas pointed out.

"You know Haley if you weren't one of my best friends I might have to fight you." Brooke said laughing.

"Ok Haley your turn now." Lucas said.

"Molly truth or dare."

"Dare." Molly said thinking that it was Haley so it was bound to be harmless.

"I dare you to kiss the guy that this bottle lands on." Haley said spinning a bottle.

The bottle spun around and Molly was secretly praying that it would not be Nathan or Lucas. Finally the bottle stopped and it was none other then Tim.

"YES." Tim shouted throwing his hands up in triumph.

"Timmy you are such a dork." Molly said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok my turn now, umm Nathan." Molly said with a smirk. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Nathan said

"I dare you too eat/ drink whatever I mix into this cup." Molly said holding up a large glass.

"You're on." Nathan said stubbornly.

Molly went into the kitchen and made the grossest thing she could think of. In the cup she mixed one egg, orange juice, ketchup, pepper, mayonnaise, and crushed up sardines.

"Ok Nathan drink up." Molly said handing him the cup.

Everyone looked at it and had to stop themselves from puking.

"Molly what the hell is in this?" Nathan asked.

"It will be easier to drink it if you don't know." Molly said grinning as a sardine head floated to the service.

"Oh my god why did I pick dare I should have known better." Nathan said as he plugged his nose and drank it all down.

Everyone just looked at him waiting for him to puke.

"How is it dawg that you don't puke?" Skills asked.

"Molly and I used to do this all the time when we were younger." Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"I always had the stronger stomach though." Molly said grinning.

"Ok Nathan looks like it's your turn." Lucas said.

"Ok Brooke truth or dare." Nathan asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run out on the balcony butt ass naked while singing a Britney song as loud as you can." Nathan said laughing.

"Please you are such an amateur."

The games went on all night between truth or dare, I never, and bullshit everyone was wasted except for Molly who doesn't drink and Peyton who was pregnant. Never once thinking about what they were going to feel like in the morning.

Of course at midnight all of the couples went there seperate ways so that they could official celebrate. This was the first time that Tim really felt left out.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning had come and sure enough almost everyone felt like crap. Molly who had foreseen this as a problem had a glass of water and aspirin for everyone along with some Bacon and Eggs.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to die." Nathan said coming out of his room with sun glasses on.

"All right little brother why don't you sit down grab the aspirin and I will get you some food." Molly said laughing at his misfortune.

"I knew there was a reason that I kept you around." Nathan said

"Please there is more to me the just playing babysitter to a bunch of drunk/ hung-over fools."

"What ever you say Mol." Nathan said smiling

"Fine you can get your own food then." Molly said putting her hands on her hips.

"No please, I'm sorry. My head is killing me come on Lee Lee." Nathan pouted.

"Fine but no more being mean to me." Molly said as she put the food in front of him.

"Deal." Nathan said digging in.

"Omg why is the room spinning." Brooke asked as she tried to walk out of her room.

Molly ran over to Brooke and put her arm around her to hold her up.

"Brooke hunny lets get you to the bathroom."

"No, I'm not going to puke." Brooke said.

However as soon as Molly got Brooke to the bathroom it was done. Molly just sat there and rubbed her back and put her hair up.

"Do you feel better now sweetie." Molly whispered.

"Yeah I think I am going to be ok." Brooke nodded.

"Alright well I have some water, aspirin, and food with your name on it." Molly said helping her up and over to the table.

"Wow Brooke you look like shit." Nathan said laughing.

With that Brooke ripped the sunglasses off of his face causing him to wheel back in pain.

"Yeah well now who feels like shit?" Brooke asked throwing the glasses on the table.

"Sorry jeezz." Nathan said putting them back on.

It was awhile before everyone else was up and Molly ended up helping them all, even Peyton who was having terrible morning sickness. They all went back to bed except for Molly, Peyton and Jenny who spent the afternoon playing games and watching movies.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT AND CRAPPY. I WAS IN A HURRY TO GET A CHAPTER UP BEFORE I GO AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND. SO I SHOULD HAVE A NEW ONE UP BY SUNDAY. PLEASEREVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO HAVE HAPPEN. I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN A COUPLE OF IDEAS AND I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS MUST HAVE MORE LOL.**

**DELIA**


	42. Chapter 42

**Mary-023:** Ok so you have the awesome honor of being my 100th review. And I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. And I am sorry but there isn't really any Naley in this one either. But the next one there will be a lot.

**Nathanlvr:** I was actually thinking about not having Nathan mess it up I mean it could always be Haley does. You are prob right though. Let me know if you have any ideas for them.

**OTHFAN23V:** I am glad that you have so much faith in me. Although honestly it is going to be all fluff for a little while because I don't want it to be just drama. Let me know though if you come with any ideas for drama in the future.

**Shuis119:** At least 50 more chapters huh. Well I don't know about that, it might be if I decide to have it go through the years. And yes I am going to try to let Haley let loose a little more. And you don't have to worry about any permanent Naley break ups because they are my favorite.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 42

**This chapter is extremely long and it is mostly Nathan and Molly but it was just something that I thought they would have to do alone, and it will help to show even more what growing up was like for them and why they are so close.**

It had been two days since the gang had all had their hangovers and everyone had something planned. Peyton and Brooke were going to go shopping again. Skills, Tim, and Jake decided to go play some ball in the park. Haley and Lucas were going to stay in and hang out while Jenny took a nap. While Molly and Nathan were going to go up to Argyle to visit their parents graves. Something that neither one was really looking forward to.

"Hey Nathan are you about ready to go." Molly called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I jut got to pack an over night bag." Nathan answered.

Haley walked up behind him and put her arms around his waste.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you." Haley asked looking into his eyes for the answer.

"It's fine Hales. I think that this is something that Molly and I have to do alone. But I promise someday I will introduce you to my mom." Nathan said giving her a kiss.

"What about your dad." Haley asked.

Nathan's eyes clouded over and became almost black.

"He doesn't deserve to meet you." Nathan said calming down when he saw her concern.

"Ok babe just remember that I am only going to be a phone call away. And if you need anything please let me know."

"And you wonder why I love you so much." Nathan said giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, more then anything." Haley said looking into his now light eyes.

Molly walked into the room but didn't say anything because she didn't want to disturb them.

"Alright Molly are you ready to go." Nathan asked

"Yeah just let me go say bye to skills." She answered leaving the room.

"So babe you sure you want to do this." Skills asked holding her to him.

"Yeah I have to, I haven't been there since the funeral and I think that now is the time." Molly said looking down.

"You know its ok for you to want to see him too you know." Skills said knowing that she also wanted to go to Anthony's grave.

"I just don't want you to think that I don't like you, because I do I just miss him too." Molly said tearing up.

"I know babe and it's ok to feel like that. You just remember that no matter what happens you have me ok." Skills said wiping away her tears.

"Yeah ok," Molly said giving him a kiss and walking out to the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok best friend, so which store are we going to go to first." Brooke asked excitedly.

"Well I figured that I would let you decide so that I wouldn't have to worry about you being all grumpy." Peyton said laughing.

"Hey, I am not like that."

"Yes you are Brooke, and you know it too."

"Ok so maybe I just like to get my way sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Peyton asked raising her eyebrow

"Fine almost all the time."

"Aww but Brooke that's why I love you."

"And I love you too P.Sawyer. So I was thinking are you and Jake going to get married now."

"I really don't know. I hope that we do and then I can adopt Jenny."

"Peyton no matter what jenny is always going to be your daughter."

"I know that, I just want it to be official you know. I don't want anyone to be able to take her from me." Peyton said starting to tear up.

"Hormones." Brooke asked rubbing her back.

"No I just really can't imagine anyone else having Jenny."

"Well we both know that you don't have to worry about that. Now come on I saw some freaky music store that you would like."

"Thanks Brooke you're the best."

"And don't I know it." Brooke said causing both of the girls to laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright boys how are we going to do this." Jake asked noticing that they only had 3 people.

"Umm we can do like a tag team thing. You know when someone gets tired they tag in the person whose watching." Tim said.

"Dawg I think that is the only smart thing I have ever heard you say." Skills said while Jake just nodded his head in agreement.

The boys played around for a little bit. Having a good time and just forgetting about everything else.

"So Jake are you and Peyton going to get married now." Tim asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah man what are you going to do with that?" Skills said

"I really love Peyton and there is nothing that I would want more then for her to be my wife and to adopt Jenny. But I don't really know what she wants." Jake said hanging his head.

"Jake she loves you and Jenny so much. I swear all that Jenny does is talk about how she wants her mommy and daddy to get married so that she can be the flower girl." Tim said.

"Wow sounds like you and Jenny really talk a lot." Jake said laughing.

"Yeah well she is his date for the vacation." Skills said jabbing at Tim.

"Hey I will have you know that Jenny is the perfect date ok. She is easy to talk to, she takes naps, and all you have to do to make her happy is put in that damn movie." Tim defended himself.

"The dude does have point." Skills said to Jake.

"So what about you man. What's going on with you and Molly?" Jake asked.

"I really have no idea. I mean I like her a lot, I always have. But I feel like there is something that's stopping us from really moving on." Skills answered.

"Oh you mean she won't have sex." Tim said

"Dude shut up that has nothing to do with it. I think that the whole Anthony thing has her afraid to be with someone. I just hope that her trip with Nathan will change all that." Skills said.

"Skills don't worry I have seen the way that she looks at you. She definitely likes you I think that she is just a little insecure sometimes. I mean growing up she was always one of the guys. Maybe she is just afraid that you still think of her like that in a way." Jake said.

"Jake man that was pretty deep. Where the hell do you come up with stuff like that?" Skills said laughing.

"He hangs out with Brooke and Haley to much." Tim said causing all of them to laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley and Lucas were sitting on the couch fighting over what movie to watch.

"Lucas I want to watch 10 things I hate about you." Haley whined.

"No way, I want to watch a Rocky movie." Lucas retorted.

"No way you know that I don't like those kind of movies."

"Well then Haley what do you like besides chick flicks?"

"Oh I know we could watch Without a Paddle." Haley said with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I suppose that it is better then the other one. Although that cave scene is kind of gay."

"Whatever Luke just put it in already."

The two of them sat on the couch with Haley cuddled into Luke's side. Haley feel asleep almost half way through and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle to himself. In the year that he had known her she had become his best friend. Lucas bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Hmm I love you Luke." A half asleep Haley said.

"I love you too Hales." Lucas said with a huge smile on his face.

Little did the two know that Jenny was no longer sleeping. And the little girl had no way of knowing that she had got the wrong idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly and Nathan had been driving in silence for almost 4 hours. Not knowing what to say Molly had pretended to be asleep. But the whole time listening to Nathan's panicked breathing.

"Hey Mol wake up we're here." Nathan said gently shaking her.

Molly looked up and could tell that he was just as scared as she was. Now she felt bad for ignoring him the whole ride.

"Nathan I don't know if I can do this." Molly said starting to shake.

"Molly you need to calm down so that you don't have a panic attack ok." Nathan said a little worried about his sister.

Molly saw the worry on his face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Its ok Nathan I brought my medicine with me just in case." Molly said showing him the bottle that was in her purse.

The two got out of the car and began to walk the tiny dirt road that lead to the cemetery.

"I really never thought that I would come back here." Nathan said as they reached the gate.

"I always knew that I would someday. I think it's going to be the closure that I need."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan I'm not just here to see Mom, I am here to see Anthony too."

Nathan realized what she was talking about and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I am going to be here with you the whole time ok."

Molly just nodded and began to walk forward deciding to see Anthony first. When they got to the headstone Nathan stayed back a few feet so that his sister could say her peace.

"Anthony, it's me Molly I know that you probably don't want me to be here but I had to come. I am really sorry that I never came to your funeral I just couldn't help but blame myself for everything that happened. I did love you, I hope you know that. I just wasn't able to love you the way that you needed. I see now that I never should have held onto you for that long. All I did was hurt you and I am so sorry." At this point Molly was in tears. "I just wish that I could have said goodbye that you could have known that I loved you. I will always remember you Anthony. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. You are always in prayers and you always will be. You are gone but never forgotten. I will love you forever and some day I will see you again." With that Molly got up kissed her fingers and placed them on the headstone.

Molly tried to walk back to Nathan but was sobbing too hard.

"It's ok Lee Lee." Nathan said rubbing her back.

"Not yet, but I think it will be soon." Molly said wiping her tears and getting up.

"Are you sure that you want to go see Mom." Nathan asked.

"Yeah and I want to see dad too." Molly said.

"WHAT, why the hell would you want to see him." Nathan asked hurt that she would do that.

"Because Nathan I need to let him know how I feel, and so do you."

"You do what you have to do but I am not going over there."

"Fine Nathan, then I will see you in a minute and then we will go see mom."

Nathan saw his sister walk away towards the part of the cemetery that he swore he would never visit.

"Hey dad it's me Molly. I don't even know why I am here. You would think that after everything I shouldn't love you at all. Buta part of me always will. You were my dad and it wasn't always bad. But at the same time I despise you, I loath you so much. You ruined him dad you ruined him forever. I don't understand why you always beat him but you never touched me. You know he has scars from you, and not just flesh wounds but emotional scars as well. I hate you for doing this too him. I don't know why you couldn't just love us. We really weren't bad kids. So we fought once in awhile or accidentally broke a thing that happens. I just don't know why you couldn't get past it all. I don't know why you would send me to my room and then beat Nathan until he could barely move. **God I hate you. Do you hear me dad I hate you. I am so glad that I shot you. And you know why because now you can't hurt him anymore. You can't touch him, or yell at him, or abuse him. And I just want you to know that I wish that I could have shot you the first time that you ever hit him."** Molly said screaming the last part without a single tear she spit on the headstone and walked away.

Molly walked back to where Nathan was standing and she knew that he had heard her, or at least some of it.

"Hey you ok." He asked.

"Yeah lets go and see mom." Molly said walking away.

When they got to the headstone they saw that someone else had been there recently, and the only person that they could think of that would have left flowers was Ryan.

"Well it looks like at least someone has been here to see her." Nathan said flatly.

"Yeah, umm I feel bad now that I didn't bring flowers or anything." Molly said uneasily.

"Mol."

"Yeah Nathan."

"Do you think that Mom ever meant for things to get the way they were."

"You know I always think about what it would have been like if Dad hadn't been around, if it had just been us and Mom."

"She always tried to be happy for us, even when we would find her passed out drunk she always told us that she was ok and that she was just tired."

"Yeah, I wish that she was still here. I miss her so much. I mean I know that she wasn't the best mother but she always tried." Molly said tearing up.

"Do you remember when she first started to teach us how to cook?" Nathan said smiling at the memory.

"_Nate Lee, Molly Elizabeth get down here right now." Deb yelled upstairs._

"_I swear mommy I didn't mean to hit her with the rock." A 7 year old Nathan said._

"_You hit your sister with a rock." Deb said trying not to laugh at her sons self incrimination._

"_Its ok mommy it was my fault, Nalee was throwing them at the board and I walked in front of it." Said Molly with a purple cheek._

"_Well you too weren't in trouble but now I will just have to see." Deb said smiling at her two children._

"_But then why did you yell to us to come down here." Nathan asked confused._

"_Well baby boy I was going to see if you two wanted to help me make dinner." Deb said looking at the way Nathan scrunched up his face when she called him that._

"_Yay oh mommy I want to help, can I make the desert." Molly asked jumping up and down._

"_Of course you can help with whatever you want." Deb smiled at her._

"_But then what am I going to help with." Nathan asked pouting._

"_How about you help me with the Mac n Cheese."Deb said tickling her son._

"_Haha Lee Lee I got the good part." Nathan said sticking his tongue out._

"_You better put that back Nalee before I cut it off." Molly said putting her hands on her hips._

"_Ok you two that's enough, why don't you wash your hands and we will get started." Deb couldn't help but smile as her two children raced each other to the sink, battling the whole way._

"Wow I had almost forgot about that day." Molly said feeling guilty.

"Yeah it was nice until dad came home and decided to smack mom around." Nathan said gritting his teeth.

"And then she started drinking to take away the pain." Molly said remembering the rest of the day.

"Yeah." Nathan said looking at the headstone.

"Ok Nate well I am going to let you go first." Molly said.

"Actually Lee Lee do you think that you could go first." Nathan asked looking at the ground.

"Sure Nalee." Molly said laughing at the awful names they had for each other.

"Hey mom it's me baby girl. God mom I miss you so much, it's so hard not to have a mom to turn to. I feel like a part of me is missing. Growing up even though we had our differences you were still always one of my best friends. I mean how many people can say that their mom got them a fake id and took them to a strip club for their 16th birthday. I still can't believe that you did that by the way. (Molly began to cry at this point) It hurts so much, I just I don't even know how to explain it. I feel like I should have helped you more, you know made you get help or something. We should have left; we should have packed up and gotten away from dad. God why did it have to happen, why did he have to take you? I love you so much mom and I just wish that I could tell you that again that I could have said goodbye to you. I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you since the funeral it was just too hard. But I promise you I'm not just going to leave you again for that long. I love you mom and I will come and see you again soon."

Molly walked back over and motioned for Nathan to go.

"Hey mom its baby boy, but I think that you already know that. I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you that night. I should have come in sooner. I should have protected you. You were always so good to me even when I was being a shit head. You always knew how to make me feel better, even when dad would beat me till I couldn't move you were always there. (Nathan says breaking down completely) I just wish that you were still here. I wish that the three of us could be a family. I wish that dad had never been a part of it all. I know that you had it hard but you always tried to make us feel good even while you were drinking yourself to death. I love you so much mom and I promise that Molly and I will take care of each other. I love you and I will be back soon I promise." Nathan said placing his hand on the headstone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --

It was late at night when the two other groups got back to the house. When the walked in they saw Haley and Lucas passed out on the couch together and Jenny sitting in the chair looking angry at them.

"Jenny sweetie what's wrong." Peyton asked her concerned.

"Uncle Luke was kissing Aunt Haley and only Uncle Nathan is supposed to kiss her." Jenny said angrily.

"Wait Jenny bear what do you mean Uncle Lucas was kissing Aunt Haley." Brooke asked confused.

"He just kissed her and then said that he loved her." Jenny stated.

"Jenny hunny where did Uncle Luke kiss Aunt Haley." Jake asked hoping the answer wouldn't be bad.

"He kissed her on the forehead."

"Oh sweetie that's ok." Brooke said getting eye level.

"But he is only supposed to kiss u." Jenny said cupping Brookes face in her little hands.

"Jenny hunny a lot of times best friends will kiss each other on the head or on the cheek." Jake said.

"But they said that they love each other." Jenny said still angry.

"Jen there are different kinds of love." Tim told her.

"Yeah there is friendship love and then marriage love." Skills said

"I don't get it." Jenny said confused.

"Ok well you know how you love Bryan and John." Peyton asked.

"Oh like that. I get it now mommy." Jenny said smiling.

"Wait since when does my baby have a boyfriend." Jake asked appalled.

"Please daddy I am not a little girl. I am a young woman." Jenny said standing up and walking to her room. "Now I need to get my beauty sleep".

They all just stood there wondering what the heck had just happened. Until Peyton started laughing.

"Oh my gosh Brooke you can't hang out with my daughter anymore." Peyton said trying to hold in her laughter.

"No that was so not me, at least not the first part." Brooke defended.

The group looked over to see that Haley and Lucas were awake now.

"Actually I think that she might have gotten the first part from me." Haley admitted.

"How long were you guys awake for?" Jake asked.

"As soon as Jenny started screaming about how we are cheaters. We just wanted to hear what she had to say." Lucas said laughing.

"Alright you two love birds how about we all get some sleep." Brooke said.

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement knowing that tomorrow would be their last day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Molly had decided to stay in a motel about a mile away from the cemetery since neither really felt like making the long drive back. Both were having a hard time falling asleep but didn't know if the other one was still awake.

"Lee Lee are you awake."

"Yeah Nate what's up."

"I just didn't know if you were sleeping or not."

"Nathan don't lie to me, what's wrong."

"Well I called Haley earlier and she told me that Jenny thought she was cheating on me with Luke."

"Why would she think that?" Molly asked laughing.

"I guess that they were watching a move cuddled up on the couch and Lucas kissed her head and she said that she loved him."

"Nathan don't do this to yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell that your afraid that there is something going on, but trust me there isn't. Haley loves you and Luke in entirely different ways. Their best friends you can't read into it to much."

"I know I guess I just wish that she was here."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I miss Skills so much."

"Well thanks Mol I am going to try to go to sleep."

"K, night Nathan I love you."

"Love you too Mol."

The two of them fell asleep for a little while but then around 2 in the morning Nathan woke up in a cold sweet. It was happening again, it was all that he could see. The looks on his mothers face as his dad shot her. The look of such fear and sadness. It was a look that would always haunt him. It was then that Nathan decided to go and have a word with his dad.

Nathan got out of his bed and made sure to be extremely quiet as not to wake up Molly. He decided that he would walk to the cemetery so that he would have some time to clear his head.

Molly had been awake when Nathan left and new exactly where he was going. She decided to take the car and go to the cemetery just in case he needed her.

Nathan walked into the cemetery and couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. As he got closer to the grave he realized what he was about to do, what he was about to say. Nathan stood over the grave and just broke down.

"Why, why couldn't you love me? What did I ever do to you? I was only 8, how can you beat a kid who's that young. I always thought that it was my fault. That I was a bad son, but it wasn't me at all it was you. (Nathan fell to the ground) You ruined our family. You destroyed us; mom drank everyday because of you, because of the way that you treated us. And what about Molly huh, what you don't think that it hurt her to see what you did. You don't think I saw a piece of her break every time you beat mom or me. (Nathan stood and began to kick the headstone) How could you have done this to us? How could you have killed her? Why couldn't you have just left us alone? (At this point he started to punch it) God I hate you. I hate you so much." Nathan sank to the ground sobbing harder then he had in his entire life. That's when he felt a hand on his back.

"Why Molly why." Nathan asked knowing that it was his sister.

"He was sick Nathan; there was nothing that anyone could have done. It was up to mom to leave." Molly said sitting on the ground next to him.

"I just don't understand what was so wrong with me." He said looking up at her.

Molly pulled her brother into a hug as he soaked her shirt with tears.

"Nathan there was nothing wrong with you."

"Then why did he beat me all the time."

"I don't know Nathan, I don't understand it any better then you do."

"You know one time you weren't home, you had gone on vacation with Tiffany and I was supposed to be going to high flyers."

"Yeah but you ended up breaking your ankle and you couldn't go."

"No that's not what really happened." Nathan said crying harder.

Molly just looked down at her brother afraid of what had really happened. "Nathan what really happened."

"Well you had left and mom had gone out to some club, dad came home and was mad about something. I was up in my room packing when all of a sudden I felt his hands on my shoulder."

"Nathan what happened next." Molly asked not sure if she was really ready to hear it.

"_Where are they Nathan?" Dan asked grasping his shoulders tight._

"_Molly went to the beach for the weekend with Tiffany and I don't know where mom is." Nathan said scared of what was going to happen._

"_And where do you think you are going." Dan asked pointing to the bag._

"_I leave tomorrow for high flyers." Nathan said smiling._

"_Get that smile off of your face you're not going." Dan yelled._

"_What are you talking about I got a free ride to go." _

"_You don't deserve it you useless piece of shit." Dan said throwing Nathan into the wall._

"_I'm going whether you want me to or not dad." Nathan said standing up to him._

"_How dare you talk to me like that." With that Dan punched Nathan right in the face and dragged him by his throat out into the hallway._

"_You think your something huh. Well guess what your nothing." Dan let go throwing Nathan down the flight of stairs._

_Nathan screamed out in pain when he landed awkwardly on his ankle._

"_Shit I think you broke my ankle." Nathan cried in pain._

"_Suck it up you pussy." Dan said kicking Nathan over and over until he thought he had had enough._

_Nathan just laid there until his mom came home and called an ambulance for him._

"Nathan why didn't you ever tell me that was what had really happened." Molly said hurt and angry that he had lied to her.

"I didn't want you to think that it was your fault. That you could have done something if you had been home." Nathan said trying to reason with her.

Molly looked down away from Nathan and noticed that his hands were bleeding pretty badly.

"Come on lets get you back so that we can clean up your hands." Molly said walking away.

"Molly please don't hate me." Nathan said emotionally drained from the whole day.

Molly looked at him standing there looking like the broken little boy she had seen so many times growing up. She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Nathan I could never ever hate you. You're my brother and I love you more then anyone else in the world. Just because I may be mad doesn't mean that I don't care. I will always care about you. Never apart remember." Molly said looking up at her brother hoping to see some change.

"Yeah I remember." Nathan said as they began to walk towards the car.

**Ok so last chapter I didn't get as many reviews as usual which made me kind of sad lol. I don't mean to be difficult but I have to know what you guys are thinking and what you want to have happen. So I am going to need at least 6 reviews and 3 people to tell me some ideas that they have for the story or where they would like to see it go. Thank you all for your support I just want to make the story enjoyable for you.**

**Delia**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Beachiegal:_** Thank you so much for the encouragement and I am really sorry that it took me so long to update.

**_Mary-023:_** I know that I said that there would be a lot of Naley in this chapter but I just didn't really know where to go with it so I did this filler chapter instead but there will be some more Naley soon.

**_Shuis 119:_** Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews and suggestions. They really help me to know what you as the reader wants. I am def going to go with some of the ideas.

**_Nathanlvr:_** Ok so that was an awesome idea that you had and I am def going to use it later on. I am going to kind of build up to it you know so that he actually has reason to get mad.

**_Oth2007:_** I am glad that you enjoyed that last chapter. And I would like to thank you for your consistent reviews.

**_Othlovinolo:_** Ha yeah I thought that it would be cute to have Jenny cause a little bit of drama haha. And I am really glad that you find the last chapter to be so touching. I was really trying to make it as realistic as I could.

**_OTHFAN23V:_** Thank you so much for the support. And I think that I have made you wait long enough for a new chapter.

**Hey guys I am sorry that it took so long. I am in Aruba for spring break watching my aunts kids and they have been a handful. I thank you all for being so patient and for the input that many of you gave me. So without further ado the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

43

It had been a week since they had gotten back to school and classes were about to start back up. The week had been crazy with the couples driving back and forth to retrieve all of the Christmas presents that had been exchanged. Haley had already started to wear out her keyboard while Nathan and Lucas were still trying to figure out how to get the old hoop out and the new one in.

"Wow you boys look like you could use a lot of help." Molly said laughing at them.

"What you think you can do better." Nathan shot back.

"Well umm yeah Nathan…why don't you just use some nucleic acid to eat through the cement and then repour some more once you have the new hoop in."

"Molly where the hell are we going to get Nucleic acid." Lucas said more then a little annoyed.

"The chemistry lab." Molly said smiling.

"Oh really and how are we going to get in there." Nathan asked thinking he had won.

"Well since I tutor in chemistry I have a key to the lab." Molly said holding it in front of his face.

"Ok so you won, are you sure that this is going to work." Lucas asked a little skeptical.

"No, but it is worth a try." Molly said smirking at the two boys.

The two boys just followed her wondering what the heck they had gotten themselves into.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Brooke and Peyton were just hanging around her apartment wondering what everyone else was doing when they heard a loud bang on the door.

"Who the heck is that." Brooke asked to lazy to move.

"I don't know Brooke it's your place, you check." Peyton said closing her eyes.

"But I don't want to. I am so comfortable."

"Brooke Davis open up I know that you are in there."

"Skills is that you." Peyton asked.

"Hey Peyton, yeah it's me. Are you guys going to let me in?"

"Its open just come on in." Brooke said laying back down.

"Wow you girls look like crap." Skills said when he walked in.

"Wrong answer." Brooke said throwing a pillow at him.

"Ok so I need a favor."

"After that comment no way." Peyton said with a grin.

"Aww come on its not even for me really it's more for Molly."

"Well I do love Molly." Brooke said caving.

"Brooke no hold your ground, we need to make him beg." Peyton said smirking.

"Come on Blondie be nice to me." Skills pouted.

"Aww Peyton it's the pout." Brooke said trying to hold her ground.

"Stand strong Brooke. I think that we have some things that he can do around here for us first."

"Chores. You two are going to make me to chores." Skills said a little disgusted.

"Good idea Peyt. First he can do my dishes, clean the shower, vacuum, and take out the garbage."

"I hope there's a bag big enough for you two."

"Oh well Brooke I think that we can add dusting to that now too."

"You two suck you know that."

"Yeah we know." They both said laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake and Tim had decided to take Jenny to the park since they didn't have anywhere else that they needed to be.

"Daddy can I go on the slide." Jenny asked.

"Sure sweetie just be really careful and yell if you need help ok."

"K"

"I don't know how you do it Jake." Tim said

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I don't think I could ever raise a daughter, go to college, and have another one on the way."

"I think you could. You know Tim I think that sometime you just don't give yourself enough credit."

"Dude lets face it you all think that I am just some stupid, horny, idiot. And most of the time your all right. I guess that hanging out with Jenny last week made me wonder."

"Wonder what"

"What it would be like to have a family. Heck if I will ever even get the chance to have a family." Tim said looking down.

"Tim man look I know that us guys like to bust on you sometimes but it is all just joking I swear. I don't think that you are stupid at all you just have a weird sense of humor. Now horny yes I mean you got Molly a Victoria Secrets gift card for Christmas."

"Hey I was just trying to help out my man Skills there." Tim defended.

"Yeah I bet, anyways man trust me you'll have a family some day. You just have to wait and find the right girl."

"But what if I already found her."

"What do you mean, or I mean who is she." Jake asked worried about his answer.

"I really have a thing for Haley. But I know that it can never be. So I guess all I can do is stand by, be her friend and hope that she finds happiness."

"See man that right there. That shows that you're ready for it all."

"Thanks Jake and umm can we not ever have this talk again. Or tell anyone about it."

"Deal"

With that the two of them just sat in silence watching Jenny play with the other kids. Each wondering exactly what the future was going to hold for them.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley had to work at the café and was not really too thrilled with it. Since Nathan had gotten back with Molly he just hadn't been the same. He wasn't really distant or anything he just seemed to be a little troubled. She had thought that he might be for the first few days but a week was much too long.

Just then the bell above the door rang signaling that a customer had come in. Haley looked up and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Taylor." Haley asked.

"Hey Haley-bub how have you been." Taylor said flashing her a smile.

"Umm I have been good. Tay what are you doing here." Haley asked kind of nervous.

"What can't I come and see my little sister." Taylor said half offended.

"Well yeah I guess, its just that you didn't even call or anything."

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you."

"Well this is certainly a surprise."

"So where is that fine friend of yours?" Taylor asked grinning.

"Lucas, he is prob with Nathan right now."

"Nathan huh who is he. Is he hot because I could use a good lay."

"Nathan is MY boyfriend Tay." Haley said directly.

"Oh well then no laying him I suppose. Looks like it will just be Lucas and I."

"Tay you know that he is with Brooke, you hit on him every time and what happens."

"He tells me to leave him alone and Brooke normally slaps me."

"Exactly but I think that I might have someone for you."

"Oh really and who is that."

"How about Tim."

"No way he is the horny dumb kid right."

"He is not dumb. Horny yes but not dumb."

"Well I suppose I could work with that."

"I am really happy to see you Tay I have really missed you." Haley said walking around the corner and giving her sister a hug.

"And I have missed you too Haley-bub." Taylor said hugging her sister wondering if it would be for the last time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was later on in the day and the group decided that they would meet up at the courts to play some ball. They decided since Taylor was there that they would play boys against girls. Everyone was guarding their_other _which of course left Taylor with Tim.

"So are you girls ready to get your asses kicked?" Tim asked looking at Taylor.

"Hey I played ball in high school ok so don't underestimate me." Taylor said with a wink.

"Wait you're related to Haley and you can play basketball." Nathan said smirking.

"Hey." Haley said swatting at him.

"Well someone had to get the good genes." Taylor answered.

"Girl you definitely got some good jeans alright." Skill said looking her up and down.

"You know it's a good thing I'm not the jealous type." Molly said cocking her eyebrow.

"Aw Mol don't feel threatened he can look just not touch right." Lucas said quoting what the girls had said in NYC.

"Broody wow way to throw words back."

"Well it's about time someone stood up to you girls." Jake said.

"Good thing it wasn't you, because I am extra moody today." Peyton said causing everyone to laugh.

"When you guys going to start, I want to cheer for Uncle Nathan." Jenny said with her hands on her hips.

The gang started playing and strangely it wasn't thatbad of a game. Molly and Taylor could both play and the other three just used what god had given them to distract their men. The girls ended up winning thanks to a plan that Brooke had come up with.

"Alright I think I am going to go lift some weights, you know feel like a man again." Jake said with his arm around Peyton.

"Oh I think I have a better way to feel like a man." Lucas said winking at Brooke.

"Oh my gosh." Molly laughed.

"You do that dawg I think Molly and I might stay here and play for awhile." Skills said.

"Good that will give Haley and me the apartment to ourselves." Nathan said smirking at his sister.

"Gross Nathan, just keep it in your own room ok I don't want to find any evidence." Molly said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well then Timmy looks like it's just you and me." Taylor said linking arms with him and walking off.

The group had all gone there own ways each having something big on their mind and all wondering what they were going to do about it. You had Peyton who was worried about the baby. Taylor with her issue. Haley was worried about Nathan. Lucas wants to change things. And Molly has some news of her own. The only question is will one of these change everything.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Cadi Cay:_** Yes there is going to be some small drama in this chapter, nothing major because I want to develop up to it but hopefully enough to keep you interested lol.

**_Mary-023:_** Here is some Naley just like I had promised you.

**_Shuis119:_** Thank you so much for being patient with me. These updates are kind of hard because they are kind of transitioning into the next part of the story. Make sure to let me know what you think.

**_Beachiegal:_** I am glad that you are still enjoying this story. Hopefully you will continue to in the future as well.

**_OTHFAN23V:_** Ok so this def was not ASAP but the next few chapters are outlined so hopefully they will come sooner.

_**Ok since I have had such a lack of update I wrote a really long chapter. I hope that you all enjoy. I finally have started writing them ahead of time, before I was just winging them lol. So now I at least know where I am going with it for the next few chapters. Just remember that I am always excepting ideas.**_

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 44

It had been an hour since they had left the court and Peyton couldn't help but be scared. It was almost time for her doctor's appointment and they were going to find out the sex of the baby.

"Peyton are you ok." Jake asked putting her arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little nervous I guess." Peyton admitted leaning into him.

"Babe there is nothing to worry about. The baby is going to be more then fine."

"I hope so; I just can't shake this feeling that I have."

"What kind of feeling." Jake stopped walking and looked down at Peyton.

"That I won't be a good mother."

"Peyton you are already a wonderful mother to Jenny, and you are going to be a great mother to the new baby as well."

"Thanks Jake, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Well here we are Peyton, you ready to find out the sex of our baby."

The two walked into the room hand in hand. They were both so excited for the ultrasound. Both of them were silently hoping for a little boy although having another little girl wouldn't have been a bad thing.

"Ok Peyton I am going to put this jell on your stomach. It is going to feel cold but it will allow us to get a good picture of the baby." Doctor Rice told her.

"Ok." Peyton answered.

The doctor put the jell on her stomach and began to move the wand around. Then there is was the most beautiful thing Peyton had ever seen, her baby.

"Oh my gosh Jake, that'sour baby." Peyton said tearing up.

Jake just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?" Doctor Rice asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well it looks like you two are going to be the proud parents of a little baby boy." The doctor said smiling at the young couple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Lucas had gone back to the apartment and hadn't really spoken too much since they had gotten there. Brooke felt like there was sort of an elephant in the room.

"Ok Lucas what the heck is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Lucas lied.

"I'm not buying it Luke, come on your supposed to be able to tell me anything."

"Brooke I really don't think that right now is the time for it ok."

"Well then when would be the right time?"

"I don't know Brooke, prob after I talk to Haley about it." Lucas spat at her.

"What hold up, you can tell Haley what's going on with you but not me?" Brooke said angrily.

"Yes is that really so hard to believe. I mean she is my best friend."

"Fine Lucas you know what. How about from now on I'll just leave you and Haley to be together. I mean since you do love her and all."

"Brooke calm down you know that it is nothing like that. I love you and I want to be with you but I really just want someone else's opinion on this first ok."

"Well why does it always have to be Haley. Why can't you talk to Molly or Peyton instead?" Brooke huffed.

"Well Peyton wouldn't understand and Molly well, I mean I guess that I could talk to her I had just figured that she had enough going on."

"Luke I just feel like you are always turning to Haley for stuff. When do I get to be that person for you?"

"You're more then that person for me Brooke. And that's why I need you to trust me and understand that if I could tell you I would ok."

"Fine. Just call me later or something."

With that Brooke walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Lucas decided that he would go over and see Molly instead of talking to Haley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Haley had decided to go to the café instead to get a bite to eat since neither really felt like confronting what was going on. Finally though the silence was more then Nathan could handle.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked not even needing to look at her.

"Nothing Nathan I was just thinking." Haley dodged.

"About what."

"You."

At this Nathan looked up and turned towards her. "What about me."

"Nathan lets get out of here and go to the docks." Haley said standing up and taking his hand.

They walked the short distance in silence and sat down on "their" bench.

"So what about me Hales." Nathan asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm just scared for you. Since you've been back you just seem so hollow like your trying not to feel anything."

"Well what am I supposed to do Haley just walk around like a freakin wreck for the rest of my life."

"No, but its just not normal to have no feelings Nathan."

"You think I have no feelings. You really think that I don't get upset and sad every time that I think about my mom. About the family that we would have had without Dan."

"I wouldn't know Nathan you barely ever talk to me about that kind of stuff. You always just avoid it and then talk to Molly about it later."

"What so now then I shouldn't talk to my sister." Nathan asked his temper starting to flare.

"You know that's not what I mean; I just want you to feel that you can talk to me too. I love you and I don't like to see you like this. I can't help you though or even try to understand if you don't talk to me Nathan." Haley said begging him with her eyes to just let her in.

"Look I don't think that this is the best place for this. Let's go back to the apartment ok." Nathan pleaded.

"Only if you're going to really talk to me Nathan."

"I will, I promise."

When they got to the apartment Nathan began to feel nervous. Sure he had told Haley a lot about his family but there were some things that he just wished no one would ever have to know. After looking over at Haley though he knew he would have to tell her. But deep down he knew that it would be ok to tell her. That she would understand, and be there for him.

The two of them sat down on the couch and Nathan turned so that he was facing Haley.

"I was six." Nathan said.

Haley just nodded telling him that it was ok to go on.

"I was six when I realized that my dad really didn't love me." Nathan finished his sentence.

"Oh Nathan." Haley said taking his hand and wondering who could ever not love him.

"We had all decided to go fishing and it was pretty fun. Well fun for my family. That didn't last too long though."

"_Haha Nalee I caught a bigger fish then you." Molly said sticking her tongue out at him._

"_So what you're a girl and girls aren't even supposed to fish." Nathan whined back,_

"_Alright kids that enough lets just fish ok." Deb said laughing at her two children._

_Nathan swung his pole back and went to pull it forward when his sister screamed._

"_Ow, Nalee look what you did to my arm." Molly said _

_Nathan turned around and saw all of the blood dripping off of his sisters' arm._

"_Lee Lee I'm sorry I didn't mean to cut you." Nathan said hugging his sister._

"_What am I going to do with you two? Molly let me see your arm." Deb said putting a band aid on the long but small cut._

"_I know what we need to do with him." Dan said grabbing Nathan by the collar and throwing him into the water._

"_Oh are we playing water games. Daddy throw me in next." Molly said laughing._

"_We're not playing games sweetie I need to teach your brother that he should never hurt you." Dan said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Daddy it was an accident, Nalee didn't mean it and he already apologized." Molly said starting to get confused._

"_Well that's just not good enough." Dan yelled._

"_Dan don't you dare touch him." Deb said_

"_You two just go inside and leave me to deal with your precious little boy." Dan spat back at her._

_Deb stood her ground but then Dan smacked her across the face and told her once more to go inside. Deb took a crying Molly into the cabin and began to pray for her baby boy._

_Nathan started to climb back up onto the dock hoping to get away from his dad. _

_Dan grabbed Nathans arm and twisted it behind his back. The little boy cried out in pain._

"_What you thought that you could get away from me did you." Dan sneered._

"_I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to hurt her. I promise to be more careful." Nathan cried._

"_I know you will be, and I am going to remind you of why." Dan yelled._

_Dan threw Nathan towards the end of the dock grabbed his neck and pushed his head under the water. Nathan was so scared that he peed himself and this just fueled Dan more._

"_I never wanted you Nathan it was just supposed to be your sister." Dan said allowing the little boy some air._

"_But I love you daddy." Nathan said sobbing while looking right up into his fathers eyes._

"_Well I will never be able to love you. No one will" With that Dan pushed him under again this time waiting until he stopped kicking to let him back up._

_Dan turned around to see Deb and Molly who had come out of the house._

"_Nalee." Molly shouted trying to run towards her brother._

"_Let him be Molly he had to learn a lesson." Dan said stopping his daughter._

"_What is wrong with you Dan?" Deb said shoving him and walking towards Nathan. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Dan asked grabbing Deb by the arm._

_There was some yelling and then Dan forgetting about Molly dragged Deb into the cabin where you could hear screaming and things breaking._

_Molly ran out onto the dock and shook her brother._

"_Nalee wake up, come on Nalee please." Molly whispered starting to get scared._

_Nathan coughed a little and then looked up at his sister._

"_Get away from me." Nathan said trying to back away from her._

"_Nalee its ok daddy's gone." Molly said trying to move closer to him._

"_No daddy said that you don't love me that no one can love me." Nathan said trying to get up._

"_Well then daddy is stupid. I love you and so does mommy." Molly said reaching out to her brother again._

_This time Nathan took her hand. "But daddy will never love me." Nathan said starting to cry again._

"_Yeah well I don't love daddy." Molly stated_

"_Why don't you love daddy anymore?" _

"_Because daddy hurt you." Molly stated simply._

"_I'm scared Lee Lee." Nathan said looking at his sister._

"_Me too." Molly said hugging her brother._

"_Why are you scared?" _

"_I'm scared that daddy might hurt you again. And I don't want him to hurt you. I love you." Molly said crying._

"_I love you too Lee Lee." _

"I remember after that Dan blamed me for turning Molly against him." Nathan said looking down at the floor.

Haley didn't know what to say so she just moved over and pulled Nathan into a hug. Just the thought of Dan doing that to him made her angrier then she had ever been.

"I swear Nathan if you father was alive I would kill him." Haley said

Nathan let out a soft chuckle.

"I love you Nathan and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." Haley said getting eye level with him.

"I know, and I love you too. I know I don't always show it but I do more then you could ever imagine." Nathan said pulling her into his lap and just hugging her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly and Skills had decided to go for a walk around the town. The two were talking when Molly decided that it was now or never.

"Skills there is something that I need to tell you." Molly said

"Ok well what is it."

"I can't tell you here." Molly said shaking a little.

"Babe what's going on, you're starting to scare me." Skills said

"Just follow me."

Skills might have been confused before but he was even more when he found himself in a practice studio.

"Molly what is going on?"

"Just sit over there and you'll see."

"Wait are you going to play for me."

"I wrote a song for you and I think that now is the right time for you to hear it."

We've always been the best of friends  
No secrets and no demands  
But suddenly from out of the blue  
I see a different light around you  
One thing I haven't told you,  
I just want to hold you  
And never let go,  
I just want to know

How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there

_Wait a second did she just say love; no I must have heard it wrong._

You probably think I've lost my mind  
Takin' this chance crossin' that line  
But I promise to be truer than true  
Dreaming every night with these arms around you  
I can't wait any longer this feeling's gettin' stronger  
help me find a way

How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there

_Ok so she definetly said love. But what does that mean. This shit is getting deep quick._

I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
Darlin' won't you give me a sign

How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be

You know I love you  
How do I get there

You now I love you

How do I get there.

(Deana Carter, How do I get there)

"Oh my gosh Molly that was amazing. I never knew that you could sing like that." Skills said kissing her.

"Yeah well I just thought that it was time." Molly said smiling at him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Skills asked.

He felt bad once he saw the look on Molly's face but he just didn't know what to say back to her. He knew that he loved her, he just wasn't sure that she really did love him.

"You know actually I think that I am just going to go over to Lukes for a little while." Molly said running out of the room.

Skills thought about following her but decided that he needed to think about all of this first. Maybe even talk to Nathan and see if he knew anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tim and Taylor had gone back to his apartment to pretty much have hot meaningless sex. To bad that never happened.

"So what do you want to do now that we are here all alone?" Tim asked raising his eyebrows.

"I can think of a few thing let me just go use the bathroom first." Taylor smirked.

Taylor's phone started to ring.

"Hey can you get that for me." Taylor asked.

"Hi, Taylor's phone." Tim answered.

"Hi this is doctor Anderson is Miss. James there."

"Umm she's busy right now can I take a message." Tim asked

"Just let her know that we have her test results and she can call us at anytime."

Tim hung up the phone wondering what the heck the doctor was talking about. He didn't know Taylor very well but damn test result could have meant pregnancy, STD, or even worse.

Taylor came out form the bathroom in only a little towel.

"So Timmy where were we." She said huskily.

"Taylor that was your doctor; she said that your test results were in." Tim said cautiously

Taylor grabbed her phone and ran back into the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later in tears.

"Hey whats wrong." Tim asked pulling her into a hug.

"I, I have cancer." Taylor said sobbing.

"Oh my god, do you want me to call Haley." Tim asked.

Taylor just shook her head no.

"I'll tell her when I am ready too."

"Ok, well how about we just watch a comedy or something." Tim asked smiling.

"I would really like that." Taylor said cuddling up to him on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton and Jake were on their way home from the doctors and couldn't wait to tell Jenny that she was going to have a little brother.

"Wow we are going to have to start thinking of some good boys names huh." Jake said smiling over at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I had always liked Jason." Peyton said

"I was thinking maybe something like Alex." Jake said.

"I don't really like that for a first name. But what about Jason Alexander." Peyton asked.

"Wow I actually like that. Wait this was too easy." Jake said laughing.

They pulled up to the house and were greeted at the door by Jenny and the babysitter who they paid.

"So Jenny do you want to know what the baby is gong to be." Jake asked.

"Actually I decided that I don't want the baby." Jenny said to them.

"Wah Jenny, what do you mean you don't want the baby?" Peyton asked kind of shocked.

"Well the kids at preschool told me that once the baby comes you guys won't have time for me." Jenny said pouting.

"Oh Princess you know that's not true, I will always have time for you." Peyton said.

"Jenny you're my little girl nothing can ever change that. We are going to need you to help us so much. I would never love the new baby more then you." Jake said picking her up.

"That's what I told them." Jenny said laughing. "So what am I getting?"

"You are going to have a little brother." Peyton said

"Yes I was hoping so. Then we can play basketball together." Jenny exclaimed.

"Well I am just glad that you like him already. Oh and we think that we might name him Jason Alexander." Jake said.

"Hey daddy he will have the same initials as me." Jenny stated.

"That's right Jenny Ann he will." Peyton said smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Lucas had gone down to the outside courts on campus and there he found the person that he was looking for.

"Hey Mol what brings you here." Lucas asked sitting next to her. It was then that he noticed she had been crying.

"Hey what happened?" Lucas asked rubbing her arm.

"Oh nothing really, except I told Skills that I loved him and he said 'what are we doing next'." Molly said sarcastically.

"Oh Mol that really sucks I'm sorry." Lucas said giving her a hug.

"Yeah well that's Karma for ya." Molly chuckled. "So what brings you out here?"

"Well I was looking for you actually and when you weren't at the apartment or in the studio I thought this would be my best bet."

"Well now that you found me what did you need."

"I need to talk to you about something. Something that I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Not even Brooke."

"Especially not Brooke. I don't want to hurt her and I know that this is going to hurt all of you." Lucas said looking down.

"Ok Lucas you are starting to scare me what the heck is going on."

"Molly I went to the doctors yesterday because I have been having a lot of chest pain and stuff at practice and games."

"And what did he say Lucas." Molly asked getting extremely worried.

"I have HCM Mol." Lucas said through tears.

Molly just grabbed her cousin and pulled him into a hug as he cried on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Luke. It'll be ok. I promise I can even go with you when you tell Brooke."

"The doctors said that I might not be able to play basketball anymore. I least not on the college level."

"What do they mean might not be able too? I would think that you either could or you couldn't"

"They are going to put me on some meds for it and if the pains stop then I can keep playing and if they don't then I have to stop otherwise I could have a heart attack." Lucas said

"Oh my gosh Lucas. You have to be honest about it. If the medicines don't work you have to let them know. You love basketball I get that. But we all love you. I would die if something happened to you Lucas. So please just promise me that if the meds aren't working you will be honest about it and stop playing." Molly begged.

"I promise little cuz." Lucas grinned.

"So when are you going to tell everyone else."

"I think that I am going to tell everyone separately and Brooke is next."

"I think that is a good idea."

"I can talk to Skills for you if you want Mol."

"Nah I think this is something that I am just going to have to take care of myself."

"Alright well give me a call if you need anything ok."

"Same to you Luke. Bye love you."

"Love you to Mol."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Haley had been sitting in silence for awhile when Haley spoke up.

"So I have heard a lot about your dad. But what about your mom, I mean you said that you really loved your mom."

"I did, I mean I do. She wasn't the best mother but she tried really hard. She drank a lot but even then she always tried to make sure that Molly and I were ok."

"She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was and like I told you before someday I will introduce you to her."

"Do you think that your mom would have liked me?"

"She would have loved you Hales. She always said as long as the person loved us and treated us with respect we had her blessing. And you are so much more then that person. I think she would have been shocked that I found someone like you." Nathan said giving her a kiss. "What about your parents I don't think that I have ever heard you talk about them. Or any of your family for that matter."

"Oh well then I prob should now because my sister Taylor is in town."

"How many siblings do you have?" Nathan asked.

"There are 8 of us including me."

"Holy shit. I am never going to be able to remember your family."

"Ok well here is the low down. It goes Josh 28, Vivian 27, Jonah 25, Quinn 24, Brandon 23, Nicholas 22, Taylor 20, and then me the baby at 19." Haley said laughing.

"Wow are you close with all of them."

"No not really I mean Nick and I were close but that was really about it. Taylor and I are just so different, pretty much she is wild and slutty while I'm well me."

"Well that does make sense." Nathan said laughing. "What about your parents are you close with them?"

"Not really once I turned 15 and Taylor had left the house they started to tour the country in their RV visiting all of my brothers and sisters. I mean I know that they love me I guess some times I just really miss them."

"I know what you mean babe, and it is fine to miss them."

"Ok enough about families today I say we have some fun." Haley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh really."

"Yeah really."

"I could go for that." Nathan said picking her up and carrying her into his room.


	45. Chapter 45

**Mary0-23**: I am really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. There is not a lot of Naley in this one but in the next one there def will be.

**Nathanlvr:** Your right there are a lot of girls that would do that lol. I am one of them. Who knows maybe Nathan will catch a break sometime soon. Prob not though.

**shuis119:** Thank you so much for the review you always give me a really good analysis and I appreciate it. There is really only like two couples in this story but I promise that it will get back to everyone soon enough.

**Cadi Cay:** I still didn't update that fast and I am sorry but to make for it this chapter is freakin drama filled so I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 45

The rest of the day seemed to really suck for most of the gang. With the mild exception of the Naley and Jeyton groups. Lucas was still trying to figure out how to tell Brooke about his HCM, while Taylor still couldn't believe that she really had cancer.

When Molly got back to the apartment she was nothing but absolutely miserable.

"Hey mol where have you been." Nathan asked from his spot on the couch with Haley.

"Yeah like you actually care." Mol muttered walking into her room.

"Ok so what was that all about?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan.

"Who knows, she's probably just pmsing." Nathan said not really thinking anything of it.

"You can be a realpiece of worksometimes Nathan. Obviously something is bothering her. And I am going to go find out what it is." Haley said getting up from her spot.

Haley knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in."

"Hey there sunshine what's going on." Haley asked trying to cheer her up.

"Haley I love you but all the cheeriness in the world isn't going to fix this one."

"Sorry, so what happened?"

"Well you know how I told you about the song I was writing."

"Yeah the one about the friends who become lovers right."

"That's the one; I sort of sang it to skills as my way of telling him that I loved him."

"Oh my gosh that's great, wait your crying so not great. What the heck happened?"

"He said that I had a good voice and then he said "so what are we doing next"" Molly said starting to tear up.

"Oh Mol maybe he just didn't get it. You know boys can be kind of dumb like that."

"Yeah they can be. Hey I have an idea do you want to go and do something fun." Molly asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I don't know what do you have in mind."

"Something totally different and outrageous."

"What like getting a tattoo?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"You are a freakin genius I have always wanted one. Let's go." Molly said grabbing her hand and running out the door.

"Bye Nathan we'll be back later." Haley said as they ran out the door.

"Women" Nathan said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

The two girls got to the tattoo shop and started looking at different designs.

"Oh I think I found what I want." Molly said happily.

"Wow that is really pretty." Haley said looking at the gorgeous design.

"Yeah and I think I am going to get it up in the middle of my back you know so that then people can only see it when I want them to."

"Yeah I am going to get mine on my lower back I just don't know what to get yet. I want it to be something that will always remind me of Nathan."

"Oh so then your going to get a basketball tattooed above your ass." Molly asked laughing.

"Oh my gosh that's it you're a genius."

"Haley I don't think that a basketball tattoo is the best thing for you."

"No I am going to get his jersey number."

"Oh yeah that works and then if you ever break up you can just tell people that you loved Jordan."

"Who?" Haley asked confused.

"Michael Jordan." Molly said

"Umm."

"Haley he played for the Bulls. Only one of the best basketball players of all time."

"Yeah ok whatever, its Nathan's number that is all I need to know." Haley said laughing.

The two girls showed their ID paid and then sat down for one of the most painful things they had ever felt. Haley's thankfully was quick; she didn't have a very good pain tolerance. Unfortunately for Molly hers took almost two hours.

"Ok remind me again why you let me get such a big one." Molly sat wincing as the man put the wrapping over her back.

"Hey what do I look like your mother." Haley asked her laughing. Haley stopped laughing and looked at Molly. "Do you think that Nathan is going to be wierded out by my tattoo?"

"No, well maybe at first it might shock him but trust me he loves you and he will get over it." Molly said. "Now me however he is going to be pissed at."

"Why is he going to be pissed?"

"Well Nathan and I had always kind of said that we would get our tattoos done together. But who knows maybe he forgot about it."

"Yeah right. Let's get back before we fuel his anger." Haley said only half laughing.

Both girls walked out of the shop wondering what the heck they had just done. Molly was in pain and Haley was scared of what Nathan would think.

When the finally got back to the apartment they did a quick game of rock paper scissors to decide who was going to tell him. Molly lost and so it was all up to her.

"Hey Nathan were back." Molly said coming through the door.

"It's about time I was starting to wonder where you guys had gone." Nathan said peeking around the corner. "So what did you guys do?"

"Oh umm you know the usual." Haley said cracking under the pressure.

"I'm not buying it. Haley, Molly what did you two do."

"We got tattoos." Molly said bracing herself for the anger.

"Really well I thought that you were going to wait and get one with me but that's cool. What did you guys get?" Nathan asked.

"Oh well I got two pink lilies that intertwine and the bloom in the middle of my back." Molly said lifting her shirt and moving the bandage so that he could see."

"Wow that looks awesome. It is a little big but really nice. How about you Haley what did you get." Nathan asked curious as to what his girlfriend would have scar'd herself with.

"Oh umm its nothing." Haley said trying to avoid it.

"Come on let him see it Hales." Molly said shoving her forward.

Haley lifted the back of her shirt up a bit and there is was. Nathan didn't even know what to say. She had branded herself with his jersey number almost on her ass.

"Oh umm wow. Ahh why did you decide to get that." Nathan asked stuttering through his words.

"Well I guess that I just wanted something that would always make me think of you and how happy you make me." Haley said blushing.

"Oh well its really nice, I umm I like it." Nathan said not really sure how he felt about it.

Haley could tell that he was confused and she didn't think that she was going to be able to stay in that room.

"I umm have to go." Haley said almost running out the door.

"Haley wait." Molly called but it was too late. "Wow nice job Romeo."

"If I was you Molly I wouldn't be talking." Nathan warned.

"Oh yeah and what is that supposed to mean huh Nathan. Please enlighten me."

"It just means that at least I didn't send her away feeling unloved." Nathan said and then immediately slapping himself for it. "OH my gosh Mol I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"You know what Nathan your right. I did push him away. But at least I take responsibility for it."

"Yeah your point."

"You never take responsibility for your actions. You always try to make up excuses or blame someone else. Well guess what Nathan no one can be perfect not even you."

"I never said that I was perfect."

"No instead you just go around thinking that you are somehow so much better then the rest of us. Well guess what Nathan you've hurt all of us more then we could hurt you combined." Molly spat at him.

"Wow you really must be pmsing." Nathan shot back.

"Oh my god what the hell is wrong with you. You are such an arrogant ass sometimes. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just had a really bad day and I needed you to talk too?" Molly asked.

"And what could be so important that you have to get all pissy and upset."

"I told Skills that I loved him ok, and he just acted like he never heard a thing." Molly said looking down.

"Yeah well I guess now then you know how you make other people feel." Nathan said walking away from her.

Molly couldn't believe what she had just heard. Nathan had never been blatantly mean to her like that before. Sure they had fought but this was different. They barely ever just walked away from each other like that. Molly has no idea what to do so she just grabbed the keys and took off down the road.

Nathan was sitting in his room when he heard the car peel out of the parking lot. He sat there wondering what he had just done. He didn't know why he said that to her. That wasn't how he really felt at all. Part of him had just wanted to hurt her though the way that he had been hurt by words so many times before. Only now he felt like a jackass, it had never really been Molly to hurt him with words it had always been Dan. Nathan got up and decided to try to find his sister.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly had decided that she was going to drive over to Haley's house. It was the only place that she could think of to go. Molly flipped open her phone and tried to drive through her tears.

"Hello." Haley answered.

"Hey. Its Molly umm something happened with me and Nathan do you think that I could stay the night at your house." Molly asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah sure where are you?" Haley asked.

"Umm I am close to the river court." Molly answered. "Is there anything that you wanted me to get?" Molly asked as her phone started to slip off of her shoulder.

Molly's phone dropped and she bent over quickly to pick it up.

"Molly, Molly are you still there." Haley asked.

"Just hold on one sec." Molly said but then Haley heard a loud crash and screaming through the phone.

"Oh my god." Haley said dropping her house phone and running for her coat. She had to get to the river court and now. Haley grabbed her cell phone and began to call Nathan as she ran down the street.

"Haley." Nathan said into the phone.

"Nathan you have to get to the river court now." Haley said sobbing.

"Why what's wrong." Nathan asked his heart almost stopping. He could feel it; he knew that it was Molly.

"I think Molly just got into an accident." Haley said hanging up and running as fast as she could.

Nathan took off into a dead sprint. He was about a mile from the river court when he saw it. There was his sister's car. It was on its roof and Nathan was just praying to god that Molly was ok.

Nathan ran to the car and got down on the ground. He could see Molly but he had no way to get her out. He was too big to crawl in and undo her seat belt.

"Molly, Molly hunny please wake up." Nathan started to say.

Nathan got no response and he immediately started to panic. That's when Haley showed up.

"Oh my god Nathan." Haley said running over to the car.

"I can't get her to wake up Haley. What am I going to do?" Nathan asked starting to freak out.

"Calm down Nathan I already called 911 and they should be here any minute."

The night sky was suddenly filled with sirens. Nathan couldn't help but feel like Molly and him had switched places. He now truly knew what she had felt like a little over a year ago when those same sirens could be heard.

The firemen started to rip open the car while the emergency squad got the stretcher and other things ready. No one knew what the condition of the young women inside would be.

"Could you please work a little faster?" Nathan started yelling at the men.

"Nathan sweetie calm down ok, they are doing all that they can. I am sure that Molly wouldn't want you screaming at them." Haley tried to soothe him.

"Don't talk about her like she's dead Haley. She can't be dead. There is no way, I still need to apologize. Oh god Haley I said some awful things to her. What if she dies? She'll never know how sorry I am." Nathan said almost losing himself completely.

"Nathan look at me. Molly is strong and she is gong to be just fine. She promised you never apart right, and she is gong to stick by that. She would never just leave you here like this." Haley said rubbing his back.

"I think that I should call Lucas and tell him what's going on." Nathan said.

"Nathan why the hell are you calling me at 3 in the morning." Lucas asked annoyed.

"Luke its Molly, she was in an accident they are ripping open the car right now and then we are going to the hospital. Can you please come?" Nathan said crying into the phone.

"Oh my god, Nathan what the heck happened. Never mind I am going to call everyone and then we are going to go straight to the hospital. Be strong little cuz I love you." Lucas said before hanging up.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ride to the hospital was terrible. Nathan rode in the ambulance with Molly and it was enough to make him sick. In the 20 minute ride they had lost her twice and he could tell that they were starting to lose hope. Nathan himself was starting to lose it more and more. His sister looked so lifeless with all of the tubes sticking out of her. The only thing that was keeping him sane now was the semi constant beeping of her heart monitor.

By the time that Nathan had finished all of her paperwork the rest of the gang was there. Peyton and Jake had even brought Jenny. They all looked like total wrecks but especially Skills and Nathan who both thought that it was their fault.

Everyone was just sitting in the chair quietly when Nathan saw that doctor approaching them.

"She is semi stable right now but we are going to have to do a blood transfusion. Now it says here Nathan that you are her fraternal twin. You two may not have the same blood type but there is a good chance that you do. I was wondering if you were willing to be tested and if necessary give blood for her." The doctor asked.

"I am willing to do anything that can help my sister sir. So please just tell me what I need to do and it is done." Nathan said glad that his sister might be ok.

It turned out that Nathan was a match for Molly and so once again all of the kids were just sitting in the waiting room hoping for the best. Lucas had called his Grandparents as well as his parents. They had said that they would all be their as soon as they could.

Skills was sitting over in a corner and Nathan decided that it was time to talk to him.

"Hey man how you doing." Nathan asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry dawg this is all my fault. She told me that she loved me and I just walked away from her. And now she's here fighting for her life and I may never get the chance to tell her that I really do love her too." Skills said breaking down.

"It's not your fault man. Her and Haley talked and she was fine with all of it. She was gong to give you time and not put anymore pressure on. It's my fault. I told her now she knew how Anthony felt and that she pretty much always made people feel like crap. I didn't mean any of it though I was just confused and upset and I took it all out on her." Nathan said

"What how could you do that to her man. You know how bad she feels about the whole Anthony thing. And now here she is possible dieing the same way that he did all because you wanted a release. I can't believe you man. You shouldn't even be here." Skills said glaring at Nathan and then walking away.

Nathan sat there for a few more minutes and then decided that Skills was right he shouldn't be there. He had pushed away one of the most important people in his life for no reason. Sure she had fought him back but she had only spoken the truth. He did hurt people he always had. It was something that he was working on but it was none the less true. Nathan got up and walked out the door. He didn't have a ride so he called a cab to bring him back to the apartment. That night Nathan slept in Molly's room, it was the only place that made him feel safe and close to her even though he knew there was a chance that he would never see her again. Nathan eventually feel asleep.

"_Nathan Scott." The doctor said._

"_Oh doc how is she please tell me that she is ok." Nathan begged._

"_I'm sorry but she didn't make it." _

_Nathan feel to the floor sobbing. How had this happened? Life had just been so perfect and now his sister, his other half was gone._

"_It's all your fault you know." Lucas said standing over him._

"_I didn't mean for it to happen." Nathan said._

_Dan walked out of the shadows. "Now do you see why I could never love you? I always knew that you would hurt your sister, that you would be the end of her. And to think of all the times she stood up for you protected you, and then you go and kill her." _

"_No its wasn't supposed to be like this." Nathan shouted._

_All of a sudden they were all there chanting and screaming at him. "You killed her." "Why couldn't you have died instead?" "You're going to pay for this Nathan." _

_Then Nathan saw her she was walking towards him. It was Molly, and she was the prettiest angel he had ever seen._

"_Molly I didn't mean it. I love you I never wanted this to happen." Nathan cried to her._

"_Yeah well it did happen Nathan. I loved you and all you ever did was hurt me. You were the worst brother anyone could have ever had. I kept trying to change you make you into a better person." _

"_I'm trying Molly I really am. Please forgive me." _

"_It's too late for that." Molly said as her clothes became black and she plunged a knife into his heart._

Nathan woke up in a cold sweet and couldn't believe what he had just dreamed about. Even Molly was going to hate him. His dad was right all those times. It should have just been Molly. She would have been a lot better off without him. It was then and there that Nathan decided it was time to leave. He had to get away from here. He had to get away so that he could stop hurting the people that he loved.

**Ok so I need to know a couple of things. **

**Do you want Taylor and Tim to become a couple?**

**Should Nathan actually leave town or should Haley stop him.**

**Does Molly wake right up or does she slip into a coma.**

**Does Lucas actually tell anyone else about the HCM?**

**Please let me know what you guys want. And I want at least 6 reviews with answers before I update because I need to know before I can lol. So please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Cowgoil10:** Thank you so much for the review I am really glad that you are enjoying this story. And if you like drama then you are def going to like this chapter and all of the drama it is going to start.

**321AngelOmega123** I know that you wanted Haley to stop him but I decided to go a different way with it after reading other reviews. Just know that Naley is my favorite couple so they will always end up back together lol.

**Shuis119:** Well I sort of took your advice in away, there is def a confrontation but I just wasn't ready for Nathan to give in and stay. I am glad though that you have so much confidence in me, just make sure though to let me know if I am being a totally dumbass lol. Thanks once again for a really useful review.

**OTHFAN23V:** Yes you are right Nathan and Molly will make up. After she wakes up that is. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Nathanlvr:** Thank you so much for all of the awesome ideas I will def be using some of them. I always love when you guys let me know what you want to have happen. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Oh and you can def count on your Lucas idea playing a huge part.

**Beachiegal:** You and I both know that even if I have Nathan leave he will come back and then Naley will eventually get back together. Do you really think that I could ever split them up for good lol. Thank you so much for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 46

Back at the hospital all of the kids were just praying that Molly would be ok. The only person who had even noticed Nathan leave was Haley but she was too worried about Molly at the moment to go after him.

The doctor walked out and all of the kids immediately stood up.

"Are you the family of Molly Scott?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I'm her cousin." Lucas said stepping forward.

"Well I am only supposed to disclose information to her immediate family son so are her parents or brother here."

"Ok look sir I am trying real hard to hold it together here. Her parents are both dead and her brother well I don't know where he went. But we are all her family in the ways that count so will you please just tell us how the hell she is doing." Lucas said trying his best not to yell.

"I could get fired for this." The doctor said. "So we had a really hard time with her in surgery. We took out her spleen. She had a collapsed lung so we had to fix that. She has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, her right leg is shattered at the knee cap, and she has heavy head trauma."

"Oh my gosh, but she's going to make it right." Lucas asked what was on everyone's mind.

"She lost a lot of blood but with the transfusion she seems to be doing better. She is in a coma right now."

"Wait, how long is she going to be in a coma for." Haley asked

"We really have no way of telling. All I can say is that the longer she stays in it the more unlikely her chances of waking up are."

"Can we see her?" Skills asked

"Only immediate family and only one at a time."

"We just told you that there is no immediate family here." Brooke spat out.

The doctor turned to Lucas. "You're her cousin right?"

Lucas just nodded his head yes. "Fine you can see her, but that's all." With that the doctor walked away.

Lucas just stood there starring at his friends. "I don't know if I can do this guys."

"Lucas you have too you're the only one that can go in and you know that she is going to need someone." Peyton reasoned.

"She's going to need more then just us. She's going to need Nathan." Jake said

"Don't you dare talk about him. This is his fault. He's the reason that she is in there." Skills yelled at them.

"Skills man what the hell are you talking about." Lucas asked.

"He told her that he was glad I didn't tell her that I loved her back because now she knew how Anthony felt along with everyone else in her life." Skills said stumbling over the word love.

"You know what I really don't want to talk about this right now. Nathan and I are just starting to get along and I really don't want to hate him again. I am going to go inside and see Molly. I really think that someone (Lucas looks at Haley) needs to go and find Nathan."

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was still sitting in Molly's bed wondering what he was going to do when he heard his cell phone ring. Nathan looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lucas so he decided to just let it go to voicemail. A couple of minutes later he heard it beep and decided to at least listen to the message. He just prayed that it wasn't going to be saying that Molly had died.

_Hey man its Lucas I was just calling to see where you are. Molly is stable now and we are able to visit her. Well just me and you. She really needs you Nate, even if you guys did have a fight before she left. I know that you probably think that this is your fault but it's not ok. Molly was loaded down with a lot of things today. I really think that you need to come down here. I haven't been able to bring myself to go into the room yet. Part of me was hoping that you would get here and I wouldn't have to. The doctor said that she has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a shattered knee cap, and they had to take out her spleen. Oh and Nate this is going to hurt the most, she's in a coma. They don't know when she is going to wake up. Please man get down here, we all really need you here especially Haley and Molly._

Nathan turned off his phone and threw it at the wall. This couldn't be happening. He knew that Molly was hurt but he didn't think that it was going to be this bad. Nathan decided that Lucas was wrong and that Molly wasn't going to want to see him, not after all of the terrible things that he said to her. Nathan went into his room and started to pack a bag, he had no idea where he was going to go but he knew that it was away from here.

Nathan was almost done packing when he heard a knock on the door. He choose to ignore it hoping that the person would go away. Instead he heard a key being put into the lock. He knew then that it was Haley.

"Nathan its Haley are you here." She asked as she walked into the apartment, thankful now that Molly had given her a key.

"Nathan I know that you're here come on don't make me search the rooms for you."

Nathan walked out of his room with his bag in hand and made a beeline for the door.

"Nathan don't you dare walk out that door, not when your sister is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life." Haley said walking towards him.

That was it the breaking point for Nathan he couldn't hold it in anymore. He walked over to the couch and just stared straight ahead with no emotion what so ever. Haley came and sat next to him.

"She's going to be ok you know." Haley said trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. "Nathan come on she needs you, you and Lucas are the only ones that can see her."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Why what." Haley asked taking his hand in hers.

"Why are we the only ones that can see her?"

"She's umm; well she's in critical condition. Lucas isn't even supposed to be able to see her but since you weren't there the doctor decided to let him."

Nathan hadn't even heard the last part his heart had stopped as soon as Haley had said the word critical.

"I have to go, I need to leave." Nathan said standing up and furiously looking for his bag.

"No Nathan you need to go to the hospital and see your sister." Haley said trying to reason with him.

Nathan was to far gone though the only thing that he could feel was complete emptiness. It was as if someone had just taken his heart out all together. Nathan started to walk towards the door but Haley stood in front of it.

"Nathan please don't leave. Molly needs you, I need you." Haley said starting to cry.

Nathan just looked at her with no emotion. "Move."

Haley just looked up at him and cried. This was not the person that she new. The person that stood before her was dead, not physically but emotionally, his normally full eyes were hallow and almost black. It was then that Haley knew that she had lost him and there was a good chance that she would never get him back. But she had to try so with one last attempt she spoke.

"How can you walk away from her like this, she stayed by your bed for a month when you were in a coma. And now that she needs you your just going to walk away." Haley said angrily.

There it was a spark it had been quick but it was there. However Nathan didn't say anything he just gave Haley a quick kiss and walked out the door.

Haley dropped to the floor crying, she didn't know how but deep down she knew that nothing was ever going to be ok again. That Nathan wasn't going to be ok until Molly woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the hospital Lucas was getting ready to go into Molly's room. He had just hung up his phone after leaving Nathan a message. As he stood there in front of her door though he wasn't sure if he was going to be able too. He found it ironic in way that Molly was on the 3rd floor in room number 23. All that was missing was her 13 and then it would have been complete.

Lucas decided that it was now or never, he slowly pushed the door open and couldn't believe what he saw. It didn't even look like Molly; her face was so bruised and swollen. There were tubes and casts everywhere. It took everything in him not to just turn back around.

Lucas couldn't just leave her alone like that though so he grabbed a chair and pulled it to her bed. Lucas took her hand and just started rubbing circles on it letting her know that someone was there.

"Hey Molly it's me your favorite cousin Lucas of course. I know your probably wondering why Nathan isn't here. The truth is that he thinks that your accident was his fault. I worried for him Mol; I'm scared that he might do something stupid. We both know that you're the only one who can talk sense into him. (Lucas couldn't do it anymore it was just too hard trying to hold it in) Please be ok Molly. I love you so much; I need you to be ok. You're my little cuz you're not supposed to get hurt. You've already been through so much I wish that you would just be able to catch a break. We all love you Mol all of us. Even though Nathan isn't here you know that he loves you. He's just scared he doesn't know what to do without you. Everyone else is here for you. Skills is a wreck he wanted me to tell you that he loves you too, and that he is really sorry that he didn't tell you that earlier. We all love you Molly so please just wake up." Lucas finished wiping the tears from his face.

Lucas decided that he was going to stay in there as long as they would let him. He ended up falling asleep in the chair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside Molly's head:

_Molly didn't understand she could hear Lucas but she couldn't open her eyes. Why is he scared for Nathan? Nathan wasn't in the car too, Nathan should be fine. Then she heard it that Nathan blames himself. NO that's not what she wanted she didn't want Nathan to blame himself. It was the other car's fault the hummer that swerved into her lane. Why didn't Lucas know about that, why wasn't he telling her how the other person was. She heard that Skills loved her and wanted nothing more then to wake up. Why can't I wake up? I just want to get up and tell skills that I love him, let Nathan know that its not his fault, and stop Lucas from worrying. _

_The last thing Molly heard was Lucas say I love you before her mind just started to go blank. _

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan had been driving for awhile and he really had no idea where he was going. He was in such a hurry to get out of the apartment and away from the hospital that he hadn't really made any plans. That's when Nathan decided to call the one person who he knew would understand. Even if they had their differences now he knew that she would understand.

"Hello." The female voice answered.

"Tiff, this is Nathan. There has been an accident." Nathan sobbed.

"Nathan who is it, what happened." Tiffany said sounding worried.

"It's Molly she's in a coma; it's all my fault Tiff. I did this too her."

"Nathan calm down before you get into an accident too. Is Molly going to be ok?" Tiffany asked tearing up. The last time she had seen Molly she had said some awful things.

"I don't know Tiff I just don't know. Do you … do you think that I could stay with you for awhile." Nathan asked through is tears.

"Nathan I know that I have been a bitch lately but it was only because I felt like I had lost you guys. Your one of my best friends and I love you to death. Of course you can come and stay with me." Tiffany said.

"Thanks Tiff, I should be there in about 3 hours."

"Ok just make sure to be careful Nathan we don't need anything happening to you too."

With that Nathan hung up and debated on whether or not to telling anyone where he was staying. Finally he decided against it, he really just wanted to be alone for right now and Tiff would definitely understand him more then any of the rest of them right now. He loved his new friends and Haley but they just didn't know him the way that Molly and Tiffany did.


	47. Chapter 47

**Cowgoil10:** There isn't really too much that is going to happen with Tiff and Nathan but she is def going to play a huge part in the beginning of this chapter.

**Beachiegal:** I know the story has been kind of depressing lately so here is a nice little pick me up for you. I really hope that you enjoy it.

**OTHFAN23:** Yes Nathan did leave but in the end it is going to work out. I never could keep the drama going on for very long lol.

**Mary-023:** I know I feel bad for Haley to. But at least she knows that he's not leaving because he doesn't love her it's just because this is what Nathan does when things get hard he runs. It's a hard habit to break.

**Nathanlvr:** I know what you are saying about the way that Nathan treated Haley but I mean he was sort of in a state of shock. And at least he let her know that he still loved her by giving her a kiss. And don't worry he won't do anything with Tiffany because he is in love with Haley.

**Shuis119:** I am glad that you liked the way that the last chapter came out. I swear I think that you have more faith in me then I have in my self lol. So how many chapters is it now that I have left to write lol. Make sure to let me know of any ideas you have.

**I am so sorry that it took so long guys. I have just been so unmotivated but after watching some of the episodes today I had to write. So I spent the last 2 hours coming up with this for you guys. I really hope that you like it and I promise that the next chapter will be up by at least Thursday if not sooner. Please review and let me know what you want and what you don't like. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Without further ado chapter 47.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 47

It had been two weeks since the accident and everyone was on their last rope. No one had gotten a good nights sleep and most of them were not only worried about Molly but Nathan as well. Molly was no longer in critical condition so they were all able to see her. She had yet to wake up but her body was healing well.

Haley had tried calling Nathan and leaving him messages but he only called her back once to tell her that he was safe with an old friend and that he didn't know when he was coming back.

Nathan and Tiffany had gotten close again over the last two weeks. It was nice to remember what life had been like before everything got so messy. However neither was interested in the other as anything more then a friend.

It was late one night when Tiffany decided that it was time for her to take action. Nathan was sleeping so she decided to take his cell phone and call the only person who could get him to come home other then Molly.

"Nathan." Haley cried into the phone.

"No Haley this is Tiffany."

"What, why the hell do you have his phone?" Haley spat out.

"Haley please calm down I know that I was a royal bitch to you and I am really sorry. Nathan has been staying with me for the past two weeks." Tiffany said.

"What my boyfriend is staying with his ex girlfriend. Please tell me that nothing has happened." Haley begged.

"God no Haley I wouldn't do that ok. I know that I was a terrible friend to Nathan and Molly for awhile but I'm trying to make it right. Nathan just needed somewhere to stay and I have an extra room in my apartment. Look I am going to tell you where I live and I need you to come here."

"Why would you want me to come to your apartment." Haley asked confused.

"Because you're the only one who is going to be able to get him to go back."

"And what makes you think that."

"Haley the whole time that he has been here he has either been sulking or talking about how amazing you are. I can tell by the way that his face lights up at the mention of your name that you're perfect for him. Just please come and get him before he destroys himself. He thinks that everything with Molly is his fault."

"But it wasn't his fault. Haven't you told him that?"

"Haley you and I both know that once Nathan is set on something his mind isn't going to change. Actually wait can you get into their apartment."

"Yeah I have a key y?"

"Molly has a box in her closest its purple and she has all of the things that she wanted Nathan to have if anything ever happened to her in it. I know that it was supposed to be for if she ever passed away but I think that it would be ok to give to him now." Tiffany said happy that she had remembered that.

"OH yeah I think that she had mentioned that to me one time. Tiffany I know that we don't really know each other. But thank you so much for being there for Nathan. And I think that it would be really nice if you came back with us to see Molly." Haley said genuinely.

"I don't think that the rest of them would like that idea. Especially Skills."

"Well who cares Molly needs all of her friends. And I know that she really misses you."

"Thanks Haley well I have to go put his phone back before he wakes up. My address is 1356 Coach Road Smith Mountain Lake Virginia"

"Ok I will be there as soon as I can."

With that Tiffany hung up and put Nathan's phone back where she had found it.

Haley decided to go in and let Molly know what was going on. She knew that Molly wouldn't wake up but part of her hoped that she would hear her and know that Nathan would be coming home.

"Hey Molly it's me Haley. I really wish that you would just wake up for all of us. Everyone is such a wreck. Peyton and Jake have been here with Jenny all day. And Jenny said that if you wake up that she will cheer for you instead of Nathan. Peyton found out that she is having a little boy. They are going to name him Jason Alexander. You should see the ultrasound pics Molly they are amazing. Skills is a complete wreck he can't even bring himself to come in here and see you. Lucas is so sad. I don't think that I have seen him this torn up ever. He won't talk to anyone really not even Brooke. He keeps saying that he has something to tell us all but that he needs you to do it. Everyone needs you Molly and I know that you need us too. I am going to go and find Nathan. Tiffany called me and she said that he has been staying with her. I am going to bring them both back. I think that it's about time the three of you had an old fashion day together. I promise you Molly that I will bring him back to us." Haley said squeezing her friends hand and heading out the door.

Haley went to the apartment and searched throw Molly's closest she finally found it sitting in the back. It was a small purple shoe box with a black ribbon tied around it. Haley took it and started the 4 hour drive to Nathan.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about 6 when Nathan heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Nathan can you get that." Tiff asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Nathan responded.

When Nathan opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw. There was no way that Haley his Haley could be there.

"Nathan I know that you wanted to be alone but I really needed to see you." Haley said tearing up.

Nathan just pulled her into a hug. "God I love you. I'm so sorry that I just left. I just I don't know what to do Haley this is all my fault." Nathan said holding back his tears. "Wait how did you know where I was."

"Tiffany called me on your cell phone and gave me the directions. You know she really isn't as bad as I had thought she was."

"No she is back to her old self. But don't worry Tiff and I are only friends we were always better that way." Nathan said worried that she would be mad.

"Yeah I know I kind of flipped out on her a little bit but she told me what was going on and she asked me to bring this with me." Haley said handing him the box.

"What is this?" Nathan asked confused.

"Its something that Molly always told me she wanted you to have if she ever passed away. But I thought that now would be a good time for it." Tiffany said coming into the living room.

"How is she doing?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Better we are all able to visit her now. She is still in a coma but all of her vitals are looking good. They say that if she wakes up soon then she should be fine. Her knee is healing really well too so she should still be able to play basketball." Haley answered.

"I shouldn't have just left her like that. She is never going to be able to forgive me for this. I mean you were right Haley that night when I left you told me that I should stay with her the way that she had stayed with me. I guess that I'm just not as strong as she is." Nathan said looking down.

"Look Nathan you can beat yourself up about it all you want but nothing is going to change what has already happened all that you can do is go and be there for her now." Tiffany said taking the box from him and opening it.

Inside was a letter.

Dear Nathan (Nalee),

If you are reading this then it means that something terrible has happened to me. I just want you to know that now matter what happened to me I will always love you. We didn't always have the easiest life but we have always been able to stick together threw it all. I am sorry that I wasn't able to keep my promise to you and that you are now alone. Just please don't shut out the other people who love you. You will never really be alone now. You have Haley and she is so wonderful Nathan please don't ever lose sight of that. And I know that a lot has happened with Tiffany in the past but you two are going to need each other to lean on. Please let everyone know that I love them so much and that I will always be with you guys. You were the best brother anyone could have asked for and you have turned into such and amazing person. Please always remember that I love you and I am always just a prayer away.

Love you always,

Molly (Lee Lee)

Nathan put the letter down and began to sob. Even after everything that had happened she still looked at him in such a good light. Nathan now felt even worse about leaving. But reading that letter scared him. He could have really lost her this could have been the only thing that he would have. But it wasn't his sister was still alive and she needed him. It was time to go home and be the man that his sister knew he could be. And she was right him and Tiff would need each other but most of all he needed Haley. She was his rock and he loved her even more for it.

Haley looked over at Nathan and knew that it was time to go. "Come one Nathan lets get you home to your sister." Haley said taking his hand.

"I don't think that I can do this alone." He said looking at her.

"Nathan I love you and as long as we're together you don't have to do anything alone." Haley said giving him a soft passionate kiss.

"God I love you Hales. I am so sorry that I just left you like that. I know that I promise all the time that I am going to try harder. But I mean it this time Molly's letter scared the crap out of me. I don't want to waste anymore running from the people I love." Nathan said pulling her into a hug.

"Nathan why don't you ride back with Haley and I will drive your car back ok." Tiffany said.

"Yeah sure thanks Tiff you've been awesome." Nathan said

"I just thought it was time to find the old me." Tiff answered.

"Well I think that you definitely found her." Nathan laughed.

"You know Tiffany I think that this new or old u whatever. I think that we could be friends." Haley said.

"I would really like that Haley." Tiffany said smiling.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

Back at the hospital everyone was a wreck. Brooke was trying to console Lucas who still refused to talk to anyone other then Molly. Peyton and Jake were sitting with Jenny asleep across there laps. And Skills was once again staring in the window of Molly's room. To afraid to actually go in. Only this time was different this time he had decided that he was going to go in.

Skills walked into the room and sat in the chair that was next to her bed.

"Hey babe. I know that I haven't come in here to see you yet and I am so sorry. I just can't help but feel like this is my fault. I should have just told you how I really feel. I should have told you that I love you. I love you Molly Elizabeth Scott. I always have, I guess I was just afraid that I was hearing things when you said it to me. Your song was beautiful and I think that it fit us perfectly. I really wish that you would just wake up. We all need you so much. I should tell you that I drove Nathan away. I told him that it was his fault. I know that it wasn't I was just so angry. I am really sorry that I did that and I hope that when you wake up you will be able to forgive me." Skills said kissing her hand.

Skills was about to leave when he heard a soft noise. At first he thought that he must be hearing things but then he heard it again. "Skills"

Skills turned around and sure enough it was Molly her eyes were barely open but she was smiling at him. "I love you." Molly croaked out.

Skills went and got her some water careful not to spill it on any of the machines.

"Oh my gosh babe you have no idea how happy I am that your awake. I am going to go get everyone else ok."

"Ok, and Skills I'm not made at you this was no ones fault ok." Molly said smiling.

After the doctors had come in and examined her the whole gang came piling in.

Jenny not really knowing any better ran and jumped up on Molly's bed.

"Aunt Mowey I missed you. I don't think that you should sleep that long again." Jenny said hugging her. Even though it hurt Molly sucked it up and hugged the little girl back.

Peyton moved Jenny so that she wasn't putting any pressure on Molly's ribs even though they were mostly healed they were still a little sore.

"Thank god your awake we have all missed you so much." Brooke said crying.

"Aww Brooke you don't have to cry I missed you guys to."

"Don't you dare ever do something like that again Molly." Jake said giving her a hug.

"I wouldn't dream of it Jake."

"So I have a little surprise for you." Peyton said handing Molly her ultrasound pictures.

"Oh my gosh Peyton that's him. Look at that. These are amazing." Molly said giving them back to Peyton.

Lucas was just standing in the doorway watching his cousin act like nothing had ever happened.

"So Lucas favorite cousin of mine are you going to get your butt over here and give me a hug or are you going to wait until I can move to you." Molly said smiling at him.

"I was just so scared for you Mol. I really don't think that anything has ever scared me so much in my entire life. I can't imagine what I would have done if we had lost you." Lucas said crying as he hugged her.

"Lucas its ok I'm fine and you never have to worry about something happening again. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

The group of them sat in her room until they heard the door open. Standing there was Haley, Tiffany, and last off Nathan. Nathan saw that his sister was awake and immediately walked out the door thinking that she would be mad at him.

Haley ran over to the bed. "Oh my gosh your awake. Thank god Molly I was going insane without you. I had no one to share my stupid sense of humor with." Haley said giving her new best friend a hug. "And I brought back to people I thought you would want to see." Haley said motioning for Tiffany to come over to the bed.

"Hey Tiff long time no see." Molly said smiling at her childhood friend.

"Molly I am so sorry for everything that has happened between us. I can totally understand if you can't forgive me. The things that I said to you the last time I saw you were so hurtful and untrue. It was after that night I realized that I didn't like the person I had become. I just hope that you will be able to forgive me." Tiffany said looking at her friend.

"Now there is the Tiff I know and love come give me a hug before I beat you."

"Oh my gosh I've missed you." Tiff said laughing.

Haley had gone outside to see if she could find Nathan. Sure enough he was sitting out there in a chair.

"Nathan what's wrong Molly's awake don't you want to see her." Haley asked sitting next to him and taking his hand.

"I don't know. I guess that I just hadn't really prepared myself for what she was going to look like. I just can't bare to see her hooked up to all of those machines." Nathan said sniffling.

"Nathan I know that it looks bad but trust me it has looked worse. And now that she is awake we know that she is going to be just fine. I really think that she would like it if you went in there and talked to her." Haley said standing up and pulling him with her.

When Nathan walked back into the room everyone became silent. Slowly they all started to file out of the room in order to leave the two of them alone.

Nathan didn't say a word he just walked up to his sisters' bed took her hand and started crying. "I'm so sorry Mol. I'm so sorry."

Molly's heart went out to her brother she knew what it was like to see someone you love in this situation. Yet part of her felt hurt and betrayed that he had just left her.

"Nathan calm down I'm fine ok everything is going to be alright I promise." Molly said running her hand threw his hair.

"I should have been here for you. I just I thought that it was my fault and that you wouldn't want me here. But then I read your letter and I knew that I had to come back." Nathan said looking up at his sister.

"What letter." Molly asked confused.

"The one from the purple box." Nathan said pulling the letter out of his pocket.

"Oh Nathan I was hoping that you would never actually have to see that letter. Although I'm glad you did if it knocked you back to your senses." Molly said joking.

"When I read it I realized that I was being so stupid. That it didn't matter if you were mad at me because I needed to be here for you anyways. And I am just so sorry that it took something like this to make me realize it."

"Nathan it's really ok. None of this was your fault ok. It was whoever came into my lane. I love you and I'm not mad at you. We both said some hurtful things that we didn't mean it happens. I am just glad that it didn't turn out worse and that the letter wasn't all you were left with." Molly said smiling at her brother.

"What do you mean the other car? Molly your car was the only one there." Nathan said confused.

"That can't be right. Nathan the accident happened because there was a hummer that came barreling into my lane."

"Wait so do you mean that someone hit you on purpose." Nathan almost yelled.

"Nathan I don't know. All I know is that I bent down to pick up my cell phone and when I looked back up the hummer was on my side of the road. All I remember after that is the car flipping in the air."

"Molly we need to get the police. Everyone just thought that it was a freak accident. None of us knew that there had been another car involved."

"Nathan I really don't want to worry about it right now. I am really tired and just want to get some sleep." Molly said closing her eyes.

"Ok well I'll leave then and let you get some sleep."

"Actually do you think that you could stay with me until I fall asleep? I really hate hospitals."

"I'm not going anywhere this time Mol." Nathan said taking her hand in his.

"Nathan"

"Yeah Mol?"

"I love you and I'm really glad your back."

"I love you too Mol now get some sleep."


	48. Chapter 48

**_Mary-023:_** You right everyone is going to be ok but things are far from fine right now. I am glad that you are still enjoying the story and thank you so much for you consistent and positive reviews.

**_Beachiegal:_** I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to let me know though if there is anything that you would like to see more or less of.

**_Shuis119:_** 45 huh I think that I might be able to do that. I have kind of been thinking that I might just write up to 100 though and then be done. I guess I will have to see where it takes me. And I have actually been thinking of some ideas for a new story. I might even post it before this one is done. I will be sure to let you know.

**_Nathanlvr:_** Well I already did the whole Haley rape thing with Chris but there is def always going to be some kind of drama whether it be big or small. Thank you so much for the idea though and let me know if you have anymore for the story. I am always open to ideas.

**I know that I said that I would have this up by Thursday but I was hoping to get more reviews then I did. However to make up for it I think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I made sure to have all couples in it. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and for the most part the storyline.

Chapter 48

It had been a couple of days since Molly had woken up and things were slowly calming down. Molly was still in the hospital but would be getting out soon. She had already talked to the Police about what had really happened and an investigation had been put in place. Tiffany had gone back home to pack up here things and then was going to move to North Carolina so that she could be close to her old and new friends.

It was still fairly early in the morning when Molly heard her hospital door open. She contemplated whether or not to actually open her eyes. Deciding that it would be rude not to she opened them and found Haley quietly closing her door.

"A little early don't you think?" Molly said startling Haley who still had her back to her.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I was just going to come and check on you quick." Haley apologized.

"Don't worry about it I was already half awake anyways."

"So how are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually they told me that I can prob be released in like 2 or 3 days."

"That's awesome." Haley said excited for her.

"Yeah I guess." Molly said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why aren't you excited to go home?"

"I guess I'm just kind of mad at him you know. And I can't really avoid him at home." Molly said

Nathan who had been about to open the door stopped when he heard what they were talking about. Wondering what he should do he decided to stay there and listen. Even though that was probably the wrong answer.

"I get that you're mad at him but have you really even talked to him about it. I mean you just keep pretending its ok." Haley answered.

"He already feels bad about it and I guess that I'm just afraid that if we really talk about it I'll end up yelling at him. And I really don't want to fight with him anymore." Molly admitted.

"Well you can't just keep it all bottled up inside. If you do then you're eventually going to explode and it probably won't be at the right time or with the right person." Haley laughed.

"Yeah I know. I just…I just don't understand how he could have just left like that. I mean all it was was an accident. It's not like he lost his mom, shot his dad, and then almost lost his sibling all at the same time." Molly said sarcastically.

"So then you're mad because he didn't go through what you did." Haley asked.

"No, god no that's not it. I never would want anyone to go through that. I wish that none of us had to go through this. It's just that the situation then was so much worse then this one but I still stayed with him. I mean I got to the point where I was contemplating suicide but I still went and sat with him all the time. I guess I just kind of feel betrayed you know."

"I get what you saying. Sometimes I think that Nathan just doesn't realize the impact that his actions have." Haley said.

"Oh man what did he do to you this time." Molly laughed.

"Oh nothing really. I just don't know how much longer I can do this. I mean I love Nathan but he just seems to be so unstable all the time. The littlest thing will set him off and he is always shutting people out. I know that I said I would fight for him Molly and I want to because I love him more then anything. But you can only fight so long before you're thrown out of the ring." Haley said sadly.

"Listen Haley I know that Nathan can be hard to get through to sometimes. Trust me I know that almost better then anyone. I just feel like if you give up on him now you're going to regret it forever. My brother loves you so much. Any one can see it in the way he looks at you. Now even though Nathan isn't my favorite person right now I don't want to see him hurting. And Haley I know that you don't always think that Nathan really cares but I'm telling you. If you stop fighting it will kill him." Molly said seriously.

"That's all wonderful stuff Molly but at some point it needs to comefrom Nathan. I don't doubt you or think that you're lying but sometimes I feel like I'm dating Nathan threw you."

"Please tell me you don't feel that way when you're having sex." Molly joked.

"You are such a pain in the ass." Haley laughed back.

"But you still love me anyways." Molly smiled.

"That's what best friends are for." Haley said smiling back.

"I mean it Haley, Nathan will come around. I just really hope that he doesn't need to lose you in order to realize what he had."

"Sometimes you amaze me. I mean here you are angry with him yet your still lookingout for his best interest. I don't know if I could do that."

"You already have tons of times. Maybe you just haven't noticed."

Nathan decided that he had heard enough and with that opened his sisters' door.

The two girls stopped laughing and just looked at each other. They both took one look at him and knew that he had heard them.

"How much Nathan." Molly asked.

"Umm all of it." He admitted.

"We'll talk first." Haley said leading him out of the room.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok so I should be really pissed at you for listening to our conversation. But I'm sort of not because now then I don't have to say it all again." Haley said to him.

"I know that I shouldn't have listened but I guess that I just couldn't really help it." Nathan admitted.

"So where do we go from here. I mean I don't want to give up on us Nathan but every time we get some sort of stable ground you pull the rug out from underneath me again." Haley said frustrated.

"I know, and I don't even mean to do it. I'm just…I don't know Haley." Nathan said shaking his head.

"You don't know what Nathan." Haley asked angrily.

"I don't know if we should be together anymore. I mean it's clear that you're sick of me and all my baggage or whatever. And honestly I just don't really think that I'm good enough for you." Nathan said looking down.

"So now that things are a little tough you want to just run away huh." Haley almost yelled.

"I just feel like all I ever do it hurt you and that's not fair to you. I want you to be happy and obviously that is not with me. I love you Haley so much but I don't want to be with you if it means your not going to be happy."

"And what makes you think I'm not happy with you." Haley asked sitting and taking his hand.

"There is no way you could be, all I ever do is screw up or run away. I can never just be content with what I have I always have to find that thing that's just not right. And if I can't be happy then how am I supposed to make you happy." Nathan asked

"So then I don't make you happy." Haley asked hurt.

"No, Haley you make me happier then anything. What I mean is that if I can't make myself happy then how am I supposed to make you happy." Nathan reworded.

"Nathan just being with you makes me happy. I love you so much, and so what if things aren't always great or easy their not supposed to be. You have to work at a relationship and I'm willing to do that if you are." Haley said looking him in the eye.

"Haley there is nothing that I would want more. I love you so much and I can't even imagine my life without you. Actually I wouldn't have a life without you, I would die. I love you more then you could ever even know. And I promise you that I am going to be a better man for you. I'm going to try to let you in more instead of running. Because Haley I don't want to run anymore, I'm tired of running. I guess that I just needed someone to really care to really be there. And I found that in you. I love you and from now on it's going to be me fighting for you." Nathan said taking her in his arms and kissing her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly was lying in bed when she heard someone knock on her door. Thinking that it was Nathan she closed her eyes not really wanting to talk to him at the moment. Then the door opened and the voice she heard was not Nathan's.

"Open your eyes Molly I know that your not asleep." Lucas said laughing.

"Sorry I just thought that you were Nathan." Molly said.

Lucas looked at her confused but she just waved it off.

"So favorite cousin of mine why have you decided to grace me with your presence." Molly asked

"Well I just thought that you could use some company. I know how much you hate hospitals." Lucas said.

"As much as I do hate hospitals and love your company you're lying. What is the real reason you're here."

"Wow your good. Actually I was hoping that you would help me tell them all that I have HCM."

"Oh wow umm yeah I can't believe that you haven't told them yet."

"With everything that happened I just really didn't want to add on to it you know."

"Yeah I can understand that. So speaking of HCM is that medication working Lucas and I mean is it really working." Molly asked looking him in the eyes.

"So far it is. I mean it slows down my performance a little bit. But I would rather be slow then dead."

"That's really not funny Lucas. I'm just so glad that the meds are working. When did you want to tell the rest of them?"

"Well I think that everyone is coming here around 5 or so to hang out so I just figured that I could tell them all then."

"Lucas I really think that you need to tell Brooke before you tell the rest of them. She is going to be devastated."

"I really don't think I can Mol. And I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure Luke anything."

"If I chicken out, I mean if I can't tell them will you?"

"You're going to tell them Lucas. It needs to come from you." Molly insisted.

"I know but if I can't Mol. Please." Lucas begged.

"Fine, Lucas but only if you really can't tell them." Molly agreed.

"Thank you so much. I am going to owe you."

"You better not owe me Lucas Eugene because that means that you didn't tell them."

"Right good point. Umm well then thanks for having my back." Lucas said giving her a hug.

"Anytime cuz anytime." Molly said smiling as he left.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a long time since Taylor found out that she has cancer but she still hadn't told anyone. Tim had agreed that he wouldn't say anything because it wasn't his decision to make. Tim had been really great while everyone else was down at the hospital all the time he was at home comforting Taylor. The two of them had turned into something way more then just friends.

"Hey Timmy can you hand me a new bar of soap." Taylor asked from in the shower.

"Yeah and can you hand me out me razor." Tim asked as he got a bar of soap.

"So have you heard anything about how Molly is doing?" Taylor asked. She may not have really known the girl but if she was a friend of Tim's and her sister's then she was concerned.

"Yeah she's awake and pretty lively I guess. They said that she should be out soon."

"You should really go and see her. I will be ok by myself for awhile."

"Taylor you know that I don't want to just leave you here like that."

"Tim I'm a big girl I can take care of myself ok."

"I know, how about I'll go tomorrow, and you should plan like a sister day with Haley or something."

"I'm not telling her tomorrow Tim." Taylor said stepping out of the shower in her towel.

"You don't have to; just spend some time with her Tay." Tim said giving her a sweet kiss.

"Fine but only if you let me pick out the movie tonight." She said pouting.

"Deal." Tim said getting into the shower.

It had only been a couple of weeks but he had really fallen for her. This didn't go unnoticed by Taylor either. She had noticed him change from the cocky horn dog into a really nice guy. It was something that she hadn't expected. They had slept in the same bed every night but still had yet to have sex. This was strange for her as well, she had never actually been in this kind of a relationship it was nice. Who would have thought that Taylor James would fall for Tim Smith?

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

It was later in the evening and everyone had met in Molly's room as planned. Jenny of course was sitting up on the bed eating the Jell-O that Molly insisted she didn't want. Even though Cheery Jell-O was her favorite she liked Jenny more then that. Molly could tell by the look on Lucas's face that he was extremely nervous and she could also tell by the look on Brooke's that he hadn't told her yet. Finally Lucas stood up and addressed everyone.

"Ok so umm I have something that I have to tell all of you." Lucas said getting nervous.

Molly could see this and reached for his hand.

"Lucas what's going on?" Brooke asked worried.

Lucas looked down at Molly and she just nodded to him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I Umm I have a heart condition." Lucas said trying to hold it together.

Molly decided to jump in before it got out of hand.

"It's called HCM and can be controlled with the medicine that Lucas is on. As long as he stays on the medicine and it is working properly he will be fine and can even continue to play basketball." Molly said.

Lucas just mouthed a thank you to her.

"And what if the medicine doesn't work. What happens then Luke?" Nathan asked worried about his cousin.

"Then I will have to stop playing basketball." Lucas answered.

"But you're on the meds right now and there working right." Jakes asked.

"Yeah and as long as they keep working I can still play." Lucas answered.

"This explains why you game has been so slow man." Skills said.

"Yeah the meds are supposed to hinder my performance so that my heart doesn't get overworked." Lucas answered.

"So this is the thing that you couldn't tell me." Brooke asked looking at Lucas is disgust. "This is what you wanted to talk to Haley about."

"What I didn't know about this." Haley protested.

"Lucas came and talked to me about it. He was going to tell you all sooner but with the accident he just thought it would be too much." Molly answered.

"Lucas you really should have let us all know." Peyton said tearing up.

"Uncle Lucas your not going to die are you." Jenny asked looking up at him with tears on her face.

Lucas picked the little girl up and gave her a huge hug and kiss. "I'm not going anywhere Jenny bear. I am going to be just fine."

"Good because I love you." Jenny said giving him a kiss.

"And I love you too little one." Lucas said putting her back down on the bed.

Lucas turned around and saw Brooke heading for the door.

"Brooke where are you going." Lucas asked.

"Away from here. I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this. What if something had happened Luke none of us would have known what was going on." Brooke almost screamed.

With that she just walked out the door. Lucas decided to follow her and make this right.

Lucas met up with her in the parking lot.

"Brooke please stop." Lucas begged.

Brooke stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I just didn't want to add anymore to what was already going on. And I didn't want to tell you first because I knew that it would hurt you the most. And when I first found out I knew that I wouldn't be able to be there for you that I needed someone to be there for me. I know that it sounds selfish but that's the truth." Lucas said touching her shoulder.

"I would have been there for you Lucas, I love you and I will always be here." Brooke said turning around to face him.

"I know that pretty girl and that's why I love you so much. Please don't be mad I just didn't want to have to hurt you like this." Lucas said

"I was never really that mad at you. I was just more so scared of what could happen." Brooke admitted.

"Brooke nothing is going to happen to me. If the meds stop working right then I will stop playing basketball." Lucas said giving her a hug.

"Promise."

"I promise." Lucas said giving her a kiss.

"Good because I really love you." Brooke got out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Lucas's confession the rest of the gang had decided to have there get together another night. Jake, Peyton, and Jenny all left to go home while Nathan and Haley went to go and get some dinner. This left Skills as the only one in the room.

"So you knew about his heart all along." Skills asked.

"Yeah he told me that day that everything happened. He just didn't want to tell you guys all alone." Molly answered.

"I can see where he is coming from there. I just wish that I had known. Things are just never going to be simple with this group are they?"

"And now what would be the fun in simple." Molly laughed.

"So I know that you just woke up and stuff but I'm going to have to leave soon." Skills said sadly.

"How soon." Molly asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Wow that is really soon." Molly said sadly.

"I know babe and I don't want to go but I have too. School starts back up for me in a couple of days and I don't have anything ready. And I know that my family really wants to see me before I go back." Skills said taking her hand.

"I understand Skills I mean just because we're together doesn't mean that we don't have our own separate lives too. Your family must really miss you and I am just glad that you were able to stay this long. I just feel bad that we spent it like this. I mean I can think of a lot better things to do." Molly smirked.

"Oh yeah little Miss Virgin Mary what is that." Skills laughed.

"This." Molly said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Damn girl you don't lie." Skills said bringing her in for another kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny had all gone back to the house and were eating dinner when Jake just got up and left the table.

"Where did daddy go mommy." Jenny asked with her mouth full.

"I don't know Jen, and we don't talk with food in our mouth." Peyton reprimanded.

"Sorry mommy." Jenny said

"So Jenny tomorrow is Tuesday what do you want to do for our girls' day." Peyton asked.

"Umm can we go to the park?" Jenny asked.

"Of course we can go to the park. I think that will be fun." Peyton said glad that the little girl didn't want to watch that damn movie again. Or had she spoken to soon.

"And then we can come back and watch Anastasia before dinner." Jenny said excitedly.

I definitely spoke to soon Peyton thought. "Of course sweetie we will do whatever you want." Peyton said in a fake happy voice.

Jake came back into the room and looked extremely nervous.

"Are you ok daddy you kind of look like mommy right before she gets sick?" Jenny said concerned.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at this little girl. Although she was right Jake didn't look to well.

"Jenny's right Jake are you ok." Peyton asked feeling his forehead.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous." Jake said.

"About what." Peyton asked.

"This." Jake said as he got down on one knee. "Peyton Ann Sawyer I have loved you since the first time we ever really hung out. Not only are you the love of my life but you have been a wonderful mother to Jenny. And I kneel here before you a man in complete love. Peyton we you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Jake asked.

"Oh my god Jake. Of course there is nothing in the world that I would want more." Peyton said kissing him hard.

Jake put the ring on her finger and then looked up at her again. "I was also hoping that you would want these." He said grabbing a folder.

Peyton opened it and inside were adoption papers for little Jenny.

"Jake this is the best day of my life. I can't wait for all of us to be an "official" family." Peyton said kissing him again.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked looking at the too funny.

"We're going to get married Jenny bug." Jake said

"Well it's about time." Jenny said to them.

This caused them both to laugh.

"Wait do I get to be the flower girl." Jenny asked.

"Of course who else would it be?" Peyton asked.

"Yay." Jenny cheered running into the arms of her parents.

They spent the rest of the night just being a family.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

It had been about and hour since Haley and Nathan left and Molly was starting to wonder if they weren't coming back. She didn't really want to talk to Nathan but she had hoped to talk to Haley about how things had gone between the two. She was assuming that it was good since neither had been bleeding or upset.

Molly was about ready to just go to sleep when Nathan walked into her room. No Haley just Nathan.

"What do you want Nathan." Molly asked kind of annoyed.

"Well I was hoping that I could talk to you." Nathan answered.

"Why you already heard everything that I would have to say."

"I know and that's why I think that we need to talk about it. I had no idea that you felt like that Mol. When I got back you were acting like everything was ok." Nathan said confused.

"I could tell that you were hurting and I just didn't want to add to it Nate." Molly said closing her eyes.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you won't talk about it now." Nathan said sitting in the chair next to her bed. He went to take her hand but she just pulled it away.

"I just don't even know what to say to you Nathan." Molly whispered.

"How about the truth Mol." Nathan said smirking.

Molly turned and saw the smirk on her brothers' face and wanted nothing more then to smack it off. What was this some kind of joke to him?

"You want to know how I feel Nathan. I feel like you didn't care like you just had better things to do. I have stood by you threw everything and then when I need you where are you huh. You're gone. You just up and left Nathan." Molly said getting upset.

"Molly I thought that you were mad at me and wouldn't want to see me."

"It's not all about you Nathan. Even if I had been mad at you which I wasn't I still would have needed you. And don't lie the reason that you weren't here is because you didn't want to face me being mad at you. It's always about you Nathan." Molly said angrily.

"That's not true. I thought that it was my fault ok and I couldn't live with that."

"What so then you just leave everyone huh. You leave me here not knowing whether I'm going to live or die and then you never once call to see how I am. Doesn't sound like you were really that worried." Molly spat at him.

"You know that's not true Molly. You're my sister of course I care. I just didn't know how to handle it ok. I blamed myself and then Skills told me that I shouldn't be here. Then I get back to the apartment except the only place I feel ok in was your room. I finally fall asleep and I have the worst dream ever. They told me that you were dead and that it was my fault. That dad was always right and I hurt you. You were in it too as an angel you told me how much you hated me for killing you and what a disappointment I was. Then you turned black and killed me. I just couldn't do it Molly there was no way that I could wait here to find out if you had died or not. I just couldn't handle it ok. I freaked and I left. I know that I hurt you and Haley and I am so sorry for that but I can't go back and change it Mol. Please just tell me what I can do to make it better." Nathan asked almost in tears at this point.

Molly looked at her brother and saw all the pain in his eyes. He had just opened up to her and told her everything that he had been feeling. But was it enough. It didn't change the fact that he had left. But Nathan was right he couldn't go back and change it.

"I know that it was hard Nathan I just feel like you abandoned me. I realize though that there is nothing that you can do about it now." Molly said taking his hand.

"So are we ok then." Nathan asked her hopefully.

"No, Nathan we're not ok you hurt me more then I have ever been hurt in my entire life. And it had nothing to do with what was said before the accident. I just don't feel like I can really count on you anymore." Molly said tearing up.

"Molly please don't do this. I am so sorry and if I could go back and change it all I would." Nathan pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Nathan I can forgive you that's not an issue I just can't forget right now. I don't know if I ever really will be able to." Molly said closing her eyes to hide the tears.

"I'm not leaving Molly I promise. I am going to try harder I am going to be the person that you talked about in your letter." Nathan promised her.

Nathan gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Night lee lee I love you."

"I love you too Nathan." Molly said holding it all back.

As soon as she heard the door shut she broke down. It was all just too much. She felt like her life was falling apart. Lucas had a heart condition, Skills was going back home, and Nathan was in a sense gone. She knew that he was sorry but he had still left. He left her when she needed him the most. And that was something that Molly wasn't sure she would ever be able to forget about. After all that they had been through this was the thing that could end it all. Only she didn't want it to end she didn't want to be angry with her brother. Nathan was her best friend and she loved him so much. But could she really just put it all behind her. Nathan wasn't the only one who had the Scott pride or the tendency to run. Then she heard it, she heard the sob that came from outside her door. She looked and saw her brother slide down the glass onto the floor. It was then that Molly knew she had been wrong.


	49. Chapter 49

**Mary0-23: **Well I am honored that you think this story is great. Although after this chapter you may not think so anymore lol. And I am so sorry that it took me this long to update.

**Shuis119: **Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews. I love how you really take time to let me know what you like and don't. And you don't have to worry because I always like to tie up the loose ends if anyone ever dies it will fit into the story and it won't be any of our favorites lol.

**Nathanlvr:** Nathan and Haley will have that bond really soon don't you worry. He will prob still have it with Molly to just because I think that after all they have been through they always will. But even just in this chapter Nathan is def learning to count on and confide in Haley as well.

**Treehilladmirer: **Thank you so much for your review. Yes I feel bad for Nathan as well but things will get better for him. I am glad that you are enjoying this story.

**HottScott-Nate'sgrrl23: **I don't know if you are still reading this or not but thank you so much for your awesome reviews. It's always nice to know what people are thinking about a story.

**Also thank you to anyone else who reviewed that I missed.**

**Ok so I know that this has taken forever. I know that you are all probably pretty mad at me. I have just been really unmotivated and had a lot of personal things going on. So hopefully this chapter won't suck and they will start to come frequently again.**

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are the ones that I made up.

Chapter 49

As Molly watched her brother sink to the floor her heart broke. It hurt more then when he had just left her. It hurt because she knew that she had caused it. Nathan obviously already felt bad enough about it and she just had to add more onto that.

Nathan sank to the floor wondering if that was it. If he had just ruined the only constant thing he had had for the past 18 years. Wondering if he had just lost his best friend. He sat there wishing that he could go back in time. That he would have stayed and been here for everyone instead of running away like a coward. A coward that's what he was, he probably always would be. Now all that he could do was wait and hope that with time she would forgive him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late when Haley heard a knock on her front door. Nervous about who it could be she decided to just let them knock. After a couple of seconds her cell phone rang. The caller id said it was Nathan and Haley was wondering why he was calling so late.

"Nathan." Haley asked concerned.

"I'm at your door." Nathan said quietly.

"Ok, one second I will be right down ok."

"Yeah ok thanks."

Haley put on her robe and opened the front door. There stood Nathan with blood shot and red rimmed eyes. Without even needing to think she pulled him into a hug.

"Babe what happened?" Haley asked rubbing his back.

"I can't fix it Hales. Theres nothing that I can do." Nathan croaked.

Haley took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Haley just looked at him.

"Nathan what can't you fix."

"Her heart." He said looking down

"Nathan what are you talking about." Haley asked confused.

"Molly, I hurt her so bad and theres nothing that I can do to fix it." He said fighting back the tears.

"How do you know that, did you even talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well what did she say exactly?" Haley asked pulling him into her.

"She said that she can forgive me but that she can't forget. And that she doesn't think that we will ever be ok again." Nathan said not able to hold back his tears anymore as one fell from his eyes.

"Oh Nathan, what can I do to make this better. Just tell me anything and I'll do it."

Nathan just looked up at her shocked at first that she could be so caring. But then he realized that it was Haley, it was part of who she was. Part of what he loved about her.

"Do you think that I could just stay here tonight? I don't want to go back to the apartment." Nathan said shyly.

Haley took his face in her hands.

"Of course you can stay here Nathan. You can stay here anytime you want."

Haley took his shirt and shoes off and then pulled the covers up to him. Sliding in beside him she felt such a calm.

Nathan couldn't believe how sweet she was being, so careful as if she was afraid that she might break him. Normally this would anger him but with Haley it was different he knew that it wasn't out of pity or to make fun of him that it was love, pure genuine love.

Nathan snaked his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as possible. He needed to be close to her, just having her in his arms made it seem like things would be ok. There was a certain stillness about it all.

The two fell asleep wrapped in the other ones arms, both thinking that life didn't get any better then this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

It was the next morning but Molly was exhausted. After her fight with Nathan it took forever for her to actually fall asleep. All that she could think about was that sound that absolutely heart wrenching sob that he has let out after he walked out the door. She had decided that if he came by at all that she would fix it that she would talk to him. She didn't want to be fighting with him.

Molly heard the door open and secretly hoped that it was Nathan for the first time in almost 2 weeks. However the person that she saw didn't exactly disappoint her.

"Hey babe how are you feeling." Skills asked as he placed a small kiss on her mouth.

"Ok, just really tired." Molly confessed.

"So I take it then that you didn't sleep very well huh. What happened?"

"Nathan and I got into this huge fight and I really hurt him. The fight didn't even need to happen I guess my pride just got in the way."

"Mol you and Nathan will get through this. You two are way too close to let something like this really come between you."

"It's not just this. It's been a long time coming. I think that the past couple of months have just really tested everything and this was the last straw. I don't want to be mad at him I really don't. But I think that part of me always will be."

"Molly no one expects you to just forgive him. It was hurtful what he did and we can all understand that. I mean it was just as hard for the rest of us and we stayed."

"Ok, I feel like your trying to keep me mad at him." Molly chuckled.

"No, I'm just saying that I can understand why you would be upset. But I think that you two do need to make up. I mean what would the world be without our favorite twins up against the world once again."

"Oh my god, that's when we were like 8 and we were convinced that we were supposed to be super heroes."

"Yeah and then you fell out of the tree and broke your arm."

"That's right Nathan told me that I could fly and that I just needed to practice."

"Yeah it was bad and then of course your dad came out and it just got worse."

"I know I don't think that I had ever seen a man that angry with someone as he was Nathan. I mean and Dan didn't even know that Nathan had told me to do it." Molly said remembering that day.

"_Come on Lee Lee just jump, you're the one that can fly remember you just need to practice." Nathan said to his sister as she climbed the tree in their yard._

"_If I can fly than what's your power Nalee." Molly asked him from the top branch._

"_I have super sonic speed remember." _

"_Oh yeah." _

"_So come on jump I want to see you fly." _

"_Ok, ready. One Two Three." Molly said as she flung herself from the branch._

_Molly tumbled through the arm and came to the ground in a loud thud. The scream that came next could have woken the whole neighborhood._

"_Lee Lee." Nathan screamed running to his sister._

"_Owww." Molly started sobbing._

"_What hurts?" Nathan asked his sister._

"_My arm. I think I broke it Nalee." Molly said looking up at him._

_Just then Dan Scott came barreling out of the house._

"_Molly sweetie what happened." Dan asked bending down to look at his daughter._

"_I think I broke my arm." Molly sobbed._

"_And how did that happen." Dan asked looking at Nathan._

"_I wanted to fly so I jumped out of the tree." Molly said trying to protect her brother even through her pain._

"_Really, No I don't think that's what happened. What did you do to her Nathan?" Dan asked grabbing the little boy by the arm and squeezing. _

_Nathan yelped out in pain._

"_Stop daddy Nalee didn't do anything I thought that I could fly." Molly said trying to sit up._

"_Molly you don't have to cover for your brother. What did he do shake the branch, push you." Dan asked taking off his belt._

"_No, I already told you daddy I just jumped. Nalee told me that I shouldn't and that I can't fly but I didn't believe him." Molly said hoping that her lie would work. She knew what Dan was about to do to her brother and she didn't want it to happen._

_Dan just looked at Nathan. "Is that true Nathan." _

_Nathan just rubbed his arm and nodded. He went to go lean by his sister but he accidentally bumped her arm in the process._

_Molly let out a howl but quickly stopped. _

_That was it Dan took his belt off and told Nathan to go inside take his shirt off and lie down on the bed._

_Dan then picked up Molly and brought her into the room as well._

"_I want you to see that I'm not just going to let him get away with hurting you." Dan said giving her a kiss on the head._

_Nathan laid down on the bed and turned his head so that he was looking away from Molly. _

"_No one hurts my baby and gets away with it." Dan yelled at Nathan as he struck him hard with the belt. Causing a welt to form immediately._

"_Daddy please stop please." Nathan cried in pain._

"_Yeah daddy please don't hurt Nalee." Molly said still holding her broken arm._

"_Look at your sister Nathan I want you to see how much pain you have put her in." Dan said turning Nathan's head to the other side._

_What Dan didn't realize is that that had caused Molly more pain then the fall or the broken arm. She could see the pain, hurt, sadness, and fear in her brother's eyes. And she had to watch his face contort in pain every time Dan hit him with the belt. When Dan was done he called an ambulance for Molly and left the two of them in the room._

"_Nalee." Molly whispered to her brother as he turned away from her._

_Dan came back into the room with some ice and told Molly to put that on her arm. However as soon as he was out of the room she took the ice out and began to glide it around on Nathan's back. _

_At first Nathan winced in pain but after awhile the ice began to numb it._

"_Thank you." Nathan whispered._

"_Your welcome." Molly said kissing him on the forehead._

"That was one of the worst days of my life." Molly said wiping away a tear as she remembered how horrible it had been.

"I remember you telling me about how bad it hurt when you fell."

"It wasn't the fall that hurt. It was what my father did to Nathan that killed me." Molly said as she wiped another tear that had fallen.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Skills asked taking her hand.

"No, I really just want to spend some time with you before you leave."

Skills looked at the clock and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked concerned.

"My rides going to be here in like 5 minutes babe."

"Oh, well then we better make the most of it." Molly said pulling him towards her for a heated make out session.

"I will be back to see you as soon as I can." Skills said as he started out the door.

"Bye, I love you." Molly said smiling.

"I love you too." Skills said as he closed the door and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley woke up and smiled as she felt Nathan's strong arms around her. She couldn't help but think that it would be perfect to wake up this way for the rest of her life.

She carefully slipped out of bed got dressed and headed to the hospital. She had a bone to pick with Molly.

Molly was lying in bed about to fall asleep when her door swung open and hit the wall.

"What the hell." Molly asked alarmed.

"What is your problem." Haley asked her

"Well good morning to you too." Molly laughed.

"I'm serious what did you say to Nathan that has him coming to my house at 2 in the morning looking like death."

"Haley you don't need to lecture me ok." Molly said

"Oh really, well I think I do. You see when the man I love is so upset and shaking so bad that he can't even get his own shirt off I think that its time for a lecture." Haley said putting her hands on her hips.

"Look Haley I don't need one because I already feel terrible about it ok. I let me pride get in the way." Molly said

"Why couldn't you just forgive him Molly? He feels so terrible about it all and now he thinks that you're going to hate him forever. He feels like he just lost his best friend." Haley said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You know Haley I should be mad at you because I always seem to be taking your side when you two are fighting. But I'm not because I know that I was wrong. And I already told myself that if Nathan comes here and I can get him to listen that I would talk to him about it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What are you talking about? I want to apologize to him Haley not yell at him."

"Yeah but what if when you see him your temper gets the best of you. I just don't want him to hurt anymore Mol."

"I feel like we switched spots here." Molly laughed.

"Yeah." Haley laughed as well.

"Seriously though Haley he's my brother and my best friend and I don't want him to have to hurt anymore either. And trust me I definitely don't want to be the person doing it."

"Alright well I am going to go back home then. I'll tell him to stop down."

"Thanks Haley you're really good for him you know."

"Thanks."

"And me too. I don't know if I've told you but you have become my best friend by far."

"Awww you're my best friend too." Haley said leaning down to give her a hug.

"Ok now go before I get all emotional." Molly said pushing her towards the door.

"Oh I see how it is you love em and leave em huh." Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah that's it." Molly said rolling her eyes at Haley.

- - - --------------------------------------

Haley walked into her bedroom and saw that Nathan was still sleeping. Even in his sleep he still looked so tense and upset. She just wished that she could take it all away. Haley sat down and shook him gently. After a couple of seconds he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." Haley said softly.

"What time is it." Nathan asked stretching.

"Time for you to go to the hospital." Haley said.

Nathan's whole face immediately tensed up and his eyes turned hurt.

"Why would I go there? I'm not wanted." Nathan said a little angry that his girlfriend wanted to get rid of him already.

"I just got back from the hospital and Molly said that she wants to see you." Haley said lying down next to him and taking his hand.

At her touch he immediately relaxed.

"Why so that she can tell me how much she hates me again."

"Nathan she doesn't hate you and no she said that she wants to work it all out."

Nathan turned and looked at her.

"She really said that. It's not just some trick so that she can tell me how bad of a brother I am again."

"No, she feels really bad and she wants to make it right."

Nathan just pulled Haley close and kissed her. "Thank you."

"For what." Haley asked confused.

"Just being you." Nathan said as he pulled her closer.

It was around 4 in the evening when Nathan finally got the courage to go to the hospital.

Nathan opened the door and saw that his sister was sleeping. So he decided to just sit in the chair and wait for her to wake up.

This would have worked if the chair hadn't made a really loud noise waking her up.

"Hey little brother." Molly said when she saw it was him.

"Umm hey, Haley said that you wanted to talk to me." Nathan said looking at anything but his sister.

"You can look at me Nathan I'm not going to yell at you." Molly said reaching for his hand.

Nathan looked at her but still kept his hand to himself.

"Look Nathan I'm sorry ok. I was angry and I let my pride get in the way. You're my brother and my best friend I don't want to be upset with you. Or make you feel bad." Molly said looking him in the eyes.

"I know that I screwed up Molly, You were always there for me growing up and I just left you. I know that it must have hurt you and that it probably still does but theres nothing that I can do about that now." Nathan said looking down.

Molly reached farther and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Nathan I was hurt yes but that doesn't matter now. If it wasn't for me all of the beatings you took when we were little never would have happened. And before you object and say that it wasn't my fault let me finish. I know that it wasn't my fault and that it wasn't me who did that to you but if it had just been you then maybe things would have been different." Molly said as tears came to her eyes thinking of all the time Dan had hurt him.

"Your right it would have been different Molly. I would have had to go through it all alone. I really don't think that it would have mattered if it had just been me. For whatever reason Dan couldn't love me and that's no ones fault but his. You made me understand that and now you need to understand that if you hadn't been there I don't think I would have made it. I really think that he would have killed me." Nathan said through tears of his own.

"I feel like all that we do now is cry." Molly said wiping hers away.

"I know what you mean. " Nathan said wiping his own.

"We're going to be ok Nathan right. I mean after everything that has happened we're gonna make it through right." Molly asked her brother seriously.

"We will be just fine as long as we stick together. I promise you Molly that I will never just leave you again like that. If I could go back I would."

"I know you would and that's why I can forget about it. The person that you were or are doesn't matter Nathan I can tell that you're trying to be a better person and that is all that matters."

"Thank you Lee Lee."

"No Thank you Nalee."

**It totally sucked sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter to you guys before you thought I had died. Please review and let me know what you guys have been thinking. The reviews have been down a lot lately. If you guys don't want me to continue with this story then just let me know and I will write a different one.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Lorilozz:** I am so glad that you like the story and thank you for the review. I was beginning to think that no one was reading my story anymore. Make sure that you let me know if there is anything that you would like to see happen in the story. I am always very open to others ideas.

**Nathanlvr:** Oh no I haven't gotten any bad reviews I just seem to be losing interest with hits and review all together. But don't worry you and my other faithful reviews made sure to let me know that they don't want me to end it. So just for you few I will keep it going and hopefully the other will start to review again too. Like always make sure to let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story.

**Shuis119:** Thank you once again for all of your awesome encouragement sometimes that is all that gets me to update lol. I am so glad that you still enjoy that story and that I haven't let you down yet. Make sure to let me know about any ideas that you have because we both know that you have some.

**HottScott-Nate'sGrrl23:** I'm glad that you are still reading and that you are enjoying the story. I always love when people let me know what they think. It helps me to direct my story in a way. Make sure that you let me know if you have any ideas or things that you would like to see more or less of.

**Beachiegal:** I am glad that you are still enjoying this story. I always look forward to getting reviews from you. As well as with the others let me know if there is anything that you would like to see added to the story.

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the characters that I make up.

Chapter 50

It had been a couple of days since Molly and Nathan had made up and it was time for her to come home. Her arm had healed but her knee was still in pretty bad shape. They had given her a walking cast though so she was able to get around on her own.

"Oh my gosh I am so glad that I get to leave today. I swear first thing I am doing is taking a long hot bath to get this hospital smell out of my skin." Molly said as Nathan brought her release forms back to the desk.

"Alright Mol so do we go straight home or do we stop by the café to see our friends first." Nathan asked his sister.

"I really just want to get home Nathan. But you can go to the café if you want." Molly said not wanting to ruin his plans.

Nathan had known all along that Molly would just want to go home and so his plan was going to work perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haley no that's not where the sign goes." Brooke shouted. "And Peyton I told you no black streamers those look pretty damn black to me."

"Brooke chill out. All of the yelling isn't making this any easier." Haley said moving the sign to the other side of the room.

"I just want this to be perfect. I mean she's been in that dreary hospital for a month now." Brooke pouted.

"And we love you for the concern Brooke but I think that you need to sit down and just take a deep breath." Lucas said leading her over to the couch.

"You're probably right." Brooke sighed sitting down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car ride was mostly silent between the two siblings each wondering what the day was going to bring. Nathan was nervous about the party while Molly was pondering something completely different. Finally she decided to just ask him.

"Do you think that we should get tested for HCM?" Molly asked turning towards her brother.

"Oh umm wow I guess that I hadn't really thought about it." Nathan answered.

"Well I mean it's genetic so it is possible that dad had it and that we could." Molly stated rationally.

"I suppose then that we probably should get tested. But why don't we wait and tell everyone after we get it done. People are already freaked out enough with Lucas having it."

"That's probably a good idea. And I'm glad that you think we should get tested because I have appointments for us in three days."

"I should have known that you already had it planned."

"Your right your probably should have."

"Its going to be nice having you back home again. Its been way to quiet for me."

"Are you saying that I'm loud?" Molly asked half shocked.

"Don't even try to deny it. You give Brooke a run for her money sometimes."

"Nathan Scott that's it I'm no longer speaking to you." Molly faked hurt.

"Yeah I give that a whole half a minute."

The two just started laughing and picking on each other the rest of the way to the apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok the car just pulled in is everything set." Lucas asked.

Jake, Jenny, and Tim had just gotten there a few minutes ago so it seemed that everything was set.

"Yeah I think so." Haley said looking at Brooke.

"Well I think that we have done good if I do say so myself." Brooke laughed.

"Glad that her majesty approves." Peyton threw back at her.

"Hold your tongue Brooke it's the hormones and so we must forgive her." Jake teased.

"And she's not even fat yet." Tim said which caused Peyton to punch him in the arm.

"Ok guys that enough they're here." Lucas said as they heard the door turn.

"SURPRISE." They all shouted as Molly walked in the door. Jenny immediately ran to her and clung to her good leg.

"I missed you Aunt Mowey you was no fun in the hospital." Jenny stated.

"Come here sweetie." Molly said picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And where is my love." Tim asked turning his cheek towards him.

"You want me to punch you in the face." Molly asked in fake confusion.

"Ha it's good to have you back Mol." Lucas said hugging her.

"Now this means that we can go shopping." Brooke said hugging her.

"Brooke I don't really think that I can walk for that long." Molly said pointing to her leg.

"Oh I know we can stick her on one of those little machine carts." Haley said laughing at the image that it gave her.

"No way I am not a cripple." Molly said shaking her head.

"Don't worry in a couple of months I'll be the one walking funny." Peyton said giving her a hug.

"And how is my little nephew doing in there."

"Getting bigger each day." Jake said smiling.

"Is that supposed to be a fat comment?" Peyton said tearing up.

"No, babe I just meant that the baby is growing." Jake said hugging her.

"Mommy cries a lot lately." Jenny said to everyone.

"Wow you guys this is so amazing how can I ever thank all of you." Molly asked looking around the room. "Wait did someone even clean the place."

"Hey that was all me ok. Yes I do know how to clean." Nathan defended.

"Well now that I know that I'm going to use it to my advantage." Molly smirked

"You should have just let think it was us babe." Haley said patting him on the back.

"That probably would have been the smart thing to do." Nathan sighed.

It was a bit later and they were all just sitting around laughing when Tim's cell phone rang. When he looked at the caller id his whole face lit up.

"Booty call Tim." Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it's my girlfriend." Tim said happily.

"Wait who is stupid enough to date you man." Lucas joked.

"Her sister." Tim said pointing to Haley.

"Wait your dating Taylor. You're the guy who was able to tame Taylor James." Haley asked in disbelief.

"Wow I never saw that one coming." Peyton laughed.

"I don't think any of us did." Jake put in.

"Ok wait I know that its been a while but who is Taylor exactly." Molly asked.

"Oh that would be Haley's crazy sister. The girl is a real piece of work." Lucas laughed.

"Tim why don't you tell her to come over I would love to meet her." Nathan said while smiling at Haley.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Haley said burying her head in her hands.

"Just remember that you asked for this man." Lucas joked.

It was about and hour later when there was a knock on the door. Molly got up to answer it and was stunned to see a petite blonde with barely anything on standing in her door way.

"Umm can I help you?" Molly asked confused.

"I'm Taylor James and no you can't but from what I've heard your brother could." Taylor said walking into the room.

"Ok so which one of you studs is Nathan." Taylor asked raising her eyebrow.

Nathan was shocked as everyone but Haley pointed to him.

"Umm I'm Nathan why."

"Wow little sis you did good. I must say I'm kind of surprised he's the kind that I normally go for." Taylor said sitting next to Tim.

"You do realize that your boyfriend is sitting right next to you right Tay." Haley smirked at her.

"Hey I can look all I want I just can't touch. Well at least not a lot." Taylor said winking at Nathan.

Molly didn't know who this girl thought she was but she already didn't like her.

"So Taylor why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Molly asked trying to be polite.

"What can I say I'm just a girl who knows what she wants."

"Yeah I bet you do." Brooke said under her breath.

"What was that bitch." Taylor asked looking at Brooke.

"Hey hold that language there's a little girl right in the other room." Jake said pointing to a sleeping Jenny.

"Well then move her." Taylor spit back.

"Babe why are you acting like this." Tim asked kind of shocked. This was not the girl that he had been living with for the past month.

Taylor looked around and saw everyone waiting for her answer. In the past she would have come back with some witting line but that really just wasn't her anymore.

"I'm sorry I just, I have a lot on my mind. Actually Haley do you think that you and I could talk." Taylor asked looking at her sister.

"Yeah of course." Haley said worried about what was going on.

"Tim do you mind just telling the rest of them." Taylor asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not at all babe." Tim said giving her hand a squeeze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taylor and Haley had gone into Nathan's room about 5 minutes ago and Taylor had yet to speak.

"Look Tay if you're not going to say anything then you're just wasting my time," Haley said getting up.

"Hay please just wait a second." Taylor said trying to hold back tears.

"Taylor what is going on? Are mom and dad ok." Haley asked worried.

"Oh mom and dad are just fine Haley-bob don't you worry."

"Well then what's wrong?" Haley asked sitting down next to her sister.

"I have, Haley I have cancer." Taylor said breaking down.

"What, Taylor no. That's not possible you can't have cancer." Haley said pulling her sister into a hug as tears of her own fell.

"I do Hay I do. And they don't know if the treatment is going to work because we found it kind of late."

"Taylor where's the cancer."

"I have ovarian cancer sweetie. So even if I make it I'm never going to be able to have any kids anyways."

"Don't say that Taylor you're going to live and then you're going to adopt a lot of beautiful children." Haley said looking her sister in the eye. "How long have you known for?"

"About a month." Taylor confessed.

"You've known for a month and you're just now telling me. How could you be so damn selfish." Haley said pulling away from her sister.

"Your friend was in the hospital and I didn't want to add anything more onto it. I'm sorry Hay I really am."

"Don't Hay me that's not going to work this time. Get out Taylor. I mean it leave now." Haley screamed at her.

Taylor left the room in tears and saw the looks that all the rest gave her. She could tell that Tim had told them all but she didn't want their pity.

"Tim do you think that you can drive me home." Taylor asked through her tears.

"Yeah sure babe." He waved goodbye to them all and then was out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three girls ran into the room to see how Haley was doing. Or in Molly's case hobbled in.

"Oh tutor girl its all going to be ok." Brooke said hugging her friend.

"No its not tiger she's going to die and there's nothing that I can do about it." Haley sobbed.

"Haley I know that it hurts cancer is a terrible thing but you should be treasuring the time that you still have." Peyton whispered to her.

"Oh Peyton I totally forgot this must be hard on you, I mean it must remind you of your mom." Haley sighed.

"Haley don't you dare worry about any of us and how we feel all that matters right now is how you feel." Molly said hugging her.

"I just feel so betrayed I mean how could she not tell me sooner. I mean now I lost all of that time." Haley cried.

"So then get your ass up of this bed and don't let anymore time slip away." Molly said smirking.

"Not today I just don't feel up to it. I love you all but do you think that you could get Nathan I really just need him right now." Haley asked looking down.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day when Haley would leave the hoe's for a bro." Brooke laughed.

"Look at her all grown up and wanting her boyfriend." Peyton joined in.

"Well I guess that one Scott is as good as the next." Molly said going to get Nathan.

When Nathan walked into the room he saw his girlfriend curled up in the middle of his bed crying her heart out.

"Hey." Nathan said as he lay down next to her.

"This isn't fair." Haley whispered.

Nathan just pulled her into him.

"Life isn't always fair Hales I wish it was really I do. But sometimes we just have to play with the cards we're dealt."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know but I'm not here to lie to you and give you false hope. I'm here to make sure that you do everything you can do make this situation better." Nathan said kissing her head.

"That makes me feel better." Haley said cracking a smile at him.

"Well my services are all yours Miss. James." Nathan smirked.

"Do you think that you could just hold me?" Haley whispered.

"Haley I could hold you forever." Nathan said pulling the covers up over them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone else had decided to leave and conveniently left Molly with everything to clean up.

"You would think that they would clean this. I mean it's not like I asked for them to do this." Molly muttered to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" Haley asked making her way out of Nathan's room.

Haley started to help Molly clean up and the two girls talked.

"So what are you going to do?" Molly asked.

"Talk to her I guess. I mean what else can I do." Haley sighed.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you. But I am always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, and I know that you are. If it weren't for you and Nathan I don't know what I would do. I mean yeah I would have the rest of them but I don't know it's just different I guess."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you just need advice from different people."

"Its not even that I don't know. I guess that just in this short amount of time I've found myself closer with you two then with any of my old friends."

"yeah I gotcha I mean look at Tiffany and I we've been friends for the past 8 years but me and her are no where near as close as you and I are."

"Yeah why is that." Haley asked curious

"I guess that people just change and with that friendships change. Its not that I care about her any less she just simply isn't the person that I would confide everything in anymore."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. So when is she coming back."

"She's going to do her second semester first and then she is going to move here for next year. God can you believe that classes are going to be starting again in a week."

"It's prob going to be exactly what I need to keep everything else off of my mind."

"Haley don't let school be the reason that you miss spending time with your sister. School and grades are always going to be there. Life now that's something that's just not certain."

"I know. God what would I do without you."

"Umm you would be stuck with my lame ass brother who has been listening to us for the past 10 minutes."

"I have not been listening." Nathan objected.

"Oh that's convincing." Haley laughed throwing a balloon at him.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Shuis119:_** Haha I only have a brother too so I had to kind of guess what the sister talk would be like. So I am glad that you approved of it. Yeah I love Tim on the show I am actually really sad that he wasn't in it much this season. I don't think that he was in Nathan and Haley's wedding at all which is sad because he was Nathan's best friend for so long. Yes I do have a lot in store for Taylor and you will def see Tim being supportive and maybe even a little overbearing. Don't worry though he will def still have his goofy moments he wouldn't be Tim without them. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story. You almost always have awesome ideas so I am excited to see what you come up with next. Thanks again for always giving such great reviews.

**_Lp23:_** I am so glad that you like this story. I always love to hear from new people and see what it is that they are thinking. I always love to know if people have any ideas for the story so if there is something that you would like to see happen just let me know and I will see what I can do. Thanks again for the review.

**_Nathanlvr:_** Yeah Taylor isn't my favorite either but I think that deep down she does have a heart and I have nothing but nice things for her planned in this story. You don't have to worry about her trying to mess with Naley. Unless it is to help them. And I have to say that I love NALEY too. Make sure to give me any suggestions that you have.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up. And the storyline for the most part.

Chapter 51

It had been a week since Molly came home and everyone except for Haley was dreading school. Normally Molly would be excited for school to but the cast was going to make it difficult for her to make it to her classes on time. The only good thing about it was that she had 4 classes with Haley. And the other two with Brooke and Peyton.

"Nathan hurry up we have to get there early if I am ever going to be able to hobble to class on time." Molly called through the bathroom door.

"Chill Mol I won't let you be late ok." Nathan said opening the door to show his not ready self.

"Nathan your not even dressed yet. Come on I really don't want to be late." Molly said pouting.

"God why do you have to be like this." Nathan said shutting his bedroom door and coming back out in record speed.

"You know you love me." Molly shouted back at him.

The two drove to school bickering the whole way. They were back to normal it was as if the past month had never even happened.

"See I told you that I would get you here on time." Nathan smirked at his sister.

"Ok you do realize that I was just in an accident like a month ago and you driving like that is going to give me a heart attack." Molly half joked.

"Aww I'm sorry Lee Lee next time I'll make sure to only go 70." Nathan grinned.

"Well that's a start I suppose."

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly walked into her classroom and saw once again the same site that she had seen at the beginning of last semester. An auburn haired girl sitting right in the front of the class.

"Let me guess you graduated a year early. But your not a party pooper, you know how to have fun." Molly said sitting next to her.

"Oh my gosh I still can't believe that I said that to you." Haley laughed.

"Oh after being friends with you I can def see you saying that again." Molly laughed.

"I am so glad that we have 4 classes together otherwise I don't know what I would do." Haley said.

"Yeah I know I heard that this class is really hard. And that the teacher is kind of an ass. Looks like we'll have to stick together huh."

"Yeah and of course now we have the second half of our composition class. But that shouldn't be too bad we'll just have to finish our set."

"Yeah we lost a lot of time though with me in the hospital. I fell bad I don't want to drag your grade down."

"Don't worry about it I talked to the professor and he said that he was willing to give us an extension on the project."

"See Haley this is why you're my best friend."

The two sat and talking until it was time for the class to start. When the professor walked in both had a feeling that they would hate this class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was having a pretty shitty day. He didn't have classes with any of his friends and one of his teachers actually had the nerve to tell him in front of the whole class that just because he was on the basketball team didn't mean that he was going to get special treatment. The nerve of the guy he hadn't even said anything about basketball and yet the teacher just assumed that he was a mindless jock. To bad that class was Calculus and so that teacher would probably be right.

Nathan had a couple of hours before basketball practice and so he decided to go back to the apartment. He couldn't help but remember how he and Molly had that stupid fight the first day of last semester. He could only hope that she wouldn't be a basket case again like that because he just wasn't in the mood.

Nathan opened the apartment door and was shocked to find his sister sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What so you're not going to go all physco on me. I kind of feel like your breaking tradition." Nathan said sitting down next to her and stealing a cookie.

"Well I'm about to break your face if you don't put that cookie back." Molly smirked.

Nathan just shoved the whole thing in his mouth and gave her a smile.

"You are such a shithead." Molly said putting her plate in the sink.

"So dare I ask how the first day went?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"It was good I don't have any classes by myself so I was never bored. Although my industry teacher is a real jerk."

"Yeah well if it makes you feel any better my Calc teacher pointed me out in front of the whole class as being a dumb jock."

"Ok so you win. What the heck did he say?"

"Oh just that I better not expect special treatment for being on the basketball team."

"Wow and this is only the first day. Sounds like he's already got you picked as his victim Nate."

"What do you mean his victim?"

"Well some professors like to find a student in each class that they can pick out and make rude comments about."

"Great so then the whole semester is going to be like this."

"No you'll just have to prove him wrong."

"Its calc Mol and I suck at Math."

"Ah how quickly you forget that I am getting a minor in math and therefore already took this class. So if you need any help just ask Nate."

"I hope you have 8 hours a night then to help me."

"Umm I think I might have to draw the line at 2 I do have my own work you know."

"Yeah yeah aright well I am going to go see Haley."

"Actually she should be here in like 15 minutes so to leave would be kind of pointless."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The three of them had decided to watch a movie. Haley's choose which didn't go over well with Nathan or Molly since she picked message in a bottle. Once the movie was done Nathan went to practice and the two girls got to work.

"Ok so we already have two songs for the set, now we just need what like 8 more." Haley joked.

"Oh yeah that shouldn't be too hard. Actually you now what we could do."

"What Molly please tell me." Haley mocked.

"Don't be hatein. I was just thinking that we could take songs that we had already written and turn them in to either duets or have the back up vocals."

"That actually might work. I mean I have a couple that could maybe be turned into a duet."

"Yeah I have one or two that it could work for. And then we both need one more single one so we will just write new ones for that."

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius Mol?"

"No, but I'll let it slide." Molly laughed.

The two worked for a while longer and then decided to start on dinner. Since Nathan wouldn't be back until it was time to eat they had decided that Molly would make the dinner and Haley would make the desert.

When Nathan walked into the room he lookedextremely pale.

"Nathan what's wrong." Haley asked causing Molly to turn around and look at her brother.

"Umm the mail came." Nathan said looking at Molly.

Molly knowing that their test results must be in and so she excused herself and Nathan from Haley.

Haley was left out in the kitchen wondering what was going on but decided not to get worked up knowing that they would tell her if it was important.

"I don't think that I can open this." Nathan said looking down.

"How about I open yours and you open mine." Molly suggested.

They switched and got ready to open them.

"Careful Nate my fate is in your hands." Molly half joked.

"That's not funny Mol." Nathan said now just starring at the letter.

"Come on lets just get this done with." Molly said.

Molly opened Nathan's and read it over carefully before smiling at him.

"Your fine Nathan you don't have HCM." Molly said giving him a hug.

Now it was Nathan turn and for some reason he was extremely nervous. He opened the letter read it and just looked at his sister.

"I have it don't I." Molly asked.

Nathan just nodded and engulfed his sister in a hug.

"It's ok I mean if it had to be one of us I'm glad that it's me." Molly said

"Why would you want to have this?"

"I don't but I mean you play basketball Nathan and if the medicine didn't work then you wouldn't be able to play. I already don't play anymore so I'm not missing out." Molly reasoned.

"Alright well we have to make an appointment because even if you're not going to be playing basketball you should still be on the medicine." Nathan said ready to argue if he needed to.

"Well duh Nathan I don't want to have a heart attack."

As Molly said this Nathan cringed he couldn't imagine losing his sister and now it seemed all too real again.

"I'm sorry Nathan that was a bad joke. I am going to be just fine ok don't worry. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow and I will get the medicine ok."

"Yeah ok." Nathan sighed.

"Now lets go eat and tell Haley what's going on I know that she is probably secretly freaking out."

They had all sat down and were eating when Haley finally broke the silence.

"So the foods really good."

"That's just code for what was in the mail." Molly laughed at her.

"It was not I was trying to compliment you." Haley said crossing her arms.

"Molly and I got tested for HCM and we got our results back." Nathan said looking her in the eyes.

"Wait you guys are going to be ok right. Do you have it?" Haley asked tearing up as she looked from one to the other.

"I don't have it Hales I'm fine." Nathan said taking her hand.

"Molly what about you. Please tell me that you're fine to." Haley begged.

"I'm fine Haley I do have HCM but I am going to go and get on the medicine. Everything will be fine it's nothing that tons of people don't live with everyday." Molly said reassuring her.

"I thought that you only had to be on the medicine if you did sports." Haley said confused.

"Yeah normally but since I have an anxiety disorder that sometimes causes me to have panic attacks I am going to get on it." Molly told her.

"Oh well that makes sense. But your def going to be ok right." Haley asked.

"Yes I am going to be just fine Haley don't worry so much." Molly said yet secretly scared inside.

"So have you talked to Taylor how is she doing? " Nathan asked.

"She's doing good she decided to do the treatment after all which is good. It might still be too late but Taylor is strong and I have faith in her." Haley said tearing up.

"Haley if there is anything that you ever need just let us know ok." Molly said.

"Thanks but I don't want to burden you with all of my problems."

"Haley it is no problem look at all of the things that we have put on you the least that we can do is help you know." Nathan said rubbing circles on her hand.

It was later that night and Molly had already called everyone else to let them know about the HCM. It had been decided that Lucas would go to the hospital with her for the medicine and heart checkup.

**Ok so this was just a filler chapter for all of my faithful reviewers and or readers. I haven't finished the big chapter that I am getting ready but I knew that I couldn't keep you waiting. I hope that you enjoyed a break from all of the madness of course though I had to put some drama in it.**

**And please review guys I don't know where to go with the story if you don't let me know what you want to see.**


	52. AN

Hey guys I am really sorry about the lack of updates. And it might be awhile before I post a new chapter. One of my good friends past away and I am just not really feeling the story right now. However I have a different story that I had started writing already and I have a couple of chapters done. I am going to post some of that instead. I really hope that you guys aren't angry with me and that I get a positive response on my new story. I will make sure to update as soon as I get everything back together.

Love,

Delia


	53. Chapter 53

**Wow I am so sorry that it took this long. I have just been so unmotivated with this story but for some reason I just had these flood of ideas. So it looks like this one is back and hopefully better then before.**

**This chapter isn't that great but it is just kind of a filler chapter to help me get back into it lol. **

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed and was patient with me.**

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.**

It was 8 the next morning and Molly was waiting on the couch for Lucas to come and pick her up. Since the accident she had yet to drive.

"Hey Lee Lee how are you feeling?" Nathan asked putting a bowl of cereal in front of her face.

"Much better if this is fruity pebbles." Molly grinned.

"Would it be anything else?"

Nathan plopped down on the couch next to her and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

"So why did you really quiet." Nathan asked suddenly.

"Quiet what?"

"You know basketball I mean you always loved it."

"Nathan you know that after I had my appendix out I was just behind."

"That's what you've said but we both know that's not true. I mean you give Lucas and I a run for our money all the time."

"It wasn't fun anymore. I guess I saw that way that dad pushed you and I didn't want him to do that too me. I regret it sometimes you know I mean I loved that game. I still do but it's just too late now. And I have music anyways."

"You can have more then one thing."

"I know but honestly I'm glad that I quiet because then I got to go to your games and its not like I have to give it up now."

"Good point. I mean who wouldn't want to watch me play." Nathan smirked.

"You really are a pain in the ass sometimes." Molly said taking their bowls and putting them into the sink.

"So what time is Lucas supposed to get here?"

"Umm any minute actually. I am really glad that he is going with me. I would have no idea what to ask."

"You know I can go too if you want."

"Nathan you have classes and you don't need to prove yourself ok. I know that you're here for me."

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Just come on in Lucas." Molly yelled back.

"Hey you ready to head out." Lucas asked poking his head in the door.

"Yup just let me grab my purse."

"Oh and the elevator is broken so we will have to take the stairs."

"What this sucks I hate trying to get and down the stairs with this stupid cast." Molly said pointing down to her leg with a pout.

"If you stop pouting I'll carry you down them." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I knew there was a reason I loved you." Molly said as Lucas lifted her up.

"Yeah yeah. See you later Nate." Lucas said with a nod.

"By baby brother. Let me know how your calc class goes." Molly said over her shoulder.

"Will do Mol." Nathan said closing the door and shaking his head at their antics.

Sitting back down on the couch Nathan was dreading his day. Today was his second calc class and the professor already hated him. Then he had his first ball practice since winter break and he knew that he wasn't nearly as in shape as he should be.

Then there was Haley he knew that she was going threw a lot with her sister but he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to push him away. None of that mattered though because Haley could push as hard as she wanted and he wasn't going to let her go. No way was he almost going to make that mistake again. He knew what life was like without Haley and what life was like with Haley and he never wanted to go back.

Nathan fell asleep on the couch with thoughts of Haley running threw his mind.

Back at the doctors Molly and Lucas were out in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Finally a nurse came to the door.

"Miss. Molly Scott." The woman called.

"That's me." Molly said standing up with Lucas next to her.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow people in the room unless they are your parent or spouse." The nurse said.

"Well this is my husband Lucas Scott so it looks like we are all set."

Lucas almost fell over when he heard her say that. What the hell was she doing? But when she looked at him he knew that she was as scared as he had been.

"But it says here that you are single." The nurse said looking confused.

"We are trying to keep it from our families and so sometimes we forget that we don't have to hide it from the rest of the world." Lucas said stepping in. For which Molly gave him a small smile.

"Ok. Well then follow me." The nurse said apprehensively.

"Thank you Lucas." Molly whispered in his ear.

"No prob little cuz just don't try to kiss me." He laughed.

"No offense but the thought repulses me."

"None taken."

The three of them made it into the room and Molly almost fainted at all the machines she saw. It looked like more then when she was in the hospital.

"Ok so change into this paper robe and then we are going to an EKG to check for any changes in your heart rate." The nurse said.

She closed the door and Molly looked from the robe to Lucas.

"You're going to have to turn around."

"Oh but sweetie we're married."

"Shut up jackass." Molly laughed as Lucas turned around.

"K done." Molly said sitting on the bed.

"Oh wow Mol that's pretty hot." Lucas laughed

"Oh like you looked any better in it." Molly laughed back.

"Ok are you all ready in here." The nurse asked.

"Yep." Molly said lying back on the table.

"Mr. Scott would you like to stay in here for the procedure." The nurse asked sweetly.

Lucas looked at Molly and she silently nodded.

"Yes please." Lucas said sitting in the chair next to the table and taking her hand.

"Thank you." Molly mouthed and Lucas just nodded.

"Ok so it looks like your heart is pretty strong. There is some thickness of the muscle but nothing that I would be too concerned with yet."

"Ok." Molly said not sure what that meant exactly.

"Now do you do any sports or run a lot."

Molly just showed her cast. "What do you think?"

"Well I realize that you can't right now but do you normally." The nurse said semi irritated with the young women's response.

"Yes I normally run at least 2 miles a day and I play basketball sometimes." Molly said.

"And you have panic attacks." Lucas added in.

"Well the panic attacks shouldn't really be a problem but it seems that you are pretty active so I think it would be a good idea to put you on the athlete med instead of just the regular." The nurse said going to get the doctor.

"Ok Luke so what is she talking about with thickening of the muscles." Molly asked worriedly.

"HCM is where your heart muscle thickens and can become too thick to beat correctly basically giving you a heart attack." He said squeezing her hand.

"Oh. So then it's actually worse then I thought." Molly said tearing up a little.

"It'll be fine Mol we just have to be careful and make sure that we get checked regularly."

"Yeah your right." Molly said smiling and squeezing his hand. "Thanks again for coming with me Luke."

"Anytime Mol."

Nathan woke up with a startelwhen he heard two people come in laughing.

"Oh shit what time is it." Nathan yelled.

"Umm almost 3 why." Lucas asked.

"I'm gonna be late for class." Nathan said running around trying to find things.

"Nathan calm down what are you looking for." Molly asked sort of amused.

"My calc book." He said exasperated.

"The one on the table." Molly said cracking up.

"It's not funny." Nathan said grabbing the book and running out the door.

Both Molly and Lucas fell onto the couch laughing.

"Alright Mol well I should prob get going before Brooke thinks something happened."

"Yeah she seems really clingy since she found out."

"She just keeps thinking every moment is going to be our last. It's starting to drive me crazy though. The other night she actually stopped during sex and asked me if it was bad for my heart."

"Ok Luke that is one mental picture that I didn't want. But it is kind of funny." Molly said laughing louder.

"It was embarrassing it's like she seems me as this sick little person." Lucas said seriously.

"Luke she's just worried give her time and she'll see that you're still the same. Just remind her that you've always had it and that nothing has to change."

"Yeah I guess."

"Trust me Luke it will be fine you just need to let Brooke deal with it in her own way."

"Alright well I am going to go and see my beautiful girlfriend so I will see you later Mol."

"Alright Luke see you later. Oh and tell Brooke to call me."

"Will do. Later."

"Bye."

Molly sat on the couch for a little while but the silence was killing her so she decided to try and write a song. Nothing was coming to her though so instead she looked through some of her old stuff and laughed at what she found. After Vegas had cheated on her she had been so hurt.

Looking at the song in front of her she went to her guitar and just belted it out.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with that bleach blonde tramp and she's probably shooting whiskey._

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey._

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo. And he don't know._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's a thinkin that he's gonna get lucky._

_Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo. And he don't know._

_That I dug my key into side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl._

_Cause the next time that he cheats you know it won't be on me._

_No not on me._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Woo ooo before he cheats. _

_(Carrie Underwood. Before he cheats.)_

Molly put the guitar down and heard a clapping coming from behind her.

"That was great just remind me never to cheat on you." Skills said smiling.

Molly raced at him as fast as her cast would allow. "When did you get here?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Hmmm apparently just in time." He said smirking.

"Seriously you have school. Not that I'm not glad to see you but can you really afford to miss classes."

"Lucas told me that you had your appointment today and so I had to come and make sure that you were ok." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"God I love you." Molly said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too baby girl." Skillz said closing the distance.

The two went and sat on the couch just talking, cuddling, and enjoying the others company.

Meanwhile Nathan had arrived at class late and the teacher had told him to meet with her after class something that he was not looking forward too. Although at least she hadn't humiliated him in front of the class. Yet that is.

"Mr. Scott can you tell me what the limit of x is as x approaches 3." The teacher asked.

"Umm." Nathan thought for a moment. "Is it 2."

"Good thing you're seeing me after class." The teacher said causing all the students to laugh.

The teacher really didn't ask Nathan too many questions after that but it didn't stop him from feeling like a jackass every time he got it wrong.

It was after class and Nathan walked up to the front.

"You wanted to see me." He asked

"Why were you late?" The teacher asked upfront.

"I'm sorry about that. I feel asleep on the couch in my apartment and I didn't wake up until my sister got home."

"Your sister. Wait is Molly Scott your sister."

"Yeah. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing just you would think that her sibling would be as smart as she is."

"We like to say that she got the brains and I got the brawn." Nathan tried to joke. The teacher was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't be late again for my class Mr. Scott and next time you might want to come prepared." The teacher turned to walk away. "And if I were you I would get a tutor because you won't pass this class without one."

"I really am trying I just don't get it." Nathan said looking down.

"Well there is nothing that I can do to cure stupid." The teacher said looking him in the eye and then walking out.

Nathan just stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. Weren't the teachers supposed to support you and give you advice not shoot you down and tell you that you're stupid. He would definitely have to ask Molly for help now.

When he got back to the apartment though he was surprised to see Molly and Skills asleep on the couch together. Her laying on his chest and him with his arms wrapped protectively around her. He was glad that his sister had finally found someone.

He decided to leave them alone and go see Haley before he had practice. He knew that she had a shift at the café until 6.

**Remember reviews are welcome as our suggestions.**


	54. Chapter 54

Ok so I posted this chapter awhile ago as replacement to one of my AN's but I don't think that it notified anyone so I thought that I would jsut load it again as a new chapter. I am really sorry that it took so long but this story is back for good now and I have alot of ideas for it.

This chapter is just kinda a filler to get me back into it thought and then all the drama and fun will start.

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.**

It was 8 the next morning and Molly was waiting on the couch for Lucas to come and pick her up. Since the accident she had yet to drive.

"Hey Lee Lee how are you feeling?" Nathan asked putting a bowl of cereal in front of her face.

"Much better if this is fruity pebbles." Molly grinned.

"Would it be anything else?"

Nathan plopped down on the couch next to her and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

"So why did you really quiet." Nathan asked suddenly.

"Quiet what?"

"You know basketball I mean you always loved it."

"Nathan you know that after I had my appendix out I was just behind."

"That's what you've said but we both know that's not true. I mean you give Lucas and I a run for our money all the time."

"It wasn't fun anymore. I guess I saw the way that dad pushed you and I didn't want him to do that to me. I regret it sometimes you know I mean I loved that game. I still do but it's just too late now. And I have music anyways."

"You can have more then one thing."

"I know but honestly I'm glad that I quiet because then I got to go to your games and its not like I have to give it up now."

"Good point. I mean who wouldn't want to watch me play." Nathan smirked.

"You really are a pain in the ass sometimes." Molly said taking their bowls and putting them into the sink.

"So what time is Lucas supposed to get here?"

"Umm any minute actually. I am really glad that he is going with me. I would have no idea what to ask."

"You know I can go too if you want."

"Nathan you have classes and you don't need to prove yourself ok. I know that you're here for me."

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Just come on in Lucas." Molly yelled back.

"Hey you ready to head out." Lucas asked poking his head in the door.

"Yup just let me grab my purse."

"Oh and the elevator is broken so we will have to take the stairs."

"What this sucks I hate trying to get up and down the stairs with this stupid cast." Molly said pointing down to her leg with a pout.

"If you stop pouting I'll carry you down them." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I knew there was a reason I loved you." Molly said as Lucas lifted her up.

"Yeah yeah. See you later Nate." Lucas said with a nod.

"By baby brother. Let me know how your calc class goes." Molly said over her shoulder.

"Will do Mol." Nathan said closing the door and shaking his head at their antics.

Sitting back down on the couch Nathan was dreading his day. Today was his second calc class and the professor already hated him. Then he had his first ball practice since winter break and he knew that he wasn't nearly as in shape as he should be.

Then there was Haley he knew that she was going threw a lot with her sister but he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to push him away. None of that mattered though because Haley could push as hard as she wanted and he wasn't going to let her go. No way was he almost going to make that mistake again. He knew what life was like without Haley and what life was like with Haley and he never wanted to go back.

Nathan fell asleep on the couch with thoughts of Haley running threw his mind.

Back at the doctors Molly and Lucas were out in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Finally a nurse came to the door.

"Miss. Molly Scott." The woman called.

"That's me." Molly said standing up with Lucas next to her.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow people in the room unless they are your parent or spouse." The nurse said.

"Well this is my husband Lucas Scott so it looks like we are all set."

Lucas almost fell over when he heard her say that. What the hell was she doing? But when she looked at him he knew that she was as scared as he had been.

"But it says here that you are single." The nurse said looking confused.

"We are trying to keep it from our families and so sometimes we forget that we don't have to hide it from the rest of the world." Lucas said stepping in and wrapping his arm around her waist.For which Molly gave him a small smile.

"Ok. Well then follow me." The nurse said apprehensively.

"Thank you Lucas." Molly whispered in his ear.

"No prob little cuz just don't try to kiss me." He laughed.

"No offense but the thought repulses me."

"None taken."

The three of them made it into the room and Molly almost fainted at all the machines she saw. It looked like more then when she was in the hospital.

"Ok so change into this paper robe and then we are going to an EKG to check for any changes in your heart rate." The nurse said.

She closed the door and Molly looked from the robe to Lucas.

"You're going to have to turn around."

"Oh but sweetie we're married."

"Shut up jackass." Molly laughed as Lucas turned around.

"K done." Molly said sitting on the bed.

"Oh wow Mol that's pretty hot." Lucas laughed

"Oh like you looked any better in it." Molly laughed back.

"Ok are you all ready in here." The nurse asked.

"Yep." Molly said lying back on the table.

"Mr. Scott would you like to stay in here for the procedure." The nurse asked sweetly.

Lucas looked at Molly and she silently nodded.

"Yes please." Lucas said sitting in the chair next to the table and taking her hand.

"Thank you." Molly mouthed and Lucas just nodded.

"Ok so it looks like your heart is pretty strong. There is some thickening of the muscle but nothing that I would be too concerned with yet."

"Ok." Molly said not sure what that meant exactly.

"Now do you do any sports or run a lot."

"What do you think?" Molly asked pointing to her cast.

"Well I realize that you can't right now but do you normally." The nurse said semi irritated with the young women's response.

"Yes I normally run at least 2 miles a day and I play basketball sometimes." Molly said.

"And you have panic attacks." Lucas added in.

"Well the panic attacks shouldn't really be a problem but it seems that you are pretty active so I think it would be a good idea to but you on the athlete med instead of just the regular." The nurse said going to get the doctor.

"Ok Luke so what is she talking about with thickening of the muscles." Molly asked worriedly.

"HCM is where your heart muscle thickens and can become too thick to beat correctly basically giving you a heart attack." He said squeezing her hand.

"Oh. So then it's actually worse then I thought." Molly said tearing up a little.

"It'll be fine Mol we just have to be careful and make sure that we get checked regularly."

"Yeah your right." Molly said smiling and squeezing his hand. "Thanks again for coming with me Luke."

"Anytime Mol."

Nathan woke up with a startle when he heard two people coming in laughing.

"Oh shit what time is it." Nathan yelled.

"Umm almost 3 why." Lucas asked.

"I'm gonna be late for class." Nathan said running around trying to find things.

"Nathan calm down what are you looking for." Molly asked sort of amused.

"My calc book." He said exasperated.

"The one on the table." Molly said cracking up.

"It's not funny." Nathan said grabbing the book and running out the door.

Both Molly and Lucas fell onto the couch laughing.

"Alright Mol well I should prob get going before Brooke thinks something happened."

"Yeah she seems really clingy since she found out."

"She just keeps thinking every moment is going to be our last. It's starting to drive me crazy though. The other night she actually stopped during sex and asked me if it was bad for my heart."

"Ok Luke that is one mental picture that I didn't want. But it is kind of funny." Molly said laughing louder.

"It was embarrassing it's like she seems me as this sick little person." Lucas said seriously.

"Luke she's just worried give her time and she'll see that you're still the same. Just remind her that you've always had it and that nothing has to change."

"Yeah I guess."

"Trust me Luke it will be fine you just need to let Brooke deal with it in her own way."

"Alright well I am going to go and see my beautiful girlfriend so I will see you later Mol."

"Alright Luke see you later. Oh and tell Brooke to call me."

"Will do. Later."

"Bye."

Molly sat on the couch for a little while but the silence was killing her so she decided to try and write a song. Nothing was coming to her though so instead she looked through some of her old stuff and laughed at what she found. After Vegas had cheated on her she had been so hurt.

Looking at the song in front of her she went to her guitar and just belted it out.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with that bleach blonde tramp and she's probably gettin frisky._

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey._

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo. And he don't know._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's a thinkin that he's gonna get lucky._

_Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo. And he don't know._

_That I dug my key into side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl._

_Cause the next time that he cheats you know it won't be on me._

_No not on me._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive._

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Woo ooo before he cheats. _

Molly put the guitar down and heard a clapping coming from behind her.

"That was great just remind me never to cheat on you." Skills said smiling.

Molly raced at him as fast as her cast would allow. "When did you get here?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Hmmm apparently just in time." He said smirking.

"Seriously you have school. Not that I'm not glad to see you but can you really afford to miss classes."

"Lucas told me that you had your appointment today and so I had to come and make sure that you were ok." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"God I love you." Molly said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too baby girl." Skillz said closing the distance.

The two went and sat on the couch just talking, cuddling, and enjoying the others company.

Meanwhile Nathan had arrived at class late and the teacher had told him to meet with her after class something that he was not looking forward too. Although at least she hadn't humiliated him in front of the class. Yet that is.

"Mr. Scott can you tell me what the limit of x is as x approaches 3." The teacher asked.

"Umm." Nathan thought for a moment. "Is it 2."

"Good thing you're seeing me after class." The teacher said causing all the students to laugh.

The teacher really didn't ask Nathan too many questions after that but it didn't stop him from feeling like a jackass every time he got it wrong.

It was after class and Nathan walked up to the front.

"You wanted to see me." He asked looking down.

"Why were you late?" The teacher asked upfront.

"I'm sorry about that. I feel asleep on the couch in my apartment and I didn't wake up until my sister got home."

"Your sister. Wait is Molly Scott your sister."

"Yeah. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing just you would think that her sibling would be as smart as she is."

"We like say that she got the brains and I got the brawn." Nathan tried to joke. The teacher was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't be late again for my class Mr. Scott and next time you might want to come prepared." The teacher turned to walk away. "And if I were you I would get a tutor because you won't pass this class without one."

"I really am trying I just don't get it." Nathan said looking down.

"Well there is nothing that I can do to cure stupid." The teacher said looking him in the eye and then walking out.

Nathan just stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. Weren't the teachers supposed to support you and give you advice not shoot you down and tell you that you're stupid. He would definitely have to ask Molly for help now.

When he got back to the apartment though he was surprised to see Molly and Skillz asleep on the couch together. Her laying on his chest and him with his arms wrapped protectively around her. He was glad that his sister had finally found someone.

He deiced to leave them alone and go see Haley before he had practice. He knew that she had a shift at the café until 6.

**Remember reviews are welcome as are suggestions.**


	55. Chapter 55

_**I am a terrible person and I deserve to be stoned to death. I can't believe that I have really taken this long to update. School hasn't even really been that crazy I have just become a waste of space lol. I really hope that this chapter is the start to making up for it. And hopefully this time I will stay motivated for more then a day.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter it really means a lot to me that you are sticking with my story even though I haven't been. Once again I am really sorry.**_

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as the story line.

Chapter 53

When Nathan got to the café he was surprised with how slow it was. Although he was also happy because it meant that he would actually get to talk to Haley a little bit.

"Hey baby." Nathan said walking up to the counter and giving her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised.

"What a guy can't come by and see his girlfriend." Nathan asked with a smirk.

"No its just I mean I guess I just figured that I would see you this weekend."

"This weekend. Haley today is Monday." Nathan said confused.

"Yeah I know." Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you didn't plan on spending anytime with me until the weekend." Nathan said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"You know what Nathan I don't have time for this."

"Time for what Haley I just want to know what has you that busy."

"My sister."

"I'm sure that your sister wouldn't mind giving you up for like 2 hours so that we could go to dinner on Thursday."

"Look Nathan I said that I would see you this weekend. Lets just leave it at that." Haley said going to walk into the back.

"No way. Haley I can't go all week without spending time with you."

"Look Nathan I really just want to spend time with my sister." Haley said getting exasperated. "Not that you would understand that though since you just leave instead." She shot at him.

Nathan just stood there with pure shock on his face. "Haley I'm not trying to keep you from your sister. I would never want you to make the same mistake that I did. But I don't want you to shut me out of your life either."

"Oh what so now you're the only one who can have alone time. Nathan you ran away for two freaking weeks. I didn't even get to talk to you. So forgive me if I don't feel bad about spending the week with my sister." And with that she walked into the back.

Nathan walked out the door still trying to process what the hell had just happened. He should be angry right I mean she did pretty much just bash him in front of the few people who were there. But he couldn't be mad at her. It was obvious that she was hurting and that hurt him. He didn't want Haley to hole herself up and become depressed. She was always such a happy person. At the same time though he understood that she wanted to be with her sister. So if that was what she wanted then he would give her that space. He would just have to make sure that the weekend was special.

It was later in the afternoon when Skills and Molly woke up from their little nap.

"So how long are you here for?" Molly asked.

"Well I actually have to leave in about two hours so that I can get back to school in time for my night class." Skills said kissing her temple.

"I wish that you didn't have to go. But I understand that you do."

"That's what I love about you. You don't ever get all diva on my ass."

"That is one thing that we don't ever have to worry about."

"I wanted to ask you something." Skills said kind of nervous.

"Yeah you know that you can ask me anything."

"Well have you ever cheated on any of your boyfriends?"

"Where the hell did that one come from." Molly said laughing. "And no I have never cheated on a boyfriend. Honestly cheaters make me sick. Wait why have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?" Molly asked worried.

"Honestly you're the first girl that I have ever really been serious with."

"Oh babe." Molly said leaning in and kissing him.

The two just spent the little time that they had left laying and laughing on the couch.

After practice Nathan was exhausted the events from the day taking a toll on his body and mind. When he got back to the apartment he was pleasantly surprise when he saw that dinner was already done.

"Hey there little brother I figured that you might be hungry." Molly said putting some plates on the table.

"Well then you definitely guess right." Nathan said dishing some of the pasta onto his plate.

"So how was your first practice back?"

"Rough. I am going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Just take a hot bath. That should help to relax your muscles. And then who knows maybe you can get Haley to give you a back rub."

"I don't think I'll still be sore by this weekend." Nathan said looking down at his plate.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to see Haley at the café and she said that she doesn't want to see me till the weekend because she wants to spend time with her sister."

"All that she has been doing is spending time with her sister. I mean I know how she feels really I do but we're even behind on our project."

"I don't know I think that she is just trying to push all of us away."

"So then you will just have to push back."

"I know and I will but she was really angry earlier so I think that I am just going to give her this week and then we will talk about it this weekend."

"Yeah that is probably a good idea."

"OH." Nathan said putting his fork down. "How did your appointment go?"

"It was good. I had to tell the nurse that Lucas was my husband." Molly said laughing.

"You would do something like that." Nathan smiled.

"It was the only way that I wouldn't have to go in alone. And anyway she said that everything seems to look fine and they put me on the medication. All I have to do is go for a check up every 6 months now."

"Sounds like it went pretty well then."

"Yeah it did. So did you make it to your calc clase one time?"

"No and of course the teacher had to make me feel like an ass in front of the whole class. I had to wait and see her after where she proceeded to tell me that if I don't get a tutor I will fail. That my sister is smart and that she can't cure stupid for me." Nathan said all in one breathe.

"Wait did you just say that she called you stupid." Molly asked angry.

"Yeah." Nathan said nervously.

"Like she literally said that you were stupid it wasn't just what you assumed she meant." Molly asked not wanting to believe it.

"Look Molly I know what I heard." Nathan said getting irritated.

"What the hell is her problem? Not everyone is good at Math. So what if you're not an Einstein none of us are. She had no right to call you stupid."

"Mol it's not a big deal I will just go and get a tutor tomorrow."

"Well now that would be stupid of you." Molly smirked.

"How would it be stupid to get a tutor?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Well I already told you before that I would help you so it would be pointless to get a tutor."

"Yeah but I don't want you to get all mad at me if I can't figure it out. We aren't really very patient with each other."

"I know but look how about I promise to be patient and if it doesn't work out then you can get a tutor next week."

"Yeah ok. But I hope you know that I need a lot of help."

"Well then lets get started." Molly said putting the dishes in the sink.

"Mol I am really tired I think that I am just going to go to sleep. I appreciate you helping me but I am just dead tonight." Nathan said yawning.

"Ok that's fine I have something that I need to take care of anyways. We can just start on it tomorrow." Molly said grabbing the car keys.

Nathan noticed this and panicked. "Wait where are you going? Can you even drive with your cast?"

"Nathan calm down yes I can drive with my cast and I am just going to the library." Molly said lying a little bit.

"Ok just please be careful you haven't driven since you know." Nathan said trickling off towards the end.

"I know Nathan and I will be careful now go to sleep and stop worrying." Molly laughed at him.

"Alright well let me know when you get back at least."

"Sure why not." Molly said walking out the door.

Molly wasn't going to lie to herself she was terrified to drive but that teacher had another thing coming if she thought that it was ok to call a student stupid. Molly had been her teaching assistant last semester and had really liked the woman however now all she felt was anger. She knew that she would still be in her office since she had a late night class that she taught. With that Molly got in the car and drove off towards the campus.

Mrs. Baker was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." She answered.

She looked up and was shocked to see Molly Scott standing in her doorway.

"Miss Scott what can I do for you." Mrs. Baker asked from her seat.

"I came to talk to you about something that you said to my brother Nathan." Molly said stepping into the room.

"Oh yes Nathan Scott. You would never know that you two were related."

"And why is that."

"Well it's just that you have so much potential. While he's just well he's…"

"Stupid. I believe that's the word you used to describe my brother."

"Molly what are you talking about I would never call a student stupid. You know me better then that."

"I thought that I did. I even asked him twice if stupid was the exact word that was used. I really can't believe that you would say that to a student." Molly said disgusted.

"Look Molly I really think that there is some kind of misunderstanding. I can tell from class that your brother doesn't care for me. I never called him stupid."

"So then you're telling me that my brother is lying to me."

"Well I didn't call him stupid so I guess so." The teacher said with fake sweetness.

Molly couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before this woman was a total bitch. "Look here Mrs. Baker my brother doesn't lie to me. And even if he did I saw that look in his eyes when he told me what you said and that can't be faked."

"Well Miss.Scott you just believe whatever it is you want. Oh and tell your brother that he might want to really look into getting that tutor."

"He already has one." Molly shot back.

"Oh really and who is actually willing to take the time to try and teach your thick skulled brother something."

Molly couldn't believe what Mrs. Baker was saying. She wanted to just reach across the desk and deck her. "I am." Molly said and then she just walked out.

Mrs. Baker sat there stunned at what had just happened .She couldn't believe that she had been defeated by a former student. All she knew was that Nathan Scott was going to pay for this. There was no way that he was going to pass Calculus.

**_I know that it might not seem realistic to have professor who act like this but I had a teacher in high school who actually told me that I was stupid if I couldn't understand the problem. Unfortunately some teachers just don't care. But don't you worry she will get what is coming to her lol._**

_**Please review **_

_**Delia**_


	56. Chapter 56

Ch.54

_**Ok so I can't believe that it has been a whole year. I am really hoping that this is going to be back on track but no promises because I am sick of breaking them. I have a lot of stories going but I need to finish this one first I think. I feel terrible for doing this to all of you who had read it and reviewed so faithfully. And I am really hoping to have this done within the next 4 months or so. Like I said no promises but here's to hoping.**_

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and most of the storyline.

The rest of the week went pretty shitty for Nathan but it was now Friday and he was excited to be seeing Haley.

She hadn't really talked to him all week and so he was hoping to figure out what was going on when she came over for dinner that night.

His Calc teacher was giving him an even harder time and Nathan couldn't figure out why but at least Molly had been a lot of help and so he was able to answer some of the questions correctly.

And then there was basketball. With Lucas not being able to give 110 that meant that Nathan had to work even harder to keep the team up where they should be. Overall he was just exhausted.

As Nathan walked into the apartment he couldn't help but be relieved that Saturday practice was cancelled which meant….that's right Nathan Scott would get to sleep in.

"Hey Nate how did today go?" Molly asked from her spot at the sink.

"Oh you know the same old. Although I did get most of the questions right in calc today so maybe Mrs. Baker will leave me alone about it all." He said with a smile.

Molly frowned. "She's still giving you problems."

"Nah not really don't worry about it LeeLee. I got this one." Nathan smirked.

"Alright well Haley called and said that she can't make it for dinner because she has plans with Taylor." Molly said knowing that it was going to upset her brother.

"Are you kidding me? When the heck am I supposed to see my girlfriend?" Nathan asked getting pissed off that Haley was avoiding him.

"I don't know. You should give her a call Nate because I really don't know what's going on with her. I finished all of my songs for our project and she hasn't given me any new ones of hers. Something is really not right." She said finishing up that last dish.

Nathan just nodded and went to his room to call Haley. It rang a couple of times before a female voice answered. However it was not Haley.

"Haley's phone how can I help you." Taylor James asked already knowing that it was Nathan.

"Hey Taylor its Nathan I was wondering if Haley was there." He asked.

"Umm yeah I think she's in the shower." Taylor said.

"Hey bub it's Nathan on the phone for you." He could hear in the background.

"She said that she'll call you back later Nathan." Taylor said sadly.

"Oh umm ok well just let her know that dinner will be ready at 7 if she changes her mind. You can come to Taylor if you want." Nathan said thinking that maybe Haley would come if Taylor was too.

"Alright I'll let her know. Thanks Nate." Taylor said hanging up the phone.

Taylor turned and looked at her sister.

"What the heck is going on Hay?"

"I just want to spend time with you that's all." Haley said looking at her hands.

"Haley look at me. I appreciate it really I do. You've been here for me the whole time but one night with your boyfriend is not going to change anything. You need to be with your friend Haley before you loose them. Trust me I have been pushing people away my whole life and that's what you're doing now."

"No I'm not I just I just want to spend time with my sister what is so bad about that." Haley asked getting angry.

"Nothing but my lord your killing us both. I mean I haven't gotten to spend anytime with Tim and you haven't seen Nathan in god knows how long. If you keep pushing them away you're going to lose them and Haley Nathan is the best thing that ever happened to you. You can't just let go of that because I'm sick." Taylor said trying to make her understand.

"If you don't want me around Taylor you should have just said so." Haley said taking the defensive.

"Oh get off it Haley you know that's not what I mean I love having you around and getting to know you better but Jesus have you own life too. I don't know how long I have left and what are you going to do when I'm gone huh….I'll tell you nothing because you won't have anyone left. Now get your skinny little ass over to his place right now and have dinner with your boyfriend. He misses you Hay and I can tell that you miss him too." Taylor said sitting next to her sister.

"I just. I don't know Tay I just feel like no one understands but you. And I don't want their pity ok."

"You really think that Nathan is going to pity you. You know what Hay if that's what you think then maybe your not who I thought you were. You need to stop all of this that boy loves you and all he wants is for you to let him in. Is that really so hard."

"I don't know ask Nathan he's the king of pushing people away."

"Yeah well if you were a guy you would be giving him a run for his money. Now I mean it get your ass over there and let your boyfriend know that you need him." Taylor said pushing her up.

"Fine but I'm going to be back in 2 hours." Haley said.

"Well then you'll be alone because I am going to be over at Tim's house all weekend." Taylor said smiling.

"Tay do you really think that's a good idea. I mean what if something happens."

"I have cancer Hay I'm not dead and as long as I still have a breath left I am going to enjoy myself you should really do the same." Taylor said getting her keys and walking out the door.

Haley sat there and thought about what her sister had said. She did need Nathan but she just didn't know if she wanted him right now. And was it fair to him if she just dumped all of her problems on him. It's not like he didn't already have enough to worry about. And she knew that Molly was ticked at her for being behind on the project. But she just couldn't bring herself to care about any of that stuff. Not when he sister was dieing. Taylor was right though she needed her friends and eventually she would have to face them. And the thought of dinner seemed much nicer then spending the weekend by herself.

Nathan and Molly had sat down for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Molly said thinking that it was probably Lucas. He had been coming over a lot since the whole HCM thing. However she was very surprised.

"Haley." She said taking the girl into a hug. "It's good to see you I've been missing my best friend." Molly said taking a step back to look at the girl.

"Yeah I know I'm just I don't know busy I guess." She said looking around the room.

"I know that's fine don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you decided to come over Nathan has been sulking all week." Molly laughed.

Nathan who had heard Haley's voice came to stand by his sister.

"You decided to come." Nathan said smiling at her.

"Yeah well Taylor was going to be gone so I figured that I would come here instead." Haley said once again looking at her hands.

Nathan was kind of sad that she had only come because Taylor was gone but at least she had decided to come.

"Well you're just in time for dinner come on in." Nathan said closing the door behind her.

"Oh I'm not really that hungry." Haley said.

"What no way. There is no way in this world that my girl Haley James is not hungry not get your skinny little as in here before I force feed you." Molly said linking arms with the girl.

Nathan laughed at the two girls as they went to the table. But he couldn't help but notice the sadness in Haley's eyes. And at that moment he wanted nothing more then to take it all away for her.


End file.
